Troubled Girl
by iTomato
Summary: AU. Rika Nonaka Makino is a fourteen year old punk with lots of secrets. But when a dangerous event happens, she needs to change schools and not tell anyone anything. She's a loner. [Rukato]
1. Rika Nonaka Makino

chapter one: rika nonaka-makino  
  
Rika Nonaka-Makino sighed. The bell had just rung and she dashed out of the class. It was a very boring school. An all girls school where they had to wear crappy uniforms. All the rich people sent their daughters there. It didn't have any sports teams or anything. Rika sighed.  
  
She ran out in the hall and opened her locker. She grabbed her skateboard and sunglasses and put them on. She closed her locker, hopped on the board and skated down the hall. She got a glare and a shout from a teacher but ignored it.  
  
"Look at Rika." said one snobby girl. "She's such a punk."  
  
"I don't know why she even goes to this school."  
  
"She doesn't fit in."  
  
Rika ignroed the comments. All she did was turn around and stick her middle finger at them. They all humphed and walked away. Rika smiled as she jumped down the stairs leading out of the school. She skated past more snobby girls and they gave her the look. A look that simply said they were disgusted.  
  
"You know Rika, skating is for guys." said one girl she particularly hated, Kaylee.  
  
"Like I care." replied Rika. She stopped. "At least I don't put crap on my face to try and make myself look prettier." she said. "Even if it doesn't work."  
  
"Its called makeup, Nonaka." said Kaylee. "And maybe you should put some on. I mean, your mother is a model. I'm sure she could make it look better." she said.  
  
"Maybe she could help you with yours." said Rika and she skated off. Kaylee screamed something at her but she ignored it.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
She turned and saw her one and only friend. Faye Kamiyo. "Hey Faye." she said and waited for her to catch up.  
  
"My mother says we can go to the movies this weekend." said Faye.  
  
"Great." said Rika. "I'll ask Rumiko when I get home."  
  
"Why don't you call her mom?" asked Faye as the two skated down the street.  
  
"I don't know." said Rika. "I guess its because she's never really around."  
  
"Oh." replied Faye. "Well, here's my house. See you later." she said and skated inside the gate. Rika waved and skated alone.  
  
After five minutes of skateboarding, Rika reached her house. She jumped off of it and opened the gate. Careful to look around and make sure a certain someone wasn't nearby. When she saw no one, she went in.  
  
Rika picked up her board and jumped onto the walkway/porch thing. [OF:you know what her house looks like]. She opened the kitchen door and saw her grandmother. "Hi Grandma. I'm home." she said. "Gonna go get out of the uniform." she said.  
  
"Okay hon." replied her grandparent.  
  
Rika walked towards her room and went inside. She threw her backpack on the ground and placed her skateboard by the door. She slipped out of the gray skirt and shirt and out of the shoes and knee high socks. She pulled on her red baggy jeans and put on a black tank top. She put on her wristbands(black ones) and white socks. She grabbed three safety pins and put them on her shirt. Her hair was already in the ponytail and she pulled on her black sneakers. She grabbed her black visor and flung it around her neck. She grabbed her skateboard and dashed out of the room. She hopped on and skated to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey grandma." she said as she went in. "Whats for dinner?"  
  
"Nothing special tonight." replied her grandmother. "Just cheeseburgers and salad."  
  
"Oh." said Rika. "Hey I'm gonna meet Faye and we're gonna go skateboarding. What time's dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Around six." replied Mrs. Makino(grandma). "Your mother might be here as well." "Woopie." replied Rika sarcastically. Her grandmother shook her head as Rika skated out of the kitchen and out of the property and on the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika arrived at the the normal spot and saw no sign of Faye. She decided she wasn't going to wait around for her friend. She was very impatient. So Rika got on her board and skated around, doing some tricks. She was fifteen now and had been skating sinse she was eight. With seven years of practice and expierience she was pretty good.  
  
"Rika!" called Faye.  
  
"Come on Faye!" called Rika. "Lets go!" she said. Faye hopped on her board and they skated around, Faye following Rika trying to copy her moves. Soon more skaters showed up and began to use the park. All but one were boys.  
  
"So what time to you need to be home today Faye?" asked Rika.  
  
"Five, five thirty." replied Faye, jumping in the air. "You?  
  
"Six." replied Rika.  
  
The two skated around for about ten minutes, laughing, cheering, owing, wooing, and any other sounds skaters say while doing tricks. Then it happened.  
  
"Rika."  
  
She turned. She stopped skating and so did Faye. Faye bit her lip. Rika glared at the man who had called her name.  
  
"Come with me." he said.  
  
"No way." said Rika hotly.  
  
"You must." he said.  
  
"Get lost!" she screamed.  
  
The man lunged foward and grabbed Rika's arm. He pulled her along but Faye grabbed her friend's waist.  
  
"Help!" Faye screamed. Instantly two skater guys came over and began to tackle the man who was pulling Rika. Around here, all skaters looked out for the other skaters, even if they aren't friends. The man turned around and smacked a skater and then Rika. He let go of her and she fell to the ground, pulling Faye with her.  
  
"Next time." the man glared.  
  
"There won't be a next time!" shouted Rika. Faye got up and helped Rika to her feet. "Just stay out of my life!!" she shouted.  
  
"Rika." said Faye. "I'm really worried."  
  
"What about." said Rika.  
  
"Your father!" said Faye. "Pretty soon he's gonna really hurt you."  
  
"Don't worried Faye." said Rika. "He only knows that I hang out here. And with all the skaters, he hasn't managed to get me." she said. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides. You're my best friend and with you around nothing would ever happen to me."  
  
Faye grinned. "You got that right." she said.  
  
"I should get home though." said Rika. "He might come back and I don't want him to find out where I live, or my school. See you." she said and skated off.  
  
"Bye!" called Faye.  
  
Rika skated down the road and thought about the one memory she had of her father when she was younger. And it wasn't a very good one.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Look Mommy!" said a small Rika, pointing to a small block builing. "I builded it by myself!" she squealed.  
  
Rumiko grinned. "Thats wonderful Rika." she said, she scooped up her two and a half year old daughter.  
  
Then the door opened, and slammed. "RUMIKO!" a man screamed.  
  
Rumiko sighed and placed Rika on the floor. She quickly ran to the door. Rika, being a curious tot, followed. "Yes Justin?" asked Rumiko, bowing.  
  
"When is dinner?" the man named Justin asked, er, demanded.  
  
"In just a few more minutes." said Rumiko. Then a bell rang. "Make that right now." she said. She bowed again and dashed off to the kitchen. Rika followed her.  
  
"Rika!" said Justin.  
  
"Hello Daddy." replied Rika, stopping and turning to face to father. "I made a block buildinging. Wanna see?" she asked.  
  
Justin grinned and looked at the blocks. "Good job." he said. He walked by towards the kitchen and his foot knocked it down. Rika was heartbroken. "Sorry Rika." he said.  
  
Rika ran over and punched her father's legs. "Daddy! Don't wreck my buildingings!" she shouted, bursting into tears.  
  
Justin turned around and picked up Rika by her arms. "Rika. Do not hit me or punch me." he said sternly. She kicked her feet. He let go of her with one arm and she struggled to get lose. He smacked her face.  
  
"MOMMY!" screamed Rika. A plate shattered as Rumiko appeared in the doorway, with a cooking mit and a fork.  
  
"Justin!" said Rumiko. "Please stop! She's just a child!!" she cried.  
  
Justin did stop. He dropped Rika, partly throwing her, and faced his wife. Rika quickly crawled over and hid behind a chair.  
  
"Are you telling me what to do?" asked Justin.  
  
Rumiko took a step back. Justin walked foward and grabbed her wrists, causing her to drop the fork. It clattered on the wooden floor. Rika cried. Then he slapped her on both cheeks. Rumiko closed her eyes as tears formed.  
  
"MOMMY!" cried Rika.  
  
Justin raised his hand again. Rika closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore, but she did cry. Tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Tears really did start to pour out of her eyes. But Rika didn't see where she was going and she faintly hear somone scream "Look Out!".  
  
Then Rika crashed into someone. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"Great." said a girl. Rika snapped out of her daydream. She looked up. Apparently, she crashed into a boy, around her age with light brown hair. There was another guy standing nearby and the girl was standing with her hands on hips. "Watch where you're going skater." she said, with a sneer on her face.  
  
"Why don't you watch it." retorted Rika.  
  
"Catch up with us later Takato." said the guy.  
  
"See you Brad." said the guy she crashed in to. The girl linked arms with Brad and they walked away.  
  
"Sorry." said the guy. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"It was my fault." said Rika. "I was, daydreaming." she said, standing up. Wait. Did I just blame myself for that?  
  
"Yeah me too." said the guy. He stood up and picked up his things. "So whats you name?" he asked.  
  
"Do you know Justin Nonaka?" asked Rika.  
  
The guy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no......" he said.  
  
"Just checking." she replied. "And my name is Rika. Rika Nonaka- Makino."  
  
"Takato Matsuki." said the guy. "Live around here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." replied Rika, she looked around. "Not too far from here." she said.  
  
"I do too." said Takato. "Do you go to West Shinjuku High? I've never seen you aorund before." he asked.  
  
"No." said Rika. "I go to some stuffy academy. Really crappy school. Well, to me anyway." she said, glancing around again. "Uniforms and everything." she said.  
  
"Poor you." said Takato. "Well I gotta go." he said. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime." he said.  
  
"Maybe." replied Rika. Takato waved and walked away. Rika hopped back on her skateboard and went down the street.  
  
"What was I so nice to that kid?" she asked herself. "Whatever." she said. Reaching a little close to her house, she looked around. No sign of anyone. She quickly typed in the gate password and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Grandma?" asked Rika. She looked around, making sure her mother wasn't there.  
  
"Yes Sweetie." replied Mrs. Makino.  
  
"I didn't want to tell anyone, but.." she started.  
  
Mrs. Makino turned around. She looked at Rika's face. It was slightly red from the smack before. "Oh dear God Rika what happened!?!?" she shouted, dropping her spatula on the floor and rushing over and grabbing Rika's face gently.  
  
"Thats what I want to tell you." said Rika. "Dad knows where I skate." she said.  
  
Mrs. Makino hugged her granddaughter. "Oh no." she sighed.  
  
"He's come there at least five times already. If it wasn't for Faye and two other skaters, he's probably have me now." said Rika.  
  
"Oh Rika..." cried Mrs. Makino.  
  
The door opened and Rumiko came in. "Mom? Rika?" she asked.  
  
"Justin knows where she skates." said Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Ohmigod." said Rumiko, losing her breath. She grabbed a chair for balance. Then she looked at Rika and saw her red face. "Rika? Did he-" she asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Rika. "He slapped me."  
  
"Oh Rika!" cried Rumiko. She ran over and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Mom!" sighed Rika.  
  
"You are never going to that park alone again. Make sure Faye is with you at all times!" said Rumiko, pushing Rika away from her but keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Did he follow you home?" she asked.  
  
"No. I made sure." said Rika. "But change the code on the gate just in case." she said.  
  
"I'll do that now." said Rumiko. She dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Rika." said Mrs. Makino.  
  
"I'm fine Grandma." said Rika. "Call me when dinner's ready." she said. She left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-  
  
Slam. Rika shut off her alarm clock and stretched. She sat up. Dinner last night had been quiet. Rumiko told her to call Faye and come walk her to school. Faye and her family were completely aware of Rika's situation.  
  
Slipping into her school uniform, she grabbed her sunglasses and bag and dashed outside. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "I'm leaving early." she said.  
  
"You have to wait for Faye." said Mrs. Makino. Then the door bell rang. Mrs. Makino went over and clipped the intercom. "Yes. Who is this." she asked.  
  
"Faye Kamiyo. Age 14." the voice said.  
  
"Just a moment Faye. Rika will be right there." said Mrs. Makino. "Get going now. And go straight to school!" she said.  
  
"Gotcha." said Rika. She dashed out of the kitchen and to the gate. She pressed the intercom button. "Hey Faye, anyone around?" she asked.  
  
Silence. "No nothing. Or anyone." replied Faye. Rika opened the gate and they hopped on their skateboards and went down the street.  
  
"Oh Rika." said Faye. "I'm really sorry." she said, looking at Rika's face. It was still a little red and bruised.  
  
"Its ok." said Rika. "But remember, don't tell anyone." she said.  
  
"I know I know." said Faye. They laughed and skated to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rika sat in her classroom, bored out of her mind. Faye was sitting two seats away, equally as bored. Faye even dozed off.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
The teacher went over and answered the phone. "Hello. Room 103." she said. She nodded. "Yes." pause. "Of course. She'll be right there." she said. She hung up the phone. "Rika? Early dissmissal." she said.  
  
Faye woke up lazily and looked at her friend. Rika sighed, but looked surprised. She stood up and gathered her things. She grinned at Faye and walked out of the class.  
  
Faye raised her hand. "May I go to the bathroom?" she asked.  
  
The teacher looked at her but nodded. "Quickly." she said.  
  
They left the class. "Faye. You don't have to follow me." she said.  
  
"I know." said Faye. "I really have to pee." she grinned.  
  
They walked down the hall and reached the office. "Call you later." said Rika, turning the corner to the office.  
  
Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream.  
  
"I found your school."  
  
Rika looked up. It was her father. Faye turned around and saw. "RIKA!" she screamed. She dashed foward as Justin pulled Rika out of the building. "Let her go!" she shouted, hoping her shouts would get some attention. A teacher came out of a classroom.  
  
"What in bloody murder?!" she screamed.  
  
"Don't move!" shouted Justin. He pulled a gun out. Faye and the teacher stopped. Faye bit her lip. Rika fiddled around her pocket. She found her cell phone. She looked at Faye and tried to catch her eye. Then she threw the phone across the floor. Faye grabbed it and pressed Memory One. By now, two classes were looking out their doors with horrified faces. But no once moved.  
  
"Drop the damn phone." said Justin, aiming his gun at Faye. But Faye had already reached Rumiko and she was listening from the other end.  
  
Rika bit down on her father's hand. He screamed and let go of her mouth. "MOM!" she screamed. "HELP!" she said but a hand covered her mouth again.  
  
Sirens sounded. Justin glared at Faye and aimed the gun at her. He shot. It hit Faye and she fell to the ground. Rika bit down again and the hand moved. Rika screamed. "FAYE!"  
  
The sirens drew closer and Justin dropped Rika and took off. Two teachers followed him and Rika ran to Faye instantly.  
  
"Faye!" she cried. She had been shot just below her collar bone. "Call a frickan abluance!" Rika shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes. The nurse ran over and began to help out Faye. Faye looked at Rika.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Faye.  
  
"I should be asking you that." cried Rika.  
  
"I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." said Faye, her eyes partly closed. She coughed. "And nothing did. Thats what best friends are for." she said.  
  
Rika grinned a little. "You'll be okay." she said.  
  
"Friends forever and beyond?" whispered Faye.  
  
"Forever and beyond." Rika choked sadly, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
Faye grinned and her eyes closed.  
  
"Faye. Wake up." said Rika. "Wake up!" she shook her.  
  
Police and paramedics came running in the school. The medics put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and tried to lift her onto a stretcher. Rika continued crying. "Is she going to be all right?" she managed to say.  
  
"We can't say anything yet." said the medic. "This girl needs help! Move! Move! Move! Move!" she shouted and the medics wheeled Faye out of the school.  
  
Rika leaned against the wall and cried. Rumiko came running into the school, she had on two different shoes and was wearing a silk light pink dress. She obviously had come from a photo shoot and dashed out the instant she heard the call. Her hair was starting to fall out as well alone with the makeup pouring down her face from tears.  
  
"OH RIKA!" she screamed and ran up to her daughter. She hugged her tightly and for once, Rika didn't resist. "Oh my baby. My poor baby." she cried.  
  
"Mrs. Makino?" asked a teacher.  
  
"Its Miss." replied Rumiko, not even looking.  
  
"We've just call the Kamiyo family and they are going to the hospital right now." said the teacher. "Do you know who that man was? He claimed to be Rika's father and even had proof." she said. "Thats why we had to call her for an early dissmissal."  
  
"That man was Rika's father." said Rumiko. "And if he ever comes back to this school you better not let him near my daughter again." Rika walked over and kneeled on the floor. Her cell phone lay next to a small pool of blood. She stuck her fingers in it. She burst into tears. She picked up her phone which also had a few blood specks on it. "Faye's blood." she whispered.  
  
"Rika?" asked the teacher. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No." said Rika coldly, "My best friend is near death, my father knows my school and hang out, he has a gun and this school sucks." she said. She stood up and smeared Faye's blood all over her shirt. She dipped her hands in it again and rubbed it on her skirt. She wiped the remainder on her face. Then she jumped into the blood and splashed it all over her shoes, socks and legs. She picked up her phone and shoved it in her pocket.  
  
"Rika..." said a teacher.  
  
"I want to go see Faye." said Rika. "Now."  
  
Rumiko ran over and hugged her daughter, getting some blood on her. Ruining the dress. "Lets go." she said. With one arm around Rika, Rumiko led her out of the school, to her limo and headed for the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rumiko!" cried Mrs. Kamiyo. She ran over and hugged her, crying tears so hard. "I'm so scared!" she cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Kamiyo." sighed Rumiko. "This is all my fault."  
  
"No!" said Mrs. Kamiyo sternly. "It was Justin's fault." she said.  
  
"How is she?" asked Rika.  
  
"She's in surgery now." said Mr. Kamiyo. "They give her a 75% chance to live."  
  
"You two should get home." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "If Justin comes here looking for you, who knows what will happen. I'll call you the instant she gets out of sugery." she said.  
  
"I really can't leave you." said Rumiko.  
  
"I know." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "I really wish you can stay but with Justin...I really think you should go." she said.  
  
"I understand." said Rumiko. "But we're staying a few more minutes."  
  
"Of course." said Mr. Kamiyo. "If you want."  
  
And they did. Rumiko and Rika stayed at the hospital. But the didn't leave until Faye was out of surgery two hours later. The doctor came out.  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo shot up. She ran over to the doctor. "How's my baby?" she cried.  
  
"We removed the bullet." said the doctor. "She's bandaged up and sleeping. She's going to be just fine although I recommend that she stay here for two days, at the least, and when she goes home, stay home for at least two weeks, in her bed." he explained.  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo cried tears of joy. Rumiko got up and hugged her. Rika danced around with Mr. Kamiyo. They all cried tears of joy.  
  
"I suggest you go get something to eat and then come back up." said the doctor. "We'll page you if anything happens." he said.  
  
"Thank you." said Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
"No problem." the doctor grinned and he walked away.  
  
"Well Leah, we should get going." said Rumiko. "If you need anything, ANYTHING, at all. Call us." she said. "And when Faye wakes up, if we're not here tell her get well soon."  
  
"Of course!" said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Thank you for your help Rumiko." she said.  
  
"No problem at all." said Rumiko.  
  
"See you." said Rika. "And tell Faye, she's my best friend and I love her so much." she said, taking her mother's hand.  
  
"I will." said Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
Rika and Rumiko walked out of the hospital and to the limo an headed home. 


	2. New School

MysticalDreamer: hi! stupid me forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter.  
  
Takato: You're right. You are stupid.  
  
MD: *ahem* Did you forget you you're talking to?  
  
Takato: umm, the author?  
  
MD: right. and who has total power over the story?  
  
Takato: the author?  
  
MD: right again! now what were you saying?  
  
Takato: that you don't own digimon.  
  
MD: right! I don't own digimon. I only only the plot and the stuffy stuck up people that Rika hates.  
  
chapter two: new school  
  
"Rika." said Rumiko, sitting at the table. "I've thought about this all last night and I've come up with my decision." she said. "Its for your own safety."  
  
"What?" asked Rika.  
  
"You need to stay away from Justin." said Rumiko. "And he knows what school you go to." she said. "Its only a matter of time before he discovers where you live, simply by following you to and from school."  
  
"Get to your point." said Rika.  
  
"I'm pulling you out of Marilyn Mathesine Academy." said Rumiko. Rika dropped her fork. "I've decided a new school is best for you." she said.  
  
"So where am I going?" asked Rika.  
  
"You don't object?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"No." said Rika. "It will keep Faye out of danger along with everyone else in my school." she said. "So what school am I going to?"  
  
"I hope you'll like it." said Rumiko. "Its West Shinjuku High School." she said. "There's no uniform and it starts later."  
  
"You're mother and I aggreed it was for the best." said Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Ok." said Rika. "When do I start?" she asked.  
  
"Tomarrow." said Rumiko.  
  
Rika looked up. "Sure."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Rika arrived home with Rumiko and went straight for the kitchen. They were bombarded with questions from Mrs. Makino. She thought they had been kidnapped or worse.  
  
"We're fine mother." said Rumiko.  
  
"I need to go to bed." said Rika. "I'm just going to start the story. I was called for an early dissmissal today and went to the office, Faye followed. Dad was there." she said. "Mom can finish." she said and left for ther room.  
  
Rika opened her door and flopped on her bed. The blood had dryed on her shirt and stained her uniform. "I am NEVER going to wash this." she said. She stared at the ceiling and burst into tears.  
  
Her best friend shot, her father knowing her hangout and school, her entire school wondering what was with Rika now. Her life was over.  
  
Rika rolled over and cried herself to sleep.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Rika finished eating and went back to her room. She looked at the uniform on her wall. Plastered with blood. She was wearing baggy jeans and a teeshirt. She hadn't bothered with anything else today. She didn't go to school either. She wouldn't ever go back to that school.  
  
She layed on her bed.  
  
"New school." she sighed. "At least Faye is out of danger. For now." she said.  
  
Her watch beeped and she looked at it. Seven o'clock.  
  
"I hate him." said Rika. "I hate Justin and I will never call him father again."  
  
There was a knock on her door. "Rika, can I come in?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Her door opened and her mother walked in. "Did you hear the phone?" she asked.  
  
"No." replied Rika. "I was zoning out." she said.  
  
"Mr. Kamiyo called." said Rumiko.  
  
Rika jumped off her bed. "And?" she asked.  
  
"Faye is fine." she said. "And she is coming home tomarrow. You can go see her after school if you like." said Rumiko.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika.  
  
"I'd like to drive you." said Rumiko.  
  
"No thanks." said Rika. "I'm going to skateboard. I want these new kids to know exactly what I'm like. No lies." she said.  
  
"Well, I'll send an invisible bodyguard with you. You won't see him, but he'll be there." said Rumiko. "Just in case. And remember, call me if anything comes up or if you want to come home." she said. "Stop by the office before you go to class and they'll tell you where to go."  
  
"Yeah." said Rika.  
  
"Well, I need to make another phone call." said Rumiko. "I'll see you later and if not, good night." she said.  
  
"'Night." replied Rika.  
  
Her mother left her room and closed the door gently. Rika flopped back on her bed. "I think I'll just go to sleep. Nothing else to do." she sighed and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika's alarm clock went off at seven in the morning. She rolled out of bed and shut it off. She had fallen asleep in her clothes last night. She went to her closet and pulled out her favorite and lucky outfit. A baggy camouflauge jeans with a red tank, turtle necked. She put on her black wristbands and pulled her hair in the spikey pontytail it was always in. She grabbed a black tie and tied it loosely around her neck instead of a visor. She grabbed her red tinted sunglasses and put them on her head. Then she pulled on her black sneakers and grabbed her skateboard. She ran out and into the kitchen.  
  
"Rika!" said Rumiko. "You new school doesn't start until eight thirty."  
  
"Whatever." said Rika. "I'll explore the school until class starts." she said.  
  
"Why don't you eat something?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Nah." said Rika. "I'll grab a bagel or something on the way."  
  
"But you might not find anything." said Rumiko.  
  
"Then I'll get something at school." said Rika. "I just want to be alone. Is the inviso-guard ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." said Rumiko. "Did you brush your teeth?"  
  
"Yes mom." replied Rika dully. "I'm leaving. See ya." she said and left the kitchen at seven twenty.  
  
She left her house and hopped on her skateboard. She knew the inviso- guard was around so she didn't have to keep an extra good look around.  
  
Rika skated in the direction of the school and did some tricks along the road. She also ran into Kaylee Stanton.  
  
"So Nonaka, where's your uniform?" she asked.  
  
"Nonya buisness." said Rika, still skating. "I'm no longer in the stuffy school." and she raced off, not wanting to hear Kaylee's reply.  
  
Wanting to keep her promise, she looked around for some food. At around seven thirty she was nearing the school when she spotted a bakery. "Lets see whats in here." she said and skated to the entrance. Hopping off her board, flicking it up and grabbing it, she opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Good Morning!" said a woman from the back. She had an apron and a bandana on her head and dough and flour all over her. "You're a new face. We got every kind of breakfast food you can name." she said. "Feel free to look around."  
  
"Thanks." said Rika. She put her board under her arm and looked around. She spotted some really tasty looking foods. She wanted to try them all but she needed money for lunch. So she settled on a tasty bread with some kind of cream on it.  
  
"Is that all?" asked the lady.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika.  
  
"That'll be three twenty-five."  
  
Rika dug into her pocket and pulled out a five. She gave it to the lady and waited for change. The lady opened the register and dug around. Rika looked at her watch. Seven forty.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I don't have any quarters." said the lady. "Takato!" she shouted.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. A thudding was suddenly coming down the stairs. It was the same boy Rika had clashed into the other day. The day before Faye was shot. She shook her head and looked down.  
  
"Here mom." said Takato. He looked at Rika. "Hey I know you!" he said, pointing at her. She looked at him.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika. "I skated into you the other day." she said.  
  
"Yeah but your picture was in the paper yesterday." said Takato. "There was some kind of shooting at a school and your picture was there, along with Rumiko Makino the model and the girl who was shot." he said.  
  
Rika stared at him with a death glare. "Don't mention that to me." she said in a low and demanding voice.  
  
"Oh..sorry." said Takato. "So why aren't you in school?"  
  
"I'll be right back Takato. I need to go talk to your father. He's running late with the bread." said his mother and she went in the back.  
  
"Because I transferred." said Rika. "I can't go back to that stuffy school and the girl was shot because of me. And that girl was Faye Kamiyo. My best friend." she said.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." said Takato. "I had no idea."  
  
"Well I gotta go." said Rika. "I need to find my school before I'm late."  
  
"So where do you go now?" asked Takato as Rika grabbed her breakfast.  
  
"West Shinjuku High." she said.  
  
"Me too!" siad Takato. "If you wait a second, I'll come. I just gotta grab my bag."  
  
"No thats ok." said Rika but he already ran up the stairs. She sighed. A few minutes later he bounded back down the stairs. Rika bit her bread.  
  
"I'm leaving now Mom!" Takato shouted into the back room.  
  
"Ok honey!"  
  
Rika didn't wait and she left the bakery. Getting outside, she jumped on her board and put the bread in her mouth.  
  
"Wait!" called Takato. He ran outside.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Rika, starting to skate.  
  
"Cuz I feel like it." said Takato. He looked at his watch. "Its seven fifty-five. I need to be in school by quarter after cuz my teacher wanted to talk to me." he said.  
  
"Wonderful." said Rika.  
  
"So, uh, whats your name again?" asked Takato, starting to jog to keep up with her.  
  
"Rika. Rika Nonaka-Makino." she replied dully.  
  
"Related to Rumiko Makino?"  
  
"She's my mother." said Rika.  
  
"Wow." said Takato, impressed. "Anything else I should know about you?"  
  
Rika looked at him. "Whats your deal?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Asking me all these questions." said Rika, stopping and looking at this Takato person.  
  
"Just getting to know the new girl." he grinned.  
  
Studying him, Rika decided something. He was one of the popular boys who all the girls though was hott and even had a crush on. A little voice in Rika's head kept mentioning, He's pretty cute you know. She shook her head. "Well, I do not take any crap from anyone." she said. "I won't let anyone diss me and I do whatever I want, as long as its not too against the rules. Nothing will stop me from skateboarding and I hate preps." she said. "What about you?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Well lets see." said Takato, looking up. "I have a lot of friends and my parents own a bakery. I get along with most people and I am kinda popular. Is that your definition of prep?" he grinned. "Because if it is then you lied." he said.  
  
Rika glared at him. "Preppy girls bug me. They don't like me because I'm a skater-grl and a self described punk and tomboy." she said.  
  
"So I'm not a prep?" he grinned.  
  
Rika didn't respond. She just skated off. Takato followed at a jog.  
  
"Hey answer my question." he said.  
  
"Geez!" shouted Rika. "How should I know if you're a prep or not?!"  
  
Takato looked down. "Hey sorry." he said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" she said instantly. Then that little voice popped in her head. Dude. I just said sorry to his guy. Then her other voice said, Well he is pretty cute. "I'm just really pissed off now. In a really bad mood." she said.  
  
"Hey no problem." said Takato.  
  
"How much longer til we get to the school anyway?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato looked at his watch. "Its about ten minutes from the bakery to the school...we left about 7:55...its 8:05..we'll get there in about five minutes." he said.  
  
"Don't you meet up with any friends?" asked Rika.  
  
"Usually." said Takato. "But I had to come early today so I told them not to wait for me." he said. "Let them sleep a little longer."  
  
"What time does school get out?"  
  
"Two-thirty." said Takato. "So tell me about your friends." he said.  
  
"Faye Kamiyo. My best friend. My only friend." said Rika. "And right not she is going to be out of school for a while because she was shot." she said. "As you saw in the paper."  
  
"Sorry." said Takato.  
  
"So what are your friends like?" asked Rika.  
  
"My best friend is Henry Wong." said Takato. "I've been friends with him forever." he said. "Then there's Kazu Herro, Ryo Akiyama, Brad Hefferson, Luke Motorson, Danielle Spencer, Felicia McTory, Kenta Mange, Travis Mulvanni, Ryan Ledally, Jenny Atkens, and a few more but those are my close friends." he said.  
  
"Geez I don't even hang out with that many people." said Rika.  
  
"So..You didn't say anything about it.." said Takato. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Rika, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just curious." said Takato cooly. "So do you?"  
  
"No." said Rika. "No way." she said. "So do you have a girlfriend Mr. Popular?" she asked, with a slight grin.  
  
Takato blushed. "No.." he said. "Not at the moment..."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, we're almost to the school." said Takato.  
  
"Great." said Rika.  
  
They turned a corner and saw a big brick building. "Thats the school?" asked Rika.  
  
"No, you think?" asked Takato sarcastically.  
  
Rika glared at him then looked at the school. She saw a short/medium sized girl walking up to the entrance of the school. She carried a thick backpack along with lots of books. Rika squinted at her. "Who's the chick?" she asked.  
  
"Oh.." said Takato. "Hold on let me think..." he said, looking at her.  
  
"You are so sad." said Rika. "You don't even know her name? You must be a prep." she said, looking at him, then back to the girl as she disappeared into the building.  
  
"Oh no I know!" said Takato, smacking his face. "Thas Jeri Katou." he said. "She's kinda quiet and very shy. Super smart though."  
  
They walked up to the school and Rika jumped up the stairs. Takato clapped. "Good." he said. "Guess you weren't lying when you said you were a skater." he said.  
  
"I may be a punk." said Rika. "But I never lie." she said.  
  
Takato jogged up the stairs. "You can't skateboard in school." he said as Rika opened the door and went inside, still on her board.  
  
"Like I care?" she asked. "I'm knew. I don't know the rules." she said.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you later." said Takato. "I gotta go." he turned and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Hey Takato!" called Rika. He turned. "Where's the main office?" she asked.  
  
"Its right down the hall." he replied, pointing. "It has a large sign. You can't miss it." he said. "See ya!" he called.  
  
"Thanks." replied Rika. She skated down the hall and went into the office. She looked at her watch. Eight fifteen.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Rika looked up. The woman who asked the question appeared to be the secretary or receptionist or something. "Yeah." said Rika. She skated over.  
  
"No skateboards." she smiled.  
  
"Sorry." said Rika, hopping off. "I'm new you see." she said.  
  
"Oh!" said the lady, grinning. "You must be Rika Nonaka-Makino?" she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your mother called us yesterday. Transferred on such short notice!" the lady said, going to her computer. She typed up some things. "Here's everything you need to know, including your scedule." she said. "You can go to your classes now if you want, although students might be showing up soon." she gave Rika the paper.  
  
"Thanks." said Rika. "I'll go now."  
  
"Stop by if you need any help!" grinned the lady.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika and she left the office.  
  
The secretary was right. A bunch of new people had entered the school sinse Rika had. They were all dressed in normal clothes and talking. Looking around, she saw some geeks, preps, nerds, goths, and more preps. She grinned. Setting her skateboard on the ground, she hopped on it and skated down the hall. Everyone stared at her as she waved in and out of people in the halls.  
  
"What?" she said. "Never seen a skater before?" she asked and continued skating. The preps gave her funny looks that said 'I'm like so grossed out'. Rika had made her impression. She glanced at her scedule and saw her first class was history, room 103. She turned down a hall way and skated. She had no idea where she was going. She finally found the room and went in. The teacher was at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me." said Rika. The teacher looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika. "I'm new and this is my class."  
  
"You must be Rika." said the teacher. "My name is Ms. Asaji." she said. "You can just hang out in the halls until the bell rings. When everyone gets inside, I'll call you in and introduce you." she said.  
  
"Great." said Rika. She skated away.  
  
Rika wandered around the school and looked around. She found the things she'd need. Including the bathroom, the gym, and the lockers. Anything else she didn't really care.  
  
Around eight thirty, the bell rang. Rika began to retrace her steps back to the class. She found it and the door was closed. She assumed everyone was inside so she knocked.  
  
"Just a minute!" called Ms Asaji.  
  
Rika listened to what the teacher had said.  
  
"Class. We have a new student today. Her name is Rika Nonaka-Makino." she said. "Pleace welcome her." she said.  
  
Rika took this as her cue and opened the door. Walking in, with her skateboard, she stood in the front of the class.  
  
"Hello Rika." said Ms. Asaji.  
  
"Hey." she replied. She looked around the classroom. She spotted that girl Jeri she has seen earlier. She spotted other interesting looking people, including-  
  
"Rika! Hey!" shouted Takato.  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes. Everyone turned and looked at Takato.  
  
"Tell us about yourself Rika." said Ms Asaji.  
  
"Whats there to know?" Rika replied. "I live in Shunjuku, obviously, with my mother and grandmother and I just transferred here cause of something at my old school." she said.  
  
"You were in the paper!" shouted a guy with a visor on his head.  
  
"Kazu shut up!" said Takato, glaring at him.  
  
Rika narrrowed her eyes. "Yeah." she said. "And don't ask me about it." she said.  
  
"Well Rika, why don't you sit...behind Jeri Katou. Jeri, raise your hand." said Ms. Asaji. The short girl raised her hand and Rika walked back and sat behind her.  
  
Along the way, people stared at her and her skateboard.  
  
"Now Rika, we were just about to finsih our unit on Kyoto, so you can just look on with Ryo Akiyama, next to you." said Ms Asaji.  
  
Rika looked to her left and saw a girl so she looked right and saw a guy, which she presumed to be Ryo. "You Ryo?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." he grinned, as if trying to get on her good side.  
  
Rika flung her feet around her desk and sat on the oposite side. She shoved her skateboard under her desk and pulled the sunglasses off her head as Ryo took out a textbook.  
  
"We're around here." said Ryo, pointing and grinning.  
  
"Just stop grinning like a freak." said Rika. He stopped.  
  
"Sorry Miss Attitude." sadi Ryo, pushing his book to the edge of the desk. The teacher read as Rika followed but eventually got bored with it. Finally, she finished reading.  
  
"Now class, there's nothing left except study." said Ms Asaji. "And I know you'd rather do anything but study so why don't you just talk for the last ten minutes of the period?" she said.  
  
Rika flung her feet back around the chair and sat. Having no friends, yet, she just sat in silence. The girl, Jeri, in front of her took out a book and began to read. Rika poked her. She jumped and turned around.  
  
"Hey." said Rika. "You're Jeri right?" she asked.  
  
Jeri nodded. "My name is Jeri Katou." she said in a voice, barely a whisper.  
  
"Why aren't you talking or something?" asked Rika.  
  
"I'd rather read thank you." said Jeri politely and she turned back around and began to read again.  
  
"Suit yourself." said Rika, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"So, Rika right?"  
  
She turned. "Yeah. Who's asking?" she said.  
  
"My name is Danielle Spencer." said the girl. She was wearing a jean skirt with a green teeshirt and her hair perfectly straight with platforms on. Two of her friends were next to her.  
  
"I'm Jenny Atkens." said one. She had curly blonde hair, dyed obviously, and was very short. She wore flared jeans with a white three quarter shirt with a heart on it.  
  
"Felicia McTory." said the last one, a pink spaghetti strap shirt with white flared jeans. Her hair was also blonde but in a ponytail.  
  
"Rika Nonaka-Makino." said Rika. "But I'm sure you already knew that." she could tell just by their appearence, they would be best friends with Kaylee Stanton if they went to the same school district. In other words...preps.  
  
Danielle looked at her. "Takato knew your name already." she said.  
  
"Yeah, you noticed?" said Rika sarcastically. She didn't want to get on their good side.  
  
"Yeah I did notice." said Danielle. "And how did he know it?" she asked.  
  
"I bought some bread at his bakery and we walked to school together!" said Rika, in an annoying sing song voice, trying to sound like Danielle.  
  
"Hey!" said Jenny. "You're the punk who ran into him the other day!" she squeaked.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika. "I am."  
  
"So, you actually, like, skateboard?" asked Felicia.  
  
"Yeah I do." said Rika.  
  
"Why?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Because I have a life." said Rika.  
  
"So!" said the kid named Kazu, coming over and slamming his hands on Rika's desk. "You were in the paper." he said. "Something about a shooting?" two other boys came over. Rika didn't know either. But she glared at Kazu.  
  
"I thought I said don't ask me about it." said Rika.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Geez Kazu can't you just let her be?" asked one boy. He had glasses.  
  
"Can it Kenta." said Kazu. "Sooo what happened? I didn't read the article, I just look for pictures of cute girls." he said.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it." said Rika, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on!" said Kazu.  
  
"Kazu! Geez! Leave her alone."  
  
Rika looked at the voice's owner. Takato. "At least someone doesn't bombard me with questions." said Rika. Danielle narrowed her eyes and glared at Rika.  
  
"So Rika, how are ya?" said Takato.  
  
"Just great." she replied.  
  
"Thats good." said Takato, cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever." said Rika. (MD:not like a valleygirl...*shudders*)  
  
"So, Rika?" asked Danielle. "Who does your hair?" she asked.  
  
"Is that all you can think of?" asked Rika. "Hair, makeup, clothes?"  
  
"Its like, the only way of life." said Felicia.  
  
"Like, no." said Rika, imitating her. "What about friends? Family? In one moment they could be gone forever!" she said. She stood up, grabbed her skateboard and sunglasses and walked over to the teacher.  
  
"Yes Rika?" said Ms Asaji.  
  
"When does the period end?" asked Rika.  
  
Then the bell rang. "Right now." said Ms Asaji.  
  
Rika threw her skateboard on the ground and jumped on. Then she skated out the door. She looked at her scedule. Next she had math, room 102. Right next door. She went in and explained to the teacher.  
  
"Of course." he said. "Go sit in the back row. All seats are empty so sit where ever."  
  
Rika nodded and picked up her board. She walked to the back and sat near the window, in the last row. Eventually the class came in. The girl Jeri Katou, came in and sat on the oposite side of the class. A few more people came in and filled up seats. Apparently they had assigned seats because some friends entered the room, but they seperated into seats spread out across the room. Then, who should walk in but-  
  
"Hey Rika!" called Takato.  
  
Rika groaned. He's not in this class too, is he? she thought. To make matters worse he walked over and sat in front of her. "Assigned seats?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." replied Takato. "You're in here too?"  
  
"Math 102." said Rika dully.  
  
"Cool!" said Takato. Rika grinned sarcastically as he turned and faced the front of the room. Also coming in, was Danielle and the Kazu kid. Danielle sat in the front row and Kazu sat right in front of Jeri. When Danielle saw Rika in the class she glared. Her glare became more ferocious when she saw Takato in front if her. The bell rang.  
  
"Class, settle down." said the teacher. "We have a new student, Rika Nonaka." he said.  
  
"Its Rika Nonaka-Makino." said Rika.  
  
"My apologies." said the teacher. The class went on. And to make matters worse, sinse Rika didn't have a book she had to share. And of course, the nearest person was Takato. He moved back a seat and diagonal to share his book.  
  
Long at last, the bell rang. Rika jumped up and dashed out of the class. She might've thoguht Takato was a nice guy, but he hung out with preps. And if she hung out with him...she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Her next class was Study Hall. In her class was was that Ryo kid and Felicia. There was also some other guy who appeared to be Felicia's boyfriend. She kept calling him "Travis, sweetie" and flirting with him. It made Rika sick.  
  
Fourth period she had English(or japanese, whatever. its grammer, and spelling, etc). The kid that had come over with Kenta in first period was in her class. She learned his name was Henry Wong. Also, Jeri Katou was in her class again along with two other guys who hung out with Henry.  
  
Fith period was lunch. Which turned out to be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika walked in the cafeteria and looked for a seat. She some some skater guys but she knew the rules of skaters. She couldn't just go over and sit with them. So she looked for another table. Taking up two or three tables, was Takato and his friends. Rika quickly looked for an empty table or something before Takato could invite her to sit at his table.  
  
Finding one, she dashed over and sat down. She sighed as she pulled out a granola bar from her pocket and ate it.  
  
"Pardon me."  
  
Rika looked and turned, granola sticking halfway out of her mouth. "Wha?" she asked.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" asked Jeri quietly.  
  
"Go ahea its a fwee countwry." she said. Jeri nodded a thank you and sat down on the opposite end of the table. Rika pulled the granola bar out of her mouth. "Jeri Katou, right?" she asked, looking at her.  
  
Jeri lookd up. "Yes." she replied. She took out a bagged lunch and began to eat.  
  
"Where the gymansuim?" asked Rika. "I have it next, right after class."  
  
"Its on the other end of the school." said Jeri. "I have it next too." she said.  
  
"Yeah, well," said Rika, standing up, "I gotta go. I need to figure out where everything is in this school." she said. "See ya." she said and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Rika!" called Takato.  
  
Rika stopped and groaned. She turned and faced the direction his voice was coming from. She looked at him.  
  
"Come here." Takato shouted.  
  
Rika sighed and walked over. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Sit down and eat." said Takato. "I'll introduce you to all my friends."  
  
"Thats ok." said Rika. "I need to find the gym."  
  
"You have gym next?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah I do." said Rika.  
  
"Me too!" said Takato. "I'll take ya there when I'm done eating." he said. At his words, Danielle's face dropped.  
  
Rika looked at her. She wanted to make Danielle angry. She wanted to piss her off. So, she did something unusual.  
  
She sat down.  
  
Next to Takato.  
  
And really pissed off Danielle.  
  
"I have gym too." said a greenish blue hair dude, Henry. "Next period."  
  
"Great." Rika grinned.  
  
"So, Rika..these are my friends..." said Takato. He went around in a circle. "Henry Wong, Kazu Herro, Kenta Mange, Luke Motorson, Jenny Atkens, Brad Hefferson, Travis Mulvanni, Felicia McTory, Ryan Ledally, Ryo Akiyama, and Danielle Spencer." he said.  
  
"Hey." said Rika.  
  
"So Rika..who does, like, do your hair?" asked Felicia.  
  
"And your makeup?" asked Jenny.  
  
"No one." said Rika. "I don't wear makeup and I just pull my hair in a ponytail when I wake up in the morning." she said.  
  
"You're kidding right?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" asked Rika, a fake grin on her face.  
  
Danielle just glared. Then she looked at Takato. "Hey Takato? Will you help me with my math tonight?" she asked, flirtily. Rika rolled her eyes.  
  
"We don't have the same teacher Danielle." said Takato. "Luke does. He can help." he said. Danielle looked away.  
  
Rika scanned the cafeteria and saw the Jeri Katou girl get up and leave. She followed her out of the room. "Hey, does anyone know anything about Jeri Katou?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Because she's in our grade." said Rika.  
  
"Well, she's not in our social group." said Jenny. "Besides. Have you seen her clothes?"  
  
"Yuck, I like, know." said Felicia.  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes. "You put too much emphasis on appearance." she said.  
  
"Maybe you should put a little more on it." said Danielle.  
  
"Like I care." said Rika.  
  
"Well, I mean, you're dressed like a skater. A punk." said Jenny. "Doesn't that bother you at all?" she asked.  
  
"I am a skater." said Rika. "And I am a punk."  
  
Danielle looked shocked. "Then why are you here?" she asked. "Sitting at the popular table?" she said.  
  
"Because I was asked to." said Rika, glancing at Takato. Danielle narrowed her eyes. She stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get a slushie." she said and walked off.  
  
No on else really said anything to Rika. She was just about to get up and walk away when something cold and wet slid down her head.  
  
"Oh sorry!" said Danielle. "I'm such a klutz!" she laughed.  
  
Rika stood up. She walked up to Danielle and grabbed her shirt coller. Being five foot seven inches, she towered over Danielle who was only about five foot three. "Your such a bitch." she said. "Not a clutz."  
  
"Hey there girlfriend!" said Jenny. "Don't talk to Danielle that way." she walked over to Rika. Rika looked at her. Jenny was even shorter than Danielle. About five feet tall, if that. "And if you mess with her, she can put you on the lowest group on the social scale."  
  
"I'm not one of your girlfriends." said Rika, dropping Danielle and walked over to her. Jenny looked up. "And I don't care where I am on the fricken 'social scale.'" she said.  
  
By now the entire cafeteria was watching in silence.  
  
"You all hear that?" said Rika, more like a shout. "I don't care about your preppy opinions of me. I am Rika Nonaka-Makino. Remember that name." she said. "Cuz I don't take shit from anyone." she said.  
  
Then she hopped on her skateboard, and left the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika skated around the school. She did it. She had set her repution. Before the end of the day, Rika Nonaka-Makino would be known as the bad girl of the school. Miss Attitude. The Doesn't Take Shit From Anyone Girl. The rebel. The loner. The punk.  
  
And that was exactly what she wanted.  
  
Rika grinned. She didn't need to make any friends. She had Faye. Her one and only best friend. "I have to go see her right after school." she said.. She wandered aimlessly around the school. She should look for her classes but she didn't want to.  
  
After a few minutes the bell rang. Rika decided maybe she should look for the gym. "Well, the cafeteria is over in that direction, so the gym must be down there." she said and went in the opposite direction.  
  
She found the gym after a while and saw everyone sitting on teh bleachers. She went up to the teacher.  
  
"I'm new." she said. She gave the gym teacher her scedule.  
  
"Rika Nonaka-Makino?" he asked.  
  
"Yup." replied Rika.  
  
"Take a seat." said the teacher. "My name is Mr. Asaji."  
  
Rika grinned sarcastically and sat on the edge of the bleachers. Some people gave her funny looks. As if they were scared of her. Riak grinned.  
  
"Class." said Mr Asaji. "Today we wil be starting the climbing unit."  
  
A group of cheers and groans chorused at his words.  
  
"We'll start inside and when you are ready we'll go outside." said Mr. Asaji. "For now, we work on harnesses and such." he said. "but before that, please say hello to your new classmate, Rika Nonaka-Makino." He pointed to her. Everyone looked at ehr and egded away. They had heard rumors about her, and now they saw her face. "Now get going with the harnesses!" Mr. Asaji shouted.  
  
The class climbed down from the bleachers and headed for the harness rack. As Rika walked over, she had a path in front of her. She grinned. Apparently, everyone was afraid of her. "Perfect." she said under her breath. She walked over and grabbed a black harness with a red loop. Then she walked to the farthest part of the gym and began to put it on.  
  
The whole gym class consisted of harnesses coming off and put back on, then fooling around and joking around. Takato, Henry, and Jeri were in her class, along with Kazu. Rika noticed that once in a while, Jeri was looking in Kazu's direction. And, that Takato was looking her hers.  
  
Finally, the bell rang once again and Rika dashed out of the gym. Next period, she had Science. She found the classroom, walked in and told the teacher the story and sat down in one of the desks in the last row.  
  
Ryo Akiyama walked in the class, Daniella Spencer right next to him, flirting up a storm. Rika gagged. Danielle saw her and gave her a look that said, 'ew'. That Brad Hefferson kid also came in. So did Takato. Rika sighed. Coming in shortly after was Jeri. The rest of the class poured in and took their seats and then the bell rang.  
  
"We have a new student." said the teacher, "Rika Nonaka-Makino." she said and gestured towards her in the back row. Rika nodded and then grinned as some people gave her funny looks.  
  
Eigth period she had Spanish. Also taking it was Kenta, Henry, Kazu, Jenny, and that Luke Motorson kid. Everyone else gave her funny looks as well, after the teacher said her name. (MD: shut up. i kno they are japanese but i ran out of classes so they're taking spanish. go away...actually b4 u do that review my story! lol)  
  
Nineth period finally came. She had another study hall. In this study hall was Jeri, Kazu and Felica. Rika kept to herself and was contantly looking at her watch. She was waiting for the period to end. She wanted, no, needed to go see Faye.  
  
Finally, at two thirty, the bell rang. Rika hopped on her skateboard and skated out of the school. She heard two teachers shout, 'No Skateboarding!' but she ignored it. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing Faye.  
  
She skated out off the school and grinded down the stairway railing. People watched her as she skated. She jumped off the railing and landed on the ground. Not turning back, she skated away from West Shinjuku High.  
  
MD: r&r!!! hope u liked it.  
  
Takato: i did  
  
MD: thank u 


	3. Memories, Good or Bad?

MysticalDreamer: thank you so much to all you guys who review!!! if no one did, i wouldn't keep posting!! all you who reviewed....this chapter is for you !!!  
  
Rika: so can we get on with the story now?  
  
MD: after the disclaimer  
  
Rika: she doesn't own digimon. there ok?  
  
MD: ok!  
  
chapter three: memories, good or bad?  
  
Rika skid to a stop outside the Kamiyo house. She looked at the door and knocked. She hopped off her skateboard.  
  
The door opened. "Rika!" cried Mrs. Kamiyo. She grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She slammed the door. "Did anyone follow you?" she asked.  
  
"No Mrs. Kamiyo." said Rika. "I'm fine." she said. "Can I go see Faye?"  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo grinned. "Sure. She might be sleeping again..but she's in her room." she said and went into the kitchen.  
  
Rika leaned her skateboard against the wall by the door and dropped her back pack on the floor next to it. She went to Faye's room. The door was opened and she looked inside. "Faye?" she whispered.  
  
A lump on the bed moved and a head popped out from under the covers. Even in the darkness, Faye's green eyes could be seen brightly. "Rika?"  
  
"Oh Faye!" said Rika. She dashed over and sat on the floor next to her friend's bed. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Faye grinned. "I feel a lot better." she said. "I can't stand up on my own yet though...doctors orders. But thats ok because I have a hard time standing anyway." she said. She grinned at Rika.  
  
"Thats good." said Rika. "I mean, that you're feeling better." she looked around and saw a television in the corner. "You got a t.v.?"  
  
Faye grinned. "Yeah!" she said cheerfully. "My mom and dad bought it for me and it was here when I came home." she said. "Sinse I'm going to be in my bed for a while, they figured I could use some entertainment."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come and visit you for a while." said Rika. "Mom wouldn't let me out of the house the entire next day after...everything."  
  
"Its ok." said Faye. "I was sleeping most of the time in the hospital anyway."  
  
Rika grinned. "Whats your all time favorite movie?" she asked.  
  
Faye raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Answer." grinned Rika.  
  
"Hmm." thought Faye, she looked up at her ceiling. "I don't know." she said. She laughed but then made a face of pain.  
  
"Faye?" asked Rika, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Its ok." replied Faye. "Just sometimes when I cough or laugh it hurts."  
  
"Then don't laugh." said Rika sternly. "Or cough." she sat on the bed.  
  
"How's the school sinse...everything?" asked Faye.  
  
Rika looked down. "I wouldn't know." she said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Faye. "You didn't go back yet?"  
  
"I'm not ever going back." said Rika. She looked at her best friend. "My mom switched me to another school to keep you and everyone else safe from Justin."  
  
Faye looked at her friend. "Then I'll switch." she said.  
  
"You don't have to." said Rika. "The school I'm at, West Shinjuku High, its not much better than the old one. I even met a new Kaylee." she said.  
  
Faye grinned. "Tell me about it." she said.  
  
"Her name is Danielle Spencer, the new Kaylee." said Rika. "She hates me and I hate her." she grinned. "There's a lot of other preps too. Even guys."  
  
"Ooo guys now huh?" grinned Faye.  
  
Rika looked at her friend and smiled. "Yeah." she said. "Maybe you can come and visit sometime and see them."  
  
"I'd like that." grinned Faye. "So, did you talk to anyone? Make any friends?"  
  
"No new friends." said Rika. "And you are still my one and only best friend."  
  
"What about guys?" said Faye. "Any cute ones?" she asked.  
  
Rika looked at her funny and spit out one word before she could stop herself. "Takato." then she instanly covered her mouth.  
  
Faye's mouth dropped. "Did the Rika Nonaka-Makino just say that a guy named Takato was cute?" she asked.  
  
Rika went slightly red. "No!" she said.  
  
"But you did." teased Faye.  
  
Rika glared at her friend then laughed. She new it would come out eventually. "Well, I guess he is pretty cute." she said.  
  
Faye's eyes grew wide. "He must be, or else you wouldn't say anything." she said. "Anything else about him I should know?" she grinned.  
  
"Faye!" laughed Rika. "I just said he was cute. I'm not gonna like him or anything." she said.  
  
"Sure." grinned Faye. "For now."  
  
"Faye Kamiyo." said Rika in a low voice. They both laughed.  
  
"So tell me more about him." said Faye, after they finished laughing.  
  
"Why?" asked Rika.  
  
"Because!" said Faye. "Personality wise, is he nice or a big fat jerk?"  
  
Rika shook her head. "Well my guy-crazy friend, if you must know, Takato is a nice guy. At least he seemed to be." she said.  
  
"Does he have any friends?" asked Faye.  
  
"Geez!" grinned Rika. "He has a lot of friends. And before you ask, no, I'm am not going to explain them to you." she said. Faye grinned.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
Rika looked at her watch. "Three twelve." she said.  
  
"Oh I see." said Faye. "I feel a little tired."  
  
"Then go to sleep." said Rika. "You don't have to be nice about it if you don't want. I'm your best friend so if you want me to get out of your room tell me to get out of your room." she grinned. She stood up.  
  
"Then get out!" laughed Faye.  
  
"I'll come visit again tomarrow." said Rika. "I'll tell you all about my second day of school." she said. "You tell you the truth, my mom probably thinks I've been kidnapped or something and is switching my schools again." she grinned.  
  
Faye grinned. "See you tomarrow." she said.  
  
"See ya." said Rika. She squeezed her friend's hand and left the room. Before she had left, Faye was sound asleep.  
  
Rika walked out into the kitchen. "Mrs Kamiyo?" she called.  
  
"Oh Rika!" said Mrs. Kamiyo. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm great." said Rika. "Faye seems so much better. I'm glad."  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo grinned. "So am I." she said. "She won't be back in school until November, at least." she said. "The doctor said two weeks out of school but I think I'll keep her out an extra week."  
  
"The weather's not too bad yet." said Rika. "For the end of September anyway."  
  
"October 1st, five days." said Mrs Kamiyo.  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me see Faye." said Rika. "I should be going. My mom is probably having a nervous breakdown by now." she grinned.  
  
"Come over when ever you like." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Faye kept telling me that she missed you so much." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." said Rika. "But I'll be back tomarrow." she said. "See you later." she said and waved. She walked towards the door and grabbed her skateboard. She opened the door, said one last bye to Mrs Kamiyo and skated down the street, towards her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey I'm home!" shouted Rika, coming inside her house. Her mother ran up to her and hugged her. "And what was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Just because I see you." said Rumiko. Rika rolled her eyes. "So how was school?" she asked, letting go of her daughter.  
  
"Fine." said Rika. "No homework because I didn't get my textbooks yet." she said.  
  
"Make any friends?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"No." said Rika. "They think I'll beat them up if they look at me wrong." she said.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Rumiko, hands on hips. "You didn't beat someone up did you?"  
  
"No." said Rika. "Not yet." she said. "Although I did grab a girl by her shirt color because she spilt a slushie on my head."  
  
"Rika!" said Rumiko.  
  
"She was such a- brat." said Rika, catching herself. "She was so stuck up and nasty, not to mention popular, so she spread out around the school that I'm a punk and not to mess with me cuz I'll beat you up." she said. "And it may also be because I shouted into the cafeteria that I dont take crap from anyone."  
  
"Rika." said Rumiko.  
  
"I'm gonna go-do something." said Rika. "I'll go to the game room and play pinball or something." she said. (OF: yes. its my story and i can make rika have a pinball machine if i want. she's rich. what can i say?)  
  
Rumiko sighed. "Just make sure you come to dinner." she said.  
  
"Yeah yeah." said Rika walked to the room.  
  
She went in and turned on the pinball machine. She played it for a while when the memories rolled in.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Go Rika!" shouted Faye. She was about twelve years old.  
  
"I'm gonna get the high score!" shouted Rika, also twelve. She was playing the pinball machine in the gameroom, Faye cheering and jumping around. Both of them much younger.  
  
"YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON!" said the machine in monotone over and over again. Rika jumped up.  
  
"Woohoo!" she shouted. "I finally beat you brother's score!"  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Faye, pushing a lock of shoulder length blackish-blue hair behind her ear. She high fived her friend.  
  
"You better tell him." said Rika, pushing a lock of brownish reddish long hair behind her ear. It wasn't in a ponytail. No blonde highlights either.  
  
Faye grinned. "You know I will!" she said. "I love to brag to him. He thinks because he's older and in high school he's cool but he's a dork."  
  
Rika smiled. "Dork." she said. "Thats a weird word isn't it?"  
  
Faye laughed. "Where did that come from?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." said Rika, grinning. "I always think of weird things."  
  
"Ohmigod!" said Faye. "Did you see Kaylee's hair?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Rika, cracking up. "She must think those curls look great but they make her look so ugly, geez I can't even say how ugly!" she said.  
  
Faye laughed. "Her friends lied to her too." she said. "When she asked them how she liked her hair, they said they liked it. But later on, I heard them say that it looked so stupid."  
  
"Well, it does." said Rika. "At least we can brutally honest with each other without hurting each other." she said.  
  
"True." replied Faye. They grinned.  
  
"YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON...."  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Rika stared at the pinball machine as it blinked 'You Lose' over and over. She didn't get a high score. Although she had it, she didn't bother to play it again. She moved on to another game. Ping Pong. With no one around, she couldn't play, so she hopped up on the table and stared at the ceiling. She saw a black mark on the ceiling. She grinned. Then she looked down and next to her on the ping pong table was another black mark. Then on the floor was a long black line. She looked back at the ceiling and more memories floaded back.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Mark me off again Rika." shouted Faye, around eleven years old. "I just scored another point." she grinned.  
  
Rika grinned. "Because I wasn't looking." she said, leaning over and making a mark on a pice of paper on a chair with a black permanent marker, she went over and picked up the ping pong ball. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Always." grinned Faye.  
  
Rika grinned and served the small ball, leaving the marker uncapped and facing up in her left hand. Faye whacked it, and Rika whacked back. When Faye hit it, it hit Rika's hand and it knocked the marker up in the air. It flipped up and hit the ceiling and made a large black spot. Then it fell back down and hit the table, leaving another mark. It bounced off the table and rolled across the floor, leaving a long black line. It slowed to a stop. Rika and Faye had been watching the whole thing.  
  
"Uh-oh.." they said.  
  
A few minutes later, Rika was standing on the ping pong table with a wash cloth trying to get the black off the ceiling. Faye was down on hands and knees, trying to get the mark off the floor. Rika scrubbed harder, barely reaching the ceiling.  
  
"It won't come off!" said Rika.  
  
"Neither will the one on the floor." said Faye. She stood up. "I guess when they say permanent marker, they mean it." she said.  
  
Rika jumped off the table. "Maybe we can scrape it off." she said.  
  
"I dunno." said Faye. She went over and opened a drawer in the cabinet. She pulled out a pair of scissors. She walked over and sat on the ping pong table. She handed the scissors to Rika. "Make sure you don't drop them. They could fall and hurt you." she said.  
  
"No problem." said Rika, taking the scissors. She climbed back on the table and stood up. She reached up and with the tip of the scissors, began to scrape the ceiling.  
  
"Don't do that!" said Faye. "You'll mess up the ceiling." she said, standing up on the table next to Rika.  
  
The table shook as she stood up and they both toppled over, but the scissors were pushed up into the ceiling as the two fell down.  
  
Luckily they landed on a rug so the fall wasn't too painful. They moaned and then looked up. "Uh-oh..." they said.  
  
Rika hopped up on the table again and reached up and grabbed the scissors. She jumped back down with them in her hand.  
  
They looked up. Along with a black mark on the ceiling, there was now a small hole where the scissors had gone in. Not to mention the mark on the table and the long on the floor.  
  
They glanced at each other. Then, they cracked up.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Rika stood up on the table and touched the ceiling. She could reach it now, and she ran her fingers across the small hole and rubbed the black mark. She grinned.  
  
She jumped off the table and landed. She went over to the PlayStation Game Console and the large t.v. and stared at it.  
  
Race Car Driving...it stuck out in her mind.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"RACERS! GET SET! GO!" the game shouted. Rika and Faye, age thirteen, pressed teh buttons and their cars took off at top speed.  
  
"You can never beat the great Rika Nonaka-Makino at race car drving!" shouted Rika as she sped past Faye.  
  
"Ha ha! Thats what you think!" said Faye as she went past her friend.  
  
"Ooo! I think not!" shouted Rika as she passed her friend. The whole game went on like this, passing each other until Faye crossed the finish line first, Rika very close behind.  
  
"HA!" shouted Faye, jumping up. Her hair in a ponytail, swishing back and forth as she danced all funky. "I won! You know it! I know it!" she said/sang. Rika laughed from her spot on the floor. "Its my birthday! Its my birthday!" said Faye, doing the monkey (OF: you know, the jonny bravo arm dance thing...lol) and dancing around the room.  
  
"You just got lucky." grinned Rika, hopping to her feet. She went over to the stereo and turned it on. Blink-182, 'All the Small the Things' blasted in the door. They played invisible instruments. Rika played air guitar and Faye played air drums.  
  
"Say it ain't so! I will not go! Turn the Lights off, Carry me home!" they sang/shouted. "Nanananana...."  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Rika walked over to the stereo and opened it. Inside was Alien Ant Farm, Linkin Park, and Staind. She didn't play it. She just sat in silence. She sighed.  
  
"All those memories." she said. "I wish I could make some more good ones." then she shuddered, thinking of those bad memories....  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Rumiko sat up in bed. She walked over and went in the bathroom. It connected to Rika's room. She let the water run and went into Rika's bedroom.  
  
She was awake, just having had a bad dream. When her mother came in, she blinked. "Hello Mommy." said the little seven and a half year old.  
  
"Rika?" said Rumiko. "Did you pack all your things that you wanted to take with you?"  
  
Rika nodded. "Yes mommy. They're in the bag over there." she said.  
  
Rumiko went over and picked up the bag. She went into Rika's closet and pulled out two suitcases. She opened one, and put Rika's small toy bag inside. She went into Rika's closet and pulled out her favorite outfit. "Put this on sweetie." she said.  
  
Rika sat up. "Ok." she said and quickly pulled on the jeans and red teeshirt. Rumiko quickly brushed Rika's hair then grabbed her hand.  
  
"Can you carry mommy's bag sweet pea?" asked Rumiko.  
  
Rika picked up the bag. "Yes." she said.  
  
"Good." said Rumiko. She picked up the two suitcases and tucked one under her arm. She pulled Rika out of her room. "We're not coming back for a long time Rika honey." she said.  
  
"Ok." said Rika. She knew enough to understand when her mom was serious or joking. This time she was dead serious. "What about Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"He's going to stay here for a while." said Rumiko. They walked out of Rika's room and down the staircase slowly and silently. She quietly opened the side door and walked outside. It was the middle of the night.  
  
Rumiko pulled Rika around the corner and opened the back door to a small black car. "Get inside and buckle up." said Rumiko, putting the suitcases in. Rika climbed in and sat in the middle and tighented the seatbelt.  
  
Rumiko went around and sat in the driver's seat. She put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Withing a few seconds, they were driving away.  
  
They drove for about an hour, arriving in Tokyo, Shinjuku area. Rumiko pulled up along a side road and parked the car and left the keys in. She got out, came around back and shook Rika awake. (OF:yeah, rika slept so she doesn't remember the car ride)  
  
"Come one sweetie." said Rumiko, grabbing the suitcases. Rika grabbed the small one and climbed out of the car.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Rika, her long brown hair ruffled.  
  
"At Grandma Makino's." said Rumiko. "We're going to stay here for a while. is that ok with you?" she asked.  
  
"Will Daddy still hit us?" asked Rika.  
  
"Oh no sweet pea!" said Rumiko. "Not here." she said.  
  
"Ok." said Rika. They walked over and knocked on the door. Then rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Mrs. Makino answered the door...  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Rika shook her head. That was one memory she wanted to forget. It was the night of her escape from Justin. The man she refused to call father.  
  
She sat up and looked at her watch. "Four thirty seven." she said aloud. "Dinner will be ready soon." she said.  
  
Rika stood up and looked around the game room. Growing up, Rika had been a tomboy. She hated anything girly, along with Faye, so Rumiko had created a game room filled games for Rika to play. "Come to think of it, I still am a tomboy." she said.  
  
Rika grabbed her skateboard and dashed out of the room, towards her own.  
  
She slammed open her door and threw her skateboard down. "Why do I live such a damn crappy life! I hate it!" she shouted. "I hate my father, my mom is barely around, my best friend was shot, and who knows what else is gonna happen nest!" she shouted. She pounded her fist into her bed. There was a knock at her door.  
  
"Rika?" asked Mrs. Makino. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Watch your step." said Rika, dully.  
  
The door opened and her grandmother came in.  
  
"Rika?" asked Mrs. Makino. "Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Everything!" said Rika.  
  
"Shhh.." said Mrs. Makino soothingly. She sat on Rika's bed and let her cry her eyes out. Mrs. Makino wrapped her arm around Rika's shoulders. Rika cried and cried and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Rika was in her pajamas sitting on her bed. Her music, Blink-182, was playing and she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were dry of tears. She had none left to cry. She told her grandmother everything. All the flashbacks she's had. All the troubles she faced. All the pain Rika felt on the day that Faye Kamiyo was shot and nearly killed. She told her grandmother everything. Everything she had kept inside.  
  
And the entire time, she cried. And it is not like Rika Nonaka-Makino to cry.  
  
Now she lay on her bed, staring up. Nearing October which was Faye's birthday. Some celebration she'd have. In her bed, barely able to sit up. "Oh yeah what a happy birthday that will be." said Rika aloud.  
  
Coming up in November was her own birthday. November 24. She would be fifteen.  
  
Rika did have a somewhat dysfunctional family. She had to get used to it. It would be this way for the rest of her life.  
  
"And there's not a damn thing I can do about it." said Rika, as she rolled over, looked at the wall and fell asleep.  
  
MD: thats it for now folks!! r&r!!! and thanks again to all who reviewed!!! oh, yeah! i might be starting a medievil fic...let me know if you think i should...rukato forever!! oh yeah, sorry about typos...i type fast so i make a few mistakes....cya~ 


	4. Getting To Know You

MysticalDreamer: ohmigod I am so sorry! This chapter took foever to post! But I've been so busy these days! School, homework, planning a party, I'm going to go INSANE!!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Once again, you people are the only reason that I continue posting! And once again ~  
  
I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! IF I DID I'D BE FILTHY STINKING RICH AND WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION!!!  
  
now, on with the story!  
  
chapter four: getting to know you  
  
Rika promised her mother that she would stop at the bakery and get something to eat along the way to school. Besides, the thing she had yesterday was really good.  
  
She skated down the street, once even catching a glimpse of the inviso-guard. She slept later today, til eight. So now it was eight fifteen.  
  
She rolled past the bakery and skidded to a stop. Picking up her board, Rika went inside and looked for what she had gotton the previous day.  
  
"Welcome back." said the bakery lady said. Rika assumed she was Takato's mother.  
  
"Hey." replied Rika. She walked around and found the food she wanted. She practically jogged to the counter to pay for it. She did not want to run into Takato.  
  
"Same as always." said the lady. "By the way, my name is Joyce Matsuki."  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Rika, taking her change.  
  
"Takato is leaving for school in five minutes, if you want to wait." said Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"No thanks." said Rika. "I gotta go."  
  
"Come again!" called Mrs. Matsuki as Rika went out the door.  
  
She hopped on her board and put the bread in her mouth. She shoved the change in the pocket of her black jeans and adjusted the black tie over her greenish/bluish shirt. Her black wristbands pulled her punky look together.  
  
Rika skated down the street and reached the school in five minutes, ten tops. A lot of students were at the school already, and as Rika came by, a path cleared in front of her.  
  
"Why thank you." said Rika. She reached her locker and opened it. She put her board inside along with her bag. She grabbed a pencil and notebook and headed for History.  
  
She dropped off her things and went back out of the class. She wandered around the school for a while. That was when she saw Jeri Katou.  
  
She was walking alone, carrying many books. She looked as if she was running. She passed Rika quickly and kept going.  
  
"Jeri Katou!" called somone.  
  
Rika looked down the hall to see Danielle Spencer walking very fast towards Jeri.  
  
Jeri didn't stop so Danielle picked up speed. Jenny joined her moments later. They stopped Jeri in her tracks.  
  
"Jeri." said Danielle. "I was calling you. Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"No." whispered Jeri.  
  
"Well maybe you should listen more carefully." said Danielle. "Did you finish my assignment?" she asked.  
  
"No I'm sorry." said Jeri quietly. "I didn't have anytime."  
  
Danielle narrowed her eyes. "Make time." she said. "Now give me yours."  
  
"The teacher will know the difference in our handwriting." said Jeri.  
  
"Like I care." said Danielle.  
  
"Besides, I don't have mine either." said Jeri, looking down.  
  
"Jeri!" said Danielle. She pushed her, causing all of her books to tumble down. Jeri bent down to pick them up. "Make sure you have it done tomarrow or else." she stated. Jenny grinned and they began to walk away.  
  
This was just too much for Rika. She stuck out her foot as Danielle walked by and tripped her. Danielle fell flat on her face.  
  
"Oh sorry!" said Rika. "I didn't see you there."  
  
The whole hallway grew silent, some even laughed. Jeri looked up at the person who dared to trip Danielle.  
  
"Watch it Nonaka!" shouted Danielle, getting to her feet.  
  
"Its Nonaka-Makino." said Rika, turning and walking towards Jeri. Jeri instantly looked down and picked up her things. "Jeri?" she asked.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" she squeaked and grabbed her pencil and the last book off the ground and ran off to her class.  
  
Rika watched her run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During lunch, Jeri sat at a different table from Rika, who was sitting on her own again. "Maybe I should've asked Faye to switch. We could be the bad girls of the school together." she said, finishing her lunch and leaving the cafeteria.  
  
She walked towards the gymnasium and sat on the top row of the risers waiting for class to begin.  
  
The bell rang and all the kids piled in. She spotted Jeri who sat at the opposite end of the risers, on the bottom. Takato, Henry, and Kazu walked in and sat in the middle of the risers. Takato glanced up at Rika and grinned. He got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of me?" asked Rika.  
  
"Why?" asked Takato. "I know what you're really like. Not the stupid repution you gave yourself." he said and walked back down to his friends.  
  
Rika stared at him, slightly red, as the class went on.  
  
The teacher said to get on the harnesses and get into groups of four or five and climb something. Rika sighed.  
  
"Hey Rika!" called Takato. Everyone stared at him as he waved at her. "Join us!" he shouted. Rika stared. Henry grabbed Takato's arm and whispered something in his ear. Rika saw Takato shrug and grin. Rika walked down the stairs.  
  
"Why?" asked Rika. "Why are you asking me to join your group?"  
  
"Because no one else is going to." said Takato. "Besides, we need someone else to join us or we can't climb." he said.  
  
"Why don't you get a groupie." said Rika sarcastically.  
  
Takato laughed. "That was good." he said.  
  
"Just come climb with us." said Kazu. "No one else is gonna offer to ya so just come."  
  
Rika sighed. "Fine." she said. Takato grinned. Rika followed them towards the harnesses and looked at Jeri as she passed her. She was sitting alone and reading a book.  
  
"Aren't you going to climb?" asked Rika, stopping.  
  
Jeri looked up. She nearly screamed as she slammed her book shut. "Don't!" she said.  
  
"I'm not gonna-" started Rika.  
  
"Rika come on!" shouted Henry.  
  
"To answer your que-question," said Jeri, making Rika look at her. "I don't climb because I have no one to cli-climb with." she said. "The teacher understands."  
  
Rika looked at her. Then it hit her. Jeri was exactly like Rika. No friends and she didn't seem to care what people thought of her. She was the Rika on the inside.  
  
Kazu came over to Rika. "Rika. Geez." he said. "Lets go!"  
  
Jeri instantly grabbed her book and shoved her face inside. Either Kazu was too dense to notice or he didn't care, but the book was upside down.  
  
"Hey aren't you that Jeri Katou?" asked Kazu. "Super smart, straight A?"  
  
Jeri nodded from behind her book.  
  
"Well, come join us!" said Kazu. "With five people we can get done faster!" he said.  
  
"Oh no." said Jeri softly. "I don't climb."  
  
But Kazu wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Jeri's arm and pulled her too her feet, causing her to drop the book on the floor. "Just come on!" he said.  
  
"Kazu!" shrieked Jeri as she was pulled along.  
  
Rika shoved her hands in her pockets and grinned. She followed along.  
  
Getting into harnesses, they went over to the rope ladder. Henry hooked up the belay belt and Takato was the balast. Rika grabbed the rope. She didn't want to climb.  
  
"Why don't you climb Jeri?" asked Henry.  
  
"Oh no!" said Jeri, sinking into the corner.  
  
"Go for it!" said Kazu. He pushed her foward.  
  
"NO!" shouted Jeri. "I'm afraid to ok!" she said, looking down. "I don't want to fall."  
  
"Thats what the belayer is for." said Rika.  
  
"Look what else ya got." said Kazu. He pushed her to the rope. "These things hook to the harness so you won't fall." he said, hooking it all up, causing her to turn slightly pink. "Now climb!" he said. Jeri pulled on a helmet. Her hands gripped the rope ladder and she began to climb. She climbed about halfway up when she looked back down to the ground. She let out a little scream. "I wanna come down!" she shouted.  
  
Henry explained what to do and Jeri did as she was told. Rika, however, spaced out and wasn't gripping the rope. So when Henry lost his grip on the rope, Jeri came flying down.  
  
"AHH!" she screamed.  
  
Henry grabbed the rope but it gave him a rope burn as it slipped through his fingers. "I can't get a good grip!" he shouted. Rika tried to grip hers but the same thing happened.  
  
Kazu lept foward and stood under Jeri as she crashed into him and they both fell to the ground, Jeri sitting in his lap. She was stunned by it all and clearly oblivious to her position. By now a crowd had gathered around the merry little group. Rika, Takato and Henry rushed over.  
  
"Hey Jeri." said Kazu, tapping her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
Jeri's eyes came back into focus and she looked around. Then everything hit her. She started to cry. Still not realizing she was sitting on Kazu.  
  
"Jeri!" called Rika.  
  
"Hey Jeri...sinse you ain't hurt...I think.." said Kazu. "Could you get off a me?"  
  
Jeri looked at him. Just inches from her face. She crawled off instantly and sat on the ground. Still in tears. Kazu stood up. He held his hand out.  
  
"Get up." said Kazu. Jeri looked at him. "Class is almost over so ya gotta get up off the floor sometime." he said.  
  
Jeri smiled weakly and grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
Rika shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away. Too much excitement for one day. She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last period was Study Hall and pretty boring. So the instant the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and dashed to her locker. She grabbed her skateboard, the stuff she needed from her locker, slammed it and headed out the door.  
  
She was going to visit Faye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika's visit with Faye was fun. She was there for an hour, but then her mother called and she had to go home.  
  
The next few days were basically the same. Everyone avoided Rika, she avoided everyone. Except Takato. He always seemed to talk to her when ever he saw her. And she was constantly trying to get Jeri to talk to her, but she(Jeri) was scared.  
  
But once again, Danielle and her friends came face to face with Jeri.  
  
"Jeri Katou." said Danielle. "I hope you did that assignment."  
  
Jeri looked down at her white sneakers.  
  
"Jeri, Jeri, Jeri." said Danielle, shaking her head. She pulled out the book underneath all of Jeri's and all her things scattered everywhere.  
  
Jeri's eyes shone with tears as she bent down to pick them up. But Danielle wasn't finished. She grabbed Jeri's chin and forced her to look at her.  
  
"Jeri." she said, in a low and almost evil voice. "The next assignment better be done or-"  
  
But she didn't get to finish her sentance. It had become too much for Rika too take. She ran over and grabbed Danielle's hair.  
  
Danielle screamed and let go of Jeri. "What the hell is you problem!?" she screamed at Rika. Not knowing who it was yet.  
  
"You." replied Rika. She let go of her hair and she dropped to the ground. "Why the hell are you ordering Jeri to do your homework!" she said in a loud voice, causing everyone in the hall to stop and look in their direction.  
  
Danielle glared.  
  
Rika raised her hand and twisted it into a fist. "Look." she said, glaring at her. "Jeri is one of the nicest people I've ever known. You, on the other hand are the bitchiest person I've ever known. If you don't want my fist in your face, I suggest you leave Jeri alone and get the f*** out of my face." she said.  
  
Danielle stood up and faced Rika. Then thought the better of it as Rika was at least two inches, even more, taller than her. She turned on her heels, literally, and stormed off with Jenny and Felicia not to far behind.  
  
Rika sighed and looked down at Jeri. "Are you ok?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Jeri nodded. "You're not going to beat me up, are-are you?" she asked.  
  
Rika shook her head. "No. Of course not." she said. She bent down and began to pick up some of Jeri's things. She grinned.  
  
The hall then started babbling again and continuing on their way.  
  
"Thank you." said Jeri softly, as all the things were picked up and they were both standing. "No one, has ever ever stuck up for me before." she said. "And, I've been bottled down with so much with ... work..."  
  
"Danielle wasn't the only one forcing you to do homework was she?" asked Rika.  
  
Jeri shook her head. "No." she said. "She wasn't. There were others."  
  
Rika grinned. "I don't think anyone will be forcing you to do their homework anymore." she said. Jeri smiled.  
  
"We should get to class." she said.  
  
"Right." Rika nodded.  
  
And the two set off towards class. Total opposites, appearence wise. Rika in baggy blue jeans, a red tank top, black wristbands, a blueish tie, black sneakers and her hair in a spikey ponytail. Jeri in a knee length green skirt, a short sleaved purple sweater, white sneakers, and her hair tied back with two tiny hair clips. Well, they so say opposites attract...and not just of the same sex....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days, Rika and Jeri became friends. They talked a alot, and sat together at lunch. On a Friday, Rika arrived at school and went into first period. (MD:ah yes. 1st period. a lot of intesting things will happen in 1st period history....)  
  
She sat behind Jeri, her assigned seat, and poked her back. Jeri whirled around. "So." said Rika. "Did anyone make you do your homework?" she asked.  
  
Jeri nodded. "Nope." then she grinned. "Thanks to you."  
  
Rika grinned. "No problem." she said.  
  
"Hey Rika..I was wondering...today is Friday..and we have no school tomarrow..." said Jeri, lowly. "Do you wanna go do something, after school?" she asked. Jeri looked extremely hopeful. It looked as if this was the first time she ever did something with someone not related to her. She stared at Rika.  
  
Rika bit her lip. "I dunno." she said. Jeri looked crushed. "Oh no!" said Rika. "Not because I don't like you! I do like you, as a friend." she said.  
  
"Then..why not?" asked Jeri.  
  
"You see, I always go and see my best friend after school...Faye Kamiyo.." said Rika. "She was ...injured and can't leave her bed so I go visit her everyday after school." she said.  
  
"Oh." said Jeri softly.  
  
Rika saw the hurt in her eyes. Jeri must have really wanted to be a normal teenager and go out on a Friday. Then an idea popped in her head. "But if you want to, you can come and meet my friend." said Rika.  
  
Jeri looked up. "Really?"  
  
Rika grinned. "Yeah!" she said.  
  
"Can I come too?" said the all to familiar voice of Takato, slamming his hands on Rika's desk and making the two girls jump.  
  
"Do you even know where we're going?" asked Rika.  
  
"Not a clue!" grinned Takato.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "We're going to visit a friend of mine after school. Not like it matters to you anyway..." she said.  
  
"Why?" asked Takato. By now, his friend Henry had come up and was standing behind him. Rika glanced at him.  
  
"Because she's...sick shall we say?" said Rika.  
  
"We'll come!" said Takato, slapping Henry on the shoulder, causing Henry to jump.  
  
"We'll?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yeah!" said Takato. "I want to meet Rika's friend."  
  
"Wait a minute." said Rika. "Who even said you could come?"  
  
"I want to see the people Rika hangs out with." said Takato, completly ignoring Rika.  
  
"Come to think of it, I'd like to see them too." said Henry.  
  
Rika sighed. "HEY!" she shouted.  
  
But the two guys kept talking.  
  
Jeri poked Rika. "Let them come." she whispered. "If it will shut them up!" she grinned.  
  
Rika shook her head and grinned. "Quiet!" she called. They shut up. "You can come. But, don't talk about why she's in there, unless she starts it." she said.  
  
"Deal!" grinned Takato, holding out his hand.  
  
Rika grinned and shook it. "Meet Jeri and I by the entrance way to the school." she said. "My friend's name is Faye and she lives about ten- fifteen minutes from here."  
  
"Ok." said Takato.  
  
Then the bell rang. Dozens of last minute students ran in and sat down in there seats.  
  
"Hello." said Mz Asaji.  
  
A few hellos came but everyone else was silent.  
  
"Today we'll be studying the social classes of ancient China." said Mz Asaji. She pulled down the projecter paper thing and pulled out the projector. "Copy these notes down." she said and everyone mindlessly pulled out pens and pencils and notebooks.  
  
After about five minutes everyone was done and Mz Asaji began to talk. "First and most important was royalty."  
  
"Obviously." said Rika.  
  
Mz Asaji glanced at her. "Followed by scholars, nobles and other important people." she said, explaining the notes. She finished up about ten minutes later. "Any questions?" she asked. A hand shot up.  
  
"Why did they even have social classes?" asked a girl.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Danielle. "Because some people are more important than others."  
  
"What makes you say that?" said Rika.  
  
"People are treated differently if they're better and those not-so- special don't get equal treatment. Its the right way." said Danielle.  
  
"Thats so stupid." said Rika. "No person is better than another."  
  
"And what makes you say that?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Its the truth." said Rika. "Just because people think they're special doesn't mean they are." she said. "You see these rich people getting protection from psychopathic killers...well what about other people? Do they just die?" she said.  
  
"The rich people are more important than others." said Danielle. "The richer you are, the more important you are."  
  
"What a bunch of crap!" said Rika, standing. "That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!" she said.  
  
Danielle stood. "Its not stupid! The rich and mighty deserve better treatment because they worked harder than others! Not to mention, they have a lot more money." she said. "And like I said before, the more rich you are, the more important."  
  
"Does that mean I'm more important than you then, Danielle?" asked Rika. "In case you didn't know, my mother is a model, she gets money, and a lot of it. Does that mean I'm better than you and a few other people in this class?" she said calmly. Everyone turned and stared at Danielle, who was going red. She was silenced. She couldn't think of anything to say. So she sat down. Takato started laughing, so did Henry, Kazu and Ryo. Jeri even let a little giggle go. After all, no one ever silenced Danielle Spencer.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
A bunch of people ran up to Rika and were like, 'That was cool!' and 'No one has ever silenced Danielle before!'. Rika just grinned. Takato, Henry and Kazu pushed their way through the crowd.  
  
"Rika!" said Kazu. "I couldn't have said anything better myself!"  
  
"That was a really heated arguement!" said Henry.  
  
Takato grinned. "That was cool." he said.  
  
Rika grinned. Not only at Takato's comment, but at seeing Danielle go green with envy. She was two up with Danielle and thats the way she liked it.  
  
"Everyone out!" shouted Mz. Asaji. "The bell rang a minute ago! Get to your next class!" she shouted and shooed everyone out.  
  
"Takato!" called Danielle, rushing up to them.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Do you want to do something after school?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Sorry." said Takato, walking next to Rika. "Got plans."  
  
"Yeah." said Henry. "We're going to see this friend of Rika's."  
  
Danielle stopped moving. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"Just what it sounds like." said Takato.  
  
"Well, if you get to go, I get to go!" stated Danielle.  
  
"Sorry Danielle." said Rika. "But I might get in trouble for bringing three people to her house. Besides, we don't get along, so what makes you think you and her will get along?" she said and walked away with Jeri. Leaving Danielle pissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During lunch, Rika and Jeri sat at the same table. They talked for a while, about anything. From that stupid Danielle to going to Rika's friend's after school.  
  
"Whats she look like?" asked Jeri. "Faye?"  
  
Rika laughed. "She's got bright green eyes and blackish blueish hair." she said. "We've been friends sinse we were eight or nine and met each other through skateboarding."  
  
Jeri grinned. "You're so lucky to have a friend like that." she said. "My entire life I've been teased and tortured. Either because of my clothes, or my hair. But I just didn't care and that made people hate me more." she said.  
  
"Jeri." said Rika softly.  
  
A pair of hands slammed on the table. Rika and Jeri looked up.  
  
Rika moaned. "Takato! Do you always always always make an entrance by beating the crap out of a table?" she said with a slight grin.  
  
"All the time!" laughed Takato. "So, me and Henry are meeting you at the entrance by the gate or the entrance to the school?" he asked.  
  
"Gate." said Rika. "And you better be there within five minutes after the bell rings." she said. "Cuz me and Jeri aren't going to wait any longer than that."  
  
"Ok!" said Takato. "Mind if I sit down?" he said.  
  
Rika looked at him. For some reason, her heart started to beat faster and faster. "Go ahead." she said.  
  
Takato sat down next to Rika. Rika could just see Danielle's face in her mind. All angry and envious. She laughed a little.  
  
"And what is so funny?" asked Takato, grinning.  
  
"Oh nothing." said Rika, laughing harder.  
  
Takato glared at her. "Don't leave me hanging!" he laughed.  
  
Jeri smiled. Rika noticed and gave her a look that said, what are you smiling for? Jeri just grinned.  
  
"So what was so funny?" asked Takato.  
  
"Just a thought I had." replied Rika.  
  
"And you can't tell me?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"Maybe I want to know."  
  
"Why is that?" grinned Rika. "Trying to get inside my head?"  
  
"Maybe I am." said Takato, staring at Rika.  
  
Once again, Rika's heart started pounding faster and faster. Takato just kept staring at her and no matter what she tried, she couldn't turn away. She stared right back. Jeri was sat there quietly and smiled.  
  
They probably would have kept staring except the bell rang and they snapped out of it. Jeri giggled. They both looked at her.  
  
"What?" they demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing..." said Jeri, picking up her things and walking away, leaving Rika and Takato alone. At the table. (MD:mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha...)  
  
They both stood up at the same time and clonked heads.  
  
"Ow." they said. "Sorry."  
  
"Its ok." said Rika.  
  
"It was my fault." said Takato.  
  
Now, they were standing and staring. Rika's heart started beating faster again. And they just stared.  
  
"Maybe we should go to gym?" asked Takato.  
  
"Huh? Gym? Oh yeah! Right!" said Rika. "Lets go." she said and grabbed his arm without thinking and ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
MD: soooo how was that chapter? did u like it? did u hate it? let me know! should i continue? should i stop? its all up to you!!!!!!!! r&r cya~ 


	5. When They Met Faye

MysticalDreamer: omg. I'm really sorry for the long update. I'm usually ony on the computer on weekends...I have too much stuff to do. Plus, I had writers block for a while on this chapter so I was lost on what to right.. and if you guys have any ideas on what should happen in later chapters..let me know..I'll give you credit for them, its just I need to get up to Rika's b*day which is in November and right now we're in october(in the story), plus there's gonna be a dance and that will be interesting for the Rukato part of the story. Anyway, don't want to give out to much of the plot and you probably want to get on with the story so...here it is! But before I do, one thing MUST be said:  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON CHARACTERS! I OWN THE PLOT! THAT IS IT! THATS ALL I OWN...EXCEPT FOR MAYBE THE SNOBBY STUCK UP PEOPLE AND FAYE KAIMYO!! THERE I SAID IT NOW READ THE STORY!  
  
chapter five: when they met faye  
  
Rika looked at her watch. Two thirty-five. "Thats it." said Rika. "The bell rang exactly five minutes ago." she said.  
  
"Rika!" said Jeri. "Come on. Wait for them." she said.  
  
Rika glanced at her friend. "Fine. We wait. But only for one minute more." she said.  
  
"Ok." said Jeri.  
  
"Why do you seem so keen on Takato and Henry coming?" asked Rika.  
  
"No reason." said Jeri in a light voice.  
  
"Do you like one of them or something?" asked Rika.  
  
"No!" said Jeri. "Of course not." she grinned.  
  
"Which reminds me.." said Rika. "Why were you grinning and giggling and smiling during lunch today?" she asked.  
  
"No reason..." said Jeri, her grin getting larger.  
  
"Jeri Katou!" said Rika, slamming her foot down and scattering dust.  
  
Jeri burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!" called Henry. "Whats so funny?" he asked as he and Takato came over to them.  
  
Jeri laughed even harder.  
  
"Jeri! What the hell is your problem!" shouted Rika.  
  
Takato and Henry blinked. "Ok..." they said.  
  
"Ohh forget it!" said Rika. She grabbed Jeri's arm. "I'm leaving. If you goggleheads are coming, move it!" she said loudly and left the school grounds.  
  
Takato and Henry took off after Rika and Jeri.  
  
"Can you guys keep up with me if I'm on a skateboard?" asked Rika, stopping.  
  
"I can." said Takato.  
  
"I know that." said Rika. "Jeri?"  
  
"I can try." replied Jeri.  
  
"All right." said Rika. "I'll go slow." she let go of Jeri's arm and slammed the skateboard on the ground. She hopped on. "Can you keep up, boys?" she grinned.  
  
"Watch me." said Takato, grinning.  
  
Rika grinned and took off. She sped past them and stopped at the edge of the block, when they were too far behind and waited for them to catch up. "Guess thats a no." said Rika.  
  
"Where did you learn to skate like that?" asked Henry as the three caught up.  
  
Rika shrugged. "Here. There. Everywhere." she said. She flipped her board up. "I think I'll walk now. Just so you boys can keep up with us."  
  
"We are not boys!" said Takato. "We're growing men."  
  
Rika and Jeri cracked up. Tears formed in Rika's eyes because she was laughing so hard. "You have got to be kidding me." she laughed.  
  
Takato glared. "No." he said. He grinned. "Are you..ticklish, Rika?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Rika.  
  
"No reason..." said Takato.  
  
"I'm tired of people saying that to me!" said Rika. "If they ask me something, or I ask them something, I wish they would answer me!" she said.  
  
"All right." said Takato. He reached over and tickled her stomach. She laughed.  
  
"Stop it!" she laughed, grabbed her stomach, but trapping his hands there. As she continued laughing and he continued tickling(MD: tickling is a funny word...sorry. back to the story...), Rika fell over and brought Takato with her.  
  
"Stop it!" Rika laughed, unaware that she was laying on the ground. Also unaware was Takato, who was also on the ground, but slightly on top of her. Still tickling like a madman. Her legs were flying as she tried to kick him away. He was kneeling on the ground, between her feet. "Takato stop!" she shouted. Still laughing.  
  
"Rika!" whispered Jeri. "People! They're looking!"  
  
But Rika and Takato didn't hear. Takato was clearly focussed on getting Rika to pee her pants.  
  
"Matsuki!" said Henry, louder than Jeri. They still didn't hear.  
  
"The nerve!" said an old lady passing by.  
  
"TAKATO!" screamed Danielle.  
  
That time they hear. Takato stopped tickling and his hands hit the ground to keep himself from falling on Rika. she looked over and her feet touched the ground. They didn't move. Jeri bit her lip.  
  
"What the f*** is going on!!!???!!!???" screamed Danielle. Jenny and Felicia were with her and they looked scandelized.  
  
Finally, Takato looked down and Rika looked up. They both blushed the deepest possible red there could ever be. Now that they were aware of what it looked like.  
  
"WAAHH!" they screamed. Takato jumped and landed on his butt and Rika sat up. Both red in the face.  
  
"TAKATO!" screamed Danielle. "WHAT WAS THAT!!??" she demanded.  
  
"I-I-I- was-was tickling her?" he said, stammering.  
  
Rika looked at Danielle, and saw her face positively fuming.  
  
"ON THE F*****G GROUND??!!" she shouted.  
  
"Danielle!" shouted Rika. "Shut up with all the cursing! You're in public and there are little kids around!!" she said.  
  
"Really Danielle!" said Henry. "You can be pissed off, but don't curse in front of little kids!" he said.  
  
"Oh and what they're doing was any better??!!" screamed Danielle.  
  
"Danielle." said Jenny. "They're right. Stop cursing." she said.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!" shouted Danielle.  
  
"Lets just get out of here." said Henry, pulling Takato to his feet as Jeri helped Rika to hers. Before Danielle noticed, the four took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Rika?" asked Henry. "Where does this 'Faye' live?" he asked.  
  
"Right around the corner." said Rika, turning. "Right there." she pointed to a pale blue house, two stories, with a fence around it. Rika went over and opened the gate.  
  
"Its so pretty." said Jeri.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, come in." said Rika walking in. Takato, Henry and Jeri leaped after her.  
  
Rika reached the door and knocked. "Mrs Kamiyo?" she called. "It me, Rika." she said. "I've come to visit Faye...and I've brought some friends with me too."  
  
"One minute Rika!" called Mrs. Kamiyo from inside. A few minuites later, the door opened. "Oh hello. I see you've brought friends?" she said.  
  
"Yeah.." said Rika. "Is that okay?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose. Just check with Faye first." said Mrs Kamiyo, grinning.  
  
"Sure thing." said Rika. She motioned for Jeri, Takato and Henry to go inside. Mrs. Kamiyo had gone back to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok everyone." said Rika. "A few ground rules. Do NOT mention what happened at my school, unless she mentions it first. Got it?" she said. They nodded. "Another thing. Don't talk to her like you've known her forever. Get to know her first. You know, ask her stuff to get to know her." said Rika.  
  
"Ok." said Jeri.  
  
Rika walked down the hall to Faye's room. She knocked on the door. "Faye? Its me, Rika." she said.  
  
"Come on in!" said Faye from inside the room.  
  
"Well...I've brought some friends with me.." said Rika, glancing at the three kids behind her. "They wanted to meet you." she said.  
  
"Sure!" said Faye.  
  
"Remember what I said." said Rika in a low voice. They nodded. Rika opened the door and went in, followed by Jeri, Takato, then Henry. "Faye!" said Rika. She ran over and hugged her. "These are my friends, Jeri Katou." she said, motioning to Jeri.  
  
"Hi Jeri!" said Faye, smiling.  
  
"The brown haired kid is Takato Matsuki." said Rika.  
  
Faye grinned wider. "Hi Takato!" she said.  
  
"And the other guy is Henry Wong." said Rika.  
  
"Hi Henry!" said Faye. "Nice to meet you all." she said, trying to sit up. "Rika's told me a lot about some of you." she said.  
  
The three raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know Faye," said Rika. "If you weren't seriously injured right now, I would slap you." she said.  
  
Faye laughed. "Hehehehehe." she said. "So friends of Rika, tell me about your wonderful selves." she said.  
  
"Well," said Takato. "My name is Takato. As you already know...and I'm-well, my parents own a bakery?" he said.  
  
Faye laughed. "Thats funny!" she said. "I want to own a bakery." she said, laughing still.  
  
"I'm Jeri..I'm not much of a talker..." she said.  
  
"Thats ok! We'll turn you into one!" said Faye.  
  
"I'm Henry. I'm half Chinese, half Japanese and I take up the martial arts." he said.  
  
"Interesting.." said Faye. "Well, my name is Faye Kamiyo. The one and only! I enjoy much of the things that Rika does..skateboarding... pranks....you name it." she said. "And..as you may have saw in the paper...I was shot in the shoulderish area."  
  
"By who?" asked Takato before he could stop himself. Both Henry and Jeri slammed their feet on his.  
  
Faye looked at Rika. Who nodded a no. "Just some guy." said Faye. Rika sighed and sat down on Faye's bed. She really didn't want the three of them to know her father had shot her best friend.  
  
"You know, you can sit on the floor or in a chair if you want." said Rika.  
  
"I'm all right." said Henry, standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"Me too." said Jeri.  
  
"I'll sit!" said Takato and he plopped himself on the floor. "I've been standing for a while." he grinned.  
  
"So. How is life at a public school?" asked Faye. "I've gone to a private on my entire life." she said.  
  
"Its all right." said Takato. "I don't know what life is like at a private school."  
  
"Horrible." said Rika. "Don't ever let your parents send you to one."  
  
"You really didn't like that school, did you?" asked Jeri.  
  
"No." said Rika. "Although I wish I could see Kaylee's face right about now." she grinned. "And you know exactly what I mean Faye."  
  
Faye nodded. "Kaylee Stanton. She was the biggest, preppiest, bitchiest-uh, excuse the French-, girl you could ever meet." she said.  
  
"I dunno." said Rika. "Danielle Spencer could give her a run for her money."  
  
"I have to meet this Danielle!" said Faye. "So!" she said. "Jeri?"  
  
"Yes." said Jeri.  
  
"Ok!" said Faye. "How is Rika without me around? Is she 'miss nicey nice' to everyone or does she have that 'don't mess with me attitude'?" she asked.  
  
"Faye!!" said Rika.  
  
Faye grinned. "Just a question." she said.  
  
"She's nice." said Jeri. "But only to the people she likes or gets along with. Everyone else, she's got the attitude." she said.  
  
"Rika is the new bad-ass chick of the school!" said Takato.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Thats the first time I've heard you curse goggle-head." said Rika.  
  
"Well its not the first time." said Takato, shifting around uncompfortably.  
  
"True." said Henry.  
  
"Oh drop it." said Takato. "Soo...anything else we can talk about?"  
  
"Not a clue." said Henry. He looked at his watch. "Its three twenty five." he said. "I need to be home by four to check on my dog, Gargo. My parents are out and my little sister stays after and my older siblings are at college."  
  
"So?" said Faye. "Its not even three thirty yet. Ya got plenty of time." she said.  
  
"So.. Faye?" asked Henry. "You got an email address?"  
  
"Uhh..." said Faye. "No...Actually I might but I never use the computer for anything other than schoolwork." she said.  
  
"Mind if I use it?" asked Henry, staring at Faye's computer.  
  
"Huh?" asked Faye.  
  
"Henry's a computer freak." said Takato. "He knows more about them than anyone I know." he said.  
  
"In that case...if you really want to be my guest." said Faye, confused.  
  
Henry lept over and turned it on. Faye and Rika blinked.  
  
"Do you have email Rika?" asked Jeri.  
  
"No." said Rika. "I don't even have a computer. My grandma does though. She goes into these 'Granny Chats' all the time." she said.  
  
There was a knock at Faye's door. "Come in!" called Faye. The door opened and her mother walked in.  
  
"Your brother just called and he finally got a flight home to see you!" said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Its this sunday and I have to go pick him up but I don't want to leave you alone.." she said.  
  
"I can come over." said Rika. "Got no plans and I'd be happy to stay with Faye-Faye." she grinned. (MD: yes. i am quoting cowboy bebop, Edward. all hail edward..)  
  
"Thank you Rika!" said Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
"Yeah!" said Faye. "We can chill out the whole time."  
  
"Now, the airport is two hours away... So I'll be gone for about five, six hours." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "I can ship you into the living room and you two can hang out in there." she said.  
  
"Sounds great mom!" said Faye. "But..the doctor said.."  
  
"I know." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "But I think you should move a little. You haven't left that bed sinse...then." she said.  
  
Faye nodded.  
  
"Oh my! You never introduced me to your new friends!" said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Rika said she brought some and it seems your getting along very well." she said.  
  
"The ginger haired girl is Jeri Katou." said Faye. "The brown haired guy is Takato Matsuki and the other guy at the computer is Henry Wong." she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jeri, Takato and Henry." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "As you can tell, I am Faye's mother. Stop by and visit again if you like." she said.  
  
"Sure!" said Takato. Jeri only nodded and Henry was engrossed in the screen.  
  
"So long!" said Mrs. Kamiyo and she left.  
  
"Your mom's nice." said Takato.  
  
Faye grinned. Then yawned. Rika looked at her watch. Faye usually took a short nap around three thirty.  
  
"Hey Wong, dontcha gotta check on your dog?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry looked at his watch. Then it hit him. "Oh crap!" he said and jumped off the computer. "I gotta go! It was nice to meet you Faye..Takato come on!" he said.  
  
Takato stood up. "All right..See you later Rika, Jeri. And see you again-maybe-Faye." he said and followed his friend.  
  
"Dorks." said Rika. "Ok Faye, I'll call you later all right?"  
  
"No." said Faye. "I'll call you." she grinned. "I'm just gonna sleep til whenever."  
  
"Ok." said Rika. "Sleep tight, Faye-Faye."  
  
"Stop with the Faye-Faye..." said Faye as she dozed off.  
  
"Rika? "asked Jeri.  
  
"Shh." said Rika, standing. "Lets go." she whispered. She led Jeri out of the room and into the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Rika." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Thank you so much for volunteering to come over and take care of Faye." she said.  
  
"Please Mrs. Kamiyo." said Rika. "Its my fault she's in this position anyway so-"  
  
"No Rika no!" said Mrs. Kamiyo. "You can't blame yourself." she said and walked over to Rika and put her hands on her shoulders. "Its not your fault in anyway. Faye did what she thought was right and she did it for you." she said.  
  
"Mrs. Kamiyo.." said Rika, looking down. "It is my fault. I feel like it is so just please. If there's anything I can do for Faye, let me know and I will do it." she said. "I'll bring over some movies for sunday. We can just hang out." she said.  
  
"Oh Rika." said Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
"Well, I should go." said Rika. "I'll see you tomarrow." she said and walked out of the kitchen followed by Jeri.  
  
"Umm, Rika?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Faye needs a nap at least once a day. She usually takes two, one during the school hours and one around three or four." said Rika. "And the 'Its my fault thing'..forget for now."  
  
"All right." said Jeri.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika sat in front of her television. It was shortly after five and still bright out, somewhat. She thought for a second and grabbed her board and ran outside.  
  
She headed to the park and started skating. "Its just not the same without Faye." she said, doing a 180 off a bench.  
  
She slowed to a stop and stared at the sky. It was getting darker. Most of the other skaters were leaving and the park was emptying. She left the park and just skated home, taking the long way. She passed a cinema and saw a bunch of people coming out of the building. Not just any people. Danielle and people.  
  
"Well look who it is." said Danielle, as she spotted Rika skating by. "Little Miss Badass." she said.  
  
"Look who it is, little Miss Bee-yatch." said Rika and skated away.  
  
"I'm not done talking to you, Nonaka." said Danielle.  
  
"Its Nonaka-Makino." said Rika, stopping. "Get it right."  
  
"What-ever!" said Danielle. A bunch of her friends were with her, including Felecia and Jenny. No guys though. "Well, who ever you are, you have been flirting with Takato."  
  
"Ha!" said Rika, laughing. "Me? You have got to be joking!" she said.  
  
"No joke, Nonaka-Makino." said Danielle.  
  
"Trust me Danielle." said Rika. Still grinning. "I wouldn't flirt with him."  
  
"Oh but you did." said Danielle. "Right before my eyes."  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes. "Prove it." she said.  
  
"Oh lets see...I was there, Jenny was there, Felecia, you, Takato, Henry and that Jeri girl." said Danielle.  
  
"That wasn't-" said Rika.  
  
"Ah ah!" said Danielle. "Then why were you, on the ground, laughing hysterically, while Takato was near and, your words, 'tickling' you?" she said. Her friends looked scandlized.  
  
"Ok Danielle. You have serious issues, worse than mine, if you think- ARGH! If you like Takato so much, just friggan ask him out!" she shouted.  
  
Danielle blushed. "What makes you think I like Takato?!?" she asked.  
  
Rika fell over, anime style. "You are do damn brainless! I'm outta here." she said and skated away.  
  
"RIKA!" Danielle shouted after her.  
  
She ignored and continued skating down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RIKA!" called Rumiko.  
  
Rika sighed and opened an eye. She glanced at her clock. "Its only nine!" she said. "WHAT MOM!?" she shouted. "Its a Saturday morning, I wanna sleep late.." she moaned. She pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"FAYE IS ON THE PHONE!" called Rumiko.  
  
Rika reached over and grabbed her jet black cordless phone. "Hello." she said sleepily.  
  
"Rika!" Faye shouted into the phone. "I didn't get to say it before but I'm gonna say it now!" she said.  
  
This instantly woke Rika up. "Ok Faye. I'm listening." she said.  
  
"Henry!" said Faye dreamily.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Henry Wong!" said Faye. "I'm sooo glad you brought him over."  
  
"How much sugar have you had this morning?" asked Rika.  
  
"He's so nice!" said Faye.  
  
"When did you wake up?"  
  
"I need his phone number!" said Faye.  
  
"Faye Kamiyo." said Rika. "Surely you are aware that it is a Saturday. A Saturday morning." she said. "The only way someone could be this hyper in the morning is if they had sugar, candy or drugs." she said.  
  
"Rika!!" said Faye in an annoyed voice. "He was so nice to me!"  
  
"Faye. You sound like Kaylee. Please stop." said Rika. "Are you sure you didn't have any weed or something this morning?"  
  
"Rika! I don't do drugs, you know that." said Faye.  
  
"Ok, ok." said Rika. "I'll figure out his number for you. I just hope this isn't becoming a new obsession for you." she said.  
  
Faye laughed. "We'll just have to wait and see. Come over later and we can talk Henry!" she said. "See you."  
  
"Whatever." said Rika. "Bye." she said and hung up. She rolled over and moaned. "Must. Go. To. Sleep." she said and dozed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At twelve, Rika was finally heading to Faye's. She had woken up at eleven and then just hung out around her house until twelve, and skated away.  
  
She headed towards Faye's house when she skated passed her old school. Without thinking, she turned and went in. She walked in the main hallway, where Faye had been shot. She remembered the exact spot. She knelt down and traced her fingers along the floor. She remembered the day very well, and although she didn't want to, it was something she wouldn't soon forget.  
  
"Excuse me, miss!" said a woman.  
  
Rika turned and saw a teacher. "Yeah?" she said.  
  
"School is closed today..as much as you may like it-" started the teacher.  
  
"I hate school and this isn't even my school." said Rika. "I was just coming to-see something." she said, standing.  
  
The teacher looked at the Rika. "Rika? Rika Nonaka-Makino?" she asked.  
  
Rika nodded. "I gottta go." she said and hopped on her board and skated out of the school. She grinded down the railing, hit the ground and skated away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika went to a park, before hitting Faye's house. It was filled with people all different ages and sizes. She imidietely went to the parking lot that was reserved for skaters.  
  
"Hey Rika!"  
  
Puzzled, Rika turned to see who had called her name. It was Henry, and Takato and a bunch of their friends. Rika sighed and stopped. She walked over to them.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That Faye girl...Is she going to our school when she gets better?" asked Henry.  
  
"Probably not." said Rika. "Unless her parents decide otherwise."  
  
"Oh I see." said Henry.  
  
"Hey! When can we go over and visit her again?" asked Takato.  
  
"How should I know?" asked Rika. Then an idea clicked in her head. Faye would be happy. "Why don't you call her and ask?" she said. "And why? Do you like her soo much that you have to go see her again?"  
  
Takato laughed. "No." he grinned. "She's really nice and we want to get to know her better." he said.  
  
"Whatever you say, goggle-head." said Rika. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. Actually, it was gum rapper. She wrote Faye's number on it and tried to hide her grin. "Here you go." she said, giving it to Henry. "Give it to Takato later..for now, I gotta go see her." she said and began to skate away.  
  
"Wait!" said Takato. "Let us come!" he called.  
  
Rika pretended not to hear. After all, how were she and Faye going to talk 'Henry' as Faye wanted with him in the room? She laughed and skated away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faye Kamiyo." said Rika as she walked into her friend's bedroom. "Have I got good news for you." she said.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, unless its about Henry." said Faye, sitting up. She was getting much better these days.  
  
"It is."  
  
Faye's mouth dropped. "Did he give you his number?" she asked.  
  
"Even better." grinned Rika. "He, has your, number."  
  
Faye sat in silence for a minute then everything clicked. "How?!" she said. "How how how how how how how?!" she repeated over and over.  
  
"Him and Takato said they wanted to come over and see you again." said Rika. "They said they wanted to get to know you better." she said. "So I said, why don't you just call her and see when you can come."  
  
"Get outta here." said Faye.  
  
Rika shook her head. "No lies." she said. "Then I gave him your number on a scarp of paper. Don't be surprised if he calls you, or Takato does."  
  
Faye sighed happily and layed down on her bed.  
  
"Faye.." said Rika. "I can't believe, you actually have fallen for someone." she said and laughed. "You make me wonder, you really do."  
  
Faye grinned. "Thats what makes me, me!" she laughed. "That Jeri was really nice too. She was so sweet and polite."  
  
"I know!" said Rika. "She had no friends in the school, just like I did."  
  
"Now you do!" grinned Faye.  
  
"Yeah..I guess Takato ain't what I thought he was going to be." said Rika. "He's so nice to me and, he doesn't seem to care that I would beat the crap out of a person if they piss me off." she said. "He ignores that."  
  
Faye grinned, mischieviously. "Sounds like Rika's got a crush too." she said.  
  
Rika blushed. "No way!!" she shouted.  
  
"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." said Faye.  
  
Rika looked at her friend. Could she really be falling for that goggle-headed boy-who, she might add, hung out with the preps? He was a nice guy but...She guessed she'd just have to wait and see.  
  
MD: so...how was that chapter? did u like it? hate it? either way, review it! and once again, sorry for the long update. i've been busy and haven't had much time on the computer lately...anyway..have a great day!! *Grin* 


	6. A Day At Faye's

MysticalDreamer: hi...long update again i know...but i had writers block for a while and ..well yeah i coudnt write....so!!! i have to say one thing and then you can read the long awaited sixth chapter!!  
  
If I owned digimon characters.....I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?  
  
chapter six: a day at faye's  
  
Rika woke up at ten. It was a sunday and her weekend was almost over. But that was okay because she had been looking foward to today sinse friday. She quickly got dressed and opened her cabinet full of movies. She pulled out all of her and Faye's favorite and shoved them in a bag. She then grabbed c.d.'s and her playstation.  
  
She pulled her hair in a ponytail and dashed out of her room. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin. She glanced at her watch. Ten thirty. "Hey Grandma. I gotta go to Faye's for the day. To take care of her and stuff."  
  
"Ok Sweetie." said Mrs. Makino. "I'll call you if anything comes up." she said.  
  
"Ok Gram." said Rika. She kissed her cheek and ran out of the room. Her bag over her shoulder. She hopped on her skateboard and skated down the street to Faye's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika rang the door bell. She waited patiently as she heard someone coming to the door. It opened. "Hey Mrs. Kamiyo!" said Rika cheerfully.  
  
"Rika! Thanks again for coming over." replied Mrs. Kamiyo. "Will you help me get Faye into the living room?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" said Rika. She went over and put her things on a chair and went to Faye's room. Faye was sitting up and her covers were thrown off her bed. "Faye!"  
  
"Rika!" said Faye. She waved.  
  
Mrs. Makino was helping Faye sit up and Rika ran over to help. They pulled her off the bed and stood her up. She put her arms around their shoulders and they put one arm around her waist and the other arm/hand held up Faye's arm.  
  
"Ready, hon?" asked Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
"Yeah." said Faye. "I haven't stood up in weeks!" she grinned. "It feels really great."  
  
"Ok Faye." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Its time to head to the living room."  
  
"Ready..Faye-Faye?" grinned Rika.  
  
"Stop with the Faye-Faye." she grinned. "Lets just get me to the living room."  
  
Rika grinned and the three set off for the living room..down the hallway. They turned a corner and reached their destination. They led Faye to the couch and sat her down gently.  
  
"How do you feel, Faye?" asked Mrs. Kamiyo. (MD: mothers always ask that kind of question...sigh...)  
  
"Great!" said Faye. "I haven't moved that much in weeks! It feels great to stretch out my muscles! And I can't wait to get back on my feet and start skating again." she said.  
  
"I think not." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "You are going to be driven to school until November young lady." she said.  
  
Rika grinned. "Let me know..how it is without me there." she said.  
  
Faye grinned a little too. "I will." she said. "I promise..I'll never leave Kaylee to be herself..I'll always put her down." she smiled.  
  
Rika laughed. "You better. I miss tormenting her." she said.  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo looked at her daughter and her daughter's best friend. They had been friends for years and years. And now..different schools still hadn't seperated them. But it could. Rika had already made new friends..as for Faye...How could a mother do that to her daughter? That was when she made up her mind.  
  
"Well.. I should get going soon." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Your brother's flight comes in at one-twenty." she said. "I have to get there to pick him up..He says he just can't wait to see his little sister again."  
  
Faye grinned. "Tell him I can't wait to see my older bro." she said.  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Remember, if anything happens..Call me. I'll have my cell phone." she said.  
  
"I will." said Faye.  
  
"And don't worry..I'm not leaving until you get home and inside this house." said Rika.  
  
"Thank you again." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "See you soon sweethart." she said to Faye and went out the door.  
  
"So Faye-Faye," said Rika. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"First of all, stop with the Faye-Faye." she replied.  
  
"Does it really bug you?" asked Rika.  
  
"Nah." grinned Faye. "Its just a new habit we have." she said.  
  
Rika laughed. "Movie, music or talk?" she said.  
  
"Music!" shouted Faye. "I haven't heard the good stuff in weeks!!" she said.  
  
Rika laughed again and went over to the stereo. She put in three c.d.'s and pressed play. "Sinse you can't get up..you'll have to be the drummer. I'll take the air guitar!" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Faye, banging on her *drums*. Rika strummed her *guitar*.  
  
"Tell me why!!! The car is in the front yard and I'm...Sleepin with my clothes on!!! Came in through the window! Last night and you're gone." they shouted/sang.  
  
"Its no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy! Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit outta me!!" they shouted/sang.  
  
On with the song...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around eleven fourty five, the phone rang, disturbing Rika and Faye's singing of "I Feel So." by Boxcar Racer.  
  
"I got it." said Rika, pausing the song and answering the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Kamiyo house." she said.  
  
"Hi. My name is Gloria Mikamora." said the woman on the phone.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" Rika asked.  
  
"I'm calling on behalf of Chiskou Credit Company. I'm wondering if the man or woman of the house is available." she said.  
  
Rika covered the mouth piece. "Credit Card Company." she whispered to Faye.  
  
"Play a trick on them!" whispered Faye, grinning.  
  
Rika uncovered the mouthpiece."Sure just a minute." she said. Then she covered the mouth piece again. She waited three second then spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"Hello. I am Yuri Kamiyo. You are a credit card company, I presume?" she said. She turned on the speaker phone so Faye could hear it too.  
  
"Yes thats correct." said Gloria. "How are you today?"  
  
"Just fine and dandy." said Rika. "Except there's one thing thats bothering me."  
  
"Oh and what may I ask is that?" asked Gloria.  
  
"Its that I was just in the middle of singing when I got an annoying phone call today." said Rika. "And I would like to get back to singing." she said in her normal voice. Then hung up.  
  
The two girls burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No Stupid! Don't go in there!" screamed Faye.  
  
"Faye! Its a movie. They can't hear you." said Rika. Faye made no motion that she had heard. "And neither can you apparently." she sighed.  
  
The woman on the TV screamed. Faye did too and covered her eyes. "I told you!" she said, peeking though her fingers. Rika laughed.  
  
But they both jumped when the phone rang.  
  
"Probably just another telemarketer or something." said Rika, standing up to get the phone. She picked it up. "Hello? Kamiyo residents." she said.  
  
"Hi-uh-is Faye Kamiyo there?" asked a guy.  
  
"Who's calling?" asked Rika.  
  
"Rika?" he asked.  
  
"No. Thats me. Who is this?"  
  
"Takato!" said the guy.  
  
"Ta-Takato?" asked Rika. "What the hell are you calling for?"  
  
"Thanks I feel so wanted." said Takato.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Rika.  
  
"Is Faye there?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah. You wanna talk to her?"  
  
"Duh. Thats why I'm calling." said Takato. "Put her on."  
  
Rika tossed the phone at Faye. She caught it. "Hello? Faye here." she said.  
  
"Hiya Faye. Its Takato!"  
  
"Hang on I'll put you on speaker." said Faye. She tossed the phone back to Rika, who pressed the speaker button and hung up the phone. Faye paused the movie. "Ok. Talk." she said to the phone.  
  
"Me and Henry were wondering when we could come over and visit again." said Takato. "He says he wants your email too so he can keep in touch better." he said.  
  
"Is Henry there?" asked Faye.  
  
"Yeah." said Takato.  
  
"Then put the damn phone on speaker!" said Faye.  
  
They heard a click and a beep and another odd noise. Then two voices were heard over the phone. "Can you hear us?" asked Takato.  
  
"Loud and clear." said Rika.  
  
"So when can we come over?" asked Henry.  
  
"I dunno." said Faye. "After school sometime." she said.  
  
"Is your mom home?" asked Takato.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Faye.  
  
"Cuz I don't think you would curse with her at home." said Takato.  
  
"True." said Rika. "But that doesn't mean you can come over." she said.  
  
"Hold up!" said Faye. She motioned for Rika to cover the speaker so she did. "Please Rika! Let them come! Its HENRY!" she said. "Around three they can hit the road! Please!?"  
  
Rika sighed. "If you want..although I did want this to be a girls day out.." she said.  
  
Faye grinned. "Fine. We can tell them to stop by for about an hour then they have to leave." she said. "Come on Rika, its Henry!"  
  
Rika grinned. "Fine." she said. "Tell them to come now before your mom gets home." she said and on covered the speaker.  
  
"Takato? Henry?" asked Faye. "If you want, you can come over now. For about an hour." she said.  
  
"Oh my with the parents not home." said Henry. "What could they be thinking."  
  
Faye blushed. Rika grinned at her friend. "Fine. If you don't want to come..Faye and I need to get back to our movie.." she started.  
  
"Hold on!" said Takato. "We'll be over in a few."  
  
"Yeah. See ya." said Henry and they hung up.  
  
Faye sighed as Rika hung up the speaker too.  
  
"Faye." said Rika. "You are turning into a boy crazy prep."  
  
"Rika Makino-Nonaka." said Faye in a warning voice. "Don't you ever call me a prep. Ever. Or you will never see the light of another day." she said.  
  
Rika laughed. "Empty threat." she grinned.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A half hour later the door bell rang. Rika got up to get it, looking through the peep hole to see who it was. It was Takato and Henry. She sighed and opened the door. "Look who it is. Goggle-head and his sidekick. Come on in." she said and let them inside.  
  
"Wonderful nickname Rika," said Takato, grinning.  
  
"Thanks it took so much time to make up." she said and closed the door. "Faye's in the living room." she said. "And same rules as last time. No asking about the injury."  
  
"Ok." said Henry.  
  
Rika led them to the living room and sat next to Faye. "Hey dudes!" she said cheerfully, eyeing Henry slightly longer than Takato.  
  
"Remember, you can't stay for long." said Rika. "Faye's mom comes home around four so you have to high tail it outta here around three." she said.  
  
"Fine." said Takato.  
  
"We just finished the movie Scream. Or Scream 2. Or 3..or whichever one it was." said Faye. "Wanna watch one?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm..." said Henry.  
  
"Sure!" said Takato and he bounced onto a chair near the couch Rika and Faye were on. Henry sat on a different chair.  
  
"Lets watch...The Shining!!" shouted Faye.  
  
Rika sighed and got up to put the movie in. When it was in, she went back and sat by Faye. "Redrum!" she cackled, moving her index finger up and down.  
  
"MURDER!" said Faye, laughing as the movie started.  
  
"I take it you've seen this movie a few times." said Takato.  
  
"Twenty nine and counting!" both Faye and Rika said together. They laughed.  
  
Takato and Henry just sat there. "Ok..." they said. Rika and Faye began telling them about the scarier parts in the movie and talking when the phone rang again.  
  
"Shush!!" shouted Rika. Everyone shut up and Rika went over and answered the phone. "Hello. Kamiyo residents." she said.  
  
"Hello Rika." said Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
"Hi! Is the flight in yet?" asked Rika.  
  
"Actually that was what I was calling about." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "The flight's been delayed an hour. Bad weather coming from Hong Kong." she said.  
  
"Oh I see." said Rika. "So I guess we can expect you an hour later? Around sixish?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "That sounds about right. I'll call again if something comes up." she said.  
  
"All right. Talk to you soon." said Rika. "Bye." and hung up.  
  
"Oh no!! Kenjii's coming late?" asked Faye.  
  
"Yeah. His flights been delayed an hour." said Rika.  
  
"Who's Kenjii?" asked Takato.  
  
"My brother." said Faye. "He goes to College in Hong Kong." she said.  
  
"Oh." said Takato. "Does that mean we can stay later?" he grinned.  
  
"No." said Faye. "You never know with my mom. You'd better go when this is over."  
  
"All right." said Takato.  
  
"Question goggle-head." said Rika.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why are you hanging out with us?" asked Rika.  
  
"What?" asked Takato.  
  
"I mean, you have friends." said Rika. "Even if they are preps. Why are you so determined to become friends with me." she said.  
  
"Uhh..." said Takato. For once, he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Movie time!" shouted Faye. She pressed play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow." said Henry. "Thats was a good movie." he said, as the credits rolled on.  
  
"You've never seen it before?" asked Faye.  
  
"Nope. I don't watch a lot of TV." replied Henry.  
  
"Wow." said Faye. "I mean, I do but only at night. Well, actually, I've been watching a lot more TV sinse usualy sinse..yeah." she said. Rika bit her lip.  
  
"Faye-" she started.  
  
"Rika." interupted Faye. "It was not your fault. Stop." she said.  
  
"Yes it was." said Rika. "You know it."  
  
"Rika! Stop saying that!!" shouted Faye.  
  
"Umm..'Scuse me.." said Takato.  
  
"Stay out of it!" yelled Rika.  
  
"Rika!" said Faye. "Geez chill out!!" she said. She tried to stand but fell back on the couch. "I don't blame you for what happened." she said.  
  
Rika sighed. Why does my hostility come out now? She asked herself. She sat on a chair and stared out the window. "I do. And please Faye, let me think whatever I want."  
  
"Rika..." said Faye.  
  
"Umm Henry! Look at the time!" said Takato. "We need to get going!" he said.  
  
Henry looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. Then it hit him. "Oh right! My mom wants me home in half an hour." he said, standing. "See you tomarrow Rika. See you whenever Faye. So long." he said.  
  
"Bye!" said Takato. They started towards the door.  
  
"You guys don't have to leave." said Faye. "My mom doesn't get home til six."  
  
"Yeah well I have to babysit my sister Suzie. My mom has a meeting or something later." said Henry. "I really do need to go." he said.  
  
"Well..ok." said Faye. "Bye."  
  
Rika said nothing as Takato and Henry walked out of the house and left.  
  
"Oh Rika." said Faye. "I wish you'd let someone break through your shell."  
  
Rika made no reply.  
  
"You have so many secrets. I'm sure there's some you haven't even told me." said Faye. "But Rika..You need to let someone help." she said.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"I'm just gonna watch some TV." said Faye. "Let me know, whenever you're ready to do anything. Anything. Talk, Listen." she said.  
  
Still not a reply. She had gone to her old world.  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Rika!" said a little girl. A seven year old Rika jogged over to her.  
  
"Hi." she said.  
  
"My name is Eruci." said the girl. "My and my friends wanna know how come you got that black and blue on your arm." she said. "We'll be your friends."  
  
"I can't." said Rika. "My daddy said it was a secret."  
  
"We won't tell no one." said Eruci.  
  
Rika looked at her bruised arm. She sighed. "Do you promise not to tell?" she said.  
  
"Yeah!" said Eruci. "Someone said it was because you climbed The Big Tree and fell." she said. "Is that why?"  
  
"No.." said Rika. "My.." she thought. What would her dad say? Well...he didn't have to know.. She sighed again. "My daddy hit me cuz I was bad." she said.  
  
"Oh." said Eruci. "My dad does it too but it never leaves a mark like dat."  
  
Rika shrugged.  
  
"Wanna play with us now?" asked one of Eruci's friends.  
  
Rika nodded. "Sure!" she grinned and they ran off.  
  
When the first graders went back to class, Eruci ran to the teacher and told her something. The teacher looked shocked and nodded. When the day was over, she called Rika over. "Rika.." she said.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Shumiro?" asked Rika.  
  
"Did your daddy hit you?" she asked.  
  
Rika bit her lip. Now her teacher knew? Eruci must have told her! Oh nooo... she thought. "Cuz I was bad." she said.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Mrs. Shumiro.  
  
Rika stared at her teacher. "I hit him." she said.  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Why, Rika?" she asked.  
  
Should she tell? Rika bit her lip. "I hit him to stop him." she said suddenly.  
  
"Rika," said Mrs. Shumiro. "Stop him from what?" she said.  
  
"No no no!" said Rika. "I can't tell! Or I'll get hit again!!" she said and started to cry. Mrs. Shumiro jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"Shhh." she said in a soothing voice. "Rika its ok!! Its okay." she said. "You can tell me. I would never do anything to hurt you!! Never."  
  
Rika looked at her teacher. She bit her lip again. "I was trying to stop him from..." she said. She sighed and sniffed. "From-From-hitting mommy!!!" she wailed.  
  
Mrs. Shumiro hugged Rika tightly. "No one is gonna hurt you." she said. She told Rika to go and sit in the bean bag chair. Meanwhile, she had called Rika's parents and they came instantly. Rumiko ran in and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I must ask why Rika has a bruise on her arm." said Mrs. Shumiro.  
  
"Oh that!" said Justin Nonaka. "We were running around playing tag." he said. "I tripped and fell, pushing her, or tagging her, and she fell and got a bruise." he laughed. "I just told her not to tell anyone because I was afraid people would think I was abusing her."  
  
Mrs. Shumiro bit her lip. "Rika said...you hit your wife as well." she said.  
  
Justin looked at a loss for words. "She was playing too. We were all a little tired." he said. "She was probably just remembering what she thought." he said.  
  
Mrs. Shumiro sighed. "Well all right. I'm so sorry to have caused you so much trouble." she said. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Justin grinned. "No problem. We've got to go." he said. "Come on my girls!" he smiled and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Rumiko picked up Rika and followed. She seemed...worried.  
  
And she had a good reason. The car ride home was quiet, but inside their house was not. Not at all.  
  
"RIKA!!" shouted Justin. "I told you NOT to tell anyone!! AND you did!! You broke my trust!!" he screamed.  
  
Rika was in tears. "Sorry Daddy." she sniffed. "A girl said she would be friends with me if I told her." she said.  
  
"NO EXCUSE!!" Justin howled.  
  
Rika sank to the floor in tears and covered her face.  
  
"STAND UP WENCH AND LOOK AT ME!!" screamed Justin.  
  
Rika looked at him through a hole in her fingers and stood up on shaky legs.  
  
"YOU DISOBEYED ME!!" yelled Justin. He raised his hand.  
  
"Justin stop!" said Rumiko. She dashed over and stood in front of Rika. "She's seven years old!" she cried.  
  
"Rumiko. Move now." said Justin.  
  
Rumiko bit her lip. "She doesn't know." she said.  
  
"She disobeyed me." said Justin. "Move Rumiko. NOW!" he shouted.  
  
Rumiko didn't move. Rika looked at her mother with tearful eyes. "Mommy..its ok." she whispered, tugging on Rumiko's dress.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU!" shouted Justin. "Rumiko move!"  
  
"NO!" shouted Rumiko. Justin's hand cam flying at her and whacked her across the face. Rika wailed.  
  
"Move." he said.  
  
Rumiko still did not move. Justin punched her and pushed her aside. "I told you to move." he said. "You disobeyed me Rumiko." he shook his head.  
  
Rumiko looked up at him from the floor. "Leave her alone!" she said.  
  
Justin kicked her and she cried. "Rika." he said in a low voice. Rika began to shake and shiver uncontrollably. Tears poured out of her eyes. "I told you. You were a bad girl. Daddy said not to tell anyone and you did. Bad Rika. And bad Rika gets punished."  
  
Rika sank to the ground as Justin's hand flew across her face. "STAND!" he shouted. Rika stood and he hit her again. She hit the floor and curled into a ball and shook. "Stand up! RIKA! NOW!" he shouted, kicking her.  
  
"No! No!! GO AWAY!!" shouted Rika. "No no no..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!!" shouted Rika curling into a ball and shaking. "STOP!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Rika!" shouted Faye. She stood up, with much effort and walked over to her friend. She put a hand on Rika shoulder, supporting herself up with the other on the chair. "Rika! Stop! Please you're scaring me!" she said, starting to cry.  
  
Rika stopped. She sat up and looked around. She saw no Justin, and only Faye. Who was tearful at the moment. "Faye?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Rika!!" she wailed and hugged her friend. "You were scaring me!! Oh God! I didn't know what you were doing! You were shivering and shaking and.." she sniffed.  
  
Rika looked at Faye. "Don't worry." she said. "I"m fine. I just need a drink of water." she said and stood up. "You want something?"  
  
Faye shook her head.  
  
"All right. Be right back." said Rika and she went to the kitchen and got out the water jug. She pulled down a glass and began to pour. The phone rang again.  
  
"Oh geez! How many times is gonna ring?" she said and went to get it. "Hello? Kamiyo residents." she said.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"I said Hello. Who's there?" asked Rika.  
  
"Rika.."  
  
Rika went still. The voice was oddly familiar. "Who's calling." she said.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"WHO'S CALLING!" she nearly shouted. She could hear Faye groaning 'Oh god Rika!' or something like that.  
  
"You must come. I need you." said the voice.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!"  
  
"Rika..its Daddy.."  
  
Rika went pale and screamed, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" and slammed the phone down. She sank to the floor and breathed in deep. "Damn him! Now he knows Faye's number." she said.  
  
"Rika!" shoued Faye, "Are you ok! Whats wrong!" she called from the living room. Rika took her water and went back to the living room. Faye saw her face. "Ohmigod what happened!" Faye shrieked.  
  
"Justin knows your number."  
  
Faye sank in her chair deeper. "Call mom." she said.  
  
"No." said Rika. "I just won't answer the phone from now on."  
  
"Don't do that!" said Faye. "Then my mom will think something went wrong. Just call her." she said.  
  
"There's not point in worrying her." said Rika. "I'll just tell her when she gets home."  
  
Faye sighed. "Are you sure?" she said.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure everything is locked." she said and stood up. She walked around and checked everything. Locked.  
  
She went back to the living room and sat on the couch. "All good." she said.  
  
"Rika," started Faye. "I'm sorry. I don't know everything but I'm still sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" asked Rika.  
  
"No idea." grinned Faye. "I just ...feel bad and I'm sorry."  
  
Rika grinned. "No problem." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika and Faye sat on the couch when they heard the door opening. Rika glanced at her watch. "Its six eleven. Must be your mom." she said and got off the couch.  
  
"We're home!" shouted Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
"Welcome back!" said Rika.  
  
"Sorry for the delay." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "The traffic was terrible!" she said.  
  
"Thats ok." said Rika. "We had fun today!" she grinned. "But..there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Later." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Kenjii is dying to see his sister!" she said and walked down the hall the living room. Followed by Faye's brother, Kenjii.  
  
"Are you Faye's friend Rika?" he asked.  
  
Rika nodded. "The one and only." she said. "And I still got the pinball machine record." she grinned and followed him into the living room. Before she got there she stopped.  
  
Why couldn't she have a loving, normal family like Faye?  
  
to be continued.  
  
MD: so. how was this chapter? not entirely what i wanted it to be but oh well. and please, with your reviews i need some ideas!! i have to get to november!! and there will be a fight next chapter. either between rika and danielle or rika and..some other person...i duno who yet. so R&R!!! please!!! ps: I don't own boxcar racer, or that song..you know "tell me why the car is in the front yard and i'm..." i dont know the name or who sings it so why would i own it??  
  
and if you like CCS(card captor sakura) read my other story: Dark Petal Magic  
  
and..if you like cowboy bebop read my poem: "That Lunkhead".  
  
so long for now!! 


	7. Devil in Disguise

MysticalDreamer: (ducks the angry people as they throw angry ducks at her) SORRY!!! It was a very very long wait. I wrote most of this chapter in the last three or four days. There's a lot more Rukato in this chapter than any other. You'll just have to wait and see...its at the end of the chappie too...ha ha ha..ok I'm assuming your getting mad b/c you want to read the story so I will shut up and let you read.  
  
Honestly. Does anyone on this site actually OWN any anime?? I DON'T!!  
  
chapter seven: devil in disguise  
  
"Watch it Nonaka-Makino!" screaned preppy girl Danielle Spencer a Rika flew by on her skateboard, heading to school.  
  
Rika didn't even turn. She gave Danielle the finger and sped off. She could vaguely hear her shouting something, but didn't bother to figure it out.  
  
As she reached the school, a path cleared for her. "Thanks!" she said cheerfully and went through. She went inside the building, still on her skateboard and went to her locker. She shoved everything inside, except a pencil and a notebook. She slammed it shut and came face to face with Takato.  
  
"Hiya Rika!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi..." replied Rika, glancing around, looking for an exit opportunity.  
  
"How's Faye?"  
  
"Great.." said Rika. "Listen, I need to get to class..."  
  
"Duh! We have first period together, remember?" grinned Takato.  
  
"How could I have forgotton." said Rika sarcastically, walking towards class. Takato jogged after her.  
  
"So..Halloween's coming up.."  
  
"Obviously." said Rika, eyeing a floating ghost hanging from the ceiling. "But thats not what I'm waiting for." she grinned evilly.  
  
Takato looked at her. "I don't like that look..." he said.  
  
"Devil's Night." said Rika. "My favorite part of Autumn." she stopped walking. "Cept I don't think I'll be doing anything this year."  
  
"Why not?" asked Takato, also stopping.  
  
"Faye usually comes with me and she can't this year."  
  
"Oh I see..." said Takato. He seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Wow. The goggle-head is thinking." grinned Rika.  
  
"I'll go with you." said Takato suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked Rika, shocked.  
  
"You heard me." said Takato. "I'll go with you on Devil's Night."  
  
"I never asked you to come." said Rika.  
  
"If you don't want me too..." said Takato, starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" said Rika, grabbing his shoulder. "Fine." she said. "Meet me at Shinjuku park, dressed in black, all black, with some toilet paper and whipcream/shaving cream."  
  
"Woah you're serious." said Takato.  
  
Rika grinned. "Of course I am." she said. "Are you in, or not."  
  
Takato looked at her and she looked back. He sighed. "Fine. What time?"  
  
"Dark." said Rika. "When it starts to get dark though. Around dusk. Or the police will be all over you." she said.  
  
"How long have you been doing this?" asked Takato.  
  
"Sinse I was ten." shrugged Rika. "I know my way around. I know where to go, where not to go and places to watch out for." she said. "So are you really coming?"  
  
"I said it, didn't I?" asked Takato.  
  
"You know Takato, you're not so bad for a goggle-head." said Rika.  
  
"I take that as a Compliment." grinned Takato.  
  
Rika grinned back. There were no more words spoken between them. They just stared until, it was broken by the bell. They both jumped.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Rika. She whirled around and ran towards the classroom, Takato at her heels. "Why didn't you tell me what time it was?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" replied Takato. They skidded to a halt outside their closed classroom door. Preparing for the worst, Rika grabbed the doorknob and opened it.  
  
She and Takato walked in and faced the stares of all their classmates. Their minds all thinking the same thing. Skater Girl and Popular Guy walk in together and late?  
  
"Matsuki. Nonaka-Makino?" said Mz. Asaji, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Oh Shit.' thought Rika.  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
'We were planning our Devil's Night?' she thought. 'Yeah right a week's worth a detention for saying that. Dammit Rika think!!' she glanced at Takato and he seemed to be thinking of an excuse as well.  
  
"I'm waiting ever so patiently." said Mz Asaji, crossing her arms.  
  
"You see Mz Asaji.." started Rika. 'Why does she always ask why someone is late?'  
  
"Her locker was jammed." said Takato. Rika looked at him and got the idea.  
  
"Locker jammed?" asked Mz. Asaji.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika. "I couldn't get it opened and it was driving me insane. Takato stopped to help me and after minutes of trying it finally opened." she said, surprised at her own quick thinking.  
  
"When we finally got it opened, the bell rang." said Takato.  
  
"You lie!" shouted Danielle.  
  
Rika wished she could bring up the finger. "No we don't." she said. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Wow, Danielle is doubting Takato?" she said.  
  
"Rika.." said Takato in undertone, in a warning voice.  
  
"No! I mean, yes- no, I mean No!" said Danielle, twisting her words.  
  
"Enough!" said Mz Asaji. "Just take your seats please." she said.  
  
Rika nodded and she and Takato went to their seats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great Rika! Utterly Fantastic!" grinned Faye. "Danielle should know better now than you mess with you!" she said.  
  
Rika grinned. "I still wish you could go out on Devil's Night." she said.  
  
Faye shrugged. "At least I can sit up in bed now." she said. "And my birthday was fun."  
  
"Yeah if you count Kenjii sticking m&m's up his nose." laughed Rika.  
  
"Hey that was funny!" laughed Faye.  
  
"True." said Rika. "But it doesn't top your dad trying to dance to Good Charlotte."  
  
Faye laughed hysterically. "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous!" she sang. "So, are you still gonna go out on Devil's Night? All *alone*? Oohoo hoo." she grinned.  
  
Before she could stop herself, it came flying out. "No I'm going with Takato." realizing what she had said to Faye, and knowing Faye would never leave her alone now, Rika's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh are you?" grinned Faye. "Be sure to tell me ALL the details."  
  
"Its not like a date or anything!" said Rika. "We're just gonna go have some fun."  
  
"Oh and what KIND of fun would that be, Miss Makino?" asked Faye. (MD: yea i know rika's last name is supposed to be nonaka-makino but if she had to choos one, be logical. her dad's or her mom's?)  
  
Rika shook her head. "Just some fun terrorizing houses with toilet paper and shaving cream." she said. "No need to worry, Miss Kamiyo."  
  
"Oh but Miss Makino, how do I know if you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Trust me, I would only do the things I normally do on Devil's Night." said Rika. "Not what you are thinking, Miss Kamiyo."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Faye. "How do you know what I'M thinking, Miss MATSUKI."  
  
Rika blushed a very very deep red. "FAYE!!" she shouted.  
  
"Answer me, Miss Matsuki." grinned Faye, dodging the pillow send her way by Rika.  
  
"Well now," said Rika. "I really don't know what your thinking do I, Miss WONG?"  
  
"Ew I don't like how that sounds. Faye Wong." she said. "Sounds like some Chinese kinda word. Faye Kamiyo-Wong. Now that sounds cool. Or Faye Wong-Kamiyo."  
  
"Huh?" said a very confused Rika.  
  
"Rika Matsuki." said Faye. "That sounds cool." she grinned, dodging another pillow. "What about Rika Nonaka-Makino-Matsuki?"  
  
"Now your getting stupid!" grinned Rika, chucking another pillow at her.  
  
"Your initials. R.N.M.M." said Faye. "Sounds like a radio station or something."  
  
"Yeah well what about F.K.W.? Thats sounds pretty odd too." said Rika. "Wait a minute where did this come from? I don't even LIKE Takato!" she nearly shouted.  
  
"Do not lie to the great Faye Kamiyo-Wong." she said in a soft voice, trying to sound like a pyschic person. "For she knows all and sees all." she grinned. She began to hum.  
  
"Oh you'll see all right. See all stars!" laughed Rika and it turned into an all out pillow-war with feathers a flying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nonaka-Makino!" shouted her science teacher. "Pay attention!"  
  
Rika snapped out of her daydream. She was thinking about things to do on Devil's Night, which was only two days away. "Sorry." she said.  
  
"Your homework for tonight is to answer the questions on page 321." said the teacher. "One through four. Full sentances." she said.  
  
Then the bell rang and everyone got up. Takato jogged up to Rika and tapped her on the shoulder. "Two days Rika."  
  
"Two days." she replied, grinning.  
  
"Two days till what?" asked Danielle, jumping in between Takato and Rika.  
  
"None of your business." said Rika.  
  
"Oooo something unmentionable, huh?" grinned Danielle evilly. "Something you can't share with the world?" she said.  
  
"Danielle, its really none of your business what I do with my free time." said Rika.  
  
"Oh really." said Danielle. "Maybe I want to make it my business."  
  
"Oh so I guess you lost your obsession with Takato then." said Rika.  
  
Danielle blushed furiously. "I was never obssessed!" she shouted.  
  
Takato was still standing there. "Uh..Danielle?" he asked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Stop being so mean to her all the time." said Takato.  
  
"Fine!" shouted Danielle. "Go off with your new little girlfriend!"  
  
"I'm NOT his girlfriend!" shouted Rika. "Why do you always have such a fricken attitude?!" she said.  
  
"You're the one with fricken attitude!" shouted Danielle.  
  
"Shut up!" said Rika. Then she slapped Danielle across the face. "Just leave me the hell alone!" she screamed and started to walk away.  
  
"No one hits Danielle Spencer!" she said and grabbed Rika's arm and turned her around. She went to slap Rika but a hand stopped her. It was Takato.  
  
"Stop it!" he said in a louder voice than usual. "Why do you have a problem with Rika?" he demanded. "Sinse the day she came you always gave her an attitude! Why?"  
  
For once, Danielle didn't have an answer. And Rika stared at Takato in shock. Takato Matsuki, one of the most popular guys in school was standing up for her.  
  
"Fine." said Danielle. "I'll leave. But don't expect me to be nice to Takato. Ever again." she said and dashed away.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Takato." said Rika as they started to walk towards their next classes.  
  
"I know." said Takato, looking suddenly very uncompfortable. "But she's always so rude to you and yeah well I cracked." he said.  
  
"Oh.." said Rika. "Well thanks."  
  
"No problem." said Takato. "Well here's my class."  
  
"See ya." said Rika, watching him walk into his class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika walked towards science, on October 30th, Devil's Night. Reaching the classroom, she heard a snigger.  
  
"Tonights the night Rika, are you ready?" someone taunted.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow and looked around. Ryo walked by her and went in the classroom but he obviously didn't say anything.  
  
"Your gonna lose a big part of you today, Rika." someone else said.  
  
"Whatever." said Rika going in.  
  
"Careful you don't have a baby." someone said.  
  
Rika whirled around. "WHAT?!?!" she screamed and grabbed the nearest person. "You said that, didn't you?!"  
  
"Sorry!" she said. "But I heard somewhere that you and Takato were gonna..you know..later today."  
  
"What the f***?" asked Rika. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I overheard Jenny telling Felicia in the hall earlier today." said the girl. "Is it really true?" she asked.  
  
"No way!" screamed Rika. "Not a chance in hell!! I'm only fourteen years old!" she let go of the girl's shirt and stormed in the classroom and went up to Danielle and litterally pulled her up out of her seat.  
  
"What is your f***ing problem?!" she screamed. The entire class truned around and stared in silence. Meanwhile, Jeri, Brad and Takato had walked in and Takato was looking pretty pissed, glaring at Danielle. "Telling the entire school that Tatako and I were gonna do it tonight??!!" she screamed.  
  
Takato had walked over too and was staring at Danielle with daggers in her eyes. "Yeah Danielle. Why did to say that? Pissed off about what I did yesterday?" he asked.  
  
Danielle made no reply. "Well its the truth isn't?" she grinned slyly.  
  
"No!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Well than what are you planning on doing later?" asked Danielle. "You can silence the rumor by telling the class right now." she said.  
  
The whole class listened. You could have heard a pindrop.  
  
"We were going to see her friend Faye." said Takato.  
  
"Oh really. Then you won't mind if I come with you?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Sorry Danielle." said Rika. "I told Faye all about you and she can't even stand the sound of you, so chances are, she won't even stand the real you." she said. She let go of Danielle and pushed her in her seat. Then she went over and sat in her seat, still giving Danielle the death glare. Then the bell rang and the teacher walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika walked out of the school and went straight home. While her grandmother was cooking, she went in the bathroom and took out a bunch of toilet paper. She slipped into the kitchen, while her grandma had gone to the bathroom, and pulled out two containers of whip cream she had bought and hidden. She shoved it all in a back pack and also grabbed a carton of eggs and put them in her backpack.  
  
Quietly, she slipped back in her room and hid her backpack behind her bed. She dug through her closet and grabbed black jeans, not as baggy as normal and a long sleeve black shirt. She put dark sneakers at the foot of her bed and grabbed a black hat too.  
  
"Dinner Rika!" called Mrs Makino.  
  
She dashed out of her room and sat at the table. Rumiko came in and sat across from her. "Whats for dinner, mom?" she asked.  
  
"Chicken Pot Pie." said Mrs. Makino. "Dig in." she said, putting it on the table.  
  
Rika grabbed a piece and chowed down. It was starting to get dark, and she had to be at Shinjuku park before then. She ate it quickly and stood up.  
  
"Do you want anymore Rika?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Nah." said Rika. "I'm gonna go to Faye's for a little bit. Call me on the cell phone if you need me." she said.  
  
"All right sweetie." said Rumiko. "Have fun."  
  
Rika dashed to her room and pulled on the dark clothes and grabbed the back pack. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and pulled the hat over her head. Ignoring her skateboard, she ran out of her room and out the door, heading towards Shinjuku Park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika ran into the park and looked around for Takato. If she didn't find him soon, she wouldn't find him at all.  
  
"Rika! Rika over here!" called a familiar voice.  
  
Rika turned and saw Takato running over to her, in black jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a vest and a backpack pounding up and down on his back as he ran towards her.  
  
"Finally." said Rika, jogging over. "Ok. We have to watch out for police, roaming around looking for people like us." she said.  
  
"Yeah I kinda figured that." said Takato, grinning.  
  
"There is always a chance we will get caught though." said Rika. "Are you prepared to take it? Your parents and their punishment?"  
  
"Yeah I can handle it." replied Takato. "Although they did ask why I was wearing all black." he said.  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"I told them Henry and I were gonna play hide and seek in the dark and I didn't want to be seen." he said.  
  
"Your parents believed you?" asked Rika, laughing and starting to walk out o the park.  
  
"Yeah." said Takato, also laughing now. "They still think I'm into these little kiddy things." he grinned.  
  
They walked out of the park and it was now dark outside. They went to a little suburben area and walked around.  
  
"Any particular house you egg?" asked Takato.  
  
"There is one I get every year." said Rika. "This old guy, every time I would walk by his house, he's yell something at me. Always eggs him." she grinned. "His house is right up here."  
  
They stopped outside a pail blue house, two stories, with a large tree in the front yard. "Ok." said Rika, walking over to the tree. "Toilet paper the tree." she said, pulling out a roll of toilet paper and throwing it up over the tree. Takato copied her.  
  
They kept throwing toilet paper for a while when Rika stopped. "Now comes the tricky part." she said. "The porch."  
  
"Won't he hear us?" asked Takato.  
  
"Nah." said Rika. "He goes to sleep around six everyday."  
  
"Wow." said Takato.  
  
Rika tiptoed onto the porch and pulled out the can of whip cream. Takato pulled out shaving cream. "You use it yet?" she whispered, grinning.  
  
"Sadly, no." said Takato. "My dad does."  
  
Rika grinned and spayed it all over the front door and on the ground below the door. Takato was spraying shaving cream all over the windows. Then he wrote "HA HA" on the porch, in front of the door so when the guy opened it, he would see it.  
  
It would have all went well except Rika slipped on the "HA HA", not realizing it was there. She fell with a great oof.  
  
"Who's there?" called someone from in the house.  
  
Takato pulled Rika to her feet and they leaped off the porch and dived into the bushes surrounding his house. They remained completely still.  
  
"Danged little brats!!" they heard the old guy scream. Grins spread to Takato and Rika's faces as they tried to keep their laughs in.  
  
When he went back inside, they raced across the yard and into the street, stopping to grab their bags. They ran down the sidewalk and took a break sitting on a bench.  
  
"That was so funny!" said Takato, clutching his stomach.  
  
"That never happened to me before!" laughed Rika.  
  
They sat their for a while, catching their breath then set off again. Rika looked at her watch. "Seven thirty." she said. "Any particular house YOU want to egg?" she asked.  
  
"There is one." said Takato. "This lady is always giving my dad a hard time at work. I know where she lives.." he started, but Rika had stood up and starting walking.  
  
"Lead the way, Matsuki." she grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika and Takato stood on the sidewalk, admiring their work. They had broken a few eggs on the staircase, toilet papered a tree and sprayed shaving cream and whip cream all over the walkway to her front door.  
  
"Not bad work Takato." said Rika.  
  
"I agree Rika." replied Takato.  
  
They turned around and walked down the street. They walked in silence for a minute.  
  
"You who's house I really want to egg?" said Rika.  
  
"Who?" asked Takato.  
  
"Danielle Spencer." said Rika. "I wish I knew where she lived."  
  
"You're in luck." said Takato. "I know where she lives."  
  
"Oh no." said Rika. "I can't ask you to do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz she's your friend." said Rika.  
  
"Not anymore, I don't think." said Takato. "Follow me. I want to egg her house too." he said and started off at a slight jog.  
  
"Wait for me!!" shouted Rika and she ran after him.  
  
Takato turned a few corners and reached a peachy colored house, two stories, with a small front yard, but lots of trees covering it from view. "Here it is." he said.  
  
Not hesitating, Rika reached for toilet paper and threw it in one of the trees. Takato followed suit and soon every tree in her yard was toilet papered.  
  
"Sweet." said Rika. She climbed in through the trees and headed for the house. Quietly, she pulled out her whip cream and began spraying it all over the porch. She sprayed it all over the windows and on the door. Takato sprayed the shaving cream along the pathway from the driveway to the main door. Then Rika pulled out the eggs and threw them at Danielle's garage.  
  
Takato wrapped toilet paper around the posts in her driveway. Rika wrote "Ha ha" over and over along Danielle's driveway.  
  
After fifteen minutes, they had totalled Danielle's house and were no standing back to admire it. Her house was a disaster zone.  
  
They walked away from Danielle's house and just walked.  
  
"Lets just do some random person's house." said Rika. "We'll pick a house, then total it." she said.  
  
"Great!" replied Takato. "As long as its not mine, or one of my friend's."  
  
"Deal." said Rika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika and Takato had found a house that neither of them knew, and began to trash it. They had done just about everything when they heard sirens. And a voice from inside the house.  
  
"I've called the police on you, you little punks!" he cried. "I've been watching you!" he shouted. Now the police headlights were shining around the yard.  
  
"Oh crap!" said Takato.  
  
"Run for it!" screamed Rika and they jumped over the porch walls and ran across the yard. They reached the sidewalk and the police had jumped out of the car and were now following them.  
  
"Quick!" said Takato. "Into the park!" he shouted and they turned.  
  
"We need a spot to hide!" said Rika, the policemens' shouts were getting louder.  
  
"Here!" cried Takato, seizing her wrist and pulling her into a bush. They both fell in and landed on top pf each other.  
  
Rika tried to sit up but Takato remained on top of her. "Stop moving they'll hear us!" he whispered. They sat(layed) there, still as stone until the flashlights were gone and it was total silence.  
  
"They're gone." said Takato. He pushed himself off the ground and they finally became fully aware of their position. Both instantly blushed an unseen red but couldn't bring themselves to move.  
  
Rika was flat on the ground and Takato on top, his hands on the ground holding his body up.  
  
It seemed like hours, like days, like forever, when Rika moved. She picked herself up a little, trying to move, but she only found herself closer to Takato. She was now on her elbows. When it happened.  
  
They leaned in closer until his lips met hers and they kissed. It was short and sweet. Over in a second. Neither were sure if it even happened.  
  
Takato sat up and rolled over. Rika sat up all the way and hugged her knees. There was no talking, no movement. No nothing.  
  
Rika looked at her watch. "Nine thirty. I should head home." she said.  
  
"Yeah.." said Takato. "Me too."  
  
They stood up and climbed out of the bush. They walked in silence to the exit of Shinjuku's park. They headed down the street towards their homes and saw other houses that had been egged and toilet papered.  
  
Rika reached up and pulled off her hat and shoved it in her pocket. Her hair was slightly ruffled and not at all neat.  
  
Takato grinned. "Nice hair, Rika." he laughed.  
  
"Can it." she replied, also grinning.  
  
"Come to think of it, I've never seen you with your hair down." said Takato.  
  
"Come to think of it, if you tell a soul you'll be dead." replied Rika. She heaved her packpack up her shoulder a little.  
  
Takato laughed. "Nah. I won't tell." he said. "Its just you look a little..well, different. You don't look like the same punk as you normally do."  
  
"You wanna make something of it?" grinned Rika.  
  
"Bring it on." said Takato.  
  
Rika sighed and raised an eyebrow. "That is so lame." she said.  
  
Takato laughed. "I'm not too good at comebacks." he said.  
  
"Gee what makes you say that." said Rika.  
  
They walked on in silence. They didn't say anything. They didn't even seem to want to remember the moment they had just shared. 'Would he tell anyone that he kissed a skater?' she asked herself. She gave a mental laugh. 'Yeah right. He'd lose his "coolness"'.  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked Takato.  
  
"Oh nothing." said Rika. "Here's my house. I gotta go."  
  
"All right. See ya." said Takato. He turned and walked down the street.  
  
Rika pressed the code on the alarm and went inside her house. Quietly, she snuck into her room and slipped on the clothes she had had on before. Then she headed for the living room. She found her grandma and mom sitting watching TV.  
  
"Hey Rika, home already?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika. "Faye's feeling a lot better. Can't wait til she's up and about again."  
  
"Same here." said Rumiko.  
  
"Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna shower then hit the sack." said Rika. She said good-night and hopped in the shower.  
  
Getting out, she slipped into flanel pants and a teeshirt. She crawled under her covers and pressed play on her stereo. "System of a Down" blasted, but not too loud.  
  
"My first kiss." she whispered. "And it happened to be with a popular guy who hangs out with preps. Great." she said.  
  
In spite of it all, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
to be continued...  
  
MD: was that enough rukato for ya, or do ya want somemore? REVIEW!! pretty please. And i need one more something before rika's birthday, then there's a dance thing, then christmas. and little stuff here and there in between. yeah... 


	8. Everything's Perfect

MysticalDreamer: Ehehehe..sorry for the long wait.. And there isn't as much Rukato in this chapter as the last..but next chapter there will be a lot...I know you don't want me to ramble so I'll just get right to the story. Oh yeah, thanks to the reviewers from the last two chapters: PurpleAngel, allison, Cheeseking, Black, SerpentTreize, Luvya, sugah high, spectraangel I love you guys and girls!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Usually when there is a disclaimer, it means that its not owned by the person who's writing it. If you actually understood that, congrats because I didn't.  
  
chapter eight: everything's perfect  
  
Rika hadn't really spoken to Takato sinse Devil's Night. And that was a week ago. She didn't understand..or maybe she did. It was awkward.  
  
She just shrugged it off. Soon, Faye would be able to go back to school. It had been almost four weeks sinse that day. Last time Rika had gone to her best friend's house, Faye was sitting on the living room sofa, laughing at the tv show she was watching. A sure sign she was getting better.  
  
Rika walked into first period and sat in her usual chair. Jeri turned around.  
  
"Hi Rika!" said Jeri. "Its nice out for fall, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." replied Rika. "Didn't wear a coat today." she said. It was true, today was abnormally warm. Rika wasn't even wearing layers. She wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and of course, her trusty tie.  
  
"So, when is your birthday again?" asked Jeri.  
  
"November twenty-fouth." grinned Rika. "I'm counting!"  
  
"Are you celebrating?" asked Jeri.  
  
Rika thought about this for a second. She never really celebrated, unless you counted spending the entire day with Faye, goofing off, seeing a movie than a cake when you returned home. "Dunno." she said.  
  
"I'd like too." said Jeri. "But my birthday is over the summer." she said.  
  
"Happy belated birthday." grinned Rika.  
  
The bell rang and a few last minute stragglers came in and sat down.  
  
"Class." said Mz Asaji.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Nice to see how enthusiastic you all are." said Mz Asaji, shuffling some papers. "I have your tests here." she said. "I'll pass them out then we'll go over them."  
  
While the teacher passed out the test, the chatter started.  
  
"Rika..Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Takato, coming over.  
  
"Sure." said Rika.  
  
"Uh-alone?" he said.  
  
You could tell by Jeri's face she was struggling to keep it straight. Rika kicked her and then Jeri had no problem keeping it straight.  
  
"Sure." said Rika and she got up and walked to the back of the class with Takato. They sat in two empty chairs.  
  
"About Devil's Night..." started Takato.  
  
Rika could feel a slight warmth on her cool face. "Yeah?" she said. "You ran out of toliet paper from it all and need some more?" she grinned.  
  
Takato laughed. "Nope I'm all right." he said. "When we were running from the police..in the bush.."  
  
"Blame it on hormones." said Rika. "It was dark, in a bush, think about it." she said, amazed at what she was saying. "In woulda happened to anyone." she said.  
  
"Yeah thats what I was thinking." said Takato.  
  
"Matsuki. Nonaka-Makino. Please take your seats." said Mz. Asaji.  
  
"See ya." said Takato and he sat down.  
  
"Yeah..see ya." replied Rika. When she sat down, she had a kind of dazed look on her face which caused Jeri to get another kick in the shins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika went into lunch two days later and went to sit at her normal table, with Jeri, who wasn't there yet.  
  
"Hey Nonaka-Makino!"  
  
She turned and saw a skater waving at her. She walked over. "Yeah?" she said.  
  
"Wanna sit with us?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno." said Rika. "My friend Jeri.."  
  
"She can sit here too." he said. "By the way, my name is Toshi."  
  
"Hey." she said. "I'm Rika."  
  
"These are the rest of us." said Toshi. "Makou, Taguya, Phil, Kenny and Stevo."  
  
"Hi." said Rika. "Where do you guys skate?"  
  
"Here. There. Anywhere." said Phil.  
  
Rika glanced around and saw Jeri come into the cafeteria. "Jeri!" she called. Jeri came over, looking a little nervous. "Lets sit here for today." she said.  
  
"Ok.." said Jeri and she sat down in the empty seat next to Rika. She took out her sandwich, looked at it and pushed it away.  
  
"Whats the matter?" asked Makou.  
  
"Its ham and cheese. I hate ham." replied Jeri.  
  
"Dude can I have it?" asked Stevo.  
  
"Umm sure.." said Jeri.  
  
Stevo lunged for the sandwich and ate it faster than Jeri had taken it out. She blinked. "Mmm.. I love ham." he said.  
  
"And I love spam!" shouted Taguya. They all laughed.  
  
"So..I like watcha did to Danielle." said Toshi. "None of us can stand her either."  
  
"God I hate her fricken guts!" said Kenny. "She may kinda good-lookin but she is the biggest bi-yatch I've ever known!" he said, slamming his hand on the table.  
  
"You're not the only one." said Rika.  
  
"First you stand up to her, than you nearly beat the crap outta her..man I wish I coulda done that." said Toshi.  
  
"She drives me nuts!" said Rika. "She reminds me of this girl in my old school, Kaylee Stanton, she was just like Danielle. Stuck up, prissy bi- yatch." she said.  
  
"No lie." said Makou.  
  
Rika grinned. She was now where she belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at me!" said Stevo, walking all weird and sticking his nose in the air. "My name is Danielle Spencer and I love ME!" he said, hugging himself.  
  
"I'm Felicia and I'm like, so damn brainless!" said Phil, walking similar to Stevo.  
  
"The only guys that are ok from that crowd are Takato, Henry and Kazu." said Toshi. "It beats me why they hang out with them." he said.  
  
"Yeah." said Makou.  
  
"Didya go out on Devil's Night Rika?" asked Kenny. "I thought I saw ya."  
  
"Yeah I did." said Rika. "I totalled Danielle's house."  
  
"Sweet!" said Taguya. "We egged this old fart's house who keeps yellin at us not to skate past his house." he said. "Problem was, when we got there it was already done."  
  
"Thats ok though." said Toshi. "We just did it worse."  
  
"Does this dude live in a small blue house with a brown roof and one tree?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah." said Kenny.  
  
"I did it already." said Rika. "He bugs she so much."  
  
"You did all that by yourself?" asked Toshi, wide-eyed.  
  
"No." said Rika. "You kidding? I woulda been there all night." she said.  
  
Rika and her new skater friends were hanging out after school near the parking lot of the school where some other skaters were skating. Jeri had left already, she said she needed to get home to help her father with something.  
  
"Then who'd you go with?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Takato." replied Rika. "We're...kinda friends." she said.  
  
"Dude! I didn't think Takato had enough guts to do something like that." said Phil, skating by.  
  
Rika shrugged. "He doesn't really like Danielle." she said. "Or the rest of his friends." she explained.  
  
"Then why is is hangin with them?" asked Stevo, also skating by.  
  
"Got me. I know he's good friends with Henry, Kazu and maybe Kenta." she said.  
  
"They're ok." said Phil, jumping up on his board.  
  
Rika shrugged. "Danielle is the worst though." she said. "I hate her so much. She's such a little-argh! I just can't stand her!"  
  
"Yeah we know." said Stevo, skating by again. Rika shook her head.  
  
"Hey-you know what?" said Taguya. "I think I've seen ya before."  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.  
  
Taguya shook his head. "I mean at a park. You were with a friend and some dude was trying to kidnap ya or something." he said. "Phil and his cousin ran over and helped ya."  
  
"Oh yeah." said Rika, remembering the moment vividly. "Remind me to thank Phil and his cousin." she said.  
  
"Who was your friend?" asked Taguya. "She was pretty cute."  
  
Rika laughed. "Her name's Faye Kamiyo. We've been best friends forever." she said. She made a mental note to tell her that a skater thought she was cute.  
  
"Cool." said Taguya. "Where does she live?"  
  
Toshi whacked him on the back of the head. "Dude! Don't even think about trying to hit on Rika's friends. If they are anything like Rika, they will kick your sorry ass." he grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah." said Rika. "Faye is one tough girl." she grinned. "She goes to the old private school I went to and lives kinda near me. She..had an injury and has been out of school for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Is she that girl who was shot at some stuffy school?" asked Stevo, jumping on Toshi's back and causing him to lose balance and they both fell.  
  
"Yeah..you heard about that?" asked Rika.  
  
"All over the papers." said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah well..we prefer not to think about it." said Rika.  
  
"Gotcha. We drop the subject." said Stevo, standing up.  
  
Rika's watch beeped. She looked at it. "Well I should get home." she said. "My mom wants me to stop by before I go to Faye's house."  
  
"Sure thing!" said Phil.  
  
Rika dropped her board on the ground and started to skate away. "See ya." she called and waved.  
  
"Hasta la vista, baby!" she heard Stevo scream. Then she heard a wail/screech which meant Stevo had done something stupid and was now just whacked on the head by Toshi.  
  
Rika smiled. Finally, friends who were like her and she could be herself and not be much different from them.  
  
She skated off towards her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika skated as fast as she could to school. The bell would ring any minute and she did not want to get detention so near her birthday. She wore her baggy blue jeans and at least five layers, with a dark green sweatshirt on top of it all. No tie, no visor, an empty neck, but she did have her spike bracelets on.  
  
She jumped over a box on the sidewalk and turned sharply as she reached the school entrance. She went up the ramp to save time and didn't get off her board in the halls. There was still a few scragglers here and there but the hall was mostly deserted. She nearly missed her locker, but stopped and shoved her board inside, grabbed a notebook and ran to class.  
  
She skidded to a halt outside the door and opened it, as the bell rang. She hopped inside the classroom and grinned. "I'm not gonna get marked late, am I?" she asked.  
  
Mz Asaji shook her head. "No just go sit down." she said.  
  
Rika gave a thumbs up and went to her seat. 'Lucky Miss A is so nice.' she thought and sat down compfortably in her chair. Then it hit her. She prodded Jeri with her notebook. "Gotta pen or pencil?" she asked.  
  
Jeri's hand reached over and in it was a pen.  
  
"Thanks." replied Rika, taking the pen. She sat down compfy again.  
  
The announcements started and this was the time for everyone to get a few extra zzz's in before the day started. Rika went off into her own little world.  
  
'Ten days till my birthday.' she thought. She had everything figured out. She and Faye would go to a mall on the other side of town and crash it. Then see a movie and top it off by Faye spending the night. Rika smiled. 'Perfect.' she thought.  
  
'Not to mention, Faye starts school again in a week. She said she had to tell me something today. Wonder what it is?' she asked herself.  
  
"Rika? Are you alive?" asked Mz. Asaji.  
  
Rika snapped out of her daydream. "I'm alive." she said. She drew in her breath. "I'm breathing, so I'm assuming I'm alive." there was some laughter from the class.  
  
Mz Asaji sighed. "Lets just get to the lesson, shall we?" she asked.  
  
Rika nodded. Mz Asaji turned off the lights and turned on the overhead. (MD: overhead, in case ya dont kno, they're these things that are clear and you can write on clear paper and it projects them onto the blackboard or something...i duno! :P)  
  
Rika copied the notes but didn't really READ them, she just wrote them down. When she was finished, she went back into a daydream, only to be woken up by the bell, fourty something minutes later. She closed her book and gave the pen back to Jeri and they walked out of class.  
  
"So Jeri, whatcha doin' after school today?" asked Rika.  
  
"Well, my dad wants me to work at his shop after school twice a week." said Jeri. "Mondays and Thursdays. And today is a thursday so I gotta work." she said.  
  
"Bummer." said Rika. "I guess I could get a job if I wanted too but I'm too lazy." she smiled. "But it would be nice to have some extra cash laying around."  
  
"You're telling me!" said Jeri. "I wouldn't even be working there if they weren't paying me!" she grinned. The two laughed and walked along to their next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rika!" shouted Faye. She half jogged/half walked over to her.  
  
"Wow!' said Rika, dropping her board on the floor. "Amazing! Faye can walk!" she laughed, as her friend reached her.  
  
"I'm am sooo happy!" said Faye. "I can walk now!!" she punched the air. "I still have a slight scarish thingy on my shoulder and if I move suddenly it hurts, but I am up and ALIVE!!" she shouted. Rika laughed.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't come over yesterday." she said. "My mom was all 'ahh! stay home!' Stupid." laughed Rika.  
  
"No problem!" said Faye, giving the victory/peace sign. "I have something to tell you. I hope it twill make you happy." she said, walking back over to the couch.  
  
Rika followed and layed on the couch, putting her feet on Faye's legs. "So, whats the news?" she asked. "Oh wait before I forget, I was hanging with some skaters the other day and one of them thought you were cute. Just to let you know." she grinned.  
  
Faye blushed a bit. "Yeah, well you can tell them my heart belongs to Henry!" she laughed. She pushed Rika's feet off her lap.  
  
"Do you really want me too?" asked Rika, a sly grin apearing on her face.  
  
"NO!" shouted Faye. "Of course not."  
  
"Thats what I thought." said Rika, still smiling. "So, what was your big news?"  
  
Faye's face lit up. "Its great!" she said. "My mom did some of this and some of that, a lot of calling and I sit hear wondering what the hell is going on." she said.  
  
"Is your mom home?" asked Rika.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You never swear when she's home." grinned Rika.  
  
Faye smiled. "ANYway. One day I asked her and she said that next week, Thursday or Wendsday, depending, I can go back to school!" she said.  
  
"Ok. If you want to consider that good news, be my guest." said Rika.  
  
Faye shook her head. "Oh no." she said. "Its bad to be going back but I know its means I'll be up and about and able to start doing the stuff I miss!" she said.  
  
"Yeah..let me know how the classes are without me." laughed Rika.  
  
Faye grinned with a grin that meant she knew something that Rika did not.  
  
"What?" asked Rika suspicously.  
  
"I can't answer that." said Faye. "About the classes."  
  
"Why?" asked Rika. Then she thought..."Wait a minute..."  
  
"My mom also did some calling and I am no longer in Marylin Mathison Acadamy." said Faye. "I have been taken out of private school, and I am now in a public school." she smiled. Rika's eyes lit up. "And not just any public school, my friend. West Shinjuku High!" she shouted. Rika jumped off the couch, so did Faye, and they hugged each other.  
  
"Thats so sweet!" said Rika, breaking the hug.  
  
"I know!" said Faye. "More of ...Henry.." she grinned.  
  
Rika shooked her head and sighed.  
  
"Oh thats not all Rika." said Faye. "Due to my conditions, I need someone to help me out getting from class to class. And it just wouldn't be fit for a complete stranger to help with my books now would it." she said.  
  
"Whats that mean, in English?" asked Rika  
  
Faye grinned. "It means my mom pulled some strings and we have EVERY SINGLE CLASS together!" she said.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Rika. "I must warn you though, Faye." she said in serious/funny voice. "I am a bad girl in the school. If you are to be my friends, you shall have the same reputation." she said, laughing.  
  
"That is ok, Rika." said Faye, in a similar voice. "I am willing to accept that fate if it is bestowed on me." she grinned.  
  
"Bestowed? What kinda word is that?" asked Rika.  
  
"Not a clue." grinned Faye. "Heard it on some show my mom was watchin." she said.  
  
Rika smiled. For the first time in a long while, she was trully happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika skated to school on Monday, with a wide grin on her face. This coming Wensday, Faye would be coming to her school. She ignored all comments passed her way. Nothing could brake her happy mood.  
  
She skated up the ramp and jumped off her board and walked inside. She was in a daze, thinking about Wensday when she crashed into someone.  
  
"Sorry." she said, turning to see who she hit. And who else would it be but-  
  
"Hi Rika!"  
  
"Hi Takato." replied Rika, picking up the pencil she dropped.  
  
"You seem cheerful." said Takato, walking next to her as they walked towards their lockers. "Whats new?" he asked.  
  
"Oh its just I can't wait for Wensday." said Rika.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Takato.  
  
"You know Faye?" asked Rika, reaching her locker.  
  
"Duh." said Takato, leaning against a nearby locker.  
  
"Well she's going back to school Wensday." said Rika, slamming her locker shut.  
  
"Cool!" said Takato. They started towards class. "But won't that mean you see each other less often? I mean you go to different schools."  
  
Rika grinned. "Not anymore." she said. "She's coming here."  
  
Takato's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked. "Thats cool!"  
  
Rika nodded. "Not only that, but she is going to have every class with me. Due to her conditions." she said.  
  
"Wow." said Takato. They turned into their class. "Lucky you." he said.  
  
Then they departed and Takato went to talk to Henry. Rika went to her seat in the back and poked Jeri. She turned.  
  
"Hi there Rika!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"You're not the only one who's cheerful today!" said Rika. "Faye? Remember her, right?" she asked. Jeri nodded. "Well she's going back to school this Wensday and she's coming to this school." she grinned.  
  
"Neat!" said Jeri. "Thats really awsome."  
  
"Yup. She's also gonna have every class with me." said Rika. "Cuz of her conditions and stuff." she said. Then she smiled evilly. "I can't wait for her to meet Danielle." she said.  
  
Jeri grinned too. "Ooo I would by a ticket to see that!" she said. They laughed and the bell rang, starting another day of school.  
  
"Class!" said Mz Asaji. "I have an announcement."  
  
The class lazily looked over at their teacher.  
  
"We're getting a new student in our class this week." said the teacher. Now everyone looked interested. "She's ..been out for a while and needs help catching up so-"  
  
"She?" asked Kazu. "And SHE needs help? I can help her out." he grinned.  
  
"Sorry Kazu." said Mz Asaji. "I'm trying to say that she's been out for a while and is being transfered here. She'll be following Rika around due to conditions that are of no concern to you." she said.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Rika who merely grinned. Takato gave the thumbs up and Henry nodded. Jeri high-fived her under the desk.  
  
"Now..on with our lesson plan..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika knocked on Faye's door on Wensday morning and it opened not too long after. "Hey Mrs. Kamiyo!" she said cheerfully. "Faye called and said she would be walking to school?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. She demanded that she could walk to school with you or she would just walk out on her own!" smiled Mrs. Kamiyo. "She's in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She'll be out in a second." she said and went into the kitchen.  
  
Rika grinned and sat on the couch.  
  
"Thanks Rika, anyway for coming here to bring Faye to school." called Mrs. Kamiyo from the kitchen.  
  
"No problem." said Rika. "I was looking forward to it." she said.  
  
"I'm here!" said Faye, coming out of the bathroom and throwing her hands in the air. "So mom...can I skateboard? Please please please??" begged Faye.  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo gave her a look. "Faye. I told you should walk first, then start with your other mode of transportation." she said.  
  
"Mom!!" whined Faye. "I'll go really really slow. I just have to stand on it! Please! I haven't gone on it in almost a month or two!!" she said. She dropped to her knees and folded her hands and walked/kneeled/crawled over to her mother. "Look mom, I can walk on my knees without a problem! I could have gone back to school at least a week or two or three ago! Mom..please?!?!"  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo stared at her daughter's longing face and sighed. "Go ahead." she said. "But no tricks, you are just to skate and that is all." she declared.  
  
"Thank you sensai!" she said and jumped up.  
  
Mrs. Kamiyo shook her head. Faye dashed into her room and came out with her board. She was hugging it.  
  
"I love you I love you I love you I love you." she said over and over. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.  
  
"See ya later Mrs. Kamiyo. I'll bring her straight home after school. Promise." said Rika and dashed after her friend.  
  
She ran into Faye who was standing on the sidewalk, with her board on the ground, and she was staring at it.  
  
"Get on..Faye-Faye.." grinned Rika, throwing her's on the ground and skating away.  
  
Faye glared and stepped on. She raced after Rika. "Stop with the Fricken Faye-Faye!" she shouted. They skated away down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here it is Faye." said Rika, stopping at the entrance to the school and picking up her board. Faye copied.  
  
"Cool." she said. "Lets go inside instead of just staring at it!" she said. She walked foward, then threw her board down and skated, Rika not to far behind.  
  
"So we have Social Studies first?" asked Faye.  
  
"Global but yeah." said Rika, going inside and flipping her board up. "You're locker is next to mine cuz their was an empty one there. If not, I woulda moved." she said and walked down the hall. The people their gave weird looks at the girl walking next to Rika. She stopped at her locker. "Thats your's." said Rika.  
  
"Obviously." grinned Faye. "Whats my combination again?" she said, digging in her pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper. "Twenty, fifteen, thirty-five." she said, spinning it. "That was easy." she said as it popped out. She threw her board and stuff inside and took her only notebook and a pencil. "I'm set." said Faye.  
  
"Me too." said Rika.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
They both turned to see Jeri jogging over to them. "Hi Faye! Remember me? Jeri?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" grinned Faye. "You have first period with Rika too, right?"  
  
Jeri nodded. "A few others too." she said.  
  
"Who else is in your class?" asked Faye, with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Rika smacked her across the head. "Stupid." she said. She closed her locker and started towards her classroom.  
  
"Rika!" shouted Faye. "You're supposed to guide me around!" she said and dashed after her. Jeri grinned and followed too.  
  
Rika reached her class and went in, Faye close behind. A few people were already in the class and stared at the strange girl who had just walked in with Rika.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Kazu. "You're the new girl!"  
  
Faye nodded. "That I am." she said. Jeri went to sit down and Rika and Faye went to the teacher.  
  
"You must be Faye Kamiyo?" asked Mz Asaji.  
  
"Yup." said Faye. "Is there anything I should know before class starts?" she asked.  
  
"No." replied the teacher. "Rika can help you out and you may sit right next to her for now." she said.  
  
"Gotcha." replied Faye. Rika shook her head and went to sit behind Jeri. Faye followed, ignoring all the eyes that were on her.  
  
They sat down and the bell rang.  
  
MD: how was that chapter? let me know in a review!! AND let me know if you like cheese. AND if you have any ideas at all. AND...i will shut up now, just review... 


	9. Sweet Fifteen

Mystical Dreamer: WOW!! this was a really quick update!! only about a week maybe!! and I know that last chapter was..dull, but like one reviewer said: sometimes ya just gotta set up for better things! all right, enough of my rambling. Thanks to the reviewers: SerpentTreize, Black, allison, sugah high, Death Wind, Cheeseking, the dragon master, and John Surber. I love reviews! They make me feel happy!! o^_^o  
  
Disclaimer: must i write this every time? i think people know that i do not own digimon  
  
chapter nine: sweet fifteen  
  
Rika stared at the clock. A minute left then it was the weekend. Not just the weekend but the weekend of her birthday. Her birthday was on a Sunday so Faye was coming over Saturday and staying over until Sunday. They were going to hang out all weekend, just having fun.  
  
Finally, the bell rang. Rika leaped out of her seat and Faye was right behind her.  
  
"Two days Rika!" she said.  
  
"Yup." replied Rika. "Can't wait."  
  
Faye was now in Rika's school and they had every class together. Faye had yet to say something smart ass to Danielle, but she was itching for the chance.  
  
They stopped at their lockers and grabbed their skateboards.  
  
"Rika!" called Jeri, she ran over to them.  
  
"Hiya Jeri!" said Faye.  
  
"Hi Faye." said Jeri. "The Weekend is here!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Faye. "I kinda miss staying home all day long. Being able to leave my house is great though." she grinned.  
  
"What are you guys doing this weekend?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Nothing much." said Rika. "My birthday's Sunday so I'm just gonna have fun all weekend and do what I feel like." she said.  
  
"Wow." said Jeri. "Thats great."  
  
"Hey Jeri.." said Rika. "You doing anything tomarrow?" she asked.  
  
Jeri thought. "Nope." she said. "Why?"  
  
"Wanna come with me and Faye?" asked Rika. "We're going to the mall and..well, we're gonna crash it." she grinned.  
  
Jeri's eyes widened. "I dunno.." she said.  
  
"There will be plenty of people there!" said Faye. "You do something, then scram and hide. Run to the other side of the mall or something." she said. "We do it all the time. Its fun!" she grinned.  
  
Jeri smiled. "I don't wanna get in trouble. My parents would kill me." she said.  
  
"Listen Jeri, if you don't wanna, you don't have too." said Rika. "Its just your my friend and I wanted to include you." she said.  
  
Jeri's eyes lit up. "Well..I guess I could come..Dunno if I'll do anything really bad.." she said.  
  
"Thats great!" said Rika. "Ok..I'll call you later with ALL the details but for now, make sure to meet around two at the food court and wear something you can move around in." she explained. "We might have to run a bit." she grinned.  
  
Jeri smiled again. "Ok." she said. She heaved her backpack. "I can't believe I'm doing this." she said.  
  
"It'll be fun!" said Faye.  
  
Rika winked. "Yeah. Trust me." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika stood with Faye in the food court, waiting for Jeri to arrive. It was exactly two o'clock when the doors opened again and she walked in.  
  
"Jeri!" called Faye. She waved her hand.  
  
Jeri dashed over to them wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Hello! Happy Birthday, Rika." she said.  
  
"Technically its tomarrow but thanks anyway!" grinned Rika.  
  
They walked out of the food court.  
  
"So what do you guys do first?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Oh..anything.." grinned Faye. "But its really fun to go into the preppy stores and just terrorize." she said.  
  
Jeri cocked her head. "Meaning?" she asked.  
  
"Spray all the glitter and perfume for starters." said Faye. "Then take all the jewelery and try some of it on...lots more." she grinned.  
  
Rika stopped outside one of those stores. "Observe." she grinned. She walked in and picked up a bottle of soap. She looked around and squatted down. She opened in and dumped a bunch all over the floor. She closed it, put it back, stood up and walked away.  
  
Jeri stared. "What now?" she asked.  
  
"Just watch." said Faye, leaning on her shoulder.  
  
One of the girls in the store walked over the soap, slipped and fell. Faye and Rika started to crack up. Jeri smiled. "Thats funny." she said.  
  
"If you think that is funny.." said Faye. "We got loads more to show ya." she grinned and they wandered off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Free samples!" shouted a guy dressed as a pretzel. "Get your free pretzels here!" he shouted into the mall.  
  
"Ooo." said Faye. "My favorite." she said. "Wanna come?" she asked Jeri as she and Rika started towards him.  
  
"I'll just watch." replied Jeri.  
  
"Suit yourself." replied Faye. They walked over to him.  
  
"Wouldya like some free samples?" asked the pretzel man.  
  
"Sure!" grinned Rika. She grabbed two and bit each of them.  
  
"Hey! One per person!" shouted the pretzel man.  
  
Faye did what Rika did, except she took three. "Oh sorry..want them back?" she asked, dipping one in the sauce and putting the other two back on the plate.  
  
"No I don't!" shouted the pretzel man. "Take them back!"  
  
"But you told us to take one, so we did." said Faye.  
  
"Yeah well- I don't think anyone wants one thats already bitten."  
  
"I'll take one!" said Rika, taking one that Faye had bitten.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You already have one!"  
  
"No I don't." said Rika, holding up her hands. The pretzel she had was gone. "Told you." she said. A grin on her face.  
  
Faye meanwhile had rearranged all the pretzels in a neat stack on the tray, with the sauce facing the man. "Hey mister!" she shouted.  
  
The pretzel man jumped and all the pretzels flew up in the air. The sauce landed on his head. "Hey you!" he shouted.  
  
Faye and Rika laughed and ran off, dragging Jeri by the arms. She was laughing too. They ran away from the pretzel man.  
  
"That was funny!" laughed Jeri.  
  
"Yup." said Faye. "We always torture the free sample people. Its a lot of fun."  
  
"What now?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Now..we go see a movie." grinned Rika evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three of them sat in the back row with piles of food. Sodas, candy, popcorn, water. More and more people came in and it really made Rika's day when a certain someone walked in.  
  
"Sweet!" said Rika.  
  
"What?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Look who just walked in." she grinned.  
  
They all looked in the direction Rika had pointed. Danielle had just walked in with Felecia and Jenny. Faye grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Duck down." said Rika. "If they don't see us, they might sit in front of us." she said, lowering herself. Faye and Jeri followed suit.  
  
Sure enough, Danielle and her friends sat two rows in front of Rika. Rika, Faye and Jeri moved down a couple seats to get closer to Danielle but not too close.  
  
The movie previews started and the theatre got dark.  
  
They sat there, and as the movie began, Faye opened a package of m&m's. She ate one and saved the rest for a better purpose.  
  
"I have the funny feeling, my friends," said Rika. "That we will not see the whole movie today." she grinned.  
  
"Thats quite all right with me, Rika." said Faye. "I will have plenty of fun all on my own." she said.  
  
Jeri sipped some soda.  
  
Rika grabbed a handful of popcorn in her hand. "As soon as I throw, duck." she said. "Got it?" she whispered. Her friends nodded.  
  
Rika took aim with her hand for Danielle's head and threw. The second it hit her head, she flew behind the seat. She could hear Danielle curse with furry and it was all Rika could do to try and keep silent. She chanced a peek and saw that Danielle's head was now looking back at the movie.  
  
Now it was Faye's turn. M&m's in hand, she flung her hand in Jenny's direction and ducked behind the seat as Jenny's head turned around.  
  
By now, some other people were looking curiously around at where the food and candy was coming from.  
  
"Go on Jeri." said Rika.  
  
"I dunno.." said Jeri.  
  
"Just throw some Crunch a Bunches." said Faye.  
  
Jeri sighed. "All right." she grinned. She opened her package and the three of them sat up. Jeri took aim and threw them at Felecia. They hit and the three ducked again.  
  
"Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Danielle.  
  
The three continued staring for a while then turned back to the movie.  
  
Rika grinned slyly. "Ok." she said. "After this, we gotta high-tail it outta here." she said, picking up some of her fruit punch.  
  
"Oh Rika, you are so evil." said Faye.  
  
"I know." she replied. She stood up and leaned over the seat. She opened the cap on her soda and started to dump it on Danielle's head. She screamed and everyone turned to look at them. One of the theatre guys started towards them.  
  
Rika laughed and dropped it on Felecia. Then the three took off. They ran out the doors and down the hall.  
  
"Into the bathroom!" called Faye.  
  
The three turned and each went into their own stall.  
  
"You remembered, right Jeri?" asked Rika, over the stalls.  
  
"Yeah." came her reply. "Now I know why you told me to layer."  
  
"It was dark in the movies so they don't remember exactly what we look like." said Faye. "So its simple, change your clothes." she said.  
  
Rika pulled off her red sweatshirt and underneath she had a blue teeshirt over a gray long sleeve shirt. She pulled down her pants and flipped them. "Reversable pants." she said. "The best invention sinse the skateboard."  
  
She heard Faye's high and concontrolable laugh and Jeri's quiet and reserved giggle. Rika emerged from the stall and saw Faye already done with her transformation.  
  
"Yup." she said. "I sure do love my reverable pants." she said with a western kind of voice. (A/N: you know, ya'll..and howdy parter!! sandy from spongebob squarepants!)  
  
Rika smiled. Jeri came out with a teeshirt on and the same jeans. "I couldn't get any other pants." she said.  
  
"Hey." said Rika. "Jeans are jeans."  
  
"Now what?" asked Jeri.  
  
"We just leave." said Rika. They walked out of the bathroom and Faye ran into a security guard.  
  
"Thats them!" cried the guy that was in the theatre.  
  
"Uh-oh." said Faye. They took off and ran out of the cinema.  
  
They got back into the mall itself with the guards hot on their heels. They stopped when they reached a split.  
  
"Go left." said Rika. "There's a stair case down there." she said.  
  
The three ran and reached the way to the upper level. Only thing is, it wasn't a staircase.  
  
"Its an escalator." said Jeri.  
  
The one they were faced was going down to their floor. Going up was on the other side. Rika and Faye grinned. The security guards were coming now.  
  
Rika and Faye took off and ran up the escalator. Jeri followed. They ran passed people and pushed their way through. The guards were getting mad but they followed.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to do that!" shouted Jeri.  
  
"Isn't it great?" called Faye.  
  
They reached the top and Rika turned back to look at the guards. They were going through the people ever so politely.  
  
"Lets get outta here." grinned Rika, she started to run. She turned and ran into someone. "Shit." she said.  
  
Faye and Jeri skidded to a halt and helped Rika to her feet. "Come on Rika!" said Faye, pulling her up.  
  
"Sorry bout that-Takato!" screamed Rika, seeing exactly who it was that she had run into.  
  
"Nice to see you too Rika." he said. Henry was there too.  
  
"There they are!" shouted the guard. "Guess they're with those guys too!"  
  
"Oh shit!" said Faye.  
  
"Run!" shouted Rika, grabbing Takato's arm. She took off with Faye, Jeri and Henry at her heels.  
  
"What happened?" asked Takato.  
  
"Long story." replied Rika. "We gotta ditch the guards." she said.  
  
"Head to a clothing store." suggested Henry.  
  
"Great!" replied Faye.  
  
They turned into one of the major clothing stores and ran towards the back. They were in the girls' part and trapped. They could see the guards looking for them.  
  
"Now what?" asked Faye, clutching her head.  
  
"Into the fitting room!" said Jeri. "We can hide in those."  
  
"Perfect." said Rika. They took off into the room and a girl screamed at seeing the two guys run in. Rika turned sharply and went into a smaller changing room. Someone followed her in and she slammed it shut. She turned to see who it was.  
  
"Takato." she sighed.  
  
"What?" he shrugged.  
  
"Jump on the seat thing." said Rika. "People will freak if they see guys' shoes under the doors." she said and Takato obeyed.  
  
Rika put her ear to the door and listened. It sounded like Henry, Faye and Jeri were all in the big one next to them. She also heard the guards come into the room.  
  
Rika kicked off her shoes and rolled up the bottom of her pants. She had done this before. The guards would glance under the doors for familiar feet. She tossed her shoes on the seat next to Takato and stood there. She moved her foot as if she was trying on something. Takato raised an eyebrow. Rika hoped Faye had enough sense to do something similar.  
  
"Looks like they got away." said one of the guards. "Just keep an eye out for them." he said and they left.  
  
Rika sighed and sat on the ground. "Can I have my shoe?" she asked, rolling down a pant leg.  
  
Takato had both her shoes on his lap. He tossed one too her. "So what was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Rika pulled it on her foot. "We caused some trouble in the movies." she said. "Happens all the time. Haven't got caughter yet." she said. She finished tying her shoe. She rolled down her other pant leg and looked at Takato who was now standing near the door. "Can I have my shoe?" she asked.  
  
"No." he replied and opened the door. He took off.  
  
Rika's mouth dropped. She stood up. "TAKATO!" she shouted. She slammed the door open and ran after him.  
  
Faye, Jeri and Henry were coming out of their stall when Takato jetted out in front of them, holding a shoe. Shortly after, Rika was right behind him.  
  
They blinked.  
  
Rika ran after Takato and some of the shoppers gave them funny looks. "Takato Matsuki! Give me my shoe!" she shouted.  
  
"I think I'll keep it." came his reply. (A/N: aww..he's flirting!! o^_^o)  
  
"Takato!" she screamed.  
  
She saw him turn a corner and she took a short cut through the music part. She flew out and cut him off. He crashed right into her and they fell down.  
  
Her shoe flew up in the air and landed not too far from them. Rika layed on her back, laughing hysterically. Takato was also on his back, some distance from her.  
  
She rolled over and crawled towards her shoe. She snatched it and shoved it on her foot. She tied it quickly and just sat there, still laughing.  
  
Takato sat up. He laughed.  
  
They just sat there, laughing hysterically. Rika looked around and spotted a bottle of water, layed forgotton on the ground. She crawled over to it and opened it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Takato.  
  
"Watch and see." replied Rika. She listened for a second and then poured some water in the middle of the floor. Then, she just dumped the whole thing then threw the empty bottle at Takato. It hit his shoulder and bounced away.  
  
"Rika.." said Takato, looking around, catching on.  
  
"Trust me." she said. "It'll be funny."  
  
Faye and the others turned the corner. "Rika!" she said. "There you are." they started walking towards them. "We've been looking for- WOOAAAHH!!" she said, slipping on the water and sliding across the floor, shortly followed by Henry then Jeri. They crashed into each other. Faye turned around.  
  
"Rika!" she shouted, laughing.  
  
Rika fell over in the water and laughed even harder. Her whole back got soaked as tears formed in her eyes from laughter. She heard a splash as Takato hit the water too.  
  
Then an idea clicked. Rika stood up and walked a far distance from the rest. She turned and faced them all.  
  
"Rika?" asked Faye.  
  
Rika started running towards them and slid on the water. She skidded and landed on top of Faye and them. Takato was up imedietely after that and copied exactly what Rika had done.  
  
Soon, they were all sliding across the water and getting soaked when a worker came by and saw them.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" she screamed.  
  
Tangled and struggling to get up, Rika and company looked up and saw her fuming face.  
  
They all jumped up simotaniously and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika, Faye, Jeri, Takato and Henry were now officially keeping an eye out for security guards.  
  
They walked around, wondering what to do next.  
  
Rika looked at her watch. "Its five fourty-five." she said. "What time do you guys gotta be home?" she asked.  
  
"By ten." said Takato.  
  
"Wanna get something to eat?" asked Faye.  
  
"Sure." replied Henry.  
  
They all went and bought something to eat. They walked around, searching for a place to sit. They found a table for six and sat.  
  
"I think today will be a day I won't forget for a looong time." said Takato, eating three fires dipped in ketchup.  
  
Jeri nodded. "I'm glad I came!" she said cheerfully, eating a forkfull from her salad. She chewed it.  
  
"Do you do this all the time?" asked Henry.  
  
"Oh yeah. All the time." said Faye. "We have so many different ways to get rid of security and stuff, we never do the same thing twice in one day." she explained.  
  
"Cool." said Takato.  
  
"There's another thing we have." said Rika. "If they're searching for people with certain clothes on." she said.  
  
"Two ways, actually." said Faye. "We've already done one today. That was the wear extra clothes! You run into a bathroom stall or fitting room and take off the extra clothes you wore." she said.  
  
"The second is to switch clothes." said Rika. "We've only done that once and there's ususally only two of us so it doesn't work." she said. "You just randomly toss your clothes in the air over the walls of stalls your in and put on whatever comes your way." she explained. "It comes in handy when you're running from stupid guards."  
  
"Man." said Takato. "Where do you come up with these things?"  
  
Rika and Faye glanced at each other. "We make them up as we go along." she said. "We've been doing this for a while so we need more ideas." said Faye.  
  
"Cool." said Henry.  
  
"No." said Faye. "Its sweet." she grinned. They shared a look for a second and Rika turned her laugh into a cough. Faye punched her. "Rika's stupid. Ignore it." she said.  
  
Henry sipped his soda. "What should we do next?" he asked.  
  
"RIKA NONAKA-MAKINO!"  
  
They all turned to see a very angry, very pissed off Danielle Spencer.  
  
Rika grinned. "Hi Danielle." she said. "How's your hair? I heard it smelt real fruity today." she cracked. Faye and Jeri howled with laughter.  
  
"You ruined it!" screamed Danielle. "I swear I should call those security guards right now and have them arrest you!" she screamed. Felecia and Jenny nodded.  
  
"Arrest us for what?" asked Faye. "Hair damage?" she grinned. This time, Takato and Henry snorted into their food and Rika and Jeri cracked up.  
  
Danielle glared. "New girl." she said. "You should know something about me."  
  
"What?" asked Faye. "The fact that you're a bitch?" she asked. "If thats the case, I already know that." she said.  
  
Danielle was now fuming. "Takato!" she screamed. "How can you just sit there and let them diss me like this!" she wailed.  
  
"For one thing," said Takato. "I still remember a certain rumor you started last October and you haven't talked to me sinse then." he said. "And to tell you the truth, thats perfectly fine with me." he ate a fry.  
  
Danielle stood there, speachless. Felecia and Jenny looked at their 'leader' and wondered what to do.  
  
"Oh and Danielle?" said Rika. "Before you grace us by leaving do us a favor."  
  
Danielle glared.  
  
"Get a life and a new shirt." she said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Because you have soda all over yours." replied Rika.  
  
Danielle looked down. "What?" she asked.  
  
Rika opened her Pepsi and dumped it on Danielle's shirt. She screamed. "I know I've done that to you already, but thats something I NEVER get bored of." she grinned.  
  
"Good-bye Danielle!" called Faye as she ran off.  
  
"Sweet!" said Takato.  
  
Rika and Faye did a handshake thing. "But now I lost my soda." said Rika. Faye pushed her's in front of Rika.  
  
"Have some of mine." she grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they finished eating, the five happy little group of people wandered around aimlessly, looking for something to do.  
  
"Lets go in here." said Henry, pointing to Radio Shack. "I want to check out some new software they have." he said, dragging Takato by the arm.  
  
"I guess we could go..." started Faye as she followed.  
  
"..and push all the buttons." grinned Rika.  
  
"Rika." said Faye, also grinning. "You're speaking my language." she said. They dashed in after the guys, followed by Jeri.  
  
While Henry was oogling (A/N: funny yet cool word!) at some computer stuff, Takato looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Jeri wandered around, reaching the phones and Rika and Jeri reached the part with all fun things with buttons.  
  
"Henry will kill us if he gets kicked out because of us." said Faye.  
  
"Trust me." said Rika. "We won't involve him." she said. "Just go tell him we're gonna cause some terror and act like he doesn't know who we are."  
  
"Why me?" asked Faye.  
  
"Cuz your the one who's got a thing for him." replied Rika.  
  
Faye glared at walked casually over to the computers. She saw her stare at a moniter and utter words out of the corner of her mouth. Rika then saw Henry shake his head and nod. Faye came back over. "Told him." she said.  
  
"Great." said Rika. She pushed a button on a telephone and it rang REALLY loud. "Sorry!" she called. "I wanted to see what kind of ringer it had."  
  
Faye was next. She pushed the on/off switch on a stereo and opera music blasted through the store, even shattering a small window of a small electronical car.  
  
"Excuse me!" cried a worker. "Please stop!" he said running over and turning off the stereo and the loud music.  
  
"Sorry." said Faye, shrugging. "I liked the stereo." she said. The worker walked away. Faye and Rika high fived.  
  
"Now just push everything in sight and run out." said Rika. She walked down an isle and pushed, flicked, turned everything that she saw and loud and annoying noises blasted through the store. More sounds could be heard from around where Faye had gone.  
  
"OUT!" screamed the worker. "Get out of here before I call security!!!" he screamed, chasing after Rika and Faye as they ran out of the store.  
  
They reached a bench and sat down, laughing hysterically. It took a few minutes before the sounds died down and shortly after, Jeri came out laughing.  
  
"You did all that, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Faye nodded. "Of course." she said. "No one else in there would have had the guts to do that." she grinned.  
  
About five minutes after that, Henry and Takato came out, Henry carrying a bag with the Radio Shack logo on it.  
  
"What did ya buy?" asked Faye, snatching the bag from his grasp.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Henry.  
  
Faye pulled a box out of the bag. Small and plain, she stared at it and moved it around. "What the hell?" she asked.  
  
"Careful!" ordered Henry, taking in away from her. "It a computer chip to give my laptop more space and memory." he said, putting it back in the bag.  
  
Faye blinked. "Ok..." she said, clearly not understanding a word he had just said.  
  
Rika laughed. "You're so dense." she said.  
  
"Like you understood that either." replied Faye.  
  
"You're right." said Rika. "I didn't." she stood up. "Lets go to a sporting goods store. I got an idea." she said and starting walking.  
  
"Wait up!" called Takato, he jogged over to her. "Did you are Faye push all those buttons?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course." said Rika. "Did you think Jeri would?" she asked. "No offense."  
  
Takato nodded. "I've always wanted to do that." he said. "Push all the buttons and scram." he grinned.  
  
"Its fun." said Rika. "We've done it before. I'm actually surprised they don't have our pictures on the door, forbidding us to go inside." she laughed.  
  
"You mean stores actually do that?" asked Takato.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." replied Rika. "Although it would be funny if they did. We'd eventually be banned from all stores in the mall." she said.  
  
Takato laughed. "It would take me a lot longer. This is the first time I've done anything like this. Terrorize the mall and the people in it." he said.  
  
"And what do you think of it?" asked Rika.  
  
"Its fun!" replied Takato grinning.  
  
Rika grinned. He was soo...blonde! But that wasn't possible because he had brown hair. He was just..clueless..in a cute kind of way. She grinned back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika and Faye put on the bright orange jump suits in the store. (A/N: hunting stuff. its bright orange. you can't miss it! ^_~) They walked around, pointing at random people and laughing at them. They reached the exercise machines and jumped on. Sinse they weren't hooked up, they just ran on them and bounced. Takato jumped on a bike and started peddling. Jeri sat on a bench and just laughed. Henry stood there, with his arms crossed, laughing then joined in by jumping on the bike next to Takato.  
  
"Hey you kids!" screamed a worker.  
  
They laughed and jumped off the machines and ran. Rika and Faye stripping off the jump suits along the way and dropping them on the floor.  
  
They ran out of the store and down in the opposite direction they had come.  
  
After a while, Rika stopped and looked around. Then she ran a little and did a cartwheel. Faye copied except her's wasn't good. As a matter of fact, she fell on her ass.  
  
Passerbys gave them funny looks and walked faster.  
  
"Mommy?" asked a little boy. "What are those kids doing?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie." replied his mother. "Just keep walking." and she scooped him up and practically ran away.  
  
By now, the five were all sitting on the floor and getting a little tired.  
  
"Anyone know what time it is?" asked Faye.  
  
Rika looked at her watch. "Nine-thirty six." she replied.  
  
"Damn!" replied Faye.  
  
"You're telling me!" said Rika. "The day went by so freakin fast." she sighed. "But it was a lot of fun." she said, grinning.  
  
"Come to think of it," said Henry. "Today was most definitely one of the most fun days I've ever had at the mall." he said.  
  
Faye grinned. "We should all do this again sometime." she smiled.  
  
Henry looked at her. "Yeah." he replied. "It would be fun."  
  
Rika glanced at Jeri, then at Takato and they all tried to hide their laughs. Faye and Henry looked at them. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing.." said Rika, an evil plot forming in her mind.  
  
"I don't like that look." replied Faye.  
  
"Oh you'll like it this time." replied Rika, grinning very evilly.  
  
Jeri stood up. "Well, I think I should get home now." she said. "My mom wants me home by ten."  
  
"All right." said Takato, standing. "We'll all go home now." he said.  
  
Henry stood up too. "Sounds good to me." he said.  
  
Faye sighed. "I don't wanna get up." she said. Rika stood and pulled Faye to her feet.  
  
"Let go Faye-Faye." she said. "We gotta get home."  
  
"Faye-Faye?" asked Henry.  
  
"An annoying nickname." replied Faye dully.  
  
"It cool." grinned Jeri.  
  
"Not to me." groaned Faye.  
  
"Come on Faye-Faye." replied Rika, grinning. "You know you like it." she said, starting to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Actually, it does sound kind of catchy." said Henry.  
  
Faye's eyes lit up. "Well, it isn't too bad..."  
  
Rika smiled at her own friend's stupidity. If she was trying to keep this a secret, it wasn't working. Then again, maybe she wasn't.  
  
Rika had big plans for her friend Faye-Faye.  
  
MD: how was that one? not too many *romanticish* rukato moments but hey- there was some! I still can't believe how fast this was posted too! well, review ok? questions, comments, anything. and i already have ideas forming in my mind so new chapters will be up faster than before!! plus i already started chapter ten! whooo!! 


	10. Dances, Egg Rolls and Chinese Guys

MysticalDreamer: hi there everyone..i'm...back? i duno..o^_^o.. well i wanna say thanks to the reviews..who i replied to each of your reviews at the bottom. sorry for the long update, but for about a week or so, my computer was screwed up and i couldn't do squat. it was driving me nuts. okay..this chapter kinda sets up the mode for the next few..which will have more rukato than others..and pretty soon..::gasp:: justin will show up..how, i will not say.. w/e..i'll stop rambling so you can read the chapter.  
  
disclaimer: i do not own digimon...yet..but i am coming up with multiple ideas to gain control, none of which i will reveal to you b/c i do not want to to steal them from me! ::insane cackle::  
  
chapter ten: dances, egg rolls, and chinese guys  
  
Faye plopped down on the futon in Rika's room that had been brought in there for tonight. "Today was a day I will not soon forget." she said.  
  
"You're telling me!" replied Rika. "It was one of best birthdays I've ever had." she said.  
  
"Oh and is that because Takato was there?" asked Faye.  
  
Rika glared daggers at her friend. "Shut up." she said.  
  
"Love hits when ya least expect it." said Faye, grinning.  
  
"Love sucks." replied Rika. "Look where it got my mom."  
  
"Oh Rika." said Faye, sitting up and looked at her friend. "Don't compare yourself to your mom." she said.  
  
"She was only two years older than me when she had ME!" said Rika.  
  
"Yeah I know." replied Faye. "But you are not her in any way." she said. "Stop comparing yourself to her and lets talk Henry." she said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. (A/N: thats funny..popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth..anyway..)  
  
"Thats all you ever talk about." said Rika, also eating some popcorn. "And think about, for sure." she said.  
  
"And your point is.."  
  
Rika laughed and shook her head. "Nevermind.." she said.  
  
"SO!" said Faye. "Ooo I wish I could see Danielle's face right now. Steaming I bet." she said. "Argh! For the first time in my life, I can't wait for Monday!" she grinned.  
  
Rika smiled. "I know that I can wait as long as possible for Monday." she said. "Although seeing Danielle after dumping a soda on her would be sweet."  
  
Faye nodded. "I also can't wait for..Henry.." she said dreamily.  
  
"Geez Faye!" laughed Rika. "You're turning into a freakin prep! Talking about guys all the time." she said.  
  
"Hey!" said Faye sharply. "I do not talk about Henry ALL the time."  
  
"True." said Rika. "I guess I can't call you preppy after all."  
  
Faye nodded again. "Yup yup." she grinned. They laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Faye went home the next day, around five in the afternoon, Rika just sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The whole day. She ate dinner, took a shower then went to sleep for the night. The previous day had been more fun and a day she would not ever forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Monday, the whole school was buzzing about the upcoming Winter Dance. It would be in December, in two weeks time. Apparently, it was a big thing at the school.  
  
"So Rika, wanna go?" asked Faye.  
  
"I dunno." said Rika.  
  
"Come on!" said Faye. "We can torment and publicly humiliate Danielle and her friends again...like always.." she said.  
  
"You just want to go because Henry is going."  
  
"Whats your point?"  
  
"Nothing." replied Rika. "Its just..a dance is how my dad met my mom..." she said, trailing off again.  
  
"Oh for God's sakes Rika, DROP IT!" said Faye, causing some people in their class to turn at look at them. It was before the bell rang, and everyone was talking. "You are not her! Stop comparing youself to her! Just stop!" she demanded.  
  
Rika sighed and grinned. "You know what Faye?" she said.  
  
"What?" said Faye. "I swear if its about your mother-"  
  
"Its not." said Rika.  
  
"Then continue."  
  
"I think I'll go." said Rika. "Just because I KNOW I'm not my mom and, yeah, all that other stuff." she grinned.  
  
"Yay!" said Faye. (A/N: that rhymes.)  
  
"What are you so cheerful for?" asked Jeri, who had just come in the classroom.  
  
"Rika's gonna go to the dance!" said Faye.  
  
"Really?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Yup." replied Rika.  
  
"Thats great!" said Jeri. "I'm going too! We can all go as friends!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Faye.  
  
"What sounds good?" asked Takato, walking over to them.  
  
"We have sucsessfully convinced Rika to go to the Dance with us!" said Faye cheerfully. "Amazing, is it not?" she grinned.  
  
"Wow." said Takato. "Rika is actually doing something social!"  
  
"Can it, Matsuki." replied Rika.  
  
Henry now came over. "Hi there everyone." he said.  
  
"Hi!" said Faye, even more cheerful than before.  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" asked Henry.  
  
"Rika's actually going to the dance." said Jeri.  
  
"Wow." said Henry.  
  
"Hey!" said Takato. "That gives me an idea!"  
  
"Oh great." said Rika.  
  
Takato glared. "Seeing as we had so much fun at the mall, why don't we all go to the dance as friends and hang out?" he asked.  
  
"All?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Yeah!" said Henry, grinning. "Me, you, Takato, Faye and Rika." he said.  
  
"That sounds great!" said Faye, even more cheerfully than the cheerfulness she had had when Henry had first come over. (A/N: AHH! Too many hads!!!)  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure you have no other motive for this." she said.  
  
"Who ya talking to?" askd Takato.  
  
"You. And Faye." she replied.  
  
"Just thought it would be fun, ya know?" said Takato.  
  
"I'll go!" said Jeri.  
  
"Great!" said Takato. "What about you Rika?" he asked.  
  
"I already said I was." she replied.  
  
"Cool!" said Takato. Then the bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika and Faye were walking home, without skateboards, (A/N: gasp!) with coats on, as it was now December and starting to get very cold out.  
  
"Just over a week, yeah yeah." said Faye. "Just over a week, yeah yeah."  
  
Rika laughed. "Will you stop?" she asked. "You've been saying that non stop for the past ten minutes."  
  
"But its true." said Faye. "Ya never know what might happen at the dance." she said. "Henry could make a move!!" she gasped. "That would be great!"  
  
"Dances suck. I still can't believe I'm going." said Rika. "And I swear Faye, if you actually dance, I will walk away and pretend I've never seen you in my life."  
  
"Oh come on, Rika." said Faye. "I'm not that desperate." she sighed. "I just want to hang out with Henry! Besides..they always play crappy music anyway." she grinned.  
  
Rika shook her head. "I believe you have another obsession besides skateboards, anime, food and sleep." she said. (a/n: hey! those are my obsessions! food, sleep and anime! skateboarding is great too and i do have a thing for certain anime guys..*winks*)  
  
"There is nothing wrong with expanding my interests." replied Faye.  
  
"Faye, you make me wonder." grinned Rika.  
  
Faye smiled and winked. "Yup. I wouldn't be Faye Kamiyo if I didn't!" she said.  
  
"You wouldn't be Faye Kamiyo if you were any different from what you are now, trust me." laughed Rika.  
  
Faye stopped walking and smacked her head. "Ack! I forgot to tell you!"  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Rika.  
  
"My brother is doing some weird thing at his college next week and my mom, dad and I are going." replied Faye. "We leave the day after the Winter Dance thing."  
  
"You're going to Hong Kong?" asked Rika. "You're so lucky!"  
  
"I asked them if you could come and they said you could.." started Faye. "But each person involved is only allowed three tickets. One for me, one for my dad and one for my mom. You could probably still come but you would be bored out of you're mind waiting for this thing to be over." she said.  
  
"Thats ok." said Rika.  
  
"It goes on for three days.." said Faye. "I'm not sure what its about but its got something to do with whatever Kenjii is doing right now. In his studies I mean."  
  
"So you're gonna miss MORE school?" asked Rika.  
  
Faye grinned. "Isn't life grand?" she asked.  
  
"But you've already missed about a month or so." said Rika.  
  
"Yeah, thats why my parents weren't sure if they should take me along. But myself and Kenjii demanded they I go, so I'm going." said Faye. "Not to mention its Hong Kong!" she said. "We'll probably only go there again when he graduates."  
  
"Hey, twice is way more than I've been anywhere!" said Rika.  
  
"But sadly, you shall be alone for a few days." said Faye.  
  
"I was alone for a month and I think I can handle two days." grinned Rika.  
  
"Oh yeah, and you better make sure no one, and I mean NO one, gets a hold of Henry while I am gone. And you have to check on our house everyday."  
  
"Ordering me around?"  
  
"Actually, my mom asked me to ask you to check on our house but I am ordering you to." grinned Faye. "And order for the Henry thing comes from me too."  
  
"No, I thought it came from your mom." said Rika, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why would my mom ask you to do that?" asked Faye, confused.  
  
"Its called sarcasm, Faye-Faye." said Rika. "I think something is wrong with your brain today if you forgot sarcasm." she said.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the great Faye Kamiyo's brain." she said. "And stop with the Faye-Faye!"  
  
"But Henry likes it, remember?" grinned Rika.  
  
"Yes. But it doesn't mean that YOU can call me it." said Faye. "Only he can."  
  
Rika laughed. "Whatever you say..Faye-Faye.." she grinned.  
  
Faye glared. "You need a nickname."  
  
Rika grinned. "Nope. Rika's just fine!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika sat on her bed, thinking about the dance for a long time. Why was she going? Well, she guessed it could be fun, goofing off and having fun. Besides, she was going with her best friend and her three newest friends.  
  
"I never thought that public school would be as great as this..." she whispered. "To top it off, I got a stupid stuck up prep to make fun of."  
  
Her phone rang. Rika listened. It kept ringing. Her mom wasn't home, or it would have been answered already. It kept ringing and after five rings and still no answer, it meant her grandma wasn't home either.  
  
She hoppped off her bed and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Thou shall not tease or feed the preppy people."  
  
"What are talking about Faye?" asked Rika.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
  
"Because only you would call my house and say something like that." said Rika. "Where'd you come up with that anyway?"  
  
"Ya know," replied Faye. "Stores and stickers and stuff."  
  
"Well its great." said Rika. "But I think I broke the law when I spilled soda on Danielle. After all, it was teasing and feeding. Somewhat."  
  
"Its a law thats meant to be broken." replied Faye. "The teasing part anyway. And technically, you weren't 'feeding' Danielle. You were..uh...giving her a drink?"  
  
"Interesting choice of words Faye." laughed Rika.  
  
"And..the dance is only one week away!" said Faye, cheerfully. "I can't wait!"  
  
"I know Faye." said Rika. "Every day, you tell me how many days are left. I think its drilled into my mind by now." she said.  
  
"Whatever. I just wanted to say hi, but now I have to go eat dinner." said Faye. "See you in school tomarrow." she said.  
  
"All right. Bye." replied Rika.  
  
"Ja ne." replied Faye, using her knowledge of the Japanese language.  
  
Rika hung up and leaned back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Life is pretty boring lately." she said. Then the phone rang again.  
  
Rika groaned and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi sweetie! Its mom." said Rumiko.  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"Listen, tell your grandma to hold dinner for about a half an hour because I'm a little stuck in something at work." said Rumiko. "I tried to wiggle out of it but they won't let me go."  
  
"Its ok mom." said Rika. "Grandma isn't even home right now. Probably went out to get some potatoes or some other type of food."  
  
"Oh." said Rumiko. "Well then when she gets home, tell her my situation, ok?"  
  
"If you call that a situation." replied Rika.  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"I said sure I'll tell her!" replied Rika. "Listen..I uh, gotta go. See you when I see you." she said quickly.  
  
"All right." replied Rumiko. "Take care."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Bye!" she said and hung up.  
  
Once again, Rika leaned back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, glaring at the phone to ring again. It didn't so she picked up her stereo's remote and pressed play, System of A Down blasting.  
  
"They're going to build a prison..." she sang softly, dozing off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rika!"  
  
Someone was shaking her awake. Her eyes opened. "Wha..?" she asked, blinking furiously to wake herself up.  
  
"I've told you time and time again not to fall asleep while you were by yourself!" said Rumiko, standing over her daughter, hands on hips.  
  
"Sorry.." said Rika, rubbing her eyes. "I was tired and bored and that equals sleep for me." she said, sitting up. "Grandma home?" she asked.  
  
"No.. if you had looked around you would have seen the note on the fridge saying that she had gone out with a friend for a bit and was eating out." said Rumiko.  
  
"Oh. I guess I should've looked at the fridge then." said Rika.  
  
"Well..my mom is the cook, so we're screwed right now. I can't cook and I'm pretty sure you can't either." said Rumiko.  
  
"And thats correct." said Rika.  
  
"I suggest we order take out." said Rumiko. "And any suspicious phone calls, or knocks on doors, etc?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." replied Rika, standing and walking with her mother out of her room towards the kitchen. "Why?"  
  
"No reason.." said Rumiko, looking at the list of take out places on the fridge when they arrived in the kitchen.  
  
"Geez mom, just tell me." said Rika. "You're so bad at keeping secrets, mom, its not even funny." she said.  
  
"Fine, if you must know, one of my inviso-guards thought he saw someone who looked like ...Justin." said Rumiko quietly.  
  
Rika spit out the water in her mouth. "What?!?" she demanded.  
  
"Thats why I stayed late.." said Rumiko. "One of the guards wanted to talk to me. He saw he saw someone near my workbuilding that fit Justin's description. Then..my boss said he got a weird phone call the other day..and no one was there."  
  
"You're joking, right?" asked Rika, putting her class down on the table, staring at her mom with wide eyes.  
  
Rumiko shook her head. "I want your grandmother to get home soon because, well ya never know." she said.  
  
"Damn right, ya never know!" shouted Rika. Then she bit her lip. 'Rika, you idiot. Cursing in front of your mom..' she thought, wide eyed.  
  
Rumiko grinned. "So what do you want to order?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry.." said Rika, grinnning sheepishly. "Only once in a while... I curse.."  
  
"Its fine, sweetie." said Rumiko. "You had good reason. I think we should call your grandma on her cell phone, to check up on her."  
  
"You do it." said Rika. "I'll order the food." she said, picking up the phone. She tossed it to her mom.  
  
They shared a glance, and the mother and daughter grew a tad bit closer.  
  
Rumiko diled a number on the phone and waited. Rika pulled out a chair and sat at the table, looking over take out menus.  
  
"Mom? Its Rumiko." she said. "Yeah, I'm just calling to check on you." she paused as Mrs. Makino talked. "Well...I'll explain when you get home. So you'll get home around seven thirty?" another pause. "All right. See you then. Remember to call if something happens. Rika and I will be here." she said. "So long." then she hung up.  
  
"I take it grandma's fine." said Rika, as Rumiko tossed the cordless phone to her daughter. She caught it. "Bye the way..we're getting Chinese." she said. (a/n: umm..well i couldn't think of anything else so they're having chinese food...O_o)  
  
"Thats fine. Just make sure you get me some egg rolls." said Rumiko.  
  
"Of course." said Rika. "Mom's just gotta have her egg rolls."  
  
"Lay off the egg rolls." said Rumiko. "They are very tastey. Will you try one this time?"  
  
"No way." said Rika, diling. "Not in the mood."  
  
"You should." said Rumiko.  
  
"Shh.." said Rika. "Huh? Oh sorry! I wasn't talking to you.. I was talking to my mom." a pause. "Talk-ing-to-my-moth-er." said Rika. "Hold on... Hold-on." she said. She covered the mouth piece. "Its the chinese guy who barely understands our language. This could take a while." she grinned at her mom.  
  
"Have fun!" grinned Rumiko.  
  
Rika glared and went back to talking. (a/n: i'll put in the chinese guy's talking too, just for the sake of humor...we could use something to lighten up this chapter)  
  
"Ello? Ello? You there?" asked the guy.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here."  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"I AM HERE." said Rika.  
  
"Oh! What you like for eating?" asked the guy.  
  
"I'll start with some Fried Wonton." said Rika.  
  
"Fried Wonton?" asked the guy.  
  
"Yes. Fried Won-ton." replied Rika.  
  
"Okay!" said the guy. "Anyting else?"  
  
"Yes." said Rika. "Wonton Soup."  
  
"Wonton Soup?"  
  
"Yes." replied Rika.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No." replied Rika. "A pint of Chicken Lo Mein."  
  
"Lo Mein?" asked the guy. "Lobster or beef?"  
  
"Chick-En Lo Mein." said Rika. "Not Lob-ster or Be-ef. Chick-en." she said.  
  
"Oohh! CHICKEN!" said the guy.  
  
"Yes! Chicken!" said Rika.  
  
"What else you like?"  
  
"Umm.. some Egg Rolls?"  
  
"What kind you like?"  
  
Rika covered the mouth piece. "What kinda egg rolls mom?" she said.  
  
"There's more than one?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"Apparently." said Rika. She uncovered the moutpiece. "Beef?" she asked.  
  
"Beef what?"  
  
"Egg rolls." said Rika.  
  
"Oohh! Beef egg rolls!" said the guy. "We got that. You like that?"  
  
"Yes please." said Rika.  
  
"Your total ees.."  
  
"Wait! I'm not done!"  
  
"Oh! Okay. What else you like?"  
  
"Shrimp Chow Mein." said Rika. And before the guy could say anything, "Shrimp-Chow-Mein." said Rika.  
  
"Is that everyting?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. That is everything." said Rika slowly.  
  
"Would you like egg rolls with that?"  
  
"I already ordered egg rolls." said Rika, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"I al-read-y ord-er-ed egg roll-s." said Rika, even more slowly.  
  
"Oh yeah! I sorry, I did not see that you ordered egg rolls already." said the guy. "Hold on, whilest I find out how much money you need pay."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes and waited. She covered the mouth piece. "Next time, you're doing this mom." she said.  
  
"Oh but you seem to have so much fun!" grinned Rumiko.  
  
Rika glared.  
  
"Total is ten dollars, you want it delivered?" asked the guy.  
  
"Yes." said Rika.  
  
"Okay. Where to?"  
  
"Fif-ty sev-en, Call-a-han-burg Street." said Rika, slowly. (a/n: i duno..i made it up..if there really is a street named that, forgive me for stealing its name)  
  
"Fitty Sevan Callahanburg?" asked the guy.  
  
"YES." said Rika slowly.  
  
"Okay!" said the guy. "It will be there in bout ten minutes. Thank you, come again!" he said and hung up the phone.  
  
Rika clicked the off button and practically threw the phone on the ground. "Stupid chinese guy." she said. (a/n: no offense to any chinese people..its just the rika thing to go! gomen ne!) "It'll be here in ten."  
  
"That was actually entertaining to watch." said Rumiko, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"To watch, yes. But not to do." said Rika.  
  
"Did you order the egg rolls?" grinned Rumiko slyly.  
  
"You and you're egg rolls." said Rika. She cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Oh! You forgot to mention you wanted chopsticks with it!" said Rumiko.  
  
Rika glared. "No way, no how. If you want chopsticks, call and ask for them yourself." she said. "Besides..we have them, so we don't need them."  
  
"I know." said Rumiko, taking another sip of her soda. "I just wanted to see your reaction, Rika." she grinned.  
  
"And you did. Whoop dee doo." said Rika.  
  
Rumiko grinned. "So Faye is going to Hong Kong?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. The day after the Winter Dance too." said Rika.  
  
"There's a dance?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"Yeah.. a week from now." said Rika. "And somehow, Faye and Jeri convinced me to go. Although I do not know why as I hate dances and don't dance anyway." she said.  
  
"It'll be fun!" said Rumiko. "I would have asked Faye to come over afterwards and spend the night, but obviously she can't if she's going to Hong Kong." she said. "I also have a big photo shoot that day so I'll leave before you do, but I should get back around nine..what time is your dance over?" she asked.  
  
"Around ten. I think." said Rika. "Besides..I'm just going to torture the preps and popular people with my friends."  
  
"Plural?" asked Rumiko. "Who are they?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Curious?" she asked.  
  
"I just think its great that you've made more friends. So there's Faye and Jeri..anyone else?" asked Rumiko, propping her elbows on the table and hands on her fists.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Its me, Faye, Jeri, Takato and Henry." she said.  
  
"Ooo, guys?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"Geez mom." said Rika, rolling her eyes yet again. "They are my friends and we hung out at the mall on my birthday and we decided it would be fun to go hang out at the dance. Torture the preps..ahh..now thats the life.." she said.  
  
Rumiko grinned. "Has Rika discovered boys?" she asked.  
  
"For crying out loud, mom!" said Rika. "They are my friends, nothing more..although Faye has discovered boys..I am not interested just yet." she said.  
  
"You never know.." said Rumiko. "You're fifteen and thats the age when I had my first boyfriend." she said.  
  
"Mom. I do not want a boyfriend right now so just drop it ok?" said Rika, in a slightly angry voice, glaring daggers at her mom.  
  
"All right .. all right.." said Rumiko. "But before I do, promise me that you'll tell me if anything special happens?" she said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Mom!!" shouted Rika. She stood up and slammed the chair in its spot. "Let me know when the food gets here." she said and dashed out of the kitchen, before her mom could come up with anymore annoying questions.  
  
Rika went into her room and flopped on her bed. She sighed.  
  
"Stupid." said Rika. "I'll never fall in love. Especially after seeing what my mom went through.." she said. Then Faye's words echoed in her mind.  
  
~You are not your mom. Stop comparing youself to her! Just stop!~  
  
Rika thought about that for a second. And it finally clicked. She was right. "I am not my mom. We are two totally different people. Why should I care that she met Justin at a dance and that she had me at a young age and..yeah..whatever else there is.."  
  
She grinned.  
  
She wasn't boy crazy. She wasn't into guys yet. She admitted that Takato was cute..once. Only once...but then again...  
  
The two of them had kissed.  
  
"It was stupid..it would have happened to anyone.." she said angrily.  
  
Or maybe not. Maybe it wouldn't have happened to anyone. Maybe it was meant to be..."Dammit Rika, stop with all the stupid mushy thoughts. Think about the good stuff.." she said, sitting up.  
  
"Like skateboarding... laughing with Faye.. beer.. no just kidding." she said. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful!" she laughed.  
  
She leaned back on her bed, got compfortable..when the door bell rang.  
  
"Great..Chinese is here.. I wonder who the delievery guy is." said Rika. "I think I'll make Rumiko get it..ha ha ha.." she said, standing up and leaving her room.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen as her mom was coming back from the door carrying the food. "I got egg rolls!" she said.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Damn those egg rolls.." she whispered.  
  
MD: so how was that? once again..sorry for the long update and :: laughs:: i'm going to advertise! ::grins:: if you like Inuyasha..read my fic "My Bloody Valentine" and if you like Card Captor Sakura.. read my fic "The Heir".. ha.. i advertised... oh yeah..all those chinese foods.. that took a little research into my own little supply of take out menus! o^_^o one last thing..dont forget to review!!  
  
thanks~  
  
ejgHorseLady : thanks  
  
Neverwhere: rukato forever!! anything else..blah....( ::smashes all ryuki fics:: )  
  
SerpentTreize: I liked that chapter a lot too... it was fun to write!! o^_^o  
  
sugah high : weird hysterical sugar-made moods rock!! thanks for the review  
  
allison: hmm ..do I do this at the mall? some of it..yes..the orange jumpsuits thing.. i have not done that..yet..::insane laugh:: although a friend of mine did...  
  
Canis Black: thanks .. tweaked is a funny word!! lol 


	11. The Dance Draws Near

MysticalDreamer: wow.. fast update! ::smiles cheesily:: i wanna say thanks to the ever faithful reviewers ~ Black, CanisBlack, ejgHorseLady, Cheeseking and Neverwhere. and i'm done rambling.. here's the chapter  
  
disclaimer: the fact that I even wrote 'disclaimer' means I OWN NOTHING!! (wait.. I own Faye Kamiyo! And her parents.. and Rika's dad too b/c he was never in the anime.. Ooo yeah, i own the plot too! o^_^o )  
  
chapter eleven: the dance draws near  
  
"It tomarrow!.. Yeah, yeah, its tomarrow! ..Yeah, yeah-" sang Faye.  
  
"Can it Faye." said Rika, grinning. "I know you are excited, but please stop singing crazy songs that just suddenly pop into your head." she said.  
  
"Sorry!" said Faye. "I just can't wait, though. And then..in two days..Hong Kong!" she said, raising a fist in the air.  
  
"Hong Kong?"  
  
The two turned and saw Henry and Takato jogging to catch up with them.  
  
"Hiya Henry! Hi Takato." said Faye cheerfully.  
  
"Whats in Hong Kong?" asked Takato.  
  
"Ooohh!" said Faye. "My older brother goes to college there and he's doing something weird and my family and me are gonna go see it." she said.  
  
"Cool!" said Henry. "You get to go to Hong Kong?" he asked. "My family is planning on going to China over the summer to visit my dad's side of the family."  
  
"Cool." replied Faye.  
  
"When are you going? Sunday?" asked Takato.  
  
Faye shook her head. "Saturday. Our flight is at ten am...sadly..I have to wake up around seven..possibly earlier as the airport is a few hours away..sigh..." she said.  
  
"Ha ha." said Rika. "Getting up before ten on a satuday really sucks." she said.  
  
Faye glared. "At least I'm not just getting up at seven for the sake of it. I'm getting up to go to Hong Kong!" she said cheerfully.  
  
There was a huff from behind them and they turned to see Danielle Spencer and her followers sneering as they walked by in clothes not meant for the winter.  
  
"Trying to freeze off the soda, Spencer?" asked Faye. "After all..your clothes could get ya sick..not like we care.." she said.  
  
"Hymph. Like I care what you think." replied Danielle.  
  
"Good." said Rika. "Glad we're on equal terms." she said, linking arms with Faye and walking ahead of them. Takato and Henry dashed to catch up with them.  
  
"Takato!" screamed Danielle. The four of them stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked hotly. Apparently..he still wasn't too fond of her.  
  
"You haven't talked to me in a looong time, ya know." said Danielle sweetly.  
  
"And I'm sure there's a reason for that!" called Faye.  
  
"Stay out of this, Kamiyo!" screamed Danielle.  
  
"Touchy, touchy.." said Faye.  
  
"The reason is, Miss Spencer," started Takato. "That you're a stuck up priss who doesn't care about anyone but herself. And don't deny it. Everyone knows its true."  
  
Danielle's mouth was moving, but nothing came up.  
  
"Great impression of a fish, Spencer." cracked Rika. "All you need is some water!" she said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a water bottle.  
  
Danielle saw this and new what was coming but didn't get away fast enough, as Rika opened her water bottle and tossed the water at Danielle, getting her soaked. The four of them burst out laughing.  
  
Danielle screamed. She pointed at Takato. "You are no longer part of the cool crowd!" she shouted. "Neither are you, Henry!" she said.  
  
"Like we care what you think of us?" asked Takato. "For your information, Danielle," he said. "All of my friends, are still my friends. Except for you. But you know what? Thats perfectly fine with me." he said and turned his back on a very stunned Danielle.  
  
Henry high fived him and so did Faye. Rika grinned and Faye cracked a smile, which caused Rika to narrow her eyes and punch her shoulder.  
  
"Silence the violence." said Faye, a wide smile on her face.  
  
Rika shook her head. "Just stop." she said, eying her friend. Faye stuck out her toungue. "And you know exactly what I mean." she glared.  
  
Takato and Henry just stood there, slightly confused. "Right..." they said.  
  
Rika and Faye glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye slammed her hands on Rika's desk during 9th period that day and caused her to jump. "Just about one day!" she grinned.  
  
"Faye. I know." said Rika. "Please stop talking about it. You're drving me nuts, ya know." she said, pushing her friend's hands off her desk.  
  
"But I'm so excited." said Faye.  
  
"And I know that." replied Rika. Then the bell rang and everyone leaped out of their seats. Rika and Faye stood up and headed towards their lockers.  
  
"I have to get home and decide what I'm bringing with me to Hong Kong and stuff." said Faye, slamming her locker shut.  
  
"But you have tomarrow to do that." said Rika, also slamming her locker."  
  
"Yeah well my mom wants me all set up today." said Faye. "Annoying parents."  
  
Rika nodded. "Ok." she said. "Just don't call me and say that the dance is tomarrow Faye, because I know that it is tomarrow. You have been telling me non stop."  
  
Faye grinned. "And I do have good reason too." she said.  
  
They walked towards the exit and headed out the door. No skateboards, because it was supposed to snow today and they didn't want to ruin the boards in the snow.  
  
"Rika! Faye!" called Jeri, dashing over to them.  
  
"Hey Jeri." said Rika. They stopped and waited for her to catch up. "How are ya?"  
  
"Great." said Jeri. "I was wondering what you were wearing to the dance..?"  
  
Rika started to gag.  
  
"What?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Don't remind me." said Rika. "Faye is a little too excited about the dance." she said. "And as the answer to your question, whatever I wear to school tomarrow. Why should I change? Its just a dance."  
  
Faye nodded. "Besides..we're only going to torture Danielle." she said. "It has now officially become one of my favorite things to do."  
  
"Only going to torture Danielle?" asked Rika slyly. Faye blushed.  
  
Jeri cocked her head. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
Rika started to howl with laughter as Faye was fuming. "Rika!! Rika, you're stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!" she said.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Jeri, a little afraid and confused at the same time.  
  
Faye sighed. "Fine..if you must know.." she said, going a little red. "Swear to God you won't tell a single soul?" she asked.  
  
Jeri nodded. "I'm really good at keeping secrets." she said.  
  
Faye leaned in and whispered something in Jeri's ear while Rika roared with laughter again watching the situation.  
  
Jeri smiled at Faye. "Really?" she asked. Faye nodded. "Thats cute." she said.  
  
"Cute?" asked Faye.  
  
Rika snorted. "This is just too funny." she said. "Aww.. how cute Faye-Faye!"  
  
Faye glared. "Shut the hell up!" she shouted at her friend.  
  
"Woah, someone's mad." said Henry as he and Takato arrived on the scence. Which caused Rika to crack up even more.  
  
"RIKA!!" shouted Faye, smacking her across the head. Henry blinked and Takato stared. Jeri just stood there, with a grin on her face.  
  
"I'm a little scared at the moment.." said Takato.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Faye." said Rika, massaging the spot on her head where Faye had whacked her.  
  
"You're quite welcome Rika." replied Faye.  
  
"So about tomarrow.." said Henry. "Should we just meet here at the school or somewhere else?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno." said Faye. But Rika could tell she wanted to meet somewhere else, and not at the school. She looked at Rika as if, say something, dammit!  
  
"Why don't we meet at Takato's bakery thing at around six thirty, six fourty five?" asked Rika, shrugging.  
  
"Sure." said Takato. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Hey Takato!"  
  
The five of them turned and saw Kazu and Kenta jogging over towards them. "Hi guys." said Takato cheerfully.  
  
"Ya know, we barely ever see you and Wong anymore." said Kazu. "Whats up with that?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh.." said Takato, obviously trying to think.  
  
Jeri turned around and faced the opposite direction.  
  
"Danielle is steaming. She's constantly bitchin bout you, Matsuki." said Kazu. "You too Henry." he explained. "Complaining all the time. It gets annoying. No one cept for Jenny and Felecia talks to her anyway."  
  
"True." said Kenta.  
  
"Really? How's she taking it?" asked Takato.  
  
"Not so good, but its hilarious." said Kazu. "Everyone ignores her, but she doesn't seem to notice." he said.  
  
Rika and Faye laughed out loud. "Typical prep." they said in unison. "Blonde."  
  
"But she's brunette." said Kazu.  
  
Rika shook her head. "See, she may be brunette, but she acts like a blonde." she said.  
  
"Ok.." said Kazu, looking confused.  
  
"Its ok, confused one. Just leave it." said Faye.  
  
Kazu blinked and Kenta snorted. "You're a doofus, man." he said.  
  
"Can it, Kenta!" shouted Kazu.  
  
"I gotta go." said Faye. "Gotta pack and stuff. Come on Rika." she said, heading down the stairs. Rika followed.  
  
"See ya." she said.  
  
"Wait up!" called Jeri, dashing after them.  
  
Rika and Faye waited for her to catch up, then the three walked off, off school property for the day.  
  
It was in silence for a while, then Rika broke it.  
  
"You like Kazu, Jeri?" she asked.  
  
Jeri stopped suddenly and her cheeks went a little red. "Wha..what?" she asked.  
  
"You heard me." said Rika.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Jeri, in a higher voice than normal.  
  
"Its kinda obvious." said Rika. "Whenever he comes near us, you freak and hide your face. With a little blush too." she grinned.  
  
Jeri went even more red. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Course not!" grinned Faye. "You won't tell about Henry, so I won't tell about Kazu." she said brightly.  
  
"Thanks!" grinned Jeri.  
  
"No problem!" grinned Faye.  
  
Rika shook her head. "Stupid.." she said.  
  
"What was that, my friend?" asked Faye, menacingly.  
  
"Nothing." grinned Rika.  
  
"Oh, you said something." said Faye. "Now speak, woman, before I unleash my rath of evil upon you!" she said.  
  
"Go ahead and try, you evil one!" replied Rika. "I am ready to defend against all of your ways!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Ha ha, just try it!" laughed Faye. Then she cackled insanely. Jeri smiled, watching Rika and Faye 'fight' good vs evil. Or whatever it was they were doing..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika walked into her house the next day, after getting Faye to stop singing her newest song, 'A Few more hours, than the dance. A few more hours than the dance', and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
"Hi sweetie." said Mrs. Makino. "Rumiko said you're going to a dance tonight?" she asked, turning on the stove.  
  
"Yeah.." said Rika, taking a sip of the water. "Faye convinced me to go. I do not know what pocessed me to agree to go, but I am going." she said.  
  
"Oh, it'll be fun, Rika!" said Mrs. Makino. "What time does it start?" she asked.  
  
"Seven." replied Rika. "But I'm meeting some friends and we're going together around six thirty." she said.  
  
"Well, you're mom is gonna stop home in a little, but then at five she has to go out for the photo shoot." said Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Its a four hour shoot?" asked Rika, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, it ends at eight." said Mrs. Makino. "I know she told you nine, but it changed to end at eight." she said.  
  
"Oh." said Rika. She took another sip. "Well, I'm coming home around ten." she said. "Unless I decide to leave early, for some reason unknown to me at the moment."  
  
"Well, I'll be here." said Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Of course." grinned Rika. "Even if you wanted to go out, mom probably wouldn't let you. She'd be like, 'Stay home in case Rika calls!' Blah, blah, blah.." she said.  
  
"True." grinned Mrs. Makino. "As much as I hate to admitt it. That sounds exactly like something your mom would say." she said.  
  
"What sounds like something I would say?" asked Rumiko, coming into the kitchen and walking to the fridge.  
  
"Oh nothing." said Rika.  
  
Rumiko pulled out a can of Diet Pepsi. "Sure.." she grinned, opening it and taking a sip. "Did Grandma tell you about the shoot?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." said Rika. "Did you doubt she wouldn't?" she grinned. "She's a very responsible person, unlike some people.." she said, glancing at her mom.  
  
"Hey." said Rumiko. "I am more responsible than other people."  
  
"Name them." grinned Rika. She chugged her water and tossed the cup in the trash. (a/n: disposable cups ^-^) "I'm gonna go play some PlayStation. Call me when dinner's ready." she said, dashing out of the kitchen and heading towards her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was great, grandma." said Rika, putting her dish in the sink. "And suprisingly, no potatoes." she grinned.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I like potatoes." grinned Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Don't forget egg rolls!" grinned Rumiko.  
  
"Oh god!" laughed Rika. "Just stop with the stupid egg rolls! You're so obssesed!"  
  
"I can't help it if I like egg rolls." shrugged Rumiko. She looked at the clock. "Four fourty. I have to go now." she said, standing up.  
  
"See ya." said Rika.  
  
"I'll see you when you get home, Rika." said Rumiko, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Yep." replied Rika, sitting down across from her grandma.  
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Mrs. Makino.  
  
"Round six." said Rika. "Gonna go to Faye's first and see what she's packed for Hong Kong and stuff." she said.  
  
"All right." said Mrs. Makino. "Well, I'm gonna do the dishes now."  
  
"Ok." said Rika. "I think I'll go finish my game." she said.  
  
"What are you playing?"  
  
".hack//INFECTION." replied Rika. (a/n: okie...its dec. in the fic but this game just came out not to long ago but i want it sooo bad so rika has it..) "Great game." she said.  
  
"Ok.." said Mrs. Makino, obviously lost and confused as Rika left the room and headed for her bedroom.  
  
Rika was about to start the game when her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Just over two hours. Just over two hours. Just over-"  
  
"Shut up Faye." said Rika, cutting her off. "I know. You don't need to sing it to me."  
  
"Sorry." replied Faye. "I just had to say it...er..sing it."  
  
"Right.." replied Rika. "So, about six I'll come over your house?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Faye. "I gotta explain about the house and stuff."  
  
"I think I know your house pretty damn well by now, Faye." laughed Rika. "But I will come over anyway." she said.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm going to Hong Kong." said Faye. "I'm so excited."  
  
"I can tell. And I'm sure there's another reason to be excited."  
  
"Of course!" said Faye. "Now it IS two hours away!" she said.  
  
Rika looked at her clock and it said five. "And you're right." she said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm playing my game and would like to finish before the stupid dance. I'll see you in an hour or so."  
  
".hack//INFECTION?" asked Faye.  
  
"How'd you guess?" asked Rika, sarcastically.  
  
"See ya." laughed Faye. Then she hung up.  
  
Rika clicked the off button and tossed the phone on her bed. She picked up her controls to the game and began to play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika jumped and awoke from her own little video game world as there was a knock on her door. She paused it and shouted. "Yeah?"  
  
"I thought you were leaving at six to go to Faye's?" asked her grandmother.  
  
Rika looked at her clock. Her eyes widened. "Six... ten.." she said. "Dammit.." she whispered. She saved the game, shut it off and dashed out of her room, zooming passed her grandmother.  
  
"Bye grandma. Gotta go, Faye's gonna kill me!" said Rika as she dashed out of her house and towards Faye's.  
  
Rika had forgotten her skateboard, but that was ok, as it had started to snow. "It wouldn't have lasted in the snow anyway." she said.  
  
She jogged towards Faye's house, with her sweatshirt and a poofy coat on, preparing for Faye's anger of her tardiness.  
  
She reached Faye's house in ten minutes and knocked on the door.  
  
She waited, and in a few seconds, a pissed off Faye opened the door.  
  
"LATE!" she shouted.  
  
Rika covered her ears. "Sorry." she said, walking in and taking off her shoes. "I lost track of time." she explained, walking towards Faye's room.  
  
"Playing your game?" asked Faye, narrow eyes.  
  
"Of course." grinned Rika. They reached Faye's room and Rika plopped on her friend's bed. Pushing the suitcase over to give herself some room.  
  
"Fine, just push my suitcse off the bed." said Faye.  
  
"Do you want me to?" asked Rika.  
  
"Nooo." replied Faye. "Then I'd have to pack it all again."  
  
"Oh, but thats so much fun." grinned Rika.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Rika leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "So what time do you wanna head to the bakery?" she asked.  
  
"Around six twenty." said Faye. "I want to get there and see Henry as much as I can, as I am going to Hong Kong tomarrow and won't be back for three days."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "You are so obssesed. Just like my mom and her friggan egg rolls." she said.  
  
"Egg rolls?" asked Faye, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask.." grinned Rika.  
  
"Don't think I will." said Faye.  
  
"Its snowing." said Rika suddenly.  
  
"Wow. Amazing." said Faye. "Guess I should wear a coat."  
  
"I guess so." said Rika, sitting up. She looked at her watch. "Its five twenty. Should we head out now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." said Faye. "Oh yeah, and my mom said we're going to the airport tonight, right when I get home from the dance so we don't have to worry about getting up so early tomarrow and traveling in the car, then traveling in a plane."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" asked Rika.  
  
"Dunno." said Faye. "I can sleep in the car and sleep late tomarrow so I guess its good.. I just don't have a clue what made my mom decide to go tonight."  
  
"Neither do I." said Rika, standing. She headed into the living room followed by Faye. She saw Faye's parents and they said hi.  
  
"Hi Rika." said Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
"Hi." replied Rika. "Faye tells me you're gonig to the airport tonight?"  
  
"Well, we're going to stay at a hotel but then go to the airport in the morning." replied Faye's dad. "We figured it might be easier."  
  
"And it is!" piped Faye. "We should go now, though." she said. "I'll see you later, mom, dad. When I come home at ten."  
  
"Bye, Faye." said her mom.  
  
"Have fun in Hong Kong Mr and Mrs Kaimyo." said Rika, she waved to them and she and Faye left the house and headed for Takato's bakery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where exactly is the bakery again?" asked Faye.  
  
"You've never been there?" asked Rika.  
  
"If I had, I would not have asked you that question." replied Faye.  
  
"Right." grinned Rika. "Well its just past these buildings over here."  
  
They walked around and sure enough, the sign read "Matsuki Bakery". They dashed over to it, eager to get out of the cold.  
  
They walked in and the little bell rang, signifying that someone walked in.  
  
"Sorry, but if you girls are looking for bread, we're closed." said Mrs. Matsuki. She took a closer look at them. "Oh hi, Rika. Sorry. I didn't notice it was you."  
  
"Thats ok." said Rika. "We're here to meet Takato, Henry and Jeri." she said.  
  
"Sure. Takato and Henry are upstairs in Takato's rooms. Jeri isn't here yet but you can go on up." said Takato's mom, motioning to the stairs.  
  
Rika and Faye nodded and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Ooo.. Rika gets to see Takato's room.." grinned Faye.  
  
"Shut up." replied Rika. Faye stuck her toungue out and they reached the next floor and went down the hall. They stopped outside a door with a sign that read-  
  
"Takato's Room. Keep Out." read Faye.  
  
"How original." said Rika. She knocked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its Faye and Rika, goggle head." said Rika through the door.  
  
"Oh!" they heard Takato say. "Its open! Come on in!"  
  
Faye opened the door and walked in, Rika right behind her. "Hiya guys!" she said.  
  
"Hey Faye." replied Henry. "That rhymes.."  
  
"Hi." said Takato.  
  
Rika nodded a hello and looked around his room. There was a bed, but it was up in the air, you had to climb a ladder to get into it. (a/n: just like the one in the cartoon). His desk was in the corner and there was a door which Rika assumed was a closet. A dresser, tv, stereo..blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Interesting.." said Faye, who was also looking around the room.  
  
"Do I have your approval?" laughed Takato.  
  
"Yes you do." said Faye. "Now all thats left is Henry's room, Rika's room and Jeri's room then the five of us have been everywhere... In a way.." she said, confusing herself...like she did often.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Should we leave when Jeri gets here?" she asked.  
  
"I guess so." said Takato. "You know, I never thought Jeri would have been such a nice girl. I mean, I've seen her/known her sinse 7th grade, I think, but I never knew she was so nice and stuff." he said.  
  
"Same here." replied Henry.  
  
Faye cocked her head to the side. "Why? Didn't you get to know her before now?" she asked.  
  
"Eh.." said Takato, scratching his head and looking up with his eyes.  
  
To break the weird moment, Mrs. Matsuki called up to them saying that Jeri had arrived. The four of them, Rika and Faye in the lead, ran down the stairs to greet her.  
  
"Jeri!" grinned Faye cheerfully as she litterally bounced over to her.  
  
"Hi Faye." replied Jeri. "I'm not late, am I?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." said Takato. "Rika and Faye just got here not to long ago themselves."  
  
"So should we go now?" asked Henry.  
  
"No!" said Faye suddenly, causing everyone to jump. She grabbed Jeri's wrist and headed up the stairs. "She gets to see your room first." she said, pulling Jeri up the stairs.  
  
Rika, Takato and Henry stood there. "Uh.." said Rika. "Faye has this thing with rooms..." she explained. "I dunno why.. but she wants everyone to see any room she's been in.. or something like that.." she said, scratching her head.  
  
"Well," said Henry. "Faye is a little.. odd.. but, I guess thats just part of her charm.." he said.  
  
Rika glanced at Henry, as did Takato, then they glanced at each other, and burst out laughing. Then they stopped, and stared and both their mouths dropped.  
  
"Wait.." they said. "You mean.."  
  
Henry blinked, his eyes darting between the two. "Umm.. I think I'll go check on Faye and Jeri.." he said and dashed up the stairs.  
  
Rika whirled around and in a low voice, she said, "Why did you laugh?"  
  
"Why did YOU laugh?" he replied, also in a low voice.  
  
"Maybe I can't say." replied Rika, narrow eyes.  
  
"And maybe I can't either." said Takato, also with narrow eyes.  
  
Their eyes locked, and it just stayed like that, until Rika broke away and shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
Just then, Faye came pounding down the stairs, followed by Henry then Jeri. "Should we go now? Your clock says its six fourty four.. or something around there." she said, walking over to stand next to Rika.  
  
"Sure, I guess." said Takato. He ran towards another door in the living room and pulled out a dark blue coat with some yellow and a solid dark green one. He tossed the green one to Henry and pulled the blue one on himself.  
  
"Nice coat.." grinned Rika.  
  
"Yeah. Thats why I got it." grinned Takato.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes and Faye just grinned a cheesey grin.  
  
"Well," said Henry, walking towards the doors. "Should we head out?" he asked.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah. Lets go." he said.  
  
"Wait for me!" called Faye, litterally skipping over to them.  
  
Jeri grinned. "Hold on, I'm coming!" she said and ran over.  
  
Rika sighed. "I still can't believe I'm going...." she moaned and followed her friends out the door.  
  
"It'll be fun!" said Faye. "And besides, you are not backing out now because we are already half way there." she glared. "Besides.. Spencer and her stooges will be there so it will be fun to mess up whatever they're wearing. Again."  
  
Rika grinned. "Thats basically the sole purpose why I'm going." she said. "Because Danielle pisses me off and I wanna piss her off."  
  
"Its what you live for." grinned Faye.  
  
"Of course." said Rika.  
  
"The snow's coming down harder." said Takato, looking up. "Too bad tomarow was Saturday, or we'd might be a snow day."  
  
"Hope they don't cancel the dance." said Jeri, also looking.  
  
"SNOW!" shouted Faye, she ran ahead of everyone and started to twirl, leaving traces of shoe prints in the light layer of snow, her dark purple, yellow and black jacket, which was unzipped, floated around her. She stuck out her toungue and tried to catch the snowflakes. Singing her newest song, "Snow, snow, snow!".  
  
"She kinda looks like one of those ballerinas in a jewelery box, doesn't she?" asked Jeri, watching her friend spin in circles.  
  
"Kinda." laughed Rika. "But it looks more like she's having fun!" she grinned and dashed foward to join her friend. She caught a glance at Takato, Henry and Jeri. The latter of the two were watching Faye, and Rika noticed, Henry seemed to have a little swab of drool coming down his face, no just kidding. But he was staring at her pretty hard. Takato however.. was looking in her direction, and when she glanced at him he turned away fast.  
  
"Its fun Rika!" cried Faye, spinning around. "Ha ha! I got one! Mmm.."  
  
Pretty soon, all five of them were swirling around, trying to catch snowflakes on their toungue, leaving a very messed up pile of foot prints on the sidewalk, leaving passerbys who would see these marks go "What the holy hell was here?!"  
  
Henry's watch beeped and they all stopped and stared at him, then at his watch. He brought up his arm and looked at it. "Seven." he said. "Maybe we should head to the school now.." he grinned.  
  
"Yeah.." laughed Takato.  
  
"Snow!" cried Faye, as she once again began to twirl but this time she went in a line, instead of a circle, heading for the school. Jeri walked behind her, hands behind her back with her bright green coat on. Takato and Henry were next, and Rika took up the rear. All the while, still thinking of what the hell could have pocessed her to go to the dance..  
  
Guess she'd have to wait and see.  
  
MD: ::insane cackle:: ha ha ha, yet another chapter before the dance.. but the dance is next, so do not fear... hmm.. we shall have some rukato, some...uh, henraye? ::stares at the odd word:: and possibly jeri/kazu .. but we'll just have to see, wont we? dont forget to review! o^_^o 


	12. Winter Dance part 1

MysticalDreamer: hi! hmm.. this chapter came up kinda fast too, didnt it? ^^ well, this is finally the ever-talked about dance. hope ya like it!  
  
dislaimer: don't own digimon. don't own blink-182. don't own the macarena. don't own the chicken dance. don't own the electric slide. don't even own the soda.  
  
chapter twelve: winter dance (part 1)  
  
"Yes!" shieked Faye. She shot foward and stopped just outside the door. "The school!" she said dreamily. "Are you guys coming, or not? Its too cooold out here."  
  
"We're coming Faye, geez." replied Rika as she and the other three, Takato, Henry and Jeri caught up with Faye and she zoomed inside. "She's not big on cold weather.." grinned Rika.  
  
"We could tell." grinned Jeri.  
  
They went inside and saw a few people here and there, mostly seniors though, because they were on the committee and organized the whole thing.  
  
"The dance is mainly in the gym." said the person sitting down at a table as they walked by. "The cafeteria is also open, mostly for food and drink. Lockers can be used to store coats if you want." she explained.  
  
"You say this everytime someone walks in?" asked Faye.  
  
The girl nodded. "Every single time." she groaned, with a 'help me' kind of grin.  
  
They walked down their locker row and shoved the big, poofy, winter coats into their lockers and slammed them shut.  
  
"Finally." said Rika. "I was getting annoyed by that jacket." she said.  
  
"You're wearing the same thing as you were in school." said Takato.  
  
"Good observation." said Faye, eying him.  
  
"Did you actually think I would change my clothes for something like this?" asked Rika. "Its just a dance. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Well thats what I figured." said Takato. "But ya never know.. I mean, you could, ahh.. nevermind. Forget it. I'm confusing myself."  
  
A locker slam told them someone else was in the hall. They turned and saw, who else, but Danielle Spencer. In a complete 'Miss Popularity' ensemble. She was wearing a bright pink halter top with tight, black flared jeans with glitter. Her hair was combed neatly, part to the side with plastic stars clipped into it. She had on glitter and tons of makeup. To top it off, her shoes were strappy pink sandals with three inch heels.  
  
"Gee, Spencer I didn't think you could possibly look any preppier, but I guess I'm mistaken." said Rika. "And I also thought that you couldn't apply anymore makeup to your preppy face, but I was mistaken there too."  
  
Danielle glared. "I see you haven't changed. Literaly." she said.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Rika. "Its just a dance."  
  
"That will play crappy music! Don't forget that!" piped up Faye.  
  
"Stay out of this, Kamiyo." snapped Danielle.  
  
"Bitch..." replied Faye in a low voice.  
  
"What was that?" asked Danielle hotly.  
  
"Oh, am I allowed to talk now, oh queen of the land?" asked Faye sarcastically.  
  
"Forget it." said Rika. "Just ignore her and lets go."  
  
"Not worth my time." said Faye, sticking her toungue out at Danielle.  
  
"How very childish, Faye." said Danielle.  
  
"How very preppyish, Spencer." called Faye, not bothering to turn around to make her reply.  
  
The five of them walked into the gym and it was almost like a winter wonderland. There was fake snow on the bleachers and light hanging from the walls. The DJ was over on the other side, with some of his dance lights around the speakers.  
  
There was music already playing.. but..  
  
"Turn it off!" shrieked Faye, dropping to her knees and covering her ears. "It burns! It BURNS!!!" she cried.  
  
"Death to rap!!" screamed Rika, covering her ears as well.  
  
"Here here, Nonaka-Makino!"  
  
She looked over and saw her skater guy friends. She waved. "Hey guys!" she called, beckoning for them to come over.  
  
"Thought ya didn't do dances?" asked Stevo.  
  
"Dude! What does that sound like to you?" asked Phil.  
  
Toshi whacked him over the head. "Pervert." he said. "Do not mind the stupid ones. But yeah, why did you come?"  
  
"I was convinced by a very convincing person." replied Rika, grinning.  
  
"Me! The one and only Faye Kamiyo." she said, popping up from what seemed nowhere behind Rika's back.  
  
"Hi Faye." grinned Makou.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Then the song changed again and according to Faye, "NO!! This is even worse than before!" she cried, covering her ears.  
  
"Do they always play this kinda music?" asked Rika.  
  
Kenny nodded. "Alllll the time. And it sucks, big time." he said.  
  
"Rock N Roll!!" shouted Stevo. He jumped on Phil's back and Phil began to run around, running into things.. people included.  
  
"Nice, Stevo, Phil, nice." grinned Rika.  
  
"Those idiots." laughed Toshi. "Please tell me, you are not gonna dance, are you?"  
  
Rika stuck out her toungue. "Hell no!" she said.  
  
"We only came to torture!!" squeaked Faye.  
  
"Same here, girls, same here." replied Taguya. Then Phil, with Stevo still on his back, ran into him.  
  
"Beep!" shouted Stevo as they took off once again.  
  
"We should go." laughed Toshi. "With those dorks running lose, the school will end up burned to the ground before the night is done."  
  
"See ya round." said Kenny as they ran after their two goofball friends.  
  
"They're so cool." grinned Faye. "Stupid, yes, but cool."  
  
Rika nodded in agreement, glancing at the three people they had come with.. seeing somewhat of a jealous look cross Henry's face. Rika made a mental note to tell Faye later.  
  
"Hey ya'll!" shouted the DJ. Everyone replied by screaming. Rika and Faye shook their heads in disgust. It was all the preps that screamed.. all the preppy girls that had screamed..  
  
"He's not even cute." said Faye.  
  
"Oh, talk about boy crazy." grinned Rika.  
  
"Shut up." came the reply.  
  
"So what do you wanna do first?" asked Takato.  
  
"Should we do as the skaters do, and run around playing chicken?" asked Henry.  
  
"Do not diss the skater." said Faye. "But sure, sounds like fun!" she said, jumping onto his back and cheering.  
  
Henry was obviously shocked as to what had just happened and nearly fell over. But being the smooth guy he is, caught his balance and prevented Faye from falling.  
  
"Now run!" ordered Faye. "Run like you're getting chased by, uh.. something evil! Like me!" she grinned.  
  
"Chased by something evil?" asked Henry.  
  
Faye stuck out her toungue. "I dunno. Just run!" she said and he took off. Faye screaming along the way, causing them to get weird stares from the preps.  
  
Rika, Takato and Jeri howled with laughter as Toshi and Kenny came back. "I think we've started something here!" said Toshi.  
  
"Hop on, Jeri." said Kenny.  
  
"I dunno.." she said.  
  
"Go!" urged Rika. "And scream like there's no tomarrow!" she laughed.  
  
Taguya now came over, along with Makou and they lifted Jeri onto Kenny's back and he took off. Jeri really did scream from shock.  
  
Makou jumped on Taguya's back and they were off too.  
  
Rika and Takato stood there with Toshi, laughing hysterically. They looked at each other. "Uhh.." they said.  
  
"Hop on, Rika." said Toshi.  
  
"I dunno." she said, glancing at Takato.  
  
"Go ahead." he replied, nodding.  
  
"But-" started Rika.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Takato nearly fell over as Kazu leaped onto his back. "Kazu?!" he said, in shock.  
  
"You guys were having way too much without me." he said. "Now, giddyup Takato!"  
  
Takato shook his head and ran off, following the skaters.  
  
"So Rika?" asked Toshi.  
  
"Aw, what the hell." she grinned and jumped on Toshi's back. He took off.  
  
All of them were running wildly around the gymnasium, getting strange looks from all the people/students/staff/DJ in there.  
  
"Looks like we got outselves a game starting up!" said the DJ.  
  
Rika and Toshi ran by Danielle and crew and they looked scandalized. "Having fun, Spencer baby?!" called Toshi.  
  
Not realizing where he was going, he crashed into someone. Rika fell off and landed on her butt. She looked up and it was Faye and Henry.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" shouted Faye, grinning.  
  
"You watch it, Faye-Faye." she shouted back.  
  
Faye grinned and she and Henry were off once again.  
  
"Come on, Rika." said Toshi, helping her to her feet. "Get back on!"  
  
Rika jumped onto his back and started yelling again. "ROCK N ROLL!!" she shouted, as Toshi ran off once again.  
  
This went on for a while, and more and more people showed up. Everytime a new person would show up, they would give a glance to the crazy people running around on other people's backs. Then that person's friend would shrug and it would start again.  
  
Finally, the DJ got the messege, and put on a rock song. They all met in the front, except for Henry and Faye, who were seen in the back, trying to push their way through the crowd. But the crowd wasn't giving in easily.  
  
"Well, we got these chicken players shoutin at me for the past fourty five minutes, yelling rock and roll, so here it is!" shouted the DJ.  
  
"Chicken players rule!!!!!" shouted Stevo. Phil cluckled like a chicken as loud as he could and flapped his arms.  
  
Blink-182 began to blast throughout the gym.  
  
"Mosh Pit!!" shouted Phil.  
  
"I think not!" shouted a teacher, who was walking by. "Chicken is enough! No mosh pits at this high school dance!" she said.  
  
The merry little group groaned.  
  
"Mom and dad they quite don't understand it. All the kids they laugh as if they planned it. Why do girls wanna pierce their nose? And walk around in torn pantyhose, oh yeah!" the song blasted. Henry and Faye finally reached the front, but burst through the crowd and crashed into four of the chicken players, Rika and Toshi included.  
  
"I like the ones who say they listen to that punk rock. I like the kids who fight against how they were brought up. They hate the trends they think its f***ed to care. Its cool when they piss people off with what they wear, oh yeah!"  
  
Rika fell on top of someone else besides Toshi, because he was next to her. Toshi was howling with laughter, as was Faye and Henry.  
  
"Not funny!" shoued Kazu. "Well.. I guess it was pretty funny."  
  
"So give me one good reason. Why we need to be like them. Kids will have fun and offend. They don't want to and don't fit in."  
  
Rika laughed along and glanced at who she had fallen on. "Takato!" she shrieked. Her face went bright red, as she was sitting on his stomach, practically in his lap. She jumped off, but helped him to his feet. It was pretty dark.. but Rika could have sworn she saw some red on Takato's face as well...  
  
"This ain't over yet!" shrieked Kazu, jumping on Toshi's back and they took off somewhere, followed by Phil and Stevo, probably to terrorize.. because thats just what those four do best... especially Phil and Stevo.  
  
"Hate the jocks, the preps the hippie-f***in' scumbags. Heavy metalers with their awful, pussy hairbands. Counting seconds until we can get away. Ditchin' school almost every single day, oh yeah!"  
  
"Come on Rika!" shouted Faye, an evil glint in her eye. "Don't stop the 'chicken game' just yet!" she shrieked.  
  
Rika glared at her friend.  
  
"Come on, Rika!" shouted Henry. "Takato!"  
  
"So give me one good reason. Why we need to be like them. Kids will have fun and offend. They don't want to and don't fit in."  
  
Rika sighed, and knowing the torment she would get from her best friend later, jumped on Takato's back and shouted a cheer.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Faye. Then she and Henry ran off somewhere.  
  
Kenny and Jeri ran by, Kenny squawking like a chicken and Jeri still screaming, although it was a fun scream, not a shocked scream. (A/n: how do u spell squawking anyway?)  
  
Takato heaved Rika up a bit, and then he too took off running. He mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that, goggle head?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing.."  
  
But she swore he said, 'I'll kill Henry later'... or something like that...  
  
"Give me one good reason. Why we need to be like them. Kids will have fun and offend. They don't want to and don't fit in." then the song ended  
  
"Ya know, you're not as heavy as you look." said Takato.  
  
Rika grinned. "Yeah, well.." she said, unable to think of a good comeback. (a/n: all right everyone, gasp!)  
  
Stevo and Phil ran by, with Stevo now making the indian sound, patting his hand against his mouth, making strange noises. Rika shook her head and laughed. Then she followed suit, and also began the indian sound.  
  
After a while, they got tired and one by one, fell off each other's backs and collapsed on the bleachers. Phil laying across Stevo, Toshi and Makou.  
  
"That was fun." said Faye. Kenny nodded.  
  
"But now what do we do?" asked Stevo. "I cannot live without terrorizing!" he cried, scratching his head wildy and messing up his hair.  
  
"I'm sure we can figure something out." said Toshi, shrugging.  
  
"Look at them people dance." said Taguya, pointing at Danielle and crew. "They dance like friggan strippers or something."  
  
Rika laughed. "Yup. Or hookers."  
  
"Dude!" shouted Stevo, pushing Phil off him. He fell and hit the floor of the bleachers with an 'oof' and 'stevo you idiot'. "I need SOMETHING to do! I'm gonna go crazy!!"  
  
"Chill out, Stevo." said Toshi. "Why don't you just go run around and crash into walls. Again." he suggested.  
  
"I already DID that." whined Stevo. "Riding on Phil's back."  
  
"So why don't you run around on you own back and crash into walls?" asked Makou.  
  
"Can I do that?" asked Stevo.  
  
"What?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Run around on my own back." said Stevo. He looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Why don't we start a destructive conga line?" asked Faye.  
  
"Nice!" said Phil. "I start!" he said, pounding towards the ground.  
  
"No way, dude! ME!" shouted Stevo, running after him.  
  
"Thanks Faye.." laughed Toshi.  
  
She grinned and ran after them, followed by Kenny and Kazu.  
  
"Well, lets go!" said Taguya, dashing down, Henry at his heels. Takato followed after Henry and Rika stood up to follow.  
  
Toshi leaped up and shouted, "WHOO!" and leaped off the bleachers. He landed and crashed into Taguya.  
  
Rika reached the floor and put her hands on Faye's shoulders. Faye pushed around, and latched on to Henry's waist. Faye turned around and winked as Rika howled with laughter.  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked Henry as he turned to face them and see who had grabbed his hips. His eyes widened when he saw Faye.  
  
Rika burst out loud laughing and got sTrAnGe looks from everyone.  
  
"Are you ok, Rika?" asked Toshi.  
  
"Fine and dandy." she grinned. She felt hands grab her shoulders and turned to see- "Takato." she said, shaking her head.  
  
"What?" he asked, a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Conga Line!!!!" shouted Stevo as Henry put his hands on his shoulders. Kazu latched onto Takato's, and was followed by Kenny, Makou, Toshi, Taguya then Phil. Jeri stood on the sidelines watching, afraid as what she should do.  
  
"Come on, Jeri!" shouted Faye.  
  
She grinned sheepishly and shook her hands. "Chicken was enough for now."  
  
"Lets go, Jeri!" shouted Kenny, grabbing her wrists and shoving her in front of him, forcing her to crash into Kazu.  
  
"Sorry!" she said.  
  
"Don't be apologizin' Jeri." said Kazu. "Its what we're gonna be doin'! Crashin into stuff!" he said. "Join the conga line!"  
  
Jeri grinned and put her hands on Kazu's shoulders and Kenny sealed the line by doing the same to Jeri.  
  
"CONGA!!!!" shouted Stevo as he took off, spun his hands in front of him, occasionally flinging a hand in the air. (a/n: you know that funny conga line dance, where the person in the front does that funky thing with his hands... dont you? @_@)  
  
"WHOO!" shouted Faye.  
  
Stevo led the merry little group around the gymnasium, making them go through crowds of friends dancing and crashing them into walls. Every once in a while they'd kick out a foot too, kicking whatever was there.  
  
"Hey Stevo!" shouted Rika. "Go past Spencer and stooges again!"  
  
"You got it!" came his shouted reply, as he made a sharp turn and headed back towards Danielle and the rest of her preppy little friends.  
  
As they broke through them, they all kicked and Rika kicked Danielle right in the shins, leaving a dirty foot print and pain.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Danielle, frantically trying to wipe the dirt off her pants, also rubbing it to rid herself of the pain.  
  
"Have fun now!" shoured Toshi as the conga line went out of the gym and into the hallway.  
  
The little group of insane kids made their way down the hall, getting weird looks from people and doing the occasional kick.  
  
They reached the snack bar and Stevo halted them. They crashed into each other as they had been walking pretty fast.  
  
"We shall have sodas!" said Stevo. "With caffiene, of course!"  
  
"How many..?" asked the senior working it.  
  
"Umm.." said Stevo. He turned and looked. He counted their heads. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Twelve." he grinned. (a/n: thats a looong conga line)  
  
The senior's eyes widened. "Su-sure.." she said. She and her friend started getting the sodas and as they handed them to Stevo, he'd turn and pass it down the line.  
  
Finally, all of them had a soda and they all waited to see what Stevo would say next. He examined his and spun it around. His eyes widened with excitement.  
  
"Thats a look of danger." said Taguya.  
  
Stevo glared. "Cannit." he said. He held up his cup. "CHUG IT!" he shouted.  
  
They stared at him.  
  
"Goddammit, I'm not joking here!" he said and started to chug his own cup.  
  
"Well," said Toshi. "There's only one thing to do." he said. He held up his cup. "Cheers!" he grinned and began to chug his too.  
  
"Here here!" shouted Faye as she too began to chug.  
  
After that, the entire conga line was now chugging their sodas and as they finished, Stevo made another anouncement.  
  
"Now burp!" he shouted, and then... burped.  
  
It went down the conga line as one after another belched in their own way. Finishing it off was Phil with a very loud, very long one.  
  
"Now," said Stevo, everyone dreading what would be next. "We conga!" he said. He whirled around and made them start to conga all over again.  
  
"Ole its hot hot hot!" shouted Phil from the back.  
  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Stevo from the front. "Now THATS a conga line song! Everyone, SING IT!" he shouted.  
  
The conga liners began to sing. And not just sing. Soon, very soon, they found themselves shouting the words, trying to heard above the music playing in the gym as they went back inside of it.  
  
Danielle shot Rika a look of plain disgust and Rika returned the favor by grinning and giving her the finger. Danielle's mouth dropped and she froze.  
  
Faye laughed and also shot up the finger at Danielle.  
  
She glared and just turned around, to continue in her freaky dance mode.  
  
"Sweet Rika!" shouted Toshi from somewhere behind her.  
  
Rika responded by putting her thumb up in the air. Then Stevo turned sharply once again, making everyone ram into the person in front of them. Again.  
  
"Stevo, you jackass!" shouted Phil from the back.  
  
Stevo responded by laughing hysterically.. and psychotically.  
  
After a while, the conga line started to slow down, but not because they were tired. It just got kinda boring doing the same thing over and over.  
  
Then, what else should happen, but the DJ began to talk once again.  
  
"Hey ya'll!" he shouted. "I decided I'm gonna start playin some other kinda tunes! Dance music! And not the rave kind!"  
  
He fiddled around with something and then the song that just doesn't seem to go away came on.  
  
"Heyyyyy Macarena!!!!!!" shouted Stevo, jumping over to the middle of the gym. Phil was right behind him and everyone grinned.  
  
"I think we've found something else to occupy us." grinned Makou.  
  
They dashed over and all stood in a straight line, awaiting it to begin.  
  
"Remember people," said Phil. "No takee dance seriously. Dance funly and stupidly. That be the point!" he grinned. (a/n: takee is not a spelling mistake.. i did that on purpose)  
  
It began and everyone started the Macarena. But not the kind of way Danielle and stooges were. Not sluttely. (a/n: is that word? well.. if not, it is now) Crazily and insanely. Whacking each other in the face and such.  
  
Pretty soon, to everyday people, the crazy ones doing the macarena in the way front may seem as if they were high or even possibly stoned. But no, they simply had caffiene.  
  
Stevo and Phil were attempting to sing along.. but they knew very few words, so it pretty much sounded like some form of gibberish. Foreign gibberish.  
  
All too soon, the song ended and Stevo and Phil began to chant.  
  
"More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More!" they chanted.  
  
The DJ grinned. "We got more!" he said. Next he played another undying song.  
  
"The Chicken Dance!!!!!" shouted Faye.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Stevo. "For all us Chicken Players!!"  
  
"Whooo!!" shouted Rika.  
  
They started to dance the chicken dance, also in a wild and insande kind of way. When it came time to walk around in a circle, they all randomly grasped hands with someone and spun around like crazy.  
  
Unluckily for people nearby, Phil and Stevo spun so hard they went flying, which sent everyone else in the merry little group into hysterics.  
  
As the Chicken Dance got faster, they became more wild and even teachers were now starting to give them strange looks.  
  
Once again, all too soon for them. They all took a deep breath and Phil and Stevo began to chant 'More' over and over again.  
  
A teacher ran over and whispered something to the DJ, who nodded. Then he fiddled around and the electric slide came on.  
  
"ITS ELECTRIC!!" they all shouted and began to dance, running into each other as they twirled, clapped, spun and did whatever else was in the Electric Slide. They crashed into each other often, as well as random people. Pretty soon, there was a large gap around them.  
  
The song ended again and the DJ picked up the mike. "I gotta request from someone to take things down a notch. We got ourselves a slooow song!" he shouted.  
  
They groaned as their fun dancing was over.  
  
"It doesn't have to end just yet." grinned Phil. A slightly evil looking grin at that.  
  
"You thinkin what I'm thinkin, dude?" asked Stevo.  
  
"Oh yeah." grinned Phil.  
  
The two went up to each other and began to slow dance... sort of. They were wild and spinning faster than all others.  
  
"Idea!" laughed Faye. She grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him towards Phil and Stevo, and they too were soon going nuts.  
  
"Yeah!!!" shouted Makou, taking Kenny by the sleave and they too began the mystic ways of Crazy/Fast/Slow dance.  
  
"Yeah!!" shouted Taguya. He grinned at Jeri who stepped back. He linked arms with her and dragged her over and began to dance.  
  
"This is gonna be great!" laughed Toshi. He glanced at Rika (a/n: ha! i'm going to interupt just because i can and i want to keep you in suspense. but wait.. this is rukato, right? why's toshi gonna dance with rika? wait! who says he is? i'll shut up now. also because i can) but Kazu had grabbed his arm and was dragging him over.  
  
Rika glanced at Takato and he glanced back. She shrugged and they dashed over to joing their friends.. in their crazy ways.  
  
Now, in slow dance, normally, it goes slow. They guy's hands are around the girl's waist and the girl's hands are around the guy's neck. They move around in a circular motion. Now, are these people doing this? Of course not, are you crazy?!  
  
Stevo and Phil were twirling around psychotically, ramming into the people that were actually slow dancing.  
  
Toshi and Kazu were doing something similar, but they had began to purposely step on people's feet. Hearing screams of pain was fun.  
  
Taguya was holding Jeri's hands and spinning her around. As she didn't exactly want to be doing this.  
  
Makou and Kenny were just spinning. Forcing themselves to become extremely dizzy and ram into random people.  
  
Faye and Henry were actually enjoying themselves. They were slow dancing. Not the kind that everyone else was, of course. They rammed into people and stuff, but they were waltzing somewhat, as Faye had her hand on Henry's shoulder and Henry had his hand around her waist and they were grasping hands.  
  
Rika watched all this and laughed.  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked Takato.  
  
The two had their hands clasped and they were spinning around in the waltzy fashion Faye and Henry had going.  
  
"Faye." she laughed.  
  
Takato looked over and he laughed.  
  
"Laughing at her?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah." said Takato. "But Henry too.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Rika, crashing into someone she didn't know. She coulda sworn she heard something like 'watch it'.  
  
"Oh.. no reason.." he replied.  
  
"Ok, I gotta question." said Rika, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah..?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Does Henry have a thing for Faye or something?" she asked.  
  
Takato's eyes went a little wide. "Why do you ask me?"  
  
"For one thing, he's your best friend. So logically, you would know." said Rika. "Not to mention, it kinda seems that way."  
  
"Umm.."  
  
"Answer me goggle-head."  
  
"Swear not to tell?"  
  
"Yeah yeah." said Rika. "My lips are sealed." she said, crashing into another couple.  
  
"Fine." said Takato. "Yes."  
  
Rika's eyes widened this time. "Say what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you wanted to know." shrugged Takato.  
  
"No, I mean, what? As in seriously?"  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah." he said. "I fell bad about telling you this, but I got a question for you too."  
  
"Oh great." she said sarcastically.  
  
Takato narrowed his eyes. "He said that when he first met her, she seemed really nice and then each time he saw her, he grew to like her more." he explained. "He told me about it, and said he really liked her. Thats why he's always kinda like that around her."  
  
Rika grinned. She would have to tell Faye later.. Oh wait.. She couldn't. She swore to Takato that she would tell.  
  
"You won't tell, would you?" asked Takato, hitting someone.  
  
"I won't." replied Rika.  
  
"Now you have to answer my question." said Takato.  
  
"Ok. Depending on if I can or not." she replied.  
  
"Does Faye like Henry?" he asked.  
  
Woah.. she was not prepared for that question! "Uhh.." she said.  
  
"Answer." he grinned.  
  
"Fine." said Rika. "But you can't tell either."  
  
"I won't, I won't." said Takato, crashing into someone else. Or it could have been the same person. He didn't know.  
  
"Yes." she sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes! Yes she does!" said Rika. "Thats all she talks about half the time! Sometimes it gets to the point where I wanna go, shut up! And then cry. And moan." she said.  
  
Takato grinned. "This is weird."  
  
"What is?" asked Rika, ramming into a person. Making sure it was Danielle. She glared and Rika stepped on her foot.  
  
"Our best friends have the hots for each other." said Takato.  
  
"That is kinda strange." grinned Rika.  
  
"You know what we should do?"  
  
"Oh great." said Rika. "The look of evil."  
  
Takato laughed. "No. I just figured we could play matchmaker or somethine. You know, try to get them together." he grinned.  
  
"I've always thought about it." replied Rika. "Trying to get them together, I mean."  
  
"It would be so funny!" said Takato.  
  
"Yeah, it probably would." said Rika. "Faye's a little strange-"  
  
"So is Henry." interupted Takato.  
  
"And Henry is too." grinned Rika. "So watching them as we played matchmaker could be very entertaining." she said.  
  
Takato nodded. "Forget about TV, we got new entertainment." he grinned.  
  
"We'll need to plan this out, obviously." said Rika. "And if anyone asks, we can tell them its our plans for.. uhh... world domination." she grinned.  
  
Takato laughed again. "World domination. How original."  
  
"Can you think of something better?" asked Rika, running into another person.  
  
"Nope!" grinned Takato. "Guess we're using world domination. It just might scare people though." he said.  
  
"What fun!" grinned Rika.  
  
Then someone, ('Not them Stevo!') crashed into them, causing Rika to fly into Takato, her hands landing on his chest, because thats what normal people do when they're shoved. Throw their hands out in front of them to stop them from hitting something.. or something like that. Anyway, Takato now had his hands on Rika's shoulders.  
  
As Phil and Stevo whirled away, Takato and Rika stared at each other, realizing exactly how they were positioned.  
  
Rika tried to break the gaze, but she couldn't. And she was completely aware of what this looked like. She was pretty sure Takato was going through the same thing.  
  
"Come on, you two!" shouted Kazu as he and Toshi twirled by.  
  
That worked. They both looked away. Rika backed up and Takato let go of her shoulders. They were close in height too. (a/n: dont ask what height as to do with this, but i figured i might as well throw it in sometime. ^^)  
  
The song ended and they Crazy/Fast/Slow dancers stopped and meeted each other near Takato and Rika to plan their next moment of terror.  
  
"You do realize it was the teacher that requested that song." said Faye. "She wanted to calm us down."  
  
"I guess she failed in her mission." grinned Henry. Faye grinned back.  
  
Which sent off a chain reaction. Rika and Takato started to crack up, getting weird looks from everyone.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Toshi, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're fine." said Rika.  
  
"Yup." nodded Takato. "Just thinking about our plan."  
  
"What would that be?" asked Faye suspiciously.  
  
"Our plan for world domination." grinned Rika.  
  
"The world is mine!" shouted Stevo. He began to laugh insanely again.  
  
"No, dude. Its mine!" shouted Phil.  
  
Rika laughed. This was turning out to be fun after all.  
  
MD: ::dodges the shrooms thrown at her:: wow.. this turned out to be a two parter... ^^ hmm.. there was rukato.. and henraye.. even some jeri/kazu.. (a little! ^^) don't forget to review!  
  
~*~*~ review replies ~*~*~  
  
Black: a review's a review. say whatever you want except for a flame. I'M ARMED WITH A GARDEN HOSE!!  
  
ejqhorselady: WAAHH!! Gomen, gomen, gomen! sorry, sorry, sorry! i'm soo sorry about the name thing...::grumbles about reading things more carefully::  
  
sugah high: ^^ thankies!  
  
SerpentTreize: tis ok that you missed. it happens. ^^ ACK! you got .hack//INFECTION... WAAAAHHH!!! sadly, i do not even own a PS2 .. but i think i'm getting one soon...  
  
Gloria: wow! faye wong.. ^^ thats funny.. i had no idea there was someone actually named that.. and she's even a singer! ::grins::  
  
Neverwhere: rooms... ::laughs:: i was running out of ideas... ^^'  
  
Cheeseking: waa! another person with .hack//INFECTION.. i really need to get that game along with the PS2... and yes, i have seen the anime.. its great! gotta love it..^^  
  
Canis Black: yet another person with .hack//INFECTION.. god this is driving me insane.. not to mention one of my friends is getting it too!! ::cries:: 


	13. Winter Dance part 2

MysticalDreamer: yes.. um.. i dont have much to say.. so i will let you read..oh yes.. forgive my spelling and grammer.. i am not very good at editing... V.V  
  
disclaimer: i do not own digimon.. i do not own mt dew.. i do not own anything in this story... except for faye.. and beware of her on a sugar high. you have been forwarned  
  
chapter thirteen: winter dance (part 2)  
  
Finally, after getting Stevo and Phil to stop fighting over who was gonna rule the world, they literally sat down to plan their next act of terror and chaos.  
  
"We could ask people strange questions." shrugged Kazu.  
  
"Nah, thats no fun unless you don't KNOW the person." replied Rika. "Random questioning is for stores and malls."  
  
"Yeah!" grinned Faye. "Like going up to old grannies and saying stuff like, 'What exactly *is* a condom for?" she grinned.  
  
Rika's mouth dropped. "And where the hell did you come up with that, Faye?" she asked, completely shocked that her friend would say something like that.  
  
Faye grinned. "About two seconds ago. Gimme a break, it was the first thing that popped in my head."  
  
Rika shook her head.  
  
"I NEED TO CAUSE CHAOS!!" shouted Stevo.  
  
Rika shook her head. "Why don't you just go around and ram into people, and when you do say quack, then turn around and go in another direction." she said.  
  
Stevo sat in silence for a minutes then perked up. "YES!" he shouted. He leaped up and started running towards everyone. And everyone had a look of impending doom on their faces.  
  
Toshi shook his head. "Idiot.." he laughed.  
  
Then they all heard a loud, "QUACK!"  
  
"Rika, what did you do." asked Kenny.  
  
Rika grinned as a reply. "Chaos, Panic, disorder. My work here is done." she said.  
  
"Dude! I am taking that from you and using it as my own quote!" said Phil. "And I am also stealing your idea for Stevo as my own as he is having to much fun!" he said and jumped up to join the idiotic Stevo and his mystical ways.  
  
"Rika." said Makou. "You seriously need to stop making suggestions and quotes and giving them to the two morons I call my friends." he grinned.  
  
Rika shrugged. "Its fun." she said.  
  
"Hey, anyone know what time it is anyway?" asked Taguya.  
  
Henry glanced at his watch. "It is currently...eight fifty eight." he said.  
  
"Wow." said Jeri. "We only have an hour left."  
  
"Time flies when your havin fun." grinned Kazu.  
  
"It sure does." said Toshi.  
  
"QUACK!"  
  
"QUACK QUACK!"  
  
"Somebody catch them ducks!" shouted Kenny.  
  
"QUACK YOU!"  
  
Rika laughed. Man, these guys were strange. Cool, yes but very strange.  
  
"I think I wanna get a breath of fresh air." said Faye, standing. "Rika, Jeri. Come. Let us fly." she said, pulling Rika to her feet.  
  
"Why do I have to come?" groaned Rika as Faye pulled Jeri to her feet.  
  
"Because I said so." said Faye, linking arms with her and dragging her out of the gym. Jeri followed behind them.  
  
They explained to the seniors that they needed some air and went outside.  
  
"Wow." said Faye, shivering. "I shoulda brought my coat. Its FREEZING!"  
  
Jeri nodded. "You're te-telling me!" she said.  
  
"Its not so bad." said Rika.  
  
"Rika Nonaka-Makino." said Faye. "You are wearing two layers, and I'm sure you have a tee shirt or something under that. Shut up."  
  
Rika grinned. She looked up. "Its still snowing." she said.  
  
"Yeah, but its just flurries." said Faye. She stuck out her toungue.  
  
"Why did you wanna come out here anyway?" asked Rika.  
  
Faye grinned. "I don't want tonight to end!" she said.  
  
"Huh?" asked Rika.  
  
"Me and Henry are hitting it off so well!" said Faye. "Not to mention, the second I get home we're leaving for the airport. Damn airport." she said.  
  
"Why do you go to an airport thats so far away?" asked Rika. "There's one in the city."  
  
"Because its on some program with Kenjji's college." explained Faye. "If we fly by them, they pay some of his tuition or something." she said.  
  
"Weird.." said Rika.  
  
Faye sighed. "I know." she said. "But its not fair. Well, it is kinda cool to be going to Hong Kong and all... but now I have to wait until Tuesday to see Henry again."  
  
Rika laughed. If her friend only new what she had in store for her.  
  
"What exactly is so funny?" asked Faye. "I swear if its about me and Henry again.."  
  
Rika grinned. "It is." she said. "But its not bad. Its just funny."  
  
Jeri grinned. Faye glared.  
  
"I swear. No bad." said Rika. She looked up at the sky. "Wish I could see some stars." she said. She leaned against the wall.  
  
"Huh?" asked Jeri.  
  
"When I was little, we lived in a house in the country-ish. Not a city." said Rika. "I can vaguely remember seeing stars. But here, forget it."  
  
Faye smiled a weak smile. "You'll see the stars again." she said.  
  
"Yeah, but when?" asked Rika.  
  
Jeri just stood there, kinda lost but content.  
  
"I think I'll go back there some day." said Rika. "Just to see it. See the stars. See.. the house.. where.." she said. Then she stopped, closing her eyes tightly to block out the tears.  
  
"Rika.." said Faye softly. She put her hand on her friend's face. "Stop." she said.  
  
Jeri bit her lip, still lost but not saying a word. This was obviously very deep and just between the two of them. She stayed quiet and resolved to looking at the sky.  
  
Rika grinned sheepishly. "Sorry.. Got carried away." she said. She rubbed her eyes. "Its just, well yeah you know what I mean.  
  
Faye nodded. "Of course" she said. "Why don't we go back inside and get out of the cold. Yout eyes will freeze." she grinned.  
  
Rika grinned. "Sure." she said. She was really lucky to have a friend like Faye. She could count on her whenever she needed it most.  
  
The three of them turned and headed back inside.  
  
"I wonder what kinda chaos Stevo and Phil have caused now." grinned Faye.  
  
"We'll have to go see, then won't we?" asked Rika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika, Faye and Jeri walked back inside and saw all the guys were now running around, running into random people screaming QUACK.  
  
"Should we join?" asked Rika.  
  
"Nah." said Faye. "Lets just watch this time." she said.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" grinned Jeri.  
  
The three of them walked over and sat on the bottom step of the bleachers, watching the guys run into people.. and shout quack.  
  
"Rika, your imagination can be a weird and crazy things some time." said Faye, watching Stevo run into the DJ and shout QUACK in the microphone and causing everyone to look over at them.  
  
Rika, Faye and Jeri roared with laughter.  
  
"QUACK!!!" shouted Faye.  
  
Takato and Henry had just ran into each other and quacked when they heard Faye's shout and dashed over.  
  
"Done talking about who knows what?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yup. We done." grinned Faye.  
  
"I see you've become random ducks?" asked Rika, grinning.  
  
"QUACK!" shouted Kenny as he crashed into Takato and sent him flying. He fell foward and who else would be be standing in front of but Rika.  
  
As he fell from being pushed, he knocked Rika onto her back, somewhat, as she leaned against the next riser/bleacher/step. Takato was somewhat over her; his hands were holding himself up on the bleacher/step/riser than Rika's back was on.  
  
Rika's eyes widened. Damn Kenny.. she thought.  
  
Takato suddenly seemed to be lifted in the air and Rika sat up slowly, shocked as what had just happened to her.  
  
She looked at Takato and saw Henry had a firm grip on Takato's shirt. Apparently, he had pulled Takato to his feet.  
  
Faye burst out laughing. "Down boy!" she cracked.  
  
Rika glared and whacked her friend across the back of her head. "Stupid." she said.  
  
Faye grinned and stuck out her toungue. Like she did often.  
  
"Nonaka!"  
  
Rika groaned. A voice that annoying could only belong to the one person she could not stand... "Get it right, Spencer. Its Nonaka-Makino." she said.  
  
"Who cares." replied the prep.  
  
Just then, Phil crashed into Danielle with a cup of soda, spilling it on her shirt and screaming, what else, but quack.  
  
She screamed. A few people looked over but when they saw it was nothing serious, went back to whatever it was they were doing.  
  
"You stupid-" she started  
  
"Come on, Danielle." grinned Faye. "Its just a little soda! It'll come out in the wash." she said. "Unless its grape soda. Smell it. What is it?" she asked.  
  
Danielle glared. "I'm not smelling it." she said. Meanwhile, Takato and Henry had mystiously disapeared.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it." said Rika. "You spill something, you wanna see if it smells bad." she grinned. She smelt her sleave/arm. "See?"  
  
Danielle glared.  
  
"Here, Rika!" said Takato cheerfully, handing her a cup of something. Henry stood nearby with a positively evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
Rika looked at him, than at the soda. She smelt it. It was.. She grinned. "So, Danielle. What kinda soda is that on your shirt again?" she asked.  
  
Phil walked by and shouted, "Mt Dew, baby!" and ran off.  
  
"Ah, Mt Dew." said Rika. "So.. would you care for more?"  
  
"Don't even think about it." said Danielle.  
  
"Fine. I won't." said Rika, standing and dumping her soda on Danielle's head, watching it seep down her shirt.  
  
"ACK!" shouted Danielle, tapping her head. "You f***ing bitch!" she screamed. "What the f*** is your problem?!"  
  
"You." said Rika, grinning. "Now get outta my face. Unless you want more grape soda dripping down your pants."  
  
Danielle, fuming, screamed in outrage and dashed off somewhere. Rika and the whole crew, howling with laughter.  
  
"What did we miss?" asked Kenny, going back and forth between the hysterical people near the bleachers.  
  
"Surely you saw my wonderful performance?" asked Phil, coming over and throwing an arm around Kenny's shoulders.  
  
"If you mean the quacks, it wasn't just your performance, my friend." replied Kenny.  
  
"No, no no! I mean the dumping of Mt Dew on Spencer's shirt and such." said Phil. "Sadly, it was a waste of good ol' mt dew... Alas.. I will miss it so..."  
  
"Riight.." replied Kenny. "Now get your arm off my shoulders, ya jackass."  
  
Phil leaped away. "Forgive me!" he said. Then he started making donkey sounds. He wandered off somewhere, to do his mystical things. Strange, mystical things.  
  
Toshi and Makou came over now. "I think we have finished our quacking." said Toshi, sitting on the bleachers, next to Rika. A jealous look crossed Takato's face for a second, unknown to Rika.  
  
"Hey." said Makou. "Ducks are cool. They waddle when they walk."  
  
"Waddle rhymes with... uh.. taddle." said Faye.  
  
"Taddle?" asked Rika.  
  
Faye shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything so I just made up a word." she said. (a/n: pernounce taddle like waddle.. for the sake of the story.. *cheesy smile* hey.. i like cheese..)  
  
"So what time is it now?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry glanced at his watch. "It is nine twenty eight." he said. "We have approximately half an hour left before we head home."  
  
"I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toy R Us kid.." sang/shouted Stevo, walking by them.  
  
Momentarliy at a loss for words at the very strange outburst of song, they remained silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Can anyone think of anymore terror?" asked Makou.  
  
"Sorry. Fresh outta ideas." said Rika.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go get some soda. Anyone wanna come?" asked Toshi.  
  
"I will!" shouted Stevo, popping out of nowhere from behind Makou. He jumped and smacked his across the head.  
  
"Idiot.." he laughed. "But yeah. I could use some more caffiene."  
  
"Yes." said Stevo. "My sugar and caffiene level is dangerously low at the moment. NEED SODA.... NOW!!" he shouted and ran off to get some.  
  
"I think we'd better follow.." said Toshi. "That guy is dangerous when left unattended like that." he dashed off after him, following by Kenny and Makou.  
  
Seeing them run off, Taguya and Phil ran after them.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Kazu, coming over.  
  
"To get caffiene." said Faye. "Be afraid. Be VERY afraid."  
  
"Think I'll join em.." said Kazu, running off.  
  
"Oh dear god." said Faye. "We have lost Kazu to the mystic ways of the looneys, Phil and Stevo. What will the preps say next?" she grinned.  
  
"Nah, it'll be Danielle that will be the one saying stuff." said Takato. "Everyone else could care less. Except for a few... But not all preps are so bad."  
  
"Of course you would say that." grinned Faye. "Not to long ago, you were a preppy guy. But thankfully, Rika and I have saved you from their terrifying ways."  
  
Takato and Henry blinked as Faye went off into her own little world, laughing isanely and shaking her hands.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I should get you commited, Faye." grinned Rika.  
  
"Please don't call the men in white on me!" grinned Faye. "They've already tried to help me!! And they didn't succeed because I scared them too much! They'll never come near me again!!" she laughed.  
  
"Ok.." said Jeri.  
  
"Note to self- watch out for Faye Kamiyo." said Henry.  
  
"Watch out?" asked Faye. "What? Watch out for ME?"  
  
"You know what.." said Rika, getting an idea. "I think I sense a new plan for world domination coming up. I'll be back. Come Jeri." she said, grabbing her wrist and walking off.  
  
"Back off Rika!" she heard Faye shout. "I AM THE ONE WHO WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
"Great.." laughed Rika.  
  
Takato caught up with them. "Umm.. whats with Faye?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, maybe I should have warned you all." said Rika. "When Faye has any kind of highly caffinated soda, such as Mt Dew or Vanilla Coke, she goes completely insane. More than once I have seriously considered calling the men in white. Because their are times when she really freaks me out."  
  
"Really." said Takato.  
  
"Hell yeah!" said Rika. "One time, she went all sadistic and threatened to kill everyone." she said. "Being on a sugar high, I didn't take her seriously, but it was very scarey as she said it in a dead serious tone of voice."  
  
"Wow.. I should warn Henry about that." he said.  
  
"I'm confused.." said Jeri.  
  
"Oh right!" said Rika. "Sorry bout that Jeri. We're going to leave Faye and Henry alone. Just to see what happens." she grinned.  
  
Jeri smiled. "So you're playing matchmaker, in a way?" she asked.  
  
Rika grinned evilly. "In a way. Don't tell anyone though." she said. "Especially not them two. They would kill us."  
  
"My lips are sealed." grinned Jeri.  
  
"Good." said Rika. "Lets head outside again."  
  
The three went outside and stood in the snow once again. Except it was coming down slightly harder than before.  
  
"Its so cold." said Takato.  
  
"Its not so bad." shrugged Rika.  
  
"You're crazy." said Takato.  
  
"Nope. Faye is." she grinned.  
  
Jeri shivered. "All that soda and this cold weather... it doesn't mix well." she said. She turned and headed inside. "I'll be right back. I have to go use the bathroom." she grinned.  
  
"See ya!" grinned Rika. She leaned against the wall.  
  
"This is turning out to be a very interesting night.." said Takato.  
  
"Really?" asked Rika.  
  
"Never in my entire life did I imagine I would go to a dance and play chicken. Then join a psychopathic conga line. Then become a random duck." he said.  
  
Rika laughed. "See, ya never knew what you were missing!"  
  
"Yeah." laughed Takato. "To think. I'd probably look back and think, 'Man. High school sucked. I did nothing' if you never came here."  
  
Rika looked up, feeling her cheeks get a little warm. "What do ya mean?" she asked, refusing to look at him.  
  
"I mean, if you never walked into the bakery that day, I probably wouldn't have met you. Well, actually I would have. In school. But we probably wouldn't have gotton to know each other so well." said Takato. "And I'd still be living a boring life, doing the same things over and over with the same people."  
  
Rika felt her face get redder.  
  
Takato laughed. "I mean, its a bad thing that got you to come to my school in the first place, but its a good thing that you came." he said.  
  
Rika felt her entire face turn a deep shade of crimson. 'Thank god its dark..' she thought. 'But what the holy hell? Why is he saying all this. And even worse! WHY is my face turning RED as he says it?!?!'  
  
"The passed couple of weeks have been some of the greatest in my entire life." said Takato. "And I know there's gonna be more to come. It seems like you, me, Henry, Faye and Jeri are like a little group of oddballs. Not caring about anything but fun."  
  
"Yeah. Kinda.." said Rika, saying the first word she had said this entire conversation.  
  
"I think the five of us are gonna be friends for a very long time." said Takato. He leaned against the wall. "And there's always the possibilty that two of us will get married." he grinned.  
  
This was too much. "What?!" asked Rika.  
  
"Stupid, I don't mean us!" laughed Takato. "I meant Faye and Henry."  
  
'Thank you darkness.' thought Rika as her face went bright red again. "Yeah. I knew that... it was just weird." she managed to get out. Great.. it seemed as if Faye was right. She was falling for that stupid goggle headed boy.  
  
"Yeah.. uh.." said Takato. Even he was uncompfortable now.  
  
The silence was getting strange. It seemed like neither of them were even breathing. They didn't move. It was getting a little too tense.  
  
"Hello, All!!"  
  
Rika and Takato jumped in the air, terrified out of their minds. They turned to see Faye, Henry and Jeri standing there.  
  
"I just had yet another glass of Mt Dew and I am ready to go!" said Faye as she started to prance around.  
  
"You wanna go home?" asked Jeri.  
  
"No!" grinned Faye. "I wanna do something!"  
  
The three looked at Takato and Rika. "Did we interupt something?" asked Henry.  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Takato. "Let get inside. It is CoLd out here!" he said, heading towards the door. Henry followed, as did Jeri.  
  
Rika looked up. Soft, light snow... it wasn't so cold out, was it? "Do we have to go inside?" she asked.  
  
Faye looked at her watch. "Its almost over. Lets get inside." she said, grabbing her friend's arm. "We don't have much time yet anyway so we'll be walking home in this."  
  
"True." grinned Rika.  
  
Faye dragged her friend inside, as she(Rika) stared at the snow, falling in a lazy way towards the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I cannot believe the night is almost over!" shouted Stevo. "And I just had my tenth cup of soda! HIGHLY caffinated kind!!" he said, messing up his hair.  
  
"Its fine, Stevo." said Toshi. "There will be more dances and more chances to terrorize. As it is listed under your hobbies."  
  
"But of course." grinned Stevo.  
  
"Besides, no one says you can't cause chaos during school." grinned Rika.  
  
Stevo froze for a second. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey! You're right! I AM SAVED!!" he said and ran off somewhere.  
  
"Thanks Rika." said Toshi. "Now we have to watch out for him causing mass destruction during school, instead of just out of school."  
  
Rika shrugged. "Setting insane maniacs lose on the school is listed under my hobbies." she grinned. "And Faye is listed under those insane maniacs."  
  
"Hey!" said Faye. (a/n: that rhymes...)  
  
"Well its true." said Rika. "You do suffer from insanity, Faye, at times."  
  
"I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it." grinned Faye.  
  
"If you say so, Faye." said Henry.  
  
"Hey ya'll!" shouted the DJ. "We only got a few minutes left, so we're gonna play some really wile music! Get ready people!" he shouted. People cheered. Rika gagged.  
  
A horrible, horrible rap song began to play and a very loud scream of pain/agony from somewhere in the gym that be heard above everything else was given off by Stevo.  
  
"I feel like skipping and spinning." said Faye. She got up and skipped over to the emptier part of the gym. Reaching it, she began to whirl around in circles.  
  
"Dude.." said Toshi, watching her. "Is that girl on drugs?"  
  
"No." said Rika. "Its just caffiene and such. The same thing happens to her, that happens to Stevo and Phil." she explained.  
  
"Oh I see." replied Toshi. "Maybe we should all go spin around. Ya know, as the last thing of the night." he said.  
  
"Sure!" said Taguya, linking arms with Toshi and skipping over towards Faye. Kenny and Makou were not far behind.  
  
Stevo came out of no where and rammed into Faye. Then instead of spinning around like the others, he jumped in the air and spun. Humming a strange song.  
  
Rika skipped over there next. Behind her she could here Takato, Henry and Kazu not to far from her. Also skipping.  
  
Phil came skipping passed her and stuck out his toungue. "Ha! I will beat you there!"  
  
"I think not!" said Rika, skipping faster.  
  
They raced over and Rika crashed into Faye and they both fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Phil kept on running and crashed into the wall.  
  
Pretty soon, they were all spinning around in circles, getting more dizzy.  
  
"Last one standing wins!" shouted Faye.  
  
"Wins what?" asked Stevo.  
  
"A bottle of Mt Dew!" shouted Faye. "From.. uh, the second to last person to stop spinning!" she laughed.  
  
"Your on!" shouted Phil.  
  
And so, they began to spin around nonstop. Jeri was the first to stop, followed by Kenny. Jeri sat on the ground with her eyes closed, trying to get rid of the diziness.  
  
Kenny stood up, but he was swaying back and forth. He was joined a few moments later by Taguya, who also swayed back and forth.  
  
"I give up!" laughed Toshi. He walked over to the wall, like he was drunk and leaned against it, sinking to the floor.  
  
Rika, Faye, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Phil, Stevo and Makou remained. Makou crashed into Henry and they fell to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" shouted Faye. "You're out!" she laughed menacingly.  
  
The two walked over in a drunken fashion and sat on the ground next to Toshi. In a few minutes, Kazu had somehow ended up crashing into the wall and falling down. Unable to spin any longer. Takato dropped out soon after him.  
  
Now only four remained, and three of them were determined to get that Mt Dew. The fourth was just there to disapoint the rest by getting it for herself.  
  
Pretty soon, Rika could barely seen anything she was so dizzy. Yet she heard Faye still cackling and Phil and Stevo still.. umm .. doing whatever it was they were doing.  
  
"Waaahhh!!" screamed Phil. He could no longer stand and he fell over. "Why is the ceiling moving around so quickly?!?!" he demanded. He attempted to stand but couldn't do so. He walked a few feet and crashed- into Stevo. They both fell down.  
  
"NO!" shouted Stevo. "I have lost! *@.@*" he wailed. He stood up and walked around. He couldn't tell up from down, left from right and he was running into things and people. Then eventually, he toppled over and lay flat on his back. If possible as in anime, his eyes would be swirly. But we shall just put these in instead: @.@  
  
"I will win Rika!" shouted Faye. "On a sugar high, I can stay up for hours, as you should know!" she declared.  
  
By now, Rika was getting too confused and dizzy. She could barely stand up anymore. "Ok, Faye Kamiyo! I give up!" she shouted and fell over.  
  
"ALAS!!" shouted Faye. "I have WON THE MT DEW!"  
  
Rika managed to look over at her friend, and saw that she was still spinning. "You can stop now! Faye! You won!" she shouted.  
  
"I can keep on going!" she replied.  
  
"You're making me dizzy!" shouted Rika back at her. "STOP!"  
  
Faye stopped. She stood perfectly straight. Not even a hint of dizziness, or swaying. She walked over to Rika and squatted down. "You owe me a bottle of Mt Dew." she said in a dead serious kind of tone. "If I do not find an unopened, higly caffinated bottle of Mt Dew sitting on my bed when I return from Hong Kong, you will face the rath of me. I will cause mass destruction upon your-"  
  
"Geez Faye." laughed Rika, the dizziness going away. "There will be Mt Dew on your bed when you get back. I swear." she said.  
  
"There had better be." said Faye, narrow eyes.  
  
Ok.. there were times when Faye was hilarious when she was on a sugar high.. but then there were times when she scared the fricking crap outta you. And this was one of those times.  
  
"I am going to get one final cup of soda." said Faye, standing. "Stay." she declared and walked away.  
  
Takato and Henry came over, with Jeri right behind. They sat next to Rika.  
  
"You're right." said Takato, watching Faye leave. "She can be very scarey at times. Was this what it was like when she was threatening to kill?" he asked.  
  
Rika shuddered, remembering it all too well. She hadn't slept that night. "No. That was worse." she said.  
  
The three blinked.  
  
"It was at my house. It was dark. She had a pair of scissors in her hand. She was threatening to kill." said Rika. "Adding all these together.. you try not to be afraid."  
  
The three all shuddered at the same time.  
  
"Why did she have scissors in her hand?" asked Henry.  
  
"She was cutting up construction paper into tiny little pieces." replied Rika.  
  
"Why?" asked Jeri.  
  
"I have no idea." said Rika.  
  
They sat in silence, awaiting Faye's return. When she finally came back, she was back into her humorous mode. To the relief of Rika.  
  
"Time to go home!" said Faye. She held out her hand and helped Rika to her feet. "Lets go get our coats." she said.  
  
Takato, Henry and Jeri stood up and followed.  
  
"See ya Tuesday!" said Faye, waving to the skaters. All but two waved good bye back. As the two(Phil and Stevo) were still on the ground.  
  
The five went to the lockers and got out their coats. Pulling them on, they headed towards the doors.  
  
"So Rika," said Takato. "Are you glad we came?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." grinned Rika. "It was fun."  
  
"Yes indeed!" grinned Faye. She was half skipping/half walking.  
  
"Faye.." started Rika.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Exactly how many cups of Mt Dew and such did you have tonight?" asked Rika.  
  
"I lost count after fifteen." came the reply.  
  
Rika, Takato, Henry and Jeri would now make a face something like this, if it were animated: O.o  
  
"And now.." said Faye. "I am driving to the airport. A three hour drive." she said. "Not fun. I can't do anything! I'm stuck in the back of a moving vehicle! I NEED FREEDOM!"  
  
"Chill Faye you're not even in the car yet. You're not even home." said Rika.  
  
Faye looked around. "Oh yes." she said.  
  
Rika shook her head. "I think you should lay off the moutain dew a tad bit, my friend."  
  
"Lay off the Mt Dew?!?!" asked Faye. She whirled around and grabbed Rika by her collar. "Have you gone mad, Rika?!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm kidding.. I'm kidding.." said Rika.  
  
"Good." said Faye. She let go and continued to walk.  
  
Takato went up to Rika. "I'd hate to live with her. I bet her parents go nuts." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, well they're used to it by now." said Rika. "They have an immunity towards it. I think I should be getting used to it soon too.." she grinned.  
  
"Well guys, here's my house." said Jeri. She stopped and went up to the door. "See you." she grinned.  
  
"So long, Jeri!" said Rika.  
  
"Beware of the dust bunnies!" shouted Faye.  
  
"Ok.." said Jeri. She waved and went inside her house.  
  
"Wish I was home now." said Takato. "That girl up there is really starting to scare me."  
  
"Get used to it." said Rika.  
  
They walked a little more, and Faye began to sing songs out loud. And oddly enough they rhymed. It was poetic. And some verses were terrifying at times.  
  
"Yeah well, I gotta turn down here." said Henry, nodding towards the street.  
  
"I'll go with him." said Takato. "My house isn't too far, so I'll just go this way." he said. Apparently, the two were getting disturbed by Faye.  
  
"Don't be afraid!" said Faye. "We're all gonna die someday!"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. Takato and Henry stared.  
  
"Just go." laughed Rika. "And don't take her seriously. I think I'll warn her parents about this. See ya around." she grinned.  
  
"See ya." said Takato. The two guys walked down the street.  
  
Rika and Faye continued towards Faye's house. Rika stared up at the sky, ignoring the nonsense things that Faye was telling herself. It was still snowing out.  
  
After a while, they reached the Kamiyo household and Rika went inside for a second. As Faye raced off to use the bathroom, Rika warned her parents of Faye's condition.  
  
"Thanks Rika." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "I think we'll take some duct tape with us."  
  
"Take a picture." laughed Rika. "Well, I should head home now." she said.  
  
"All right. Take care." said Mr. Kamiyo.  
  
"You two." said Rika. She headed for the door and heard Faye dash out fo the bathroom, laughing hysterically.  
  
"You thought you could leave without saying good bye, did ya?" she said evilly, jumping in front of Rika.  
  
"Actually, I knew you would come and stop me." grinned Rika. "So I will say, see ya when I see ya." she said.  
  
"Good bye!" grinned Faye. Then it disapeared. "And do not forget the Dew."  
  
"I won't." said Rika. "Bye."  
  
Rika left the house, to hear Faye continue in her hysterical laughter.  
  
"Damn.." said Rika. "That girl really scares me sometimes."  
  
Rika walked towards her house, in the snow and crossed her arms. It was a fun night. It was a good thing her friends had convinced her to come along with them.  
  
"Think of what I woulda missed out on if I didn't go." she grinned.  
  
She turned the corner to her house and stopped outside the gate and froze.  
  
"What the hell?" she asked.  
  
The gate was open. Wide open. This was weird. It was very unlike her mother and grandmother to leave it like this.  
  
She stuck her head in and looked inside. She couldn't see any lighs on. "Strange.." she said. If they had gone somewhere, they would have called her. Or told Faye's parents. Or something. She went in and looked around on the lawn.  
  
She could see the whole house and there was no lights on at all. It was like they lost the power. "Yeah!" she said. "Thats it. The power went out."  
  
But it still didn't explain the gate.  
  
Rika shook her head. "I'll just go find them." she said.  
  
She headed for the part of the porch around her house that let her get up on the porch. She went up and walked towards the kitchen. She went over and put her ear against the door. She opened it and looked inside. She flipped on the light switch and saw dishes in the sink and a towel on the floor. She narrowed her eyes. Weird...  
  
She left the kitchen and cautiously walked towards the living room. She put her ear against the door and heard some weird noises. She flung open the door and flipped on the light.  
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed. She ran over to her mother who looked terrified. She sat on the couch with duct tape on her mouth. Rumiko shook her head furiously, as though telling Rika to get away.  
  
Rika dashed over and pulled off the duct tape. "Mom!" she said.  
  
"Rika!" she shouted. "GET OUT!"  
  
Rika cocked her head. "What are you-" she didn't finish her sentance, as the lights went out. She heard a step near the door.  
  
"Hello.... Rika..."  
  
Rika's eyes widened. She turned slowly. She saw a sillouette standing in the door way, against the moon light and snow.  
  
"Rika..." said the sillouette. "Daddy's home...."  
  
MD: *dodges all of the deadly objects throw at her* a very evil place to end, ne? forgive me! wow.. that was a big turnaround, wasn't it? dont forget to review! oh yeah.. faye is scarey at times.. isnt she? *shudders*  
  
~*~*~ review replies ~*~*~  
  
silence: your welcome! i love yours fics! and thanks you reviewing mine! ^^ and yes.. isanity.. i love it so!!  
  
Selphie Leonhart: phil and stevo are insane!! ^_____^  
  
vincent: yes.. grammer is BAD!! DIE!! *goes to kill grammer*  
  
allison: thanks!! ^^  
  
Black: Fear the garden hose! ^^ yes.. gotta love rukato!! may it go on 4ever!!  
  
SerpentTreize: yes.. they are nuts!! i'm kinda like this myself.. but i do not think i am THAT bad... ^^  
  
Alisha: thanks!! ^^ i duno if its the best story though... *humble*  
  
Archangemon: thanks!! 20 times.. woah thats a lot! ^^  
  
egqhorselady: lol.. okie! i will stop apologizing! thanks for reviewing  
  
Neverwhere: insanity.. if the last chapter was bad, this one was worse *thinks of faye and her sugar high... shudders* .... thanks!!  
  
Canis Black: cleared the story line? *looks confused* and but of course.. PLANS WILL BACKFIRE!! and world domination is an obtion... Mufufufu ^^  
  
thanks again all .. oh yeah.. someone said rika's b*day was in spring... GOMEN! i did not know when her bday was so i just made in in nov.... ^^ 


	14. A Returning Nightmare

MysticalDreamer: cheese man! we're out of spam!! help us all!!!  
  
yes.. it was indeed an evil cliffhanger, was it not? *dodges the random objects thrown at her for the evil cliffhanger* forgive me, for I have updated now! *all cheer*  
  
disclaimer: i own digimon. i don't own faye. oh wait.. i got that mixed up a bit...  
  
chapter fourteen: a returning nightmare  
  
Rika stared at the sillouette standing in the doorway. Her mother gagged and seated on the floor in the living room. Her grandmother who knows where. She could only think of one thing to say.  
  
"Sorry bout this mom." she whispered. Then she turned and glared unseen daggers at him. "Bastard!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Rika! Leave!" shouted Rumiko.  
  
"Oh, Rika." said Justin. He main the 'tsk tsk' sound, as if he was disapointed. "Isn't it passed your curfew?"  
  
"Get the hell out!!" screamed Rika, standing up in front of her mother.  
  
"You aren't exactly in a position to tell me what to do, young lady." came his reply. Rika saw him take a step closer.  
  
"Stop!!" she screamed at him. "Get AWAY!"  
  
"I think Rika needs to be disiplined." said Justin.  
  
Rika looked around. It was dark, as the lights were out, but the moon provided some light. She saw the broom laying on the floor. She ran over to it and grabbed it.  
  
"RIKA!" shouted Rumiko.  
  
Rika glared and ran at her father, swinging the broom wildly. She whacked it at his head furiously and he cursed out.  
  
Rika ran back towards her mom and attempted to untie her hands.  
  
"Rika!" she said. "Get out! Don't worry about me! LEAVE!"  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you here with this psychopath." said Rika. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the knot.  
  
Justin had taken another step foward and was taunting them. "My girls.."  
  
Rika glanced up and saw him chuck the broom out the door. She looked back down at the knot and panicked. It wasn't working.  
  
She looked around the room as Justin cracked his neck. She spotted a pair of scissors on the nearby table and snatched them. She sliced through the ropes as fast as she could and whirled around to face her dad.  
  
"Why are you fricking stalking us?!?!" she shouted at him, pulling her mom to her feet. Rumiko clutched her daughter's arm.  
  
"Stalking?" he asked, walking towards them. "I have no idea what you mean."  
  
Rika looked around the room. The phone! She spotted it near by. If she could press any button, someone would here it and call for help.  
  
"Don't even try to use the phone." said Justin. He was getting closer to them and they backed into the wall.  
  
When he got enough to touch them, Rika spit into his face.  
  
"Wench!!" he screamed. Then he slapped her across the face.  
  
Rika turned and stared at him straight in the eye. "Leave now." she said.  
  
"I told you." he said, grabbing her sleave and lifting her up a little bit. "Bad girls need to be punished."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Stop it!" screamed Rumiko. She ran over and started pounding him on the shoulders. "Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" she cried.  
  
"Get lost. I'm not ready for you yet." he said and shoved her. She flew back into the couch. He looked back at Rika.  
  
She glared at him and bit down on his arm.  
  
"You bitch!" he shouted. He let go of her shirt and pushed her into the wall. Her eyes were full of fury. She pulled off her winter coat. It would be easier to move around with out it.  
  
She charged foward and rammed into him.  
  
"Rika!" shotued Rumiko.  
  
Justin was surprised, but he was strong. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her in the air. She kicked her feet madly.  
  
"Put me down!" she screamed. She hoped all these screams would attract someone to come and help. She swung her head around, trying to bite his hand.  
  
"Stop Rika." he said in a low and ordering voice.  
  
"Then let me go." she said, equally as demanding, as she snapped at his fingers.  
  
He dropped her and she took off towards her mother. But he grabbed the back of her shirt. He had a firm grip and he wasn't letting go. She pushed foward as hard as she could.  
  
"I won't let go, Rika." he said.  
  
Rika grabbed her collar and tore it, causing it to rip. The shirt teared and she was able to free herself from his grasp. Layers do come in handy. (a/n: she is now wearing two shirts. one long sleaved, one tshirt under it. the tshirt on top was ripped. ^_-)  
  
She dashed over to her mom and pulled her to her feet. She glanced back at her dad, who was charging at them.  
  
She pulled her mother out of the way and he flew into the couch. Grabbing her mom's hand, Rika dashed towards the door. She stopped suddenly and whirled around.  
  
Justin had grabbed her mother by the wrist and was not letting go.  
  
"Rika! Let me go and get outta here!" shouted Rumiko.  
  
"No way!" said Rika, grabbing her wrist with both hands. "There is no way I'm leaving you alone with this crazy jackass!" she shouted. She gave a final hard tug, and pulled Rumiko hard. They flew out the door and onto the deck.  
  
Rika jumped and pulled her mom to her feet and they ran towards, well, they just ran. Justin's feet were pounding behind them.  
  
Then Rumiko fell and knocked over Rika. They tumbled to the ground and Justin went over and stood in front of them.  
  
"Tripping always works." her grinned.  
  
Rika glared and went to stand up. Justin grabbed her hair by the ponytail and pulled her up. She grabbed her head and tried to pry his hands off her hair.  
  
"Let GO!" she shouted.  
  
Her hair was being pulled out of the ponytail, when his death grip vanished and her hair felt freedom. Her dad screamed. She looked down and figured out that her mother had kicked him in the shins.  
  
Rika reached down and pulled Rumiko to her feet and shoved Justin so he lossed his balance and almost fell.  
  
"Where's grandma?" asked Rika.  
  
"I don't know!" said Rumiko. "I came home and couldn't find her! Then I was gagged by him." she explained.  
  
"She's gotta be here." said Rika. "We have to find her. Now." she said. She turned and headed for the spare bedrooms.  
  
They flung open each door and flipped on every light switch.  
  
"Here Rika!" shouted Rumiko.  
  
Rika dashed over and saw her grandmother bound and gagged on the bed. Rumiko was already over there, untying her. Rika slammed the door shut and pushed up a chair against it, making sure it would take a little bit more to open it.  
  
"Grandma!" said Rika. She dashed over to her and began to untie the rope. Obviously not a good knot untier, she ran to the desk in the room and looked for scissors.  
  
There was a pound on the door. "Open up, girls."  
  
Rika ran over and cut through the rope on her grandma's hands. Then cut through the rope around her feet. Rumiko helped her mom sit up and pulled her off the bed.  
  
"I heard the door open and then someone was pulling me out of the kitchen!" said Mrs. Makino. "I couldn't do anything! Then I was knocked out and I found myself here!"  
  
"Its ok, mom." said Rumiko.  
  
"We need to get out of here." said Rika, listening to the pounding on the door. She scrambled around the room, looking for something that could help.  
  
"What about the blanket?" asked Rumiko, holding up the one on the bed. "We could open the door and throw it over him."  
  
"Yes!" said Rika. She pulled it off the bed. "Mom. Open the door and me and grandma will throw it on him. Then we run somewhere." she said.  
  
"Got it." said Rumiko. She went over towards the door.  
  
"Open up. Now."  
  
Rumiko looked over at them. "Ready?" she asked. They nodded. Rumiko pulled the door open and Justin came flying in. Rika and Mrs. Makino threw the blanket over his head and ran out. Rumiko slammed the door and they ran.  
  
The door flew open and Justin was in pursuit. Rika heard a scream and turned to see her mom in the clutches of him.  
  
She whirled around and charged at him. He had a firm grip on Rumiko's arm and he wasn't letting go.  
  
"Let her go, you bastard!" screamed Rika, pounding on his shoulders.  
  
Justin let go of her and grabbed Rika's arm just as tightly. Then he slapped her across the face again. Rika looked up and glared at him.  
  
"You got something to say?" he asked. "Like apologizing for leaving me, all those years ago?" he grinned menacingly.  
  
"Go to hell." came Rika's reply.  
  
"I don't like you attitude missy." he said.  
  
Meanwhile, Rumiko had run over and and slapped him across the face. "Leave her alone!" she screamed.  
  
Justin turned slowly and faced the mother of his child. "I don't like your attitude too much either, bitch." he said. With his free hand, he slapped her than pushed her into the wall.  
  
"Mom!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Don't speak." said Justin, still with a death grip on her arm. He grabbed her other arm now too. "Look at me." he said.  
  
Rika turned her head.  
  
"Look at me!!" he shouted, letting go with one hand and slapping her yet again. He grabbed her face and pulled it so she was facing him.  
  
Rika closed her eyes. She would not let this monster win.  
  
"Open. Your. Eyes."  
  
"Stop!" screamed Mrs. Makino. She came out of the kitchen, holding up a giant metal spoon. "Let her go now, or I'll hit you!"  
  
Justin seemed amused. "Empty threat." he said and turned back towards Rika.  
  
When he turned back to her she spit at him again. He loosend his grip and cursed. Rika pulled away and ran over to her mother. She helped her stand.  
  
"You ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" said Rumiko. "Lets just go!" she said.  
  
The three took off again but a little too late. Rika heard a squeal. She turned around.  
  
"Grandma!" she shouted.  
  
Justin pulled out a gun and was now pointing it towards Mrs. Makino's head. She looked terrified, and Justin was looking evil.  
  
"Now. Stay there. Don't move." he said.  
  
Rumiko and Rika stood in shock, not knowing what to do. Rika's mind raced. There had to be something she could do!  
  
"I would greatly appriciate it if you girls of mine would now apologize to me for leaving me all those years ago." said Justin.  
  
Rumiko bit her lip. Rika scowled. "Why would we apologize?" she said. "You gave us no fricken choice! Who wouldn't leave!" Rika shouted.  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes and moved the gun closer to Mrs. Makino's head. She was freaking out and Justin was looking psychopathic.  
  
"I.. I-" started Rumiko.  
  
"Don't apologize to this bastard." said Rika, interupting her mother. "He doesn't deserve it." she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh Rika." said Justin. He made the tsk tsk sound again. "I guess you want your precious grandmother to leave this world?"  
  
"No." said Rika. "I wish you would leave this world."  
  
Justin glared at her. "You're becoming little miss attitude Rika." he said. He lost some attention on Mrs. Makino, and it went towards Rika.  
  
Then it clicked! If she could get all her father's attention on her, her mother could get her grandma outta there!  
  
"What would you care?" asked Rika.  
  
Rumiko was looking at her daughter with confusion. She looked between Justin, Rika and Mrs. Makino and then it clicked.  
  
Justin shook his head. "Little girls shouldn't mouth off to their fathers."  
  
"Two things wrong with that statement." said Rika. "One: I'm not a little girl." she said. She glared at him again. "Two: You are not my father. You are a monster. I have no father."  
  
Justin was seething now. "Why you little-"  
  
"Ah ah ah." grinned Rika. "If I can't bad mouth, then why should you be able to?"  
  
Justin lost it and leaped at her, letting Mrs. Makino go free. Rumiko dashed over and hugged her mother, but then pushed her away so she wouldn't get caught in the middle again.  
  
Justin pushed Rika up against the wall and punched her in the face. She responded by spitting in his eye. He cursed out loud and pushed her roughly.  
  
She fell to the ground, and looked up. Her mother had gotten her grandma out of the way and was now searching for something to help. If Rika could keep Justin's attention on her, Rumiko could find something. Yeah. It would work.  
  
Rika pulled herself to her feet and wiped the dirt off her face. She grinned. "I'm not so small anymore." she said. "And I've gotten into my fair share of fights. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"You should be." said Justin as he walked over to her. He pushed her to the ground again and before she could leap to her feet, he kicked her in the side. "Scared now?"  
  
Rika sat up and jumped to her feet. "You wish." she said.  
  
Justin scowled and grabbed her shirt collar. "Apologize."  
  
She made now reply. She merely sent him death glares.  
  
"Apologize!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Never." she said.  
  
Justin gave a little swing and sent Rika flying into the wall. He ran over and slapped her again. "Bitch. You disgust me."  
  
"Yeah, well you disgust me too." replied Rika.  
  
Then Rumiko came back and smacked him over the head with a glass. It shattered over his head and he whirled around.  
  
"Back?" he asked, grabbing her wrists.  
  
"Let go!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Stay outta this." said Justin.  
  
"Like hell I will!" shouted Rika, kicking him in the crotch.  
  
He let go of Rumiko and screamed out. "BITCH!" he shouted, falling to his knees in pain. Rumiko grabbed Rika's hand and they ran away again.  
  
"Where's grandma?" asked Rika.  
  
"She's gone." said Rumiko. "I sent her to get help."  
  
"Why didn't you go with her?" asked Rika.  
  
"Like you said before," grinned Rumiko. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you with this pyschopath." she said.  
  
Rika grinned.  
  
"But look at you!" said Rumiko. "You're all bruised!"  
  
Rika patted her cheek. "I'm all right." she said. "Lets just get outta here."  
  
Rumiko nodded.  
  
"Get Back Here!!!" they heard Justin shout.  
  
The two jumped over the side of the porch and landed on the ground. They dashed for the gate. Justin was gaining.  
  
"Come on, mom!" shouted Rika, grabbing her mother's wrist and pulling here. "We're too close! We gotta MOVE." she said.  
  
"I'm not an athlete, Rika!" replied Rumiko.  
  
Rika stopped suddenly and flew back into her mother. She turned and saw Justin with a firm grip on Rumiko's arm.  
  
"Oh, look." he grinned. "I caught up with you."  
  
"Stop it!" said Rumiko. "Just leave us in peace!"  
  
Justin pulled Rika's hand apart from her mother's and shoved her. Rika leaped up and dashed at him, biting his arm.  
  
He let Rumiko go and grabbed the top of Rika's head. "I would like you to stop biting me, Rika." he said in a low voice.  
  
"And I would like you to leave us alone!" she said, also in a low voice.  
  
Justin glared. Rumiko ran over and pounded on his shoulders. He pushed her and she fell to the ground.  
  
He turned back to Rika but she got out of his grasp and was dashing away. He ran after her. Rumiko stood up.  
  
Rika picked up one of the rocks around the pond in her yard and held it up threateningly. "Get back or I throw. Leave or I throw." she said.  
  
"Yeah right." he said. He stepped foward and Rika tossed the rock at him. It landed on his foot and he screamed in pain.  
  
Rika leaned down to pick up another rock but Justin pushed her and she toppled over into the pond. The thin layer of ice easily broke and she fell into the water. (a/n: keep in mind, it was snowing before and there's snow on the ground. its also pretty darn cold)  
  
"Rika!" shouted Rumiko. She ran over and jumped into the water and helped Rika to her feet. She was soaked to the bone. "You need to change or you'll freeze and get pneumonia!" she said, in a panic.  
  
"If we go to change," she said, shivering. "then he'll get us. We just need to run."  
  
Rumiko sighed, yet nodded. She pulled Rika out of the pond. "At least put on my sweater." she said, pulling it off. "And take off one of the shirts, or you'll definitely freeze."  
  
Rika sighed and pulled off the long sleaved shirt. Quickly, she pulled on her mother's sweatshirt. "Thanks." she said.  
  
Rumiko nodded a thanks.  
  
"Oh, dear." said Justin. "Poor little Rika is wet! And cold." he grinned. "You should get inside, you know. You could get really sick."  
  
"Like you care!" shouted Rika.  
  
Justin started walking towards them, and they ran towards the gate.  
  
"Where do we go after this?" asked Rika. Then she stopped short as Justin grabbed the back of her sweater.  
  
"Rika!" shouted Rumiko.  
  
"Now, Rika." said Justin. "Why don't we all go inside like a big happy family?"  
  
"Problem is," said Rika. "We aren't a big happy family. Hell, we ain't even a family." she said. She pulled off the sleaves of the sweater and ran, Rumiko at her heels.  
  
"Get back here!" shouted Justin running after them.  
  
They slammed open the gate and ran out. Justin still behind them. He grabbed the back of Rika's shirt collar, but she pulled hard. It teared a little and he flew backwards. She was free and she ran.  
  
"Rika!" said Rumiko. "We need to split up. He can follow us easier if we stick together." she explained.  
  
"But-" said Rika.  
  
"No buts!" said Rumiko. "I'll try to find your grandma. I know where I sent her, so I'll go look there. You go somewhere and hide!"  
  
"But Faye is-" said Rika.  
  
"Just go somewhere!" interupted her mother. "And keep running. I'll contact you. Somehow. If not, call my office. I'll be sure to go there tomarrow."  
  
"What about him?" asked Rika. "And the police. Why don't we go there?"  
  
Rumiko shook her head. "No." she said. She looked behind her. Justin was back on his feet and still after them. "Trust me. I'll find you or visa versa." she said.  
  
They reached a corner, and Rumiko pushed her daughter down one way and she took off in the other. Rika went to go after her, but saw Justin nearing them. She sighed.  
  
"I hope your right, mom." she whispered.  
  
Rika turned and ran. She looked around at her surroundings. She knew this place. Faye's house wasn't too far away.  
  
She kept running until she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. She fell and tore her jeans. Jumping to her feet, she took off. She looked behind her to see who Justin had followed.  
  
It wasn't her. He had followed her mom.  
  
"I hope your okay, mom." she said.  
  
"You shouldn't have slowed down."  
  
She looked closer and saw him. Her eyes widened and she took off once again. She turned a corner and saw Faye's house.  
  
"I hope they didn't leave yet." she said. She ran towards it and leaped over the fence/gate thing around her yard. She ran up to the door and pounded on it.  
  
There was no response. She looked inside and saw no lights. They had left.  
  
"Dammit." she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, Justin was slowly opening the gate, picking at the lock. Apparently, he thought to take his precious time. She walked over to the fence and glared at him.  
  
"There's no escape Rika." he said, as he popped the lock. As soon as he opened the gate, she leaped back over it and took off.  
  
She turned so many corners, and ran acorss many streets. She had no idea where she was going, yet she had a direction. She looked behind her and found she had finally lost Justin.  
  
She still jogged a bit, not chancing to slow down to a walk. She looked around at her surroundings once again. Familiar...  
  
She glanced at her watch. It was nearly eleven. Fifteen minutes till. She continued along the sidewalk, glancing behind her, making sure he wasn't there.  
  
Then she started to cry. Hot tears rolled down her face. She was soaked to the bone. She had been slapped and punched and now had bruises everywhere. She had somehow lost two of her three layers and was down to a t-shirt. A t-shirt that was ripped at the collar and the sleave was slightly off her shoulder. Her pants were torn at the knee. Shoelaces untied. Her ponytail was falling down, it was still there, but pieces of hair were slowly falling out. She was a complete mess. And she felt like shit.  
  
She shivered. She looked around, and then it clicked. She knew exactly where she was. She had been here a few hours ago.  
  
Rika looked up at the sign above her head, the light out. It read: BAKERY. She swallowed. She didn't have a choice.  
  
She stepped up and knocked on the door. She waited. There was no sound coming from inside.  
  
"Maybe they can't hear it." she whispered. She stepped back up and looked. She spotted a doorbell and pushed it once. She stepped back down on the sidewalk.  
  
Now she heard something. Someone was coming through the store, towards the door. She also heard someone say something like, "who can be coming here this late?"  
  
Rika stood there, the tears still rolling down her face.  
  
The door opened. "Hello?"  
  
Rika's hands were clentched tightly.  
  
"Rika?!?! Ohmigod!" he shouted.  
  
Rika stood there. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. "Takato.." she said. She walked a few steps foward.  
  
Takato stood there with his hands out, looking shocked and confused. "Rika?"  
  
She walked towards him and leaned into him, hands folded near her chin. She buried her face in his shirt. She closed her eyes. She felt him put his arms around her back. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Rika?" he whispered.  
  
She made no reply. She just cried into his shirt. And he did nothing but stand there, with his arms wrapped her.  
  
"Why don't you come inside.." he said. She nodded. Takato held the door open wide with his foot, his hands still around Rika's shoulders. He led her inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my dear god." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Takato?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Makino nearly leaped out of their skins when Takato walked in with the bruised up Rika. He went over and sat her on the sofa, then sat next to her.  
  
"Rika?" he asked.  
  
She sniffed. She sat still, unsure as to what to do next.  
  
"Dear," said Mrs. Makino. "Do you want me to get you some dry clothes? Your soaked.. " she said, full of concern.  
  
"Rika?" asked Takato.  
  
Rika nodded. "Sure." she said.  
  
Mrs. Makino nodded too and disapeared somewhere to get her some clothes. Mr. Makino followed her, because he didn't have a clue what he should be doing to help.  
  
"Rika?" asked Takato.  
  
"Is it ok.. " she started.  
  
"Is what ok?"  
  
"Is it ok.. if I stay here?" she asked. "I can explain everything.. but can I stay here?" she asked. She looked up at him.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah." he said. "Of course."  
  
Rika sighed. "Thank you." she said. She looked at the floor. Then she shivered. She was still in wet clothes and she was quite cold.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki came back in with a sweat shirt and flannels. "These are mine. They might be kinda big, but they'll be warm." she said.  
  
"Thank you." said Rika. She took them. "Where can I change?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want to take a bath first?" asked Takato's mother. "A hot bath?"  
  
Rika bit her lip. "I don't wanna be a bother." she said.  
  
"No bother." said Mrs. Matsuki. "I'll go run the bath now." she said and dashed off towards the bathroom.  
  
Rika leaned back into the couch. She stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Rika?" asked Takato.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah..?" she asked.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking.." he said, looking at the floor. "What happened to you?"  
  
Rika sighed. What should she tell him?  
  
"I mean," he said, still looking down, "You don't have to tell me. Its just.. you're in really bad shape. I wanna help."  
  
Rika looked at him. There was only one thing to tell him. The truth. She sighed.  
  
"My mother was young. She was really good looking and wanted a career in modeling, or acting. Or something." said Rika. This was the first time she had told anyone this story sinse she had told Faye. "Anyway. She was at this big party one day for the job she had gotton. It was a small modeling thing and the boss had this big party."  
  
Takato was looking confused, as what did this have to do with how Rika had gotten beaten up?  
  
"Thats where she met this guy. He was cute, friendly, and around her age. She found out his name was Justin. Justin Nonaka." she said.  
  
"Is that... your father?" asked Takato.  
  
Rika nodded. "Let me finish." she said. He nodded. "They really liked each other. She was sixteen, he was seventeen. After the party, they started dating. They had been going out for a year when my mom found out she was pregnant. With me." she said.  
  
"So she was seventeen?" asked Takato.  
  
Rika nodded. "Young." she said. "Anyway, she had me. She had the support of her mom, my grandma and Justin's parents, but my grandfather, her dad, didn't approve." she sighed again. "He got all mad, and got up and left. We've never heard from him again."  
  
Takato nodded, not saying anything. And Rika continued her story.  
  
"Well, my mom went through it all, and had me." she said. "She got back in shape, but didn't start to model again for a while, because she wanted to take care of me. Time went on, and when I was two, meaning my mom was nineteen and my dad was twenty one, they got married. It was all good." she said.  
  
Takato blinked, still unsure of a good comment to make.  
  
"She got back into modeling, but only part time. Justin got a job too and my grandma would babysit me. That was until she moved here, to the city. My mom quit her job and stayed home with me." she said. "They bought a nice house. It was great. Then something weird happened. I don't exactly remember it, because I was about four or five. But something happened to Justin. He came home one day, different."  
  
Takato tilted his head, slightly confused.  
  
"When ever he got angry," she said, her eyes beginning to tear up again. "He would slap my mom around. It got worse and worse as time went on. Then, he started to beat me too."  
  
Takato's eyes widened. "You-"  
  
"Stop." said Rika. "Let me finish. Please." she said.  
  
Takato nodded. "I won't say anything else." he said.  
  
Rika nodded too. "Every day, it was like a living hell. Then I started school. My teachers noticed and he came up with stupid excuses for the marks on my arms. He made us swear never to speak a word of it, or else." she said. She sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. "Time went on. Then when I was seven, my mom couldn't take it anymore. She packed up a bunch of bags and stuff and hid them in my closet. That night, she came in my room and woke me up. We left the house. Never to return again."  
  
Takato looked at her, not sure if he should say anything.  
  
"We went to my grandma's house. It was relatively small, but we managed. We lived in peace for a year or two. We lost Justin." she said. "But then.. he showed up one day, at our door, demanding we come home with him. I don't remember much about that day, because I block it out. I was around nine I think." she explained. "But the cops showed up, and he was thrown in jail. One of his buddies bailed him out though. He came back to our door, but escaped that time. My mom put a restraining order on him and divorced him."  
  
Takato shifted in his chair.  
  
"Once in a while, he'd show up again. Telling me to come with him, blah blah blah." said Rika. "My mom started to model again and became a pretty big hit. With enought money, we moved into the house I live in now." she said. "He never found us. Then I became friends with Faye, and she was there one day when he showed up again, trying to take me. We explained it all to her and her family. It brought us closer."  
  
"So thats why there were somethings that only you and Faye seemed to understand." said Takato before he could stop himself.  
  
Rika nodded. "Yup." she said. "He showed up again, a couple weeks ago. He slapped my face, but got away. Then he showed up at my old school. With a gun. He shot Faye. I switched and came to Shinjuku High. Then Faye came." she explained. She sighed. "It was good, and stuff. But then he found out Faye's number.. and then today.." she stopped. Her ears teared up again.  
  
Takato put his hand on her shoulder. "You can stop if you want." he said softly. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
Rika shook her head. "I started this story, and I'm gonna finish it." she said. "He showed up..today. I went home and found the gate open. I went in.. my mom was tied up.. and my grandma was missing. Then he came.. and .. and.." she choked. She was trying so hard not to cry. Here she was, sitting next to one of the most popular guys in school. Well, used to be. He was now... 'Thats right Rika.' she said to herself. 'He's not just some popular guy. He's your friend'  
  
"Rika?"  
  
Rika sighed. She grinned inside. "He just wanted us to apologize to him for leaving him, and for us to go with him." she said. "You can tell, from the way I look.. what happened..."  
  
Takato looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring up all these memories you had." he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Rika. "I'm .. kinda glad you did. I needed to talk to someone about it. Someone besides Faye or my mom." she said. She looked up at him.  
  
Takato grinned bit. "I'm sorry.. but I don't have a clue what to say." he said.  
  
"That all right." she replied. She leaned back and looked at the ceiling once again. "So now you know." she said. She grinned. "Don't tell, anyone. Please."  
  
Takato shook his head. "I won't." he said. "Wait.. where's your mom?"  
  
"She ran off in the opposite direction." she replied. "She could be anywhere. I have to call her office.."  
  
"What if she doesn't get there?" asked Takato.  
  
"To be perfectly honest.. I don't have a clue." said Rika. "Faye's in Hong Kong.. er, going there. And she won't be back til Tuesday. In school, I mean."  
  
Takato nodded. "I see." he said. He stood up. "Wait here."  
  
"Well, where else am I gonna go?" asked Rika, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Hopefully, no where." he said, also with a slight grin and he disappeared down the hall way. Rika raised an eyebrow. She sat there, quietly for a minute or two when Mrs. Matsuki came back.  
  
"Rika, the bath is done." she said. "And I insist. You must stay here for the night. Please." she said.  
  
Rika stood up to head for the bath. "Mrs. Matsuki.." she started.  
  
"No. I won't here it." she said. "We have a futon stored in the backroom. I'll set it up in the living room, in front of the fire place."  
  
Rika grinned. "Thank you, Mrs. Matsuki." she said.  
  
"Your welcome." she replied, with a smile.  
  
"Takato?" said Rika, looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you want.. tell your mom." said Rika. "She deserves to know. After all, I'm staying here in your house."  
  
Takato nodded. "You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Rika, heading for the bathroom, which Mrs. Matsuki was going to lead her too. "You're opening your house for me. You all deserve an explanation." she said. She grinned. Takato grinned back.  
  
Then Rika turned and headed down the hall with Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"Here you go dear." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Its hot water. You're wet and all.."  
  
"Thats great. Thank you." said Rika. She bowed a bit and went into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her. She placed the dry clothes on the table near the sink and lookd at the bath. It was steaming from hot water. Rika shivered.  
  
She stepped foward, and practically dove into water. Not bothering to strip down. She took a breath and went under. It felt great.  
  
She surfaced and leaned against the back. The warm water was so soothing to her bruises and her cold body.  
  
Rika stared up at the ceiling, again. She seemed to have developed a new habit in the past half hour or so.  
  
She closed her eyes, and tears fell down her face again, uncontrollable. What a hell of a night.  
  
MD: heh heh, how was that? to be perfectly honest with you, the next update will take a while. i dont have much of a clue whats gonna happen next, so expect a long update wait. gomen! (sorry) anyway... review! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~ review replies ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black: hey its ok.. a review is a review, whenever it comes! ^^ and a review is a review whatever it says... lol  
  
Selphie Leonhart: madness! @.@ thanks and hope ya liked this chapter too  
  
Stars: heh heh.. it was a good cliffhanger, thought, neh? ^^ thanks  
  
SerpentTreize: not good.. nope.. justin is BAD!! run away!! and well.. you saw what happened with takato.. i was planning that from the very start of this story! ^^  
  
Archangemon: any more evil? hmm.... yes i can!! ^^  
  
silence: you thought he was scary in ch. 12 and earlier.. he's HORRIFYING in this one! *shudders* and yes.. phil and stevo.. MY kind of guys too!  
  
Neverwhere: yes.. it was one hell of an evil cliffhanger... *sigh* RUKATO!! YEAH  
  
ejqhorselady: tee hee.. i often act like faye on a sugar high! its fun.. although sometimes i dont do it on purpose.. ^^'  
  
thanks again.. and a lot of people seem to say that it was an evil cliffhanger... ^^ 


	15. Moving On

MysticalDreamer: wow.. this was updated faster than I thought it would be... o.O... anyhoo!! *cough cough* i have an ending in mind, i just dont know how long it will take... but its going to end with a very wonderful rukato!! *cheering is heard* all right, no more babbling.. on with the chapter~  
  
disclaimer: i dont own digimon... but there are dust bunnies under my bed.. AHH!! no!! EVIL DUST BUNNIES!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter fourteen: moving on  
  
Rika came out of the bath and pulled on the dry and clean clothes Mrs. Matsuki had given her to wear. They were very compfortable.  
  
She dried off her hair a bit, then ringed out the towels she had used. Then she flung them over the towel rack. She sighed and opened the door.  
  
She went back into the living room and grinned. "Thanks for the bath." she said. "It felt really great." she said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"It was no trouble." said Mrs. Matsuki. "If you don't mind my asking.. how do you plan to get in touch with your mother?" she asked.  
  
Rika sighed. She hadn't thought about that yet. "To be perfectly honest.. I'm not sure." she said. "I remember she said to call her office tomarrow."  
  
Mrs. Matsuki nodded. "All right then." she said. "The futon is all set up. In front of our fire place, if thats okay."  
  
"Thats great." said Rika.  
  
"You should lay down and try to sleep." said Mrs. Matsuki. "What you went through.. Just try to sleep, and don't worry about getting up early."  
  
Rika smiled. "Here I am, only been to your house a few times and your letting me stay here." she said.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki grinned. "A few is better than none, dear." she said. "Now try to get some sleep, please?"  
  
Rika nodded. "Sure." she said. "And thanks again."  
  
"Its no trouble." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Now, my bedroom is right down the hall if you need anything. Takato's is upstairs, as you might know. The kitchen is across the hall. Through the kitchen is the store. We've locked the doors so don't worry."  
  
Rika shook her head. "Its fine." she said.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki smiled. "Sleep well." she said. She bowed a little to Rika and disapeared down the hall.  
  
Rika looked around. She pulled down the covers on the futon and sat on it. She heard a thudding come down the stairs.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." she said.  
  
Takato walked over and sat on the couch. The futon was even with the couch so they were level. He blinked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" asked Rika. "I don't wanna keep all you up."  
  
"Nah." said Takato. "Fridays I'm never asleep until one. And thats the earliest." he grinned. "Usually I go online or something."  
  
"Sorry." said Rika.  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Takato, shrugging.  
  
"I feel bad, just coming to your house out of the blue and asking you to let me-"  
  
"Stop." said Takato. "Its not problem. And until you get in touch with your mom, I'm insisting that you stay here." he said.  
  
"I can't do that. I'll feel like I'm invading your house." said Rika.  
  
Takato shook his head. "Fine. Then I ask you to stay." he grinned.  
  
What could she do? Rika nodded. "Sure. If it makes you happy, goggle head." she laughed. Then a pillow ended up in her face.  
  
"Its soft and fluffy and doesn't hurt." grinned Takato.  
  
"You'll regret that." said Rika, tossing it back at him.  
  
Takato laughed and caught it. "So. Sinse your here, lets take your mind off things." he said, putting it on the couch seat/cushion next to him.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
Takato began to cackle, which made Rika wonder if she should have come here at all. "I'm talking about... World Domination!" he grinned.  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes. "I think I'm having a strange effect on you." she said.  
  
Takato laughed again. "Anyway." he said. "What should we do first?"  
  
"A ha!" said Rika quickly as the first plan popped into her head. "When Faye comes back from Hong Kong, we'll go out somewhere the next weekend. You know, me, Jeri and them. And sinse Jeri knows of our plan, we can run off somewhere, leaving them *alone*." she said, grinning evilly. "In reality, we'll be following them all over, trying to get them together."  
  
Takato applauded softly. "I like it." he said. "Although its going to take more than that to get them together, ya know."  
  
"Of course." said Rika, grinning. "Thats why we just keep plotting and plotting more and more. Eventually, it will work."  
  
Takato nodded. "Hopefully." he grinned.  
  
Rika smiled. "Its gonna be really funny too." she said, thinking about it. "Watching them in all their awkward embarassing situations." she looked back at him. "Can't wait!"  
  
Takato laughed. "You know, you really do plot out strange things."  
  
"But of course, Takato my friend," said Rika. "Plotting is fun! Especially when it benefits you and makes others become humilated. Or plotting things for the better for your friends. Or plotting things for the worst for your enemies. Or-"  
  
"Ok, Ok, I got it!" said Takato, silencing her long sentance.  
  
"Eh heh.. sorry." said Rika, scratching her head. "I got carried away." she said. But as she tapped her head, she hit a bump. And it was very painful. "Ow.." she said.  
  
"You ok?" asked Takato, looking at her with a slight notion of worry in his face.  
  
"Fine." said Rika. "I just.. hit a bruise.."  
  
Takato looked down. "Sorry.."  
  
"Look." said Rika. "I know what happened. You know what happened. So why don't we just not talk about it for now? Lets try to forget it." she said. "We can just pretend we're two friends having a sleep over or something."  
  
"Ok then." said Takato. He grinned.  
  
"I don't wanna be a bother ya know." said Rika. "I don't want to to stop doing what you normally do on weekends."  
  
"I told you. I just go online and thats all." said Takato.  
  
"So go."  
  
"Er.." said Takato, looking for a response.  
  
"Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to change all of your normal plans." said Rika. "All I'm doing in sleeping on your futon in your living room for reasons already stated."  
  
"Fine." said Takato, standing. "I'll go online. But I'm gonna use my dad's laptop instead of my computer." he said, dashing down the hall.  
  
"Takato!" called Rika, but he already disapeared. She sighed and slouched over a bit, waiting for the goggle head to come back.  
  
In a few minutes, he came walking back holding a black laptop in his grasp. "My dad said yes." he said, sitting on the couch and putting in on the futon. He took a plug and plugged it in. He did a bunch of other odd assortment of things to hook it up, which confused Rika greatly. Finally, he said back on the couch and put it in his lap.  
  
It made a funny noise and Rika looked at it. "Why did it do that?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?" asked Takato, typing something.  
  
"Make a noise."  
  
"It always does that when you turn it on." said Takato.  
  
"I knew that." replied Rika, laying down and staring at the ceiling.  
  
Takato typed somemore and then a dialing sound was coming from it.  
  
"Now what is it doing?" asked Rika. "Is there a phone in it or something?"  
  
Takato stared at her. "You really know nothing about computers?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Its dialing up to the internet." said Takato. "And before you ask, yes it always does that. And there is no phone."  
  
"Uh hmm..." came her reply. She looked at it like it was a strange new object from outer space .. or something.  
  
"You've really never been online?" asked Takato, looking at her.  
  
"Er.. a few times for research for school.. but even then my grandma got everywhere for me." said Rika. "All I did was read what was on the screen." (a/n: thats pretty bad, when your grandma knows more about computers than you do... O_o)  
  
Takato blinked. He sighed and picked up the laptop. He took a few steps and sat on the futon, near Rika so she could see the screen.  
  
"See this?" asked Takato. "Its called a buddy list." he said.  
  
"I've heard of those." said Rika. "Sorta.. You can tell when people are online and stuff. To talk to them over the computer."  
  
"Very good." said Takato. "You know more than I thought."  
  
"Cannit, goggle head."  
  
Takato grinned and clicked on one of the names on the list. A box popped up and Rika stared as he typed something in the box. Then a messege popped back in the box.  
  
"Instant messenging." said Takato.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." said Rika. "I've just never actually seen it. Faye has it though, so sometimes she went on and talked to people while I played her XBox." she said.  
  
"Whats her screename?" asked Takato.  
  
"Got me." said Rika. "Who are you talking to, anyway?"  
  
"Henry." said Takato. "He's always online."  
  
"Tell him I said hi." said Rika.  
  
"Ok.." said Takato. He typed and waited. Rika looked at the ceiling. Then a moo came from the computer and Rika jumped.  
  
"Did your computer just moo?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato laughed out loud. "Yes. It mooed."  
  
"Computers are strange." said Rika. "I think they're evil too." she said, glaring at it.  
  
Takato stared. (O.o) "Uh oh.." he said when it mooed again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Henry wants to know why your here." said Takato.  
  
"Don't tell him the real reason!" said Rika, suddenly. She quickly went over and leaned over Takato's shoulder, looking at the screen. She narrowed her eyes. "SurfingDude222 ... ?" she asked Takato, seeing his best friend's screenname.  
  
"As in websurfing." replied Takato.  
  
Rika's eyes widened. "You can surf on the internet?" she asked. She pictured Faye on a surfboard, going through piles of computers.  
  
Takato now narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me your lying." he said.  
  
"I already told you I know squat about computers." said Rika.  
  
The computer mooed again. "He now says 'well?'..." said Takato. "What do I say?"  
  
"Err.." said Rika. "Just tell him that I'm here because.. because.."  
  
Takato typed something and then the computer made a cash register sound. Rika jumped then realized what he did.  
  
"What did you tell him?!" she shouted, grabbing his collar.  
  
"I just said 'sorry. can't tell ya, but its nothing bad'. " said Takato, pulling her fingers off his collar.  
  
Rika sat back down. "Good answer." she said.  
  
"And Henry is the kinda guy that won't pry." said Takato. He typed some other stuff, and a few more mooes and cash registers bells were heard.  
  
Rika sighed. Come to think of it.. she was getting really tired. "Off." she said.  
  
"What?" asked Takato, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Off the futon." said Rika. "I wanna lay down." she said.  
  
Takato stood up and went back to the couch. There was another moo.  
  
Rika pulled up the covers and crawled underneath them. It was ... really weird. Sleeping in a futon in a house she'd only stepped foot in a few times. There was another cash register ping.  
  
"Does it make any other *yawn* sounds?" asked Rika, rolling over to face him.  
  
"Sure." said Takato. "Doors opening and closing, phones ringing. And you can dowload other sounds, or take sounds from your computer intself."  
  
"Right.." said Rika.  
  
"You don't have to understand it, ya know." grinned Takato. "Just play along until I'm done. You won't hear any strange noises after that."  
  
"Sure.." said Rika, a slight grin. "Who knows what other kinds of strange noises will be heard within the walls of your house."  
  
"Oh yes." said Takato, sarcasm involved. "There are many strange noises that will haunt you for the rest of your life." he grinned.  
  
"Will there be any trains or jungle sounds involved?"  
  
"Two totally completely different things there."  
  
"It was the first two things that popped in my head."  
  
"Well, no sorry. No trains or jungle. Although you may hear the occasional snore from my father. Its why my room is upstairs."  
  
"Good reason."  
  
"I mean, you try sleeping with a guy snoring louder than a truck going by in a big open field. Its hard, believe me."  
  
"I believe ya. We don't have to talk about snoring anymore." grinned Rika.  
  
"Oh but it was a very interesting conversation."  
  
"I'm sure it was." she laughed.  
  
Takato grinned. The computer mooed again. "I have an idea." he said as it went ca ching again.  
  
"Oh great." said Rika sarcastically.  
  
"We're going to create you a screen name." said Takato, typing something.  
  
"No, thats quite all right." said Rika. "I will never use it, so it is pointless."  
  
"All right, all right." said Takato. "It was worth a try."  
  
Rika layed back down and stared up again at the ceiling. "I .. really tired.." she said softly. She yawned again.  
  
"Well you have good reason to be." said Takato. "Just ignore the computer and its funny sounds." he said.  
  
"I have been.. well.. sorta.." said Rika, twitching her head to one side.  
  
"May I ask why you are twitching?"  
  
"Alas, Takato. Even I do not know." grinned Rika. She yawned again.  
  
"You are really tired." said Takato, looking over at her. "Try to sleep. It'll be good for you." he said. "I'll even stay on the couch until you do fall asleep." (a/n: aww.. isnt that sweet?)  
  
"You don't need to." yawned Rika, totally laying down on the futon and yawning once more. She wiggled a bit to get compfortable.  
  
"I know." said Takato. "But I'm going to anyway. For what you've gone through.. you need someone to just be here for now."  
  
Rika smiled at him. "... Thanks.." she said.  
  
"No problem." grinned Takato. The computer mooed again. "Erp.. I'll turn off the sound." he laughed, turning the speakers off.  
  
Rika laughed too. She pulled up the covers and rolled over. She could still here some clicking and typing from Takato's direction, but there was no more mooing or cash registers. Or doors. Or other strange sounds.  
  
Slowly... in a few minutes, Rika drifted off into a very deep deep slumber...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was shining brightly as Rika's lavender eyes fluttered open in the morning. She had had a dreamless night, for one thing. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to look around the room. There was no sounds, but a sleeping Takato lay on the sofa.  
  
There was some noises coming from the bakery and the fresh smell of bread drifted through the house. Rika took the scent in.  
  
She sat up and looked around fully. She heard a noise and tilted her head. Takato's laptop was on the floor. She inched closer and saw a dozen or so flashing things on the screen. She blinked a few times. Partially from confusion and partially from the sleep in her eyes.  
  
Takato yawned and stretched suddenly, causing Rika to jump back in shock. She rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Morning.." he said grogily.  
  
"Morning." replied Rika.  
  
Takato looked down and saw the laptop. "Oh crap!" he said, instantly waking up and jumping off the couch. He picked it up gingerly and looked at it from all different angles.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing?" asked Rika.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep while I was still online last night! And the laptop fell over on the ground! Gotta make sure nothing is damaged or Dad will kill me!" said Takato. Then he froze. "Sorry.."  
  
Rika shook her head. "Don't worry about it." she said.  
  
Satisfied with the condition of his computer, he did some clicking and put the laptop on the table beside the couch.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"A little.." said Rika, realizing that she actually was pretty hungry.  
  
"Come on." said Takato, beckoning for Rika to come off the futon. "I'm sure mom can spare us a bagel or something." he grinned.  
  
Rika forced herself off the futon and stretched again. She followed Takato through his kitchen and into a door which lead to the bakery. (a/n: yes.. a little different from the anime but oh well... ^^' )  
  
"Good Morning!" said Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"Morning." replied Rika.  
  
"Hey Ma, we're gonna grab some bagels, okay?" asked Takato.  
  
"Sure." said Mrs. Matsuki. "I think your father is getting some of the fresh, hot ones around back. Go get one of them."  
  
"Yeah!!" said Takato, dashing away somewhere.  
  
Unsure as what to do, Rika stood there. She looked around and saw some people in the bakery, three of four. She looked for a clock and saw it was 10:46 AM. She yawned.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night, Rika?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"Yes." said Rika. "It was great. I can't thank you enough for everything."  
  
"It was no problem." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Would you like to try and.. get in touch with your mother?" she asked.  
  
Rika nodded. "After I eat something." she said.  
  
"Takato can show you where the phone is." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Make as many calls as you need to." she said.  
  
"Thank you." said Rika.  
  
Takato came back into the room, holding two bagels. Hot and fresh with a slight steam. Rika felt her mouth water. "Two bagels." he grinned.  
  
"Gimme!" said Rika. She snatched one from his grasp and bit into it.  
  
"Don't you want butter?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"No thanks.." said Rika, taking another bite. "I love hot bagels so much. I never cut them to put butter in it. Because then the warmness would go away faster." she grinned.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki smiled. "You can have another, if you want. When you're done with that one, I mean." she said.  
  
"I'll think about it." said Rika. "After this, I think I wanna call my mom though."  
  
"Of course." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Takato, show her the phone. You can use a cordless so she can talk in private." she said.  
  
"Oh thats ok." said Rika, taking another bite. "There really isn't anything in private to discuss with her." she said.  
  
"Oh well." said Takato, putting butter on his bagel. "I'll still give ya the cordless."  
  
"Whatever." said Rika, another bite into her mouth.  
  
"Lets go then." said Takato. They headed back for inside his house when the door opened. The little bell thing chimed.  
  
Rika glanced to see who it was. She scowled and ducked behind the counter. Takato looked down at her.  
  
"Er.. what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Shh!" said Rika. Taking yet another bite. "I'm not here."  
  
Takato looked over to see who it was. It was Jenny and what looked like her father. They walked around and he picked up a poppyseed bagel.  
  
"Want anything?" asked her dad.  
  
"No way." said Jenny. "I don't eat breakfast."  
  
"Suit yourself." he said. They came over to the counter.  
  
Rika shrunk herself as small as possible. She did not want to be seen. Especially by this prep, who would most definitely call Danielle and tell her.  
  
"Hello and good morning!" grinned Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"Hello." said her father.  
  
"Hi Takato!" grinned Jenny. Below, Rika gagged. Takato seeing this out of the corner of his eyes, snorted. "Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing.." said Takato, stiffling his laughter. Rika cracked a grin.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" asked Jenny, leaning on the counter.  
  
"Er.. I dunno." said Takato.  
  
"Then why don't you come to the mall with everyone?" she asked. "We're gonna see a movie and hang out."  
  
"Nah." said Takato. "I can't."  
  
"Why? You just said you had no idea what you were gonna do today." said Jenny.  
  
"Erp.."  
  
"Here you are!" said Mrs. Matsuki. "Have a nice day!" she said.  
  
"Thank you." said Jenny's dad. "Come on, Jenny." (a/n: now say that like patrick from spongebob squarepants when he has his jellyfish things.. 'come on, jeffrey! ^^ )  
  
"Fine.." said Jenny. "Bye bye Takato!" she said, in a rather flirtish kind of way.  
  
As the two headed for the door, and the little bell clanged, Rika stood up and started back for the main house.  
  
"Oh Takato?" asked Jenny, who turned back in. "Oh!" she said, seeing Rika's back head into the door.  
  
Takato looked between Jenny and the door, the door and Jenny. Without hesitation, he dashed inside his house.  
  
"Dammit, why did she have to show up?" asked Rika as she and Takato headed for the living room.  
  
"Its just the way it is." said Takato. He picked up a phone and tossed it at Rika. "Here." he said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Thanks." she said. She turned it on and dialed her mother's work number. It rang a few times, when the answering machine picked up. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Mom.." she said. "You said to call your office...I don't wanna say where I am in case a certain someone gets this before you do... I'm ok though. I'm safe... Tell you what.. call my best friend's house if you get this. I'll try your cell phone.. and I'll check her house later... Bye.."  
  
She clicked it off and sighed. "I guess I should try her cell phone." she said, clicking it on again then and dialed.  
  
"Voice mail.. I don't know who has this, but you know my voice Rumiko. I'm ok. So long." she said and hung up.  
  
"I can't be too careful.." grinned Rika.  
  
"Course not." grinned Takato. "Anywhere else you can try to call?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." she said. She sat down next to him on the couch. She sighed and her eyes teared up. "Mom.." she whispered.  
  
Takato looked over at her. He had no idea what he could do to compfort this girl. She was so strong. She went through so much, yet he she was. He leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"Why.." she whispered, relaxing in his arms. "I'm so lost.."  
  
"No you're not." said Takato. "You're safe in the Matsuki household. Where you will stay until you can find your mom."  
  
"I can't do that." said Rika. "I feel like I'm barging in.."  
  
"We've already been through this." said Takato. "You ARE staying here. No more ifs, ands, or buts." he grinned.  
  
Rika smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika stepped out of the bathroom in the clean clothes that Takato's mother had washed for her. They were the jeans that she wore yesterday, but one of Takato's old shirts. She needed something to wear. And frankly, she could care less.  
  
Rika needed regular clothes because she was going out with Takato to investigate a bit. First they were gonna go to her house, then head to Faye's. Of course, Takato had told his mother that they were going to see a movie to take Rika's mind off things. They planned this out on their own, because the Matsuki's would surely stop them.  
  
They headed off and walked in the cold. Big poofy coats. They walked in silence and after bit, they reached Rika's house.  
  
Rika bit her lip as she stood outside the broken gate. "Lets go." she said, walking in. Takato nodded and followed in behind her.  
  
They walked around the house, seeing open doors and a few lights on. There was messed up foot prints everyone. A sign of the struggle.  
  
"Do you really want to be here?" asked Takato.  
  
"No." replied Rika. "But I don't have much of a choice."  
  
Rika headed towards the porch thing around her house and walked around. She looked into every room. She found nothing.  
  
After about an hour or so of just looking around, and with Takato eying Rika's forgotton cell phone on the floor of her bedroom, they headed out.  
  
Rika took a peak back at her house. She sniffed. "Dammit.." she whispered.  
  
"You ok?" asked Takato, putting his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine." she said. "Lets get to Faye's now."  
  
Takato nodded and the two headed off for Faye's. It wasn't a long walk, so they reached the Kamiyo house in a short amount of time.  
  
The two went around back and Rika picked up a can, and underneath was a key. She put it in a keyhole in the back door and it opened. She beckoned for Takato to follow her inside the house. She locked the door behind her.  
  
Rika headed for the main phone of the Kamiyo house, which contained the answering machine. It wasn't blinking at all. She sighed.  
  
She went over to the fridge and took out a water bottle. She drank some and headed for the back door.  
  
"She didn't call." said Rika. "We should head back to your house."  
  
"Not yet." said Takato. "My parents aren't expecting us back for at least another hour. They'll question us."  
  
"Oh yeah." said Rika.  
  
She sat down on the counter and began to think. Her train of thought was broken by the phone ringing. She looked over at it.  
  
After a number of rings, the machine picked up. It was Faye's voice as she did the messeges. And it was a strange one.  
  
"Good Morning, Afternoon, or Evening. Right now the Kamiyo family is running from the evil dust bunnies that have taken residance under our beds. They come from the planet Shu. If you would like to help us or talk to one of us, leave a messege and we will get back to you. Ta ta for now!"  
  
Takato blinked and Rika sighed as it beeped.  
  
" ..... I hope you get this Rika.."  
  
Rika leaped in the air. She dashed over to the phone and picked it up. "Mom?!" she shouted. Takato looked hopeful.  
  
"Ohmideargod Rika!" said Rumiko. "Are you ok? Please tell me!"  
  
"I'm fine." said Rika. "I'm safe, don't worry. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at my office." said Rumiko. "Can you come here? It would be safer.. then over the phone..." she said.  
  
"Of course." replied Rika. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Bye." said Rumiko.  
  
"Bye.." said Rika as her mother hung up.  
  
Takato looked at her. "You mom?" she asked.  
  
Rika smiled and leaped over to him and hugged him. "She's ok!" she shouted, jumping up and down and twirling, dragging Takato along for the ride.  
  
"Thats great!!" he shouted.  
  
"But.." she said, stopping and letting him go. "I have to go to her office..."  
  
"No problem." said Takato. "We can call my mom when we get there."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well I'm not gonna let you go alone." said Takato. "You never know what could happen." he said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks." said Rika. "Just follow me."  
  
The two left the house and made sure everything was locked up tightly. They set off for Rumiko's office. It was kinda far away, but they headed there anyway.  
  
After about a twenty minute, half an hour walk, they reached a building. Rika stopped and stared.  
  
"I haven't come here in so long.." she said.  
  
"This is where your mom works?" asked Takato.  
  
"Its her main office." said Rika. "She does photo shoots in other places, but this is the main one. She's usually here." she said.  
  
She led Takato inside and grinned at a security guard. She brought him to the elevator and they went up five stories.  
  
The two went down the hallway and Rika put her ear against a door. She listened closely, then opened it slowly.  
  
"Rika!!!!"  
  
Rika felt herself being hugged tightly and looked up to see her mother. Not too long afterwards, her grandmother joined the hug.  
  
"You're both ok!" said Rika, tears forming at her eyes.  
  
"I was so afraid!!" said Rumiko. She pushed away and looked at Rika. "Where did you go last night?" she asked.  
  
"I stayed at a friend's." she said, tilting her head towards Takato. "Mom- this is Takato Matsuki. Takato- this is my mom." she said.  
  
"Hello Miss Makino." said Takato, bowing his head a little.  
  
Rumiko ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much for taking care of my little Rika!" she said. "I am forever greatful to you."  
  
"Its fine.." said Takato, looking a bit uncompfortable.  
  
"Mom.." said Rika.  
  
Rumiko pushed away and hugged her daughter again. "You have no idea.. how worried I was.." she said.  
  
"I'm ok, mom." said Rika. "Really.."  
  
Mrs. Makino broke the silence. "I contacted the police, but by the time they got to our house, Justin was gone-oop!" she said, noticing Takato and covering her mouth.  
  
"Its ok, Grandma." said Rika. "I told him.. I had no choice really.. and he deserved to know.." she said.  
  
Mrs. Makino sighed. "Well.. he was gone." she said. "They searched the house and looked around in nearby areas, but he was gone. No where in sight."  
  
Rumiko sighed now. "The police let us stay at a hotel near the station. They gave us security guards too. I ran into my mother near the station.. I'm so glad you're ok though Rika." she said.  
  
Rika smiled. "So.. now what?" she asked.  
  
"The police say they can't give us free security for much longer... but they're going to do everything then can to help us." said Rumiko. "I'm afraid that Justin might know where we are staying though..." she explained.  
  
"There is that possibility." said Mrs. Makino.  
  
"So.. should I come back and stay with you?" asked Rika.  
  
"No." said Rumiko. "I want you to stay with the Kamiyos. When they get back from Hong Kong, I mean... not right now."  
  
"Obviously." grinned Rika. "But for now-"  
  
"With me." said Takato.  
  
The three Makino woman turned and looked at him. He felt kind of awkward in the spot light. He bit his lip.  
  
"My mom already said it was ok." said Takato. "Besides.."  
  
"You know. Thats a good idea." said Rumiko.  
  
"What?" asked Takato and Rika in unison. Mrs. Makino raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Justin doesn't know Takato, because you and Rika have just recently become friends." said Rumiko. "You lost him last night, obviously, so he doesn't know where you went."  
  
"True." said Mrs. Makino. "And then she can move in with Faye when they come back. And she can stay with them until we figure everything out."  
  
"Hey!" said Rika. "I'm the one who's staying at these places, shouldn't I get a say in all this?" she asked.  
  
"Of course Rika.." said Rumiko. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"Eh, no problem!" grinned Rika. "Its fine, everything you just said."  
  
Rumiko smiled. "Oh Rika.." she said, walking over and hugging her again. And this time, Rika really hugged back.  
  
MD: hmm.. its seems shorter than normal but... yeah whatever.. the next chapter will lighten up a bit.. sorry if this one was a little boring, buts its setting up... also- the return of Phil and Stevo!! *cheering is heard* ^-^ dont forget to review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ review thanks b/c i can ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
jen: thanks ^-^ glad you like it  
  
SerpentTreize: poor Rika.. but yes! she is safe with Takato-chan! o^^o  
  
silence: messed up scarey guy.. *runs away* and yes.. Phil and Stevo!! whoo hoo! they will return! bwahaha ^-^  
  
hellsangel: rock on! ^^ thanks  
  
Black: a faithful reviewer!! this is why i love rukato too! There is nothing better! ^.~  
  
Archangemon: noo!! FAYE!! *runs away* thanks for reviewing too.. and layers DO come in handy!!  
  
ejqhorselady: another faithful reviewer! Whoo hoo!! wow! lol thanks  
  
Neverwhere: faithful review again! *cheers* rukato! YEAH! *cheers again* this cliffhanger wasnt so bad, was it? i dont even think it was one... o.O  
  
thats all for now! anyone i forgot, i am sorry.. -__- 


	16. At The Matsuki's

MysticalDreamer: ......... writer's block... a really bad case of it too ::coughs:: and before i go on, I must curse in rage at my stupid computer, who decided to freeze. JUST as i finished up the chapter, so I had to RETYPE much of it at the end. so if its not as good as usual, its because i was pissed off at my stupid computer. ::glares:: oh yeah.. don't own it  
  
and... i have someone to edit my story!! give thanks to Ruki! ::claps::  
  
chapter sixteen: at the matsuki's  
  
After Rika, her mother and grandmother got everything organized and settled, they gave Takato's mom a call and ran everything by her. It was aggreed. Rika would remain at the Matsuki household, Rumiko would stay in her office all day and spend the nights at a friend's, while Mrs. Makino would stay with her sister downtown. Then when Faye came back, they would decide everything then.  
  
Meanwhile, the police had been notified and were on the lookout for him. The Makinos had been advised to stay away from their house for a little while.  
  
When it was all settled, Takato and Rika headed back for his house. It was silent, neither sure of what to say.  
  
"So what are you gonna wear to school on monday?" asked Takato. "That is, if you're going, I mean."  
  
"Course I'm going." said Rika. "I shouldn't just stop my life for some stupid bastard."  
  
Takato blinked. "You're talking about your father right?"  
  
"If you want to call him my father." shrugged Rika. "I prefer to call him a bastard."  
  
"Oh." said Takato.  
  
"If my poor, foul language offends you," said Rika. "Too bad because I'm not stopping now just because I'm going to be living with you for a while."  
  
Takato laughed. "Its no problem." he grinned. "Miss Bad Ass."  
  
"Oh great," grinned Rika. "I've gotton you started now too. I seriously, seriously think I'm a bad influence on you. You're turning to the dark side, Takato."  
  
"But the dark side is so much fun!" he grinned. Then he thought. "This doesn't have anything to do with Star Wars, does it?"  
  
"Nope." replied Rika. "Its just.. er.. a phrase..?" she said, scratching her head.  
  
"Ok.." said Takato.  
  
"Nevermind." said Rika. "I'm just talking nonsense because I can't think of anything to say." she shrugged. "And if you think this is confusing, Faye is even worse."  
  
"No need to prove it." grinned Takato. "Speaking of Faye.. perhaps we should go forth with out plans?"  
  
"Of course!" laughed Rika. "The world is ours!" she said, laughing insanely. A few of the people walking past looked at her funny.  
  
"And that was completely random." said Takato.  
  
"And so is this." said Rika, jumping in the air and spinning. "Now that was done for no apparent reason."  
  
"Okay!" grinned Takato.  
  
They walked on quietly for a bit, not sure of what to say next.  
  
"So what about our plans for taking over the world?" asked Rika. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, we know that the two are complete opposites for the most part." said Takato. "Henry's never been much of a talker, while Faye is a chatter box. Henry is more of an indoor person, more comfortable staring at his computer screen than staring at the sky. Faye on the other hand, is seems more of an outdoor person, who would prefer flipping on a skateboard to flipping through the channels."  
  
"Nice choice of words." grinned Rika.  
  
"But its true, isn't it?" asked Takato.  
  
Rika nodded. "Down to every detail." she said.  
  
"Well... they say opposites attract, so there's why they both like each other." said Takato. "I suggest we find something they both like doing."  
  
"Either that, or we could get Faye to give Henry skateboarding lessons, in return for Henry teaching her how to use a computer." suggested Rika.  
  
"Ah ha!" said Takato. "We're on a roll planning this, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes indeed." grinned Rika. "So, we should suggest to them about the skateboard and computer thing. If they refuse, we enforce it upon them."  
  
"We're talking like we're some old geezer preparing to laung a new weapon on the world." said Takato.  
  
"Well we are trying to take over the world, are we not?" grinned Rika.  
  
"Oh yes." said Takato. "How could I have forgotton."  
  
The two laughed a bit, then moved on.  
  
"So what about the thing they both like doing?" asked Takato.  
  
"Thats simple, Takato my friend." said Rika. "They just like hanging out with each other, soooo.. .on our next little outing to the mall or where ever, we ditch them. Who knows what'll happen when they're ... *alone*." she grinned evilly.  
  
"Dude, I had no idea you were so perverted, Rika." grinned Takato.  
  
"Then you have yet to see my darker side."  
  
"I don't think I want to."  
  
Rika grinned. "Maybe you don't." she said.  
  
It was silent again, before the two stopped walking and burst out in random laughter. For no reason whatsoever.  
  
"Hey Takato!"  
  
Both Takato and Rika turned around. Rika didn't even bother to hide her disgust.  
  
"I thought you said you were busy?" asked Jenny, bouncing over to them.  
  
"Yeah I am." replied Takato.  
  
Jenny's little group of friends came bouncing over as well. Thankfully, Danielle wasn't there. Yet.  
  
"So what are you so busy with that you couldn't join us?" asked Felecia. "Did it have anything to do with Nonaka-Makino?"  
  
"And if it did, whats it to you?" snapped Rika. "I'm going. Whether you're staying or not, Takato, thats fine with me."  
  
"Going." replied Takato. "I'll see you at school." he said, dashing to catch up with Rika.  
  
"Takato!!" called one of Jenny's friends.  
  
Takato made no reply except waving his hand behind him, not even turning around.  
  
"You're getting good at this." said Rika, after they got some distance from them.  
  
"I have a good teacher." he grinned in reply.  
  
Rika didn't do anything, except crack a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey mom, we're home!" called Takato as he and Rika went inside. They took off their shoes and coats and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Nice of you yo come back." grinned Mrs. Matsuki. "I still think you should have told us you went to look for Rika's mom." she said.  
  
"We weren't sure if you were gonna stop us or not." said Takato.  
  
"I probably would have." said Mrs. Matsuki. "But at least all is well now."  
  
"Yeah." said Takato. "When's dinner?"  
  
"About an hour." replied his mom.  
  
"Okay." said Takato. "I'll be in my room." he said.  
  
"All right."  
  
Takato headed for the stairs. He stopped and turned. "Come on, Rika." he said, disappearing to the upper floor.  
  
Rika sighed and followed him.  
  
She walked into his room and saw him setting up what appeared to be a video game system. He turned, hearing her enter.  
  
"Gamecube." he said. "You play videogames, right?"  
  
"Of course." said Rika. "Video games rock." (a/n: hell yeah! ^^ )  
  
In a bit, everything was set up and the two were sitting on the floor, each holding a controller. The game loaded.  
  
"Smash Bros Meelee." said Takato. "I've mastered this game."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." said Rika.  
  
The game started and pretty soon, the two were shouting at the screen, furiously slamming on the controllers and once in a while, laughing insanely.  
  
"Take that!!" shouted Rika. She randomly pressed a few buttons and her character, Link, flung DK off the stage. "Ha!!" she shouted.  
  
"Nice one. How did ya do that?" asked Takato, whacking Samus with a slash from his Kirby. Then he sucked her up.  
  
"Not a clue." replied Rika. "I've never played this before."  
  
"And your that good. I'm impressed."  
  
"I am a videogame master." said Rika. "PS2, XBox, Gamecube. You name it, I've played it. Although I do prefer PS2..."  
  
"You got one?"  
  
"Of course." said Rika. ".hack//INFECTION. No one beats me at that game."  
  
Takato blinked. "Think I've heard of it.." he said.  
  
"Never heard of .hack//INFECTION?" asked Rika. She faked a gasp.  
  
"Name sounds familiar, but don't know much about it." said Takato.  
  
"Ask Faye." said Rika. "She hates me for getting it, because she is in love with the anime that goes with it. I tease her about it constantly."  
  
"Oh.. okay."  
  
"Takato! Rika! Dinner!!"  
  
"Coming!" shouted Takato. "Guess we better stop." he said, pressing buttons and stopping the game.  
  
Rika stood up and headed out of his room while Takato turned off the game.  
  
"So, does Henry have a video game system?" asked Rika.  
  
"He's saving up to get a PS2. He already has an Xbox." replied Henry. "Although he's more into the computer kind of things."  
  
"I never knew that popular guys actually even played video games." said Rika.  
  
"You'd be surprised." said Takato.  
  
"I already am."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dinner was awsome, Mrs. Matsuki." said Rika, standing and bringing her dish to the sink. She rinsed it a bit and then set in down in the water.  
  
"Thank you Rika." said Takato's mom. "Wish I got these compliments all the time." she said, looking with narrowed eyes at her son and husband. They laughed nervously.  
  
"Way to go Rika, saying that to my mom." whispered Takato as she passed him heading for the living room. She grinned at him and just kept walking.  
  
She sat on the sofa in silence. Her eyes darted around a bit, unsure of what to do. Then without warning, Takato jumped over the couch and landed on it, sitting next to Rika.  
  
She stared at him. "Do you always have random outbursts like that?" she asked.  
  
"Once in a while." said Takato. "More so often lately."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
  
"And if it was?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Riiight." said Rika.  
  
"Hey Takato!" called Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If its all right with you, your father and I wanted to go out and see a movie!" shouted Mrs. Matsuki. "We've been planning it sinse Monday, so I really don't wanna cancel.."  
  
"Don't worry about it mom!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." replied Takato. "How long are you gonna be gone?"  
  
"Well, we were gonna do a little window shopping first.. then catch a later movie.." said Mrs. Matsuki. "So it'll be around three to four hours."  
  
"All right!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"Eh, whatever."  
  
"So you're okay with it?"  
  
"Geez, ma I'm fine! I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, like I've done ever so often." he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Do you think you can do the dishes for us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks a bunch."  
  
Takato shook his head.  
  
"Interesting conversations you have. Shouting matchs back and forth, from kitchen to living room." said Rika.  
  
"Not really a shouting match." said Takato. "Just shouting in conversation."  
  
"Close enough." said Rika.  
  
Takato and Rika watched his parents walking around, getting ready.  
  
"Geez, mom you're going to see a movie. Why is it taking so long to get ready?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"As always.." said Takato.  
  
Finally, Takato's parents had said their goodbyes and told them to call them if anything happened. They also made Takato lock the doors and close the blinds.  
  
"Mom, just go!" said Takato.  
  
"All right, see you." she said as her husband pushed her out the door.  
  
"You're mom doesn't like to leave you by yourself, huh?" asked Rika.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Takato, voice full of sarcasm. "She does though, so its not so bad. Just her nagging and stuff."  
  
Rika shrugged and leaned back into the couch. "Don't you have dishes to do?" she asked. "You might as well get them done now so you don't have to worry about it later."  
  
"Good idea." said Takato, getting up and heading for the kitchen.  
  
Rika picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She started to channel surf, as boredom had caught a hold of her faster than usual.  
  
A minute or so later, "Hey Rika! Come here for a sec."  
  
Rika sighed and stood up. "What, goggle head?" she asked.  
  
Turning the corner into the kitchen, she walked in a bit then got blasted with water. She wiped her eyes and glared at Takato, who was holding the faucet rinser thing. He grinned.  
  
"Takato..." she said.  
  
She dashed over and tried to grab the thing that had squirted her, getting even more wet in the process.  
  
"You're getting wet to, ya know." said Rika, trying to pull it out of his hands.  
  
"I kinda figured that would happen after I got you wet." he said, squeazing it and getting her pants wet too.  
  
"Oh ho ho, but you will regret it." said Rika, finally managing to get it out of his grasp. She took aim and hit his face.  
  
In response to that, he splashed some of the water in the sink at her, getting her shirt soaked. Rika did the same, getting him soaked as well.  
  
At the same time, she continued squirting him with the thingamajig from the sink. This went on for about five/ten minutes, until Takato shut the water off.  
  
"Whats the matter, tired of the water?" asked Rika.  
  
"No, but my kitchen is soaked." said Takato. "We gotta clean it up."  
  
"Ehehehe.. guess you're right." she said. "Should we change first? Oh wait.. nevermind that.."  
  
"Why?" asked Takato, taking the squirter thing from Rika and putting it back.  
  
"I have no other clothes. My shirt is in the wash, and the one I have on now is yours. And my pants are the ones I had yesterday." she explained.  
  
"Oh yeah.." said Takato.  
  
"I'll just let my clothes dry and throw on something else till then." she said.  
  
"You can use my mom's pajamas that you wore last night." said Takato.  
  
"Maybe." said Rika.  
  
"I'm gonna go change in my room, and let my clothes dry out. You can change in the bathroom." he said.  
  
"Thats what I was planning on doing.." said Rika, heading up the stairs.  
  
As Takato went into his room, Rika went in the bathroom and stripped down. She used a towel and dried off a bit. She reached for the clothes to change into when she realized-  
  
"Dammit.. I forgot them..." she whispered. And she really didn't feel like putting the wet ones back on. "I'll just go grab the ones I had on yesterday." she said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.  
  
Completely forgetting about where she was and who she was with for some unknown reason, (a/n: ahh. the power of an authoress) she opened the door and headed down stairs to grab the pajamas.  
  
"Its a good thing we closed the blinds and curtains.." Rika said to herself, tightly clutching the towel.  
  
"Damn.. where are they?" she asked.  
  
Then it clicked. "Oh crap.." she said. "They're in Takato's room.. Oh god..."  
  
She turned and headed back upstairs, realizing she would have to put back on her wet clothes anyway.  
  
Walking up the stairs, Takato came pounding down them and nearly crashed into Rika, who instantly went red, knowing she was in a towel.  
  
"Waah.." said Takato, whirling around. "Sorry bout that..." he said nervously, not moving a bit.  
  
"No, its my fault." said Rika. "I was looking for clothes to put on...Um.. yeah... " she said, feeling the heat on her face. Without waiting, she dashed up the rest of the stairs and and quickly ran into Takato's room, grabbed the pajamas and ran into the bathroom again, in less than ten seconds flat.  
  
She sat on the toilet seat and took a deep breath. "I never ever want that to happen again..." she said. "That was one of THE most embarassing moments of my life..."  
  
After a bit, she pulled the pajamas on and hung her clothes over the shower. Bracing herself for the worst, she opened the door and headed out.  
  
She heard water running, as if Takato had begun to wash the dishes again. She walked down the steps slowly, heading for the living room.  
  
"Is that you, Rika?" asked Takato from the kitchen.  
  
"No. Its the boogie man." said Rika sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no! Not the boogie man!" came his reply, equally as sarcastic.  
  
"Yes." said Rika, "Now all pathetic mortals run away and fear me."  
  
"I'm almost done with the dishes, so do you think you can start to clean up the water. That is everywhere?" he asked.  
  
Rika shrugged. "Whatever." she said. "I need a towl or something though."  
  
"In that cabinet." said Takato, motioning with his head towards the one to his left. Rika went over, opened it and took out a green towel. She then dropped to her knees and began to dry off some parts of the floor with it.  
  
"And don't even think about squirting me." said Rika, looking at Takato out of the corner of her eye. "I don't need to get wet again, and your floor is starting to get dry."  
  
"Eh heh heh.." said Takato. "I won't, I won't. I just got dry too, ya know?"  
  
Rika chose not to comment, but she did proceed to whip the towel across the floor. In a few minutes, Takato had gotten two larger towels and began to help with the floor.  
  
It became somewhat dry, when the two moved on to drying off some of the cabinets and counters. In about ten minutes or so, everything was relatively dry. Takato took the towels to the dirty clothes basket and tossed them in.  
  
"Can't let my mom know, now can we?" said Takato, grinning. "I'll tell her we showered and used them." he said.  
  
"Works for me." said Rika. "Now what?"  
  
Takato looked at his watch. "Well, we still have about two and a half hours. To do what, I have no idea." he said.  
  
"I know." said Rika. "Use this time to call Henry and tell him that Faye mentioned something about computer lessons and how she wanted some." she said. "Its perfect! Then, when Faye comes back, I can convince her to take them from Henry."  
  
"A ha!" said Takato. "Brilliant, Rika my friend!"  
  
"Always am." grinned Rika. She followed Takato into the living room and sat on the couch while he dashed off to get the phone.  
  
He came back with two cordless ones, tossing one to Rika. "Listen in to what he's saying." he said. "But do not say anything. Anything."  
  
"I won't, I won't." said Rika. "I'll put something over the mouth piece part thing..."  
  
In a minute or so, Rika had taken a tissue, taped it to the phone, then covered it with a dish towel. Then she found some ducktape and went to put it on her mouth.  
  
"Don't do that." said Takato. "If I need to ask you something, you won't be able to answer." he said.  
  
Rika dropped the tape. "Good point." she said. "Now shut up and dial the number."  
  
"What ever you say, master.." he replied sarcastically.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Then dial already!"  
  
"Dialing.." said Takato, turning on the phone. Rika did too as he dialed the seven digit number belonging to Henry Wong.  
  
"Hello?" answered what sounded like a young girl on the other end.  
  
"Hi Susie. Is Henry there?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yup! Hang on!" said the girl named Susie in a somewhay hyperactive way. The phone went quiet for a minute, then- "HENRY!! TELEPHONE!!!"  
  
Rika cringed. She didn't think anyone could yell that loud.  
  
Another voice was soon heard. "Geez, Susie.. you don't have to be so loud.." he said. "Hello? This is Henry." he said.  
  
"Hi Henry. Takato. Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing." replied Henry. "Sorry about Susie.."  
  
"Nah, happens all the time." said Takato.  
  
"So what are you up to?" asked Henry, as he tried to ignore the sounds of Susie.  
  
"My parents went to go see a movie." said Takato shrugging. "So I'm here for a few hours by myself."  
  
"Lucky you." said Henry. "Even if my parents did go out to see a movie, I'd be stuck with Susie."  
  
"Ha ha." said Takato.  
  
Rika was getting bored with this conversation. She waved her hands frantically to get his attention. When she caught his eye, she gave him a look that said, 'Hello! The plan?'  
  
Takato nodded. He mouthed, "I know but I have to get it into conversation somehow." Then Rika shot him a look that said 'Hurry up then..'  
  
"You know, I was talking to Rika today and she mentioned something about how Faye wanted to learn how to use her computer better." said Takato.  
  
Rika nodded. "Nice." she mouthed.  
  
"Really?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yup." grinned Takato. "She said that it might make things easier for her. Plus she said it would help to keep in contact with her brother in Hong Kong."  
  
"Hmm..." said Henry.  
  
"So, I told Rika to tell Faye that you could do it." said Takato, grinning slyly again. "That is, if you want to..."  
  
"Sure!" said Henry eagerly. This caused Rika to let out a small laugh.  
  
"Okay then." said Takato.  
  
"Tell Rika to tell Faye when she gets back from Hong Kong that I can do it." said Henry. "I'll have her understanding the computer in no time. Maybe I'll even teach her-"  
  
"Start with the basics, my friend." laughed Takato. "Then when she gets that down, you can move on to the harder stuff."  
  
Rika began to laugh, really loud, for some unknown reason. It was uncontrolled and echoed through the living room.  
  
"What.. was that?" asked Henry.  
  
"Oh.. that was .." started Takato, looking over at Rika. She bit her lip and shrugged.  
  
"Well?" asked Henry.  
  
"Sorry. Spaced out." said Takato. "That was Rika."  
  
Rika shot him the death glare.  
  
"Huh?" asked Henry.  
  
"She's staying at my house over the weekend." said Takato. "Her mom and grandma had do stuff." he said.  
  
Rika stared. She never knew he could lie like that. And come up with them so fast too. 'Impressive.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh." said Henry.  
  
"So, when Faye gets back, I can tell her you said you'd do the lessons?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." said Henry, going from confused to excited. Rika made a sound like 'Pfft' in laughter.  
  
"And she said she wanted to pay you back somehow," said Takato. "Only she's running low in cash at the moment."  
  
"She doesn't have to." said Henry. "Besides, I have a job so I don't need money."  
  
"Yeah, but she said she wanted to." said Takato.  
  
"Sinse when does Faye not take things for free?" asked Henry.  
  
"Who knows." said Takato. "Faye is a hard one to comprehend."  
  
"Got that right." laughed Henry.  
  
"All right, so when she gets back from Hong Kong, I'll tell her that you said you'd help her understand how the computer works." explained Takato.  
  
"Works for me." said Henry. "By the way, I finally got the PS2.."  
  
Rika could tell the conversation was drifting away from Faye so she stopped listening. She went over, tapped Takato on the shoulder and mouthed, 'Let me know if the subject of Faye comes up again.' He nodded.  
  
She went into the kitchen and washed her hands. For no reason; she just wanted something to do.  
  
In a few minutes, she heard what sounded like a "See you later" then a click, which meant Takato had hung up the phone.  
  
"Done?" called Rika.  
  
"Yeah." replied Takato. "Henry had to help his mom with something."  
  
"Ah." said Rika. "Can I have a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure." said Takato. "The glasses are in the cabinet by the fridge."  
  
"Thanks." said Rika, going over to the cabinet. She opened it and took out a clear like, blue glass. She walked over to the sink and turned the water on cold.  
  
She stuck her fingers under to see how cold it was, but her eyes shot open and she jumped back. The water had turned on hot, and it burned her fingers. She gave off a little scream and clutched her fingers.  
  
"You okay? What happened?" called Takato.  
  
"Nothing! I'm fine." replied Rika.  
  
She looked down at her burned fingers. She rubbed them together softly. The whole thing was so familiar... it was like deja vu... (a/n: her fingers arent really 'burned'. you know what happens when you stick yer finger under hot water.. it hurts.. . )  
  
~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for helping mommy with the dishes, sweetie." said a younger looking Rumiko, with her hair tied back in a knot.  
  
"Your welcome mommy!" grinned a much younger Rika, about six years old, as she stuck her hands under the water to rinse them.  
  
"You're such a help to me, Rika." said Rumiko cheerfully.  
  
Rika grinned. "Whats for supper?" she askd.  
  
Rumiko thought. "Hmm.. how about rice?" she asked. "With chicken?"  
  
"Yay!" shouted Rika.  
  
"You stay here and let the water run for a while, while I go to the pantry and get the rice." said Rumiko, walking down the hall.  
  
"Okie dokie!" called Rika. She stuck her hands under the water and played with it for a bit, when the door opened. She looked up and saw Justin standing in the threshhold.  
  
"Hello Rika." he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Whats for dinner?"  
  
"Rice. With chicken." she replied.  
  
"I see." he said. He walked over and stuck his fingers under the water. "Cold water?" he asked. Rika nodded.  
  
Rumiko came back into the kitchen. "Welcome home, Justin." she said, looking somewhat fearful.  
  
"Hello." he said. "Cooking with cold water?"  
  
"Yes." said Rumiko. "I always have."  
  
"Is that why it takes so long to be ready?"  
  
"I can't control how long food takes to cook." said Rumiko.  
  
"Then cook with hot water to speed up the process."  
  
"I always cook with cold when Rika's helping me. I don't want her to burn her fingers." said Rumiko.  
  
"Rika's a child." said Justin. "She shouldn't help with the cooking. Or cleaning. Thats your job." he said. "So cook with hot water."  
  
He turned the water to hot. He put his fingers near the water. He grabbed Rika's hand by the wrist and put in under the water.  
  
Rika's eyes shot open and she tried to pull free.  
  
"Is it hot Rika?" he asked.  
  
"Justin!" shouted Rumiko, running over. She tried to shut off the water. Or stop Justin. Or do something to get Rika's hand away from the water.  
  
Justin shoved Rumiko out of the way. "Get lost." he said, turning back to Rika. "Is it hot Rika?" he asked.  
  
Rika nodded.  
  
"Answer!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes! Its hot!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Is it burning?"  
  
"Its burning! Its burning, daddy! Its burning!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Is it hot enough?"  
  
"Yes! Its hot enough daddy! Yes!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Good." said Justin, letting her hand go.  
  
Rika pulled her hand out of the water and cradled it with her other hand, just below her chin. Rumiko ran over and hugged her daughter. Rika started to cry silently.  
  
"Now finish cooking." said Justin.  
  
"I have to fix up Rika's hand." said Rumiko. "Its hurting."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please! I don't want her to be hurt!"  
  
"No!" said Justin. There was a smacking sound and Rika looked over. Justin's hand was raised in the air, and her mother's cheek was red. The silent tears continued to fall.  
  
"Finish cooking!" he said.  
  
"I don't want to see my daughter cry." said Rumiko.  
  
Justin grabbed his wife by the shoulder and pulled her to her feet. Rika dashed away, still clutching her hand tightly.  
  
Justin raised his hand again and Rika ran over. "Stop it!" she shouted. She started to swing her hand, "Stop it.. stop it!" she shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~ END of FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Rika, clutching her fingers tightly. "Stop it.. stop it.." she said, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Rika!" shouted Takato.  
  
Rika's eyes shot open. She was on the floor, still holding her burned fingers. The tears were pouring out of her eyes in what seemed like an endless supply. Takato's hands were on her shoulders and he too was on the ground, trying to wake her up from the nightmare.  
  
"He...stuck my.. fingers.. under..." started Rika, "... under ... hot... water.... hot...burning.. water..." she said.  
  
Rika leaned foward into Takato and cried. Slightly confused, Takato put his arms around Rika in a hug.  
  
After all, this was the first time Rika had told anyone about her flashback nightmares. The first time ever.  
  
MD: yes.. the end.. of the chapter! ::coughs:: sorry again for the long update. ::sigh:: by the way, remember kaylee? the girl from rika's old school? well.. she will be back in the next chapter. (by the way, this was not my idea, but a friend's. full credit for it in the next chapter. she is also the one who will be editing this, so at last! a much better edited story. ^^;;;;; ) also, the return of Phil and Stevo!! they werent in this chapter because.. well, i duno..  
  
thank you reviewers:  
  
Ben: ha ha.. well it depends on .. if i have trains of thoughts. updates.. vary.. ^^;;;;  
  
allison: ha ha yes, faye's messeges.. well .. . mine are similar.. i actually used faye's messege once on my own answering machine....  
  
Serpent Treize: yes. DIE JUSTIN!! ::goes off to kill him:: wait.. its my fic.. I CAN do that...::evil grin::  
  
kamehamaha: EVIL DUST BUNNIES!! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!! ::hides:: thanks for reviewing too... ^^  
  
Black: many many thanks, oh faithful reviewer! ^^ yes.. rika will stay there for longer.. she still is there, actually.. . and who knows.. i may make her stay there... LONGER than longer.. wait... that made no sense... ::twitch:: oh well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cheeseking: i do not know if i mentioned this, but your penname rocks!! ^^ and yes.. justin does suck, doesnt he? all the more fun to write.. sorta.. ::twitches again:: what i mean is.. JUSTIN SUCKS AND HE WILL GET HIS JUST DESSERTS!! .  
  
Archangemon: this was an even longer update.. and i apologize... DONT KILL ME!! ::hides:: rukatoness with computers.. heh i never thought of it that way.. lol  
  
Silver Almasy: alas.. it was not a fast update.. gomen.. gomen.. thanks for reviewing though ^.~  
  
silence2: yes! The return of phil and stevo!!... in the next chapter... and yes.. rika's dad is scarey... very scarey.... ::twitches for the third time::  
  
Neverwhere1: MWAHAHAHAHA!! yes.. it happens more than occasion with me, but it happens.. sorry for the long update.. but well.. ::sigh:: and thanks for reviewing, another of my faithful reviewers ^^  
  
ejqhorselady: behold! another faithful reviewer!! thanks for reviewing.. ^^ glad ya liked the chapter...  
  
anyone i forgot to mention... ::bows:: forgive me. ah yes, there are more faithful reviewers than mentioned.. but.. i am a spaz so i didnt mention it in the reply.. forgive me for that... ::sigh::  
  
about the updates: sorry they take so long. sometimes i have no idea what to write, so if any of you have any ideas they are welcomed. i've already gotton one from a friend, but the more the merrier.. . anyway, i just wanna say sorry about the updates and thanks to those who stick with the story! ^.~ 


	17. A Bit of Cheering Up

MysticalDreamer: hi thar! pretty fast update, ne? hmm.. the last chapter was a bit slow, but this has more humor.. i think. and .. I present to you, The Return of Phil and Stevo!! ::cheers:: for those that wanted it, here they are! ^^ enjoy the chapter all!  
  
another thanks to the editor, Ruki ^^  
  
disclaimer: heh, if i owned digimon... ::thinks of the possibilities::  
  
chapter seventeen: a bit of cheering up  
  
Rika sat on the couch some hours later, watching tv. Takato's mom and dad had come home, and were already in bed. Although the futon was set up again for her, she chose to sit on the couch. She mindlessly flipped through the channels, barely even aware of what flashed across the screen.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
She turned her head and saw Takato coming out of the hallway that lead to the upper story of his house. She nodded at him.  
  
The television continued flashing and Rika turned back to it, to avoid looking at Takato. She saw a person with orangy-blonde hair looking pissed off. He shouted something along the lines of "Don't call me Kyou- kun!" before she changed the channel.  
  
"My parents went to sleep already." he said.  
  
"Yeah. I know." said Rika.  
  
Takato shrugged. "Just figured I'd let you know if you already didn't."  
  
"Listen.. about before..." she said, turning around to face him. "Please don't tell anyone. Please." she said. "I really .. didn't want anyone to know I still have nightmares once in a while. But you do.. so just don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
Takato nodded.  
  
"Or I will beat you into a bloody pulp." said Rika.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just kidding." said Rika. "Although if you do tell, you will regret it."  
  
"Promise." said Takato. "I won't tell."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rika turned back to the tv again. "It's late. I'm tired." she said. "I think I'll get some sleep." She turned off the tv and tossed the remote on the side table.  
  
"All right." said Takato. "Night."  
  
"Night." said Rika, going from the couch to the futon. She heard Takato go back up the stairs to his room as she layed on the futon. She must have been tired, because she fell asleep in less than a minute.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning, Rika had eaten another bagel from the bakery and was now dressed and wondering what she would do, on the last day before going back to school.  
  
"Hey Rika." said Takato. "Wanna go to Henry's for a bit? He asked me to last night."  
  
Rika shrugged. "You can go." she said. "I can just wander and stuff."  
  
"You sure?" asked Takato.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe I'll go." said Rika. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a few minutes." said Takato.  
  
Rika shrugged again. "All right." she said. "I'll come."  
  
"Cool. Gimme a sec." he said before dashing off.  
  
In a bit, Rika and Takato had their shoes on, and were pulling on their coats on their way out the door.  
  
"See ya later, mom!" called Takato, closing the door behind him.  
  
The two headed off, Takato in the lead as Rika had no idea where Henry lived. They walked a few blocks, when they reached an apartment building. Takato went inside, so Rika followed. They didn't get very far though, as they ran into Henry along the way.  
  
"Hey guys." he said. "I gotta go get this thing for my computer. It's going all haywire." he explained, tuning down the information so they could understand. "You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." said Takato. "Where to?"  
  
"Best Buy or Radio Shack. Preferably Best Buy." said Henry.  
  
"Then let's go." said Takato.  
  
So instead of going to Henry's, they headed for the mall so he could fix up his computer. In a few minutes, they arrived and went inside. The weather was getting kind of cold.  
  
They headed for Best Buy, without goofing off. Henry seemed determined to get what he needed and get home as soon as possible.  
  
While Henry whisked himself off to the computer area, Takato and Rika wandered around the store. First, they looked at some video games. Then, Rika dragged him to look at music.  
  
"Good ol' rock and roll." said Rika, looking through various rock cds. Having no money, she couldn't buy anything.  
  
"And what is this poor money-less girl doing in a store? Where money is needed?"  
  
Rika turned around. She grinned. "Hey guys."  
  
"Ta da!" said Phil and Stevo, striking a rather interesting pose.  
  
"And what brings you out on this fine day?" asked Phil as Stevo flipped through cds mindlessly.  
  
"We were going to Henry's, but he dragged us here instead." said Rika.  
  
"I seeeeeeee." said Stevo.  
  
"How did you know I have no money?" asked Rika.  
  
"Ha ha, Rika, m'dear," said Phil. "The almighty one known as Phil knows many, many things. And his methods are never revealed."  
  
"Why don't you just say that you saw them come in and heard Rika say she had no money?" asked Stevo.  
  
Phil smacked him over the head. "I said I do not reveal my mystic ways of getting information!" he said.  
  
Stevo stuck his toungue out. "We are here because.."  
  
"Stevo's mom told us to get out til we calmed down." said Phil.  
  
"How true." sighed Stevo. "Alas, mothers. They cannot understand. We are who we are and that is simply insane."  
  
Rika laughed. "So.. I guess you're not going back then, huh?"  
  
"Nope." grinned Phil.  
  
"Got it!" said Henry, arriving on the scene with a bag labeled 'Best Buy' (a/n: as my friend would now say... 'thank you, captain obvious')  
  
"Whatcha got in there?" asked Phil, snatching the bag.  
  
"Careful. Its kinda fragile." said Henry.  
  
Looking inside and seeing it was nothing of interest, Phil gave the bag back to Henry and sighed. "So what are you folks up to?" he asked.  
  
Henry rolled up the bag and put it in his coat pocket. "I gotta head home." he said. "Otherwise my computer might crash. I'll see you later." he explained, before disappearing out of the store.  
  
"Welllll." said Phil, throwing his arms around Takato and Rika. "If you two ain't up to nothing, wanna go hang out?" he asked.  
  
Takato shrugged. "We can always go to Henry's later." he said.  
  
"And that is a grand idea!" said Stevo. "But for now, onward my friends! Let us go into the depths of the mall!" he said, pointing his finger towards an exit into the mall.  
  
Phil let go of the two and the four headed out.  
  
"Indeed, it is almost lunch time." said Stevo.  
  
"Not really." said Rika.  
  
"Shut up I have the urge for some fries." he said. "To McDonald's!"  
  
And so, the four of them were dragged to the food court by Stevo. He ordered super sized fries, and refused to share. He ran off and sat down on a table. On a table, not a chair. He awaited Rika, Takato and Phil to come over.  
  
"These are mine." said Stevo, glaring at them. "They are the mighty french fries of .. umm Stevo. Anyone who touches them will become a monkey." he declared.  
  
Phil then grabbed a fry and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Fool!" shouted Stevo. "Now! Become a monkey like the curse so says!"  
  
Phil stared.  
  
"Dude. Become a monkey." said Stevo in a mystical voice.  
  
"Why?" asked Phil.  
  
"Because there are some really preppy looking girls over there who will be horrified upon seeing one such as yourself scampering like a monkey." said Stevo, shrugging.  
  
Rika looked over to where Stevo had beckoned and her mouth dropped. "Ohmigod." she said. This caused Stevo to look over, and she stole a fry.  
  
"What?" he asked, slapping her hand and causing the fry to fall to the ground.  
  
"I know them." said Rika. "They go to my old school. See the one with the.." she looked at the girl's hair and burst out laughing. "White highlights?" she asked.  
  
"What the hell is on her head?" asked Phil.  
  
"That would be one Kaylee Stanton." replied Rika. "She is the biggest prep I've ever seen. Although Miss Spencer could give her a run for her money."  
  
"Nice." said Stevo. "Monkey boy! Go!"  
  
And he did. Phil took off, running like a monkey towards Kaylee and her posse. He made weird monkey-like sounds, which caused Rika, Takato and Stevo to snort.  
  
As Phil reached them, they gave him the death glare and looked in the direction from which he came. Kaylee stared when she saw Rika sitting there, with the two guys. Rika replied simply. She grinned and shot up the finger.  
  
Stevo was now in hysterics, and Takato was laughing uncontrollably too, just not as loud as Stevo. After Phil danced around them a bit in a monkey-like fashion, he headed back over towards his friends, still doing the monkey thing.  
  
Kaylee stomped over and her three friends followed. "Well if it isn't Rika Nonaka-Makino. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"And the feeling is mutual." said Rika.  
  
"I see you've become one of the guys. I always knew you would." said Kaylee. "You've always been like that." she said, looking around. Her eyes stopped on Takato and she smiled. "Well, at least some of them are cute."  
  
Rika suddenly felt angry. She stood up. Then smiled. "Phil." she said. "Do as Rika, the mighty creator of chaos orders you too and steal another fry." she grinned.  
  
"Eh?" asked Phil, scratching his head.  
  
"Steal a fry dammit." said Rika.  
  
Phil shrugged and stole another of Stevo's fries. "Foolish mortal! I told you. Do. Not. Steal. The. Fries!" shouted Stevo. "The Curse of the Monkey is upon you again!"  
  
Phil grinned. He began to act like a monkey again, which caused Kaylee to look scandalized. "How can you do that in public?!" she asked.  
  
"Phil! Oh monkey boy!" said Rika, pointing at Kaylee's hair. "I believe she looks a bit... dirty. Why don't you.. clean out her hair?" she grinned.  
  
Phil pondered this for a moment, then grinned evilly. He dashed over to Kaylee and began to pick at her hair. She screached and waved her arms around madly.  
  
"Get this stupid guy Out of my hair!!" she wailed.  
  
"Dig a little deeper there, Phil." said Stevo. "I don't think ya got all the bugs out. Her hair is still white."  
  
"Maybe she could use a wash." said Rika. "It's a shame I don't have any soda on me."  
  
"Rika!!" shouted Kaylee.  
  
Rika laughed. "Alas, the one day I needed it most." she grinned. "I have no sticky substances to pour into your hair. But.. that trick is kinda old. Something new perhaps?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kaylee. "And what did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You were just being yourself." said Rika. "And that pisses me off."  
  
"The same can be said for you." snapped Kaylee.  
  
"Whatever." said Rika. "Why don't you just go off and be your preppy self, doing whatever it is that people such as yourself enjoy doing."  
  
"I would if this idiot would get his hands out of my hair!" shouted Kaylee.  
  
Rika laughed. "Oh right. I forget about Phil." she said. "He's fine. Apparently, you're hair is particularly dirty this fine day."  
  
"You-"  
  
"A ha!" shouted Phil. He pulled out a clip with some sort of wings from Kaylee's hair and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
Rika, Takato and Stevo groaned and gave off looks of disgust.  
  
"Aw, Phil." said Rika. "I didn't mean really eat it..."  
  
Kaylee's eyes widened. "He did not.. just eat my dragonfly clip..." she said slowly. From somewhere behind her, there was the crunching noises of something being broken.  
  
"Yuck." said Phil, spitting out the messed up clip. "Must be expired." he stuck out his toungue and spit more, to get rid of the taste.  
  
Now, Stevo was roaring with laughter. He was laying on the table, his fries forgotten in his hand. Takato was laughing hysterically too, but he was still in his chair.  
  
Kaylee was looking horrified, as were her friends.  
  
"Rika, you're friends are really really messed up!!" she shouted, waving her finger at the four of them wildly.  
  
"Dude." said Stevo, sitting up and looking dead serious. "We are not messed up. Okay.. maybe we are a little messed up, but I think we're more along the lines of insane.."  
  
"Hell ya, you're insane!" shouted Kaylee. "Normally I just ignore people like you, but here you are torturing me and I don't even know who you are!!"  
  
"Excuse me, its not exactly 'torture' as you aren't screaming in pain. Or agony. Or whatever. By the way, I'm Phil. And that butterfly clip tasted nasty!"  
  
"Well I don't believe they're edible. And I am Stevo."  
  
"You don't need to introduce yourselves!" shouted Kaylee. "I would prefer to NEVER think about this day again!"  
  
"Too bad." said Rika. "Because, when someone eats a clip from your hair, its a pretty hard thing to forget."  
  
Kaylee did a 'hmph' kind of sound, and was looking extrememly pissed off. "You're.. you're ... ARGH!" she shouted.  
  
The four of them started cracking up madly now. Kaylee glared at them all. Her eyes stopped again on Takato.  
  
"You look familiar." she said angrily.  
  
"And he will be." said Rika. "As he was a witness to your monkey attack."  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Kaylee. She turned back to Takato. "Where have I seen you before?" she asked.  
  
"Not a clue." said Takato, stiffling a laugh.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kaylee.  
  
"Takato." he replied.  
  
"Yes! Takato Matsuki!" said Stevo. "He was once friends and part of what some may call the 'popular' people, but we have converted him! High Ho!" he shouted.  
  
"You were at a party once."  
  
"No shit, sherlock." said Phil. "I think everyone here has gone to a party."  
  
"I mean a party that I was at." snapped Kaylee. "Do you know Jenny Atkins?"  
  
"Did." said Takato. "She kinda.. isn't talking to me? Not that there's anything wrong with that..." he said, smirking. Phil high fived him.  
  
"Then you were at this big party she had, weren't you?" asked Kaylee. "Jenny's a cousin of one of my previous boyfriends. Even though we broke up, I still keep in touch with her. She's a great person."  
  
Rika snorted. So did Phil and Stevo. Takato gave off a laugh.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" asked Rika. "Takato is no longer.. uh, whatever it is you call yourself." she said. "And Jenny is anything but a great person."  
  
"She's an airhead." said Stevo.  
  
"Not as bad as Felecia." said Phil.  
  
"Ah yes." replied Stevo.  
  
"So!" shouted Kaylee, which caused Phil and Stevo to jump. "Why not go back to them?" she asked. "They were your friends. Why ditch them?"  
  
"Because.. well," said Takato. "I guess I never really was 'one of them'. And I didn't ditch them.. they kinda ditched me. So when Rika came, she showed me there is more to life than just being popular." he said.  
  
Kaylee grinned. "When Rika came, huh?" she said. "So you mess up everyone's life, don't you, Rika?"  
  
"I didn't mess up anyone's life." replied Rika. "Takato did what he did on his own."  
  
"He converted!" shouted Stevo. "Praise be that!"  
  
"That last sentance made no sense." said Phil.  
  
"Do I ever make sense?" asked Stevo.  
  
"Nope. Never." replied Phil.  
  
"Exactly, Phil m'boy."  
  
"Will you shut up!?" shouted Kaylee.  
  
"There really is no reason to." said Stevo. "And I like to hear myself talk. I do that a lot because half the time my parents just tune me out." (a/n: .;;;.. heh, me too...)  
  
Kaylee stared at him.  
  
"Well, Takato. Stevo. Phil the monkey." said Rika. Phil made a monkey sound upon hearing this. "I think that this girl's attitude has been cursed upon us for too long. Should we wander off now?"  
  
"Indeed!" shouted Stevo. Phil's reply was another monkey-sound.  
  
"I am NOT done with you all yet!" shouted Kaylee, stamping her foot.  
  
"Well, we're done with you." said Rika. "You're really getting annoying.."  
  
"The same can be said for you!" retorted Kaylee. "You're nothing .. nothing but a bunch of freakish skater punks!!" she shouted.  
  
"Exactly!" shouted Stevo and Phil.  
  
Kaylee's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"So now, we, the 'Freakish Skater Punks', are off, Miss Stanton." said Rika.  
  
"We bid you farewell." said Takato.  
  
"I don't understand you Takato," said Kaylee suddenly. They all looked over at her. "Everyone liked you! You made friends everywhere. You were one of the most popular people I've ever met! Why would you turn your back on it all?" she asked.  
  
"Turn.. turn my back on it?" asked Takato, raising an eyebrow. "I already told you. I'm still friends with the the same people, minus the snotty, snobby ones. Except.. I fit in better with these people, even if they are 'freakish skater punks'. And I have Rika to thank for that."  
  
Kaylee's lip twisted into a slight grin. "Rika to thank?" she asked. "Could there be.. an alterior motive?"  
  
"Meaning...?" asked Takato.  
  
"Could it be..." started Kaylee, her mouth now in a completly sly looking grin. "That you fell in love with Rika?" she asked.  
  
Rika's eyes widened. She felt a slight blush cross her face, but it was unseen, thankfully. Her eyes darted to Takato's face, to see his reaction.  
  
Although his cheeks had a tint of red in them, he began to laugh. "Love?" he asked her. "I'm only fifteen. I'm not thinking about love."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Kaylee, grinning. "Well, its all a matter of opinion." she turned to her friends and began to walk away. Then, she turned back to them. "But Rika always had a strange effect, everywhere she went. Careful, or she'll pull you into her sticky web. Unless she already has. In that case, you're nothing but skater trash. Just. Like. Her."  
  
At this, Rika exploded. She dashed towards Kaylee, despite the fact that both Stevo and Phil went to grab her arms.  
  
Kaylee saw this, and her eyes widened. Rika tackled her, and they both fell to the floor.  
  
"Nonaka-Makino!!" she shouted. "Get off me!!"  
  
"The hell I will!" shouted Rika, grabbing Kaylee's hair and jumping to her feet. Kaylee was forced upward, unless she wanted to lose a lock of hair.  
  
"You're ruining my hair!!" shouted Kaylee.  
  
"Forgive me for that!" snapped Rika, completely destroying her hair's twisted tyed up style. "And the white highlights suck." she said.  
  
"ARRGH!!!!!" shouted Kaylee, as she attempted to claw at Rika with her artificial nails. She failed miserably.  
  
"Nice try." said Rika, slightly grin. It soon dissappeared as Kaylee went to slap her, but she caught the prep's hand before it got too close. "I've been hit and punched too much in my life!" she shouted. "I Know how to defend myself a bit by now!!"  
  
She raised a fist to punch the girl, but a hand stopped her. She looked and saw Takato standing there.  
  
"Let go!" she snapped at him.  
  
"You don't think people saw this?" asked Takato.  
  
"Dude! Security guards, are on the way." said Stevo. "We gotta bail. Now."  
  
Rika dropped Kaylee's shirt collar, which she had grabbed at some point, and she fell to her knees.  
  
"See?!" she shouted. "Nothing but trash!"  
  
Rika whirled around to attack her again, but Stevo and Takato grabbed her arms. "Stop! At least, let me.. one punch!" she said, struggling to break free.  
  
"Lucky your friends are stopping you!" shouted Kaylee, tauntingly.  
  
"That's it!" shouted Rika, she ripped of her coat, and flew at Kaylee, punching her smack below the eye. Kaylee was stunned, as she hadn't expected this to happen.  
  
Before Rika could do anything else, Takato and Stevo had grabbed her arms once again, and would not let go this time.  
  
"Don't tempt me, Stanton!" shouted Rika.  
  
Kaylee's friends rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. She sent Rika a ferocious death glare, then turned around, not wanting to see her anymore.  
  
Rika was still putting up a fight, but Takato and Stevo would not let go. Phil was walking behind them, just in case she got free.  
  
After they reached the exit, and left the building, Rika finally calmed down.  
  
"Dude." said Stevo, shaking his head. He put his hands on Rika's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "AWESOME!" he shouted.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I know you've beaten and thrashed Spencer, but this was sweet!" said Stevo. "I didn't wanna stop it, but ya know.."  
  
Rika grinned a bit.  
  
"Damn." said Phil. "She was.. I dunno, but she was really annoying. Really bitchy too."  
  
"You're telling me." said Takato. "I woulda exploded too."  
  
"Here, here." said Stevo.  
  
Rika smiled. "She's always pissed me off. It wasn't the first time she's gotten punched by me, but it was definitely the hardest." she said.  
  
"Wish I had a camera.." said Stevo. "I will never forget that fight."  
  
"Same here, dude." said Phil.  
  
The four continued talking about it for a bit, as they walked down the street away from the mall. They laughed, and even got a pissed off kind of look every now and then.  
  
"Ya know," said Takato. "We never went to Henry's.."  
  
"Aw, crap." said Phil.  
  
"We should go now." said Takato. "Or he is gonna be one pissed off technical genius."  
  
Rika, Takato, Phil and Stevo all shuddered.  
  
"Lets go." said Phil.  
  
"Onward, my friends!" shouted Stevo, pointing in a random direction. "To the house of one Henry Wong! High Ho!"  
  
"Wrong way." grinned Takato, moving his hand in the other direction.  
  
"As I was saying," said Stevo, coughing. "To Henry's! High Ho!"  
  
They laughed, and Takato led the way to Henry's. Reaching the apartment building, they piled in the elevator, along with two other people.  
  
When the doors closed, Stevo shouted out. "Its okay! Don't panic people! They open again!" he said, looking around at everyone. Rika and Takato snorted, while he went into the corner of the elevator and stared without moving.  
  
When they got to the second floor a couple seconds later, Phil began to smack his head. "Shut up!!" he shouted. "All of you! I don't wanna hear it!!"  
  
On the third floor, the other two people got off.  
  
They reached the fith floor, and exited the elevator, dragging Stevo away from the corner. They walked down the hall a bit, before stopping outside a door.  
  
Takato knocked. "Hello?" he said.  
  
The door opened, and standing at the door was a young girl, about twelve or so. Her hair was short, but tyed in pigtails. She smiled.  
  
"Hi Takato!" she said loudly. "Here to see Henry?"  
  
Takato nodded. "I've brought some friends too, if you don't mind.." he said. "Thats Rika, and the two guys are Stevo and Phil."  
  
Rika grinned, while Phil whacked Stevo. "You're not on the elevator anymore, dude.." he said. Rika shook her head.  
  
"Whatever. Come on in!" the girl said cheerfully. "Friends of Takato and Henry, I am Susie Wong! Sister of Henry Wong." she said, bowing slightly.  
  
"I am the mighty Stevo!" said Stevo, taking a deeper bow. He pointed to Phil. "That is the lower class monkey, Phil."  
  
"Lower class?!" shouted Phil. "Lower class?!"  
  
Stevo nodded.  
  
"Oh right.." said Phil.  
  
"They're just a little crazy." said Rika to Susie. "Don't mind them."  
  
Susie looked over at Rika and looked her up and down. Rika watched what she was doing and raised an eyebrow. "Rika, right?" she asked.  
  
She nodded. "And you're Susie."  
  
"Where's Henry?" asked Takato, looking around while taking off his shoes.  
  
"In his room." replied Susie. "Where else?" she shrugged. She looked directly at Takato when she asked, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Water!" said Phil randomly.  
  
"Seriously?" asked Susie.  
  
"Nah." replied Phil, shrugging. "Just felt like saying something."  
  
A door opened somewhere in the house, and Henry appeared in the living room. "Hey.. Takato. Rika..." he said, looking around. "Stevo, Phil."  
  
"Top o' the mornin' to ya!" said Stevo, tipping an invisible hat.  
  
"Yeah, same to you.. I think." said Henry.  
  
"So how long are you staying for, Takato?" asked Susie.  
  
"Not sure." replied Takato. "Gotta get home for dinner."  
  
"So you got hours." said Susie. "Did you eat lunch?"  
  
"We did have some fries.." grinned Rika, remembering Stevo's fries.  
  
Susie looked at her with her eyes slightly narrowed. Then she looked back to Takato. "You guys, and girl, want a sandwhich?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good." said Stevo.  
  
"Me too." said Phil.  
  
"I'll just get a snack later." said Takato. Rika nodded.  
  
"Come on," said Henry. "I'll show you my room." he said, before turning back for his room. Takato and Rika followed, but then turned and grabbed Stevo and Phil who had become mesmerized by a lava lamp on a side table.  
  
Rika walked into Henry's room and found it to be the complete opposite of Faye's. There was two computers, each on its own desk and each turned on. There was a TV with two video game consoles nearby, along with a VCR and DVD player. There was a stereo on a shelf above the TV, and his bed was along the wall facing the TV. The walls were relatively blank of posters, minus one or two.  
  
Faye's room had a bed going across the center, with a small TV off to the side. There was an XBox near the TV and a computer on a desk, but it was rarely used and almost always turned off. There were posters everywhere in her room; her favorite rock bands and her favorite animes. Her room was always a disaster zone, compared to Henry's, whose was clean and neat. Faye's room was also painted a dark purple, while Henry's was a light blue.  
  
"Completely opposite.." whispered Rika, thinking about the two rooms.  
  
"What?" asked Henry.  
  
"Nothing.. nothing." replied Rika.  
  
Then it clicked. Faye was going to be pissed off that Rika had gone to Henry's while she hadn't.. she would curse herself forever for going to Hong Kong. This made Rika laugh out loud. She looked around.  
  
"Dude, no matter how funny the voices are," said Phil. "Do not laugh at them or they will never ever go away."  
  
"And you know this how?" asked Rika.  
  
"First hand expierience." grinned Phil proudly.  
  
"Forget I asked.." said Rika, rolling her eyes.  
  
They spent about two hours at the Wong's, with a visit from Susie every fifteen minutes or so. Each time she sent strange looks in Rika's direction.  
  
As they got ready to leave, Susie stood just outside the hallway, as if waiting for something. When the door opened, and they headed out, she jumped a bit.  
  
"Bye everyone!" she said. "See ya soon Takato!"  
  
They all waved to her and Henry. Rika noticed that after Susie spoke her goodbyes, Henry rolled his eyes.  
  
They walked down the hall back to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor, with Stevo and Phil doing strange things once again.  
  
As they exited the building and started for their homes, something came to Rika's mind.  
  
"What was with Susie?" she asked.  
  
"That, is obvious." said Stevo.  
  
"What?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato sighed. "Henry and I figured it out a while ago.." he said. "We think she has a school girl crush on me."  
  
Rika snorted. "Ha!" she said. "That's funny."  
  
"It is." said Phil, also snorting. "But typical. Little sisters always seem to get a crush on your best friend."  
  
"Not your's." said Stevo.  
  
"That is because you are an evil crazy one." said Phil. "She has good reason to dislike you." he said.  
  
"Ah, yes." said Stevo.  
  
"That doesn't explain why she seemed to be giving me a kind of attitude." said Rika, scratching her head.  
  
Stevo and Phil chuckled.  
  
"Oh dear god, what now.." she said.  
  
"She obviously sees you as her rival for love!" said Stevo.  
  
Rika stopped dead in her tracks. "Say what?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure that you've been talked about in the household." said Stevo. "I mean, Takato and Henry have had a complete turn around in lifestyles sinse you showed up."  
  
"True." said Takato.  
  
"So she thinks that she has to keep an eye out for Rika because she thinks that Rika is going to take Takato away from her." said Stevo.  
  
"But-" started Rika.  
  
"No buts, Rika." said Phil. "Her suspiscions were confirmed when you showed up at Henry's with Takato. She probably thinks you're plotting against her. Thats how little sisters think, take it from me." he said. At this point, Stevo shuddered.  
  
"Little sister.. of Phil..." he said, hugging himself.  
  
The three of them stared at Stevo as he began to mutter nonsense under his breath.  
  
"My sister.. umm.. well, lets just say Stevo is still kind of terrifed of what she is capable of..." said Phil. "Its okay, Stevo... its in the past! Its done!" he said, walking over to his friend and putting an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"So.. much... flushing!" shouted Stevo. "Too... much... floss...!"  
  
"There there..." said Phil. They walked off down a road, and he called out. "See ya tomarrow, dudes!"  
  
"Bye!" Takato called back.  
  
Takato and Rika walked silently for a bit, heading back for the Matsuki household. Could what Phil and Stevo, the two most complete keepers of nonsense and randomness, had been true?  
  
Rika laughed a bit.  
  
"Whats so funny?" asked Takato.  
  
"The whole Susie thing." she said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Takato. He laughed a bit. "Susie was always weird."  
  
"I pity Henry, I really do." said Rika. "I'm glad I'm an only child."  
  
"Yeah, me too." said Takato.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit, before she spoke again.  
  
"I don't get why Susie thinks ..what she does." she said, not looking at Takato.  
  
"About what? Me?"  
  
"No." said Rika. "I mean, how she thinks.. that I'm.. you know."  
  
Takato laughed. "Rival in love." he said.  
  
"Yeah that." said Rika. "I don't have a clue where she could get that idea from."  
  
"Me neither." replied Takato. "Me neither."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Rika layed in the futon that night, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but smile. The weekend started off fun, then went to hell, then got better again.  
  
"Today was a pretty fun day.." she whispered. "I got to beat the crap outta Kaylee, I get to see Faye go green with jealously when she comes back, and I even gotta twelve year old against me." she grinned.  
  
"Not a bad day," she said. "Not a bad day at all."  
  
Then before she knew it, she was sleep in the futon, her third night sleeping at Takato Matsuki's house.  
  
~*~  
  
MD: heh, sorry if it seems a bit shorter than usual. ::bows:: but at least it was a quicker update than usual ^^;;;;;  
  
i know how its going to end.. the story i mean, but the question is *when*? it can go on for as long as you guys want, or until i don't feel like writing any more of it ^_^. SO! if you have any ideas of things for Rika and Co. to do before I end, lemme know. cuz the less ideas i get, the sooner it comes to a close. but hey, don't get me wrong. there's still a couple chapters before i can consider ending it. ^^ Bai for now, loyal reviewers!  
  
reviewer thanks:  
  
JessAnthonyMakito: AHHH!! not the mummies!! NOT THE MUMMIES!! ::hides:: and i am glad ya liked it ^^  
  
ejqhorselady: much much thanks! ^^ you always review and i really appriciate it  
  
Blitz Blazer: thanks ^^  
  
Dark-Egyptian: am i in college? no.. heh, i'm only starting my softmore year at high school.. and thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Black: ooo! SWORD! ^^ and i must say thanks.. from what you said about Takato, it gave me a really good idea that ties in with how to end it.. as i was lost on how it should end.. THANKS! a thousand thanks! .. and i really dont know if Rika's dad tastes good with ketchup...  
  
Silver Kitsune Light: PHIL AND STEVO! heh.. saying random things is fun.. ^^ thanks  
  
Neverwhere: Chaos Mode: i think i said this before.. but awesome addition to your penname. ^^ and i must thank you, for you two are another faithful reviewer and you gave me an idea in your last review. ^^ thanks again  
  
hmm i believe that is everyone.. if i forgot you, i am sorry. ::bows head:: 


	18. Slowly Returning to Normal

MysticalDreamer: *dodges everything thats thrown at her* I *ducks* am sorrry for the long update! *ducks again* I had very very very bad *ducks a third time* writer's block. I'd stare at the screen, but nothing would come to my head. *bows, and ducks*  
  
thanks to the editor! *drum roll* Ruki!  
  
disclaimer: dont own it  
  
chapter eighteen: slowly returning to normal  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
Rika's eyes shot open, hearing the shout in her ears. She looked into the eyes of Takato, who was grinning.  
  
"And why are you so happy this early?" she asked, throwing off the blankets on her futon. She sat and and yawned.  
  
Takato shrugged. "School." he replied. "Mom said to wake you up. We gotta leave for school in twenty minutes. You can-"  
  
"Before you even ask me, goggle-head," said Rika, cutting him off. "I can get ready in five minutes if I wanted. All I do is skip breakfast and not brush my hair."  
  
Takato blinked. "Sure..." he said. "Whatever..."  
  
Rika stood up and stretched. "Where are my clothes?" she asked.  
  
"Right. My mom washed your jeans and shirt..."  
  
"Why the pause?" asked Rika.  
  
"Well, you wore them on Friday.."  
  
"Whats your point?" she asked.  
  
"Nevermind.."  
  
Rika shook her head and wandered off to find her clothes. After getting dressed and eating a bagel, she quickly brushed her teeth and plopped back on the couch.  
  
"Wanna leave now?" asked Takato.  
  
Rika looked up. "Huh? Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "We got nothing better to do."  
  
"How true." said Rika. She stood up and the two headed out, grabbing their jackets along the way.  
  
"Wait just a second!"  
  
They bothed turned and saw a slightly annoyed Mrs. Matsuki. "Yeah mom?"  
  
She turned to Rika. "Rika... I must ask you to come back here again tonight." she said. "I know your friend is coming back tomorrow, or today, which is it dear?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Right." contiued Takato's mom. "I know she's coming back, but the more I think about it... well, lets say I would feel a lot better if you came here after school."  
  
Rika looked at her. She grinned. Mrs. Matsuki seemed really worried about her; like she cared a lot. "Sure." she replied. "I'll come."  
  
Mrs. Matsuki smiled. "And you're welcome to come back anytime you need to, Rika." she said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now leave before you're late!!" she shouted, shooing them out of the door.  
  
Rika and Takato stared at the door that closed behind their backs, and blinked. "Your mom can really have some mood swings." she said.  
  
"You're telling me." said Takato. "Try living with her... oh right.." he grinned.  
  
"Heh." replied Rika. "That was intelligent."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. The rest of the trip to school was basically in silence. Neither could seem to think of anything to say.  
  
They arrived at the school a bit earlier than normal. To kill some time, they wandered around aimlessly, saying what ever came to their mind.  
  
"Look!" came a shout. Takato and Rika turned. They shook their heads and grinned when they saw Phil and Stevo running towards them.  
  
"It is the mighty creator of chaos!" shouted Phil. "Rika!"  
  
"Hey guys." she said.  
  
"Oh wonderous Chaos Queen!" said Stevo. "Please give us an idea of something to do before school starts! BOREDOM HAS STRUCK US!"  
  
"Oh no, not boredom." said Takato saracastically.  
  
"Yes." said Phil. "It would be wise of you to get boredom insurance, as we have done so. Recently though."  
  
"Boredom insurance?" asked Takato. "Where did you get that from?"  
  
"Rika!" they both shouted, pointing at her. She grinned. "So oh mighty keeper of boredom escaping things... boredom executioner.. whatever..." said Phil. "Just give us an idea!"  
  
"Can't you do that on your own though?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Stevo. "But its still before nine. Our minds aren't functional."  
  
"You're minds are never functional." said Toshi, coming over from down the hall.  
  
"How true!" said Stevo.  
  
Toshi shook his head. "So how are ya, Rika? Takato?" he asked.  
  
"Good." said Rika.  
  
"Great!" grinned Toshi. "Yet unfortunely, it is Monday, and school again."  
  
"Great observation." grinned Makou, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Be quiet you." said Toshi. "We must be off. Phil, Stevo. Come."  
  
And with that, the four guys left just as quickly as they had appeared, and just as mysteriously.  
  
"I'll just go along with that.. " grinned Takato.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
She turned and saw Jeri running towards them carrying some books and a big poofy coat in her arms. "Hey Jeri!" shouted Rika.  
  
"I hate mondays." she said, as the three of them walked towards lockers. "Although I'm actually doing something now, unlike my weekend."  
  
"Heh, completely opposite of mine." grinned Rika.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Jeri.  
  
Rika shrugged. "I beat the crap out of some girl from my old school. That was definitely the highlight."  
  
Jeri shook her head. "It figures."  
  
"What figures?" asked Rika.  
  
"That that was the highlight!" she grinned.  
  
"Heh."  
  
After finishing piling whatever they needed into their lockers, Rika, Takato and Jeri wandered off again. The bell wouldn't ring for five more minutes and you never want to get to class on time.  
  
"Matsuki!"  
  
They turned to see Henry dashing towards them. They stopped and waited for him to catch up, before walking again.  
  
"So Faye isn't coming back til tomorrow?" asked Henry.  
  
"Nope." replied Rika. "She'll be back tonight, but kinda late. She'll probably be back in school thought, because she missed so much already this year."  
  
"Ah yes." said Henry.  
  
"Just don't expect her to stay awake in class." grinned Rika.  
  
Henry laughed. "I won't." he said.  
  
At this, both Rika and Takato began to laugh hysterically, and randomly, getting weird looks from everyone that was walking by.  
  
Henry and Jeri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"..."  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Henry. "Were you plotting something all weekend and just know remembering?"  
  
"Yup!" laughed Rika.  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked.  
  
"Well, not all day long, but during the weekend yes." grinned Rika.  
  
Jeri cocked her head. "Did you hang out all weekend or something?" she asked.  
  
"Kinda.." said Rika. She didn't want the whole school to know that she had stayed at Takato's. Especially with the messed up rumor back in October.  
  
Jeri sighed. "You are very confusing, Rika..." she said.  
  
"Good!" she grinned. She looked at her watch. "It appears that the bell is going to ring soon. And I don't want detention after such a halfway decent weekend."  
  
"Halfway decent?" asked Henry.  
  
Rika nodded. "Just leave it at that.." she said, remembering her hell of a Friday night.  
  
The first bell rang, which caused everyone in the halls to take off at top speed towards their first period classes.  
  
Rika, Takato, Henry and Jeri stumbled in their class a bit later. Of course, there was the glare from Danielle and posse, and the smiling hello from the teacher, and quick glance from the other students to see who had just walked in the classroom.  
  
The rest of the day was relatively normal, and no one had said anything about Rika staying at Takato's, so she assumed that no one knew.  
  
Rika walked into lunch with Henry who she had run into in the hallway. He asked something about Faye, and it was all that Rika could do but not burst into hysterics. You could see it on her face, as she sat down at her normal table.  
  
Jeri glanced at her. "Whats got you so hyper?" she asked.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, or Rika could answer, she burst out laughing. She slammed her hand on the table.  
  
Takato looked at Henry. "Whats got her so happy?"  
  
He shrugged. "All I did was ask when Faye's birthday was." he said.  
  
Takato snorted, then proceeded to laugh just as Rika was. Jeri giggled a bit, while Henry just shook his head confusedly.  
  
"Rika!" said Phil, slamming his hands on the table. He looked between the four of them as Henry looked lost and the rest insane.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Stevo.  
  
Henry shrugged again. "Who knows." he said. "Who knows."  
  
Rika continued to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nonaka-Makino!"  
  
Rika groaned. Only one person called her name like that, and she wasn't in the mood. She was heading back to Takato's, to check in with his mom, before going to Faye's to await her return.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Spencer." she snapped, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
A hand latched onto Rika's shoulder, forcing her to turn. There stood the one and only Danielle, shivering a bit.  
  
"Ya know, if you're so cold why don't you wear a freak'n coat?" asked Rika, zipping her's up just in spite.  
  
"I wanna know why the hell you were with Takato this weekend." said an extremely pissed off Danielle.  
  
"Why do you care? I thought you hated Takato." said Rika, shoving off the prep's hand and walking off.  
  
"Thats not the point. I wanna know. I deserve to know."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Deserve? What the hell makes you think you deserve to know anything about me?"  
  
Danielle opened her mouth, but no words came. Her jaw opened and closed much like that of a fish.  
  
"The correct sound is 'blub blub'," said Rika, walking off now and not turning back, no matter how loud the prep screamed.  
  
She shook her head as she left the school grounds. She headed off in the familiar direction of the Matsuki Bakery.  
  
Takato had to run to Henry's for a little bit, to finish some project in one of their classes, so Rika walked alone towards his house. Thankfully, Danielle didn't follow.  
  
She arrived a bit later, and debated whether she should knock, or walk right in. She decided to walk right in, and that she did.  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Nope. Its me, Rika."  
  
"Hello there!" said Mrs. Matsuki. "I forgot that Takato had to run to Henry's after school. You can just walk on in anytime, dear."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Matsuki." she replied. "I just came to check in with you though. I'm gonna run to Faye's house, but first I'm gonna stop by my mom."  
  
"Okay. Just be careful. I'll tell Takato you went out when he gets home."  
  
"If you want." said Rika, shrugging. "I'll see ya later."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And with that, Rika left the house, just as fast as she had entered. She walked down the street, and it started to softly snow. She smiled. It hadn't snowed sinse...  
  
Then her smile disappeared. It snowed last Friday...  
  
She shook her head. "No bad anythings today." she said. "Faye's coming back, and I have something to look foward to. No bad, no bad..." she told herself.  
  
She reached her mother's office building, where she was staying during the day. At night, she and her grandma went to one of Rumiko's friend's houses.  
  
She walked in, and nodded at the security guard. He knew her, so he let her walk on by. She went up to her mother's floor, and knocked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Rika Makino." she said without thinking.  
  
"Come right in."  
  
She opened the door, and walked inside. Two seconds later, she was being hugged tightly by a woman whom Rika assumed was her mother.  
  
"Rika!!" she squealed. "I've missed you!!"  
  
"Okay, okay.. let go of me now.." said Rika.  
  
Rumiko pushed away, but kept her hands on Rika's shoulders. "How have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Fine." she replied. "I stayed at Takato's all weekend, and we went out with some friends to take my mind off things."  
  
"Friends? Plural?"  
  
Rika nodded. "Yes mom.." she said, knowing what was gonna happen next.  
  
"Ohh!" she squealed. She hugged Rika again. "For as long as I could remember, its always been just you and Faye! I'm so happy you're actually becoming a crowd!"  
  
"Thats great mom... can you let go of me?"  
  
"Sorry.." she grinned.  
  
"S'ok." shrugged Rika. "How have you been? Any sign of that .. uh, him?"  
  
"I don't care." said Rumiko. "Call him a bastard. He is a bastard. I know he is, you know he is, so just say it."  
  
Rika grinned. "So, any sign of that bastard?"  
  
Rumiko grinned a bit too. "Sadly, no. The police haven't found anything, and they have no idea where he is."  
  
Rika sighed. "What good are they?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently, none."  
  
"I never want to see him again. Ever."  
  
"You're not the only one." said Rumiko. "So, where are you going to stay tonight?"  
  
"Mrs. Matsuki wants me to stay there." she said. "She says she'll feel more compfortable that way."  
  
"What about Faye and the Kamiyos?"  
  
"I don't know. Faye still has no idea what happened. I don't wanna force myself into their household..."  
  
"Well you know that Faye is going to insist you stay with her." said Rumiko, crossing her arms. "As will her mother."  
  
Rika nodded. "Maybe I should just go back to the Matsuki's tonight, and then tomorrow we can talk things over with the Kamiyos and Matsukis."  
  
"Yeah.." said Rumiko. "That sounds good. I have the Matsuki's number, and you have my new cell phone number, right?"  
  
Rika nodded again. "Yeah. I'll call if anything happens. Should I call your friend's house or the cell phone though?"  
  
"My cell." said Rumiko. "I don't want to wake Midoriko up if I don't have to."  
  
"All right. So, how's grandma?"  
  
"She's great. She insists on cooking for Midoriko and her roomate, as a sort of payment for letting us stay there."  
  
"Thats Grandma for you." grinned Rika.  
  
"Midoriko is one of my best friends, and she knows what happened. She's unlisted because of it. Faye is the same, correct?"  
  
"Yep. Except... Justin got her number somehow..."  
  
"What?" said Rumiko. "You never told me this!"  
  
"I forgot until just now..." said Rika. "They screen their calls now, called I.D. and stuff. They're in the process of changing their number."  
  
"Well thats good.." said Rumiko. She sighed. The mother-daughter duo remained in silence for a bit.  
  
"If he died, I wouldn't care." said Rika suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Justin were to die, I'd laugh. I wouldn't give a damn about it." she said. She sat down in a chair.  
  
"Rika..."  
  
"Why doesn't he just go to jail? Or die!" she said angrily. "He's screwing everything up, and we're always on the lookout for him!"  
  
"Rika.."  
  
"I swear... One day he will get his just desserts... and I will sit there, and laugh at him. I will spit right in in face."  
  
"Rika!" said Rumiko.  
  
The icy fire in Rika's eys vanished as her mother brought her out of her hatred, almost sadistic remarks.  
  
"Sorry... I got carried away a bit..." said Rika. She stood up. "I should go now... I've been here a while, and I gotta go to Faye's and leave a note that says I'm at Takato's."  
  
Rumiko nodded. "Okay." she said. "I'll call the Matsuki's later, and we'll set up a date to figure everything out. We are not going back home until that bastard is caught."  
  
Rika smiled. "Well.. I would like clean clothes tomorrow..." she said, eying her mother for some cash.  
  
Rumiko grinned. "Any excuse for money, eh?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Rumiko laughed and shook her head. She went over to her purse, and pulled out her wallet. She gave Rika a fifty. "Buy some pants and a shirt for tomorrow, and then after school we'll get an inviso-guard or two to go with you and a friend to your house to get some clothes. You are not going home today."  
  
"All right, all right." said Rika, shoving the fifty in her pocket. "I guess I should be going now though. I'll be at Faye's if you need me, then I'm heading back to Takato's."  
  
Rumiko nodded. "Okay. Take care." she said.  
  
"I will. See ya.. mom.." she grinned. She turned to leave, when Rumiko dashed over and hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"Bye for now Rika..."  
  
"Mom.." she grinned.  
  
They pushed away, and Rika was off. She went down the elevator, and headed off for Faye's.  
  
The snow was still falling, and it left a light coat on the ground. Not many people were outside, because of the snow and the coldness, but the few that were out left their foot prints in the snow.  
  
Faye's house was about ten minutes from her mother's office building, so she had a bit of a walk. Her own house was a bit closer, and she debated whether or not she would take the long way to Faye's, or chance going past her house.  
  
She decided to go past her house, just to look at it. She turned towards the street it was on, and walked foward.  
  
She zipped up her coat a bit, when a shiver went up her spine. She pulled her hands in her sleaves, and put her chin in the collar of the coat. The temperature seemed to be lowering by the minute.  
  
Five minutes or so later, she turned down her street. At the end of it, she'd make another turn and that led to Faye's house.  
  
As she neared her house, she felt a little weird. She kept glancing around, here and there, afraid someone was gonna jump at her.  
  
"RIIIIIKAAAAA!!"  
  
She jumped, and turned around, and was soon being hugged tightly by a dark haired girl. "Faye?" she asked.  
  
"RIKA!!" she shouted. She pushed away. "Ohmigod! Your face!!"  
  
Rika touched her cheek. She guessed it was still bruised. But then why didn't other people ask what was wrong?"  
  
"Hey Faye.." she grinned lightly.  
  
"Rika..." said Faye. "I've called your house at least fifty times sinse I got home, and there was no answer! I tried your cell phone and no answer! I had no idea what was going on!"  
  
"Faye, listen."  
  
"See, I called to tell you I was home AND to demand a mountain dew bottle, as there was none on my bed when I got home. Not to mention, it didn't seem like ANYONE had entered the house sinse we left."  
  
"Faye-"  
  
"So! Sinse there was no answer on your phone, I decided to go to your house! I arrived, and what did I find? A disastor zone!"  
  
"Faye-"  
  
"I walked around, and found the place was a wreck! I figured thats why you didn't answer your phone and all. So now there's only one thing I wanna know."  
  
Rika waited.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" asked Faye softly.  
  
Rika leaned foward, and hugged Faye. She returned the hug, although she was still completely lost.  
  
"Rika?" asked Faye, pushing her friend away for a second.  
  
"I have to head back to Takato's soon, but first I gotta stop at your house."  
  
"Takato's? Huh?"  
  
"I've been there all weekend."  
  
"What?" asked Faye, eyes widening."Rika Nonaka-Makino..."  
  
"Yeah, I do have some explaining to do, don't I?" she said. As the memories of Friday flooded back into her mind, her eyes watered up a bit.  
  
"Rika..." said Faye.  
  
She smiled a bit. "Lets go to your house. I'll tell you everything. Then you can tell your parents." she said.  
  
"Why don't you tell them?"  
  
"Because I don't think I can tell anymore people." she said.  
  
Faye nodded. "All right. I understand. To my house it is then." she said. She put her arm around Rika's shoulder and hugged her. "Whatever happened, you'll be fine. I swear it to you, Rika. I swear it to you."  
  
"Thanks Faye-Faye.."  
  
Faye shook her head. "Must you?"  
  
"I must." she grinned.  
  
They walked off towards Faye's house. In a few minutes, they arrived there. They went inside, and took their shoes off.  
  
"Rika!" said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Faye said she tried to call and... oh my! Your face!"  
  
"Its okay, mom." said Faye. "Rika's gonna tell me, then I'll tell you."  
  
Rika nodded. "If thats okay?"  
  
"Of course." said Mrs. Kamiyo.  
  
Rika and Faye headed for the latter of the two's room and went inside. They sat on Faye's bed, and stared in silence for a bit.  
  
"So..?" asked Faye.  
  
"Well, it was after the dance on Friday.." started Rika. "After leaving your house, and went home and found my gate open. I went in, and it all went to hell..."  
  
And with that, Rika continued her story. Throughout it all, Faye's eyes got larger, or even closed, as if she was in pain herself. When Rika had finished her story, Faye looked like she was on the brink of tears. She leaned foward, and hugged Rika tightly.  
  
"Oh Rika!!" she shouted. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to Hong Kong! There was this little voice in the back of my head, telling me not to go! I shoulda listened! I usually do..."  
  
"Its okay, Faye." said Rika. "But, I've been staying at Takato's all weekend. Mrs. Matsuki wants me to come back tonight, and so does my mom. So I go back there tonight."  
  
"Then tomorrow you come here!" shouted Faye.  
  
"My mom wants to talk in over with your parents, and Takato's parents. She's gonna call everyone to plan it out. She doesn't want to go home yet."  
  
"Well thats understandable." said Faye. "I mean, the bastard breaks into your home and goes berserk! I wouldn't want to go home after that!"  
  
Rika laughed.  
  
"What did I say?" asked Faye, freezing in her current position, in which her hands were in different directions.  
  
"You always know how to make me laugh when I need it the most." grinned Rika.  
  
Faye unfoze and grinned. "What are best friends for?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I have to head back to Takato's. His mom is a worrywort."  
  
Faye laughed. "I'll tell my mom what you said and stuff." she said.  
  
"All right." siad Rika. "I gotta go though. I gotta stop somewhere and get clothes for tomorrow. My mom doesn't want me to go back."  
  
Faye shook her head. "Don't waste your money on clothes." she said. "You can borrow some pants and shirts from me. I got plenty, trust me."  
  
"You sure?" asked Rika.  
  
"Of course!" grinned Faye. She walked over to her closet. "My aunt always gets me jeans on my birthday and Christmas. Easter too sometimes, although I don't know why. Then, I also get-"  
  
"Okay, I get it, I get it." grinned Rika. She walked over to the closet too. "Any pair?" she asked.  
  
"Jeans are jeans. I don't care." she said. "Take three for the rest of the week, and then you can wear the ones you have now on Friday."  
  
Rika pulled out the three biggest looking jeans Faye owned, as she was slightly taller than her best friend. "This okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." said Faye. "You don't care about shirts do you? I know you like to layer up once in a while.." she said.  
  
"Just give me a couple shirts. I'll mix and match everyday."  
  
"All right." said Faye. She opened the dresser, and pulled out random shirts. Long sleaved, short sleaved, even a three quarter sleaved. "These okay?" she asked.  
  
"Its fine." said Rika. "I'll return them at some point." she said.  
  
"I don't care. I know I'll get them back eventually, and I really can't yell at you right now if you don't return them." grinned Faye.  
  
"Thanks Faye."  
  
"Don't mention it." she replied. "Now, I suggest you head back to Takato's."  
  
"Will you come?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want the Matsukis to meet you." said Rika. "After all, now that you're back, and depending on how long I'll be at the Takato's, you'll be calling everyday."  
  
"How true!" grinned Faye. "All right though, I can go."  
  
"Great. Then lets go now, before Mrs. Matsuki begins to panic."  
  
"What about my mom?" asked Faye.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Rika. She thought for a second. "You stay a bit and tell her about what happened. Then head over to Takato's when you're done. You remember where he lives, right?"  
  
Faye nodded. "Yup. Sounds good to me." she said. "I'll see ya in a little bit then."  
  
"Okay. See ya." said Rika. They hugged again for the hell of it, and then Rika set out back for the Matsukis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika arrived back at the house, and told Mrs. Matsuki that Faye was coming. She also told her of her mother's plans for tomorrow. She aggreed.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Rika ran to get it, and sure enough it was-  
  
"Hiya Rika!" grinned Faye cheerfully. "Can I come in?"  
  
Rika nodded. "Of course." she said. She led Faye into the kitchen. "Mrs. Matsuki? This is Faye. Faye Kamiyo."  
  
"Hello Faye." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Rika told me... well, yes."  
  
Faye nodded. "Its nice to meet you." she said. "Can I stay awhile? If Rumiko, Rika's mom, calls here, I can represent my parents."  
  
"That's fine, dear." said Mrs. Matsuki. She turned to Rika. "Takato called a few minutes ago. He and Henry are coming here. They have a bit more to finish on that project, but the last piece is here. Apparently, my son forgot to bring it to school with him."  
  
Rika laughed, for two reasons. Reason one: Takato being Takato and forgetting something. Reason two: Henry was coming over, and Faye was here. Faye's eyes lit up at the mention of one Henry Wong.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki raised an eyebrow. "Rika?"  
  
Faye shook her head. "Sometimes Rika just bursts out laughing for no apparent reason." she said, grinning.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki just shook her head. "I'll be in the kitchen." she said. "Why don't you two just wait in the living room for now?"  
  
"Okay." said Rika. She grabbed Faye's shoulder, and pulled her out of the kitchen and into the living, and sat her on the couch.  
  
"Geez, so masterfulish..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Faye shook her head. "Don't ask..." she said.  
  
"I won't." said Rika, sitting next to her.  
  
"Its perfect!" she grinned, suddenly.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I come over to Takato's house, and look who else is gonna show up?" she grinned. "And here I was thinking that I would have to wait until tomorrow to see Henry."  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you." said Rika, rolling her eyes.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Rika, that was sarcasm."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Rika was hit the face with a throw pillow from the couch. Two seconds later, the door opened from down the hall.  
  
"I'm home mom!"  
  
Faye's face lit up excitedly. Rika rolled her eyes again, and got hit in the face again. Shortly after she tossed the pillow back on the couch.  
  
Takato walked into the living room, with Henry right behind him. "Rika! .. And Faye! Great to see you." he said.  
  
"Faye?" asked Henry, looking around. "Hi! Welcome back from Hong Kong."  
  
"Thanks!" she said brightly. "I'm glad to be back. I missed everyone, and leaving after such a fun crazy night was driving me crazy."  
  
"What brings you here, Faye?" asked Takato, sitting on the recliner.  
  
"Stuff." she said. It was that simple.  
  
"Ah." said Takato, clearly understanding.  
  
Henry was confused, but he didn't say anything. "Well Matsuki, I can't stay for very long. I gotta get home, so lets get this project finished."  
  
"Okay." said Takato. "The thing's in my room. C'mon." he said, standing. Then he and Henry had gone upstairs.  
  
Faye sighed. "That made my day." she grinned.  
  
"Oh thanks I feel so loved, Faye." said Rika.  
  
"Oh you know I love you, Rika." said Faye, shaking her head.  
  
"You know, it just wasn't the same without you this weekend, buddie." said Rika. "Ya missed it."  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"I trashed Kaylee."  
  
"What?! And I wasn't there!?" said Faye, rather loudly. "Curse my brother's college!" she said, shaking her fist at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, and Phil ate one of her little clip thingers."  
  
"Phil what..? Ate something out of her hair?"  
  
Rika nodded. "He was acting like a monkey, saw a bug and ate it." she said.  
  
Faye stared at her for a second, before bursting out into hystertics. "Ohmigod! I wish I was there!!" she shouted.  
  
"Geez, Faye lower your voice." said Rika. "This isn't my house, ya know."  
  
"Sorry, sorry.." she said, still laughing.  
  
They continued talking for about ten minutes, about random things here and there, when Takato and Henry bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Hullo thar." said Faye.  
  
"I gotta go." said Henry. "Takato Matsuki. Do not forget the project or I will kill you. Not literally, but I will be one angry guy."  
  
"All right, all right." said Takato. He turned his head towards Rika. "Don't let me forget it tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Hey, its not mine. I don't gotta worry about it." said Rika.  
  
Takato shook his head. "See ya later Henry." he said as he headed out.  
  
"See ya!" came the reply. Two seconds later, the door opened, then closed. Looking out the window, you could see the guy running down the street.  
  
"Wow.." said Faye. "Someone was in a big rush..."  
  
Takato sat back in the recliner, and the three were in silence for a bit. Faye coughed once, but other than that, the only sound was a clock somewhere, and the sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"You know?" asked Faye suddenly, looking directly at Takato. He nodded. So did she. There was silence again.  
  
"Now what?" asked Takato.  
  
"We just wait for my mom to call." said Rika.  
  
They all nodded. It was just one of those awkward things, that everyone knew, but didn't really want to talk about.  
  
A couple minutes later, the phone rang. They all jumped. It rang again, and they stared at it.  
  
"I guess I'm getting it!" said Mrs. Matsuki from the kitchen. "When the phone rings, you answer it. Its not that difficult to do..." she grumbled.  
  
Takato laughed a bit.  
  
"Hello? Matsuki residence." said his mom. There was a pause. "Hello Miss Makino!" she said cheerfully. There was another pause. "Oh no, its no trouble at all that she's staying here."  
  
"Do you have speaker phone?" asked Rika Takato nodded. "Then put it up." she said. Mrs. Matsuki heard this, and did what she asked.  
  
"Miss Makino? You're on speaker phone." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Rika's friend Faye is here to represent her parents, or so she says."  
  
"Hello Faye!" came Rumiko's voice.  
  
"Hi Rumiko!" grinned Faye.  
  
"Please, before we go on, call me Rumiko." she said to Takato's mom. "I'd feel a lot more compfortable if you did."  
  
"All right then, Rumiko." grinned Mrs. Matsuki. "Then please call me Meiko."  
  
Faye coughed. "Hello?"  
  
"Sorry, Faye." said Rumiko. "Now, I was calling to arrange a meeting of sorts. You know, to figure out where Rika is staying."  
  
"Well, my mom's off for the the rest of the month." said Faye. "Some weird thing at her job. I dunno. But she can come just about anytime." she said.  
  
"I stay at home and manage the bakery." said Meiko, Takato's mom. "So as long as my husband is here, I'm free as well."  
  
"Well, how about we just meet at your bakery then?" asked Rumiko. "This way, you don't have to leave your job. Not to mention... he doesn't know where it is."  
  
Faye piped up. "True."  
  
"That is, if its okay with you, Meiko?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"I think its a great idea." replied Meiko. "Now, I'm sure that Rika, Faye and Takato are going to want to be here as well, so why don't we have it when they're not in school?"  
  
"Yes!" said Rika. "Its me that we're all talking about, so I definitely wanna be there." she said. Faye grinned.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything sceduled tomorrow." said Rumiko. "Do you think tomorrow, after school gets out for them, is okay?"  
  
Meiko paused. "That should be fine. Not too many people come to a bakery in mid afternoon anyways." she said.  
  
Faye spoke, "Yeah." she said. "My mom was actually complaining that she had nothing to do tomorrow, so she'll be here."  
  
"Great." said Rumiko. "I still feel terrible about making Rika stay with you all though..." she said.  
  
Rika looked down. She felt kinda bad too for forcing herself into their houses.  
  
"Its not trouble." said Meiko. "I told you, its fine. I understand now you're situation, so I have absolutely no objection."  
  
Faye nodded, although unseen by Rumiko. "I've known Rika for a long time, and she's been over a lot. My parents treat her like another daughter, and we know whats going on too, so its no big deal." she said. "Its okay, Rumiko, Rika. You're not causing us any trouble."  
  
Rika smiled. 'Thanks Faye' she thought. Rumiko sighed from the other end of the phone conversation.  
  
"Well, I really have to get off the phone. I'm using a payphone in my office, and time is running out." said Rumiko. "I'll have Rika come tomorrow to get me at the office, and bring me to your house, Meiko."  
  
"Oh no, its some distance I was told." said Meiko. "I'll give directions, or come get you myself." she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"Positive." said Mrs. Matsuki. "Besides, I want to get to know you better." she smiled. "It would be the perfect opportunity."  
  
Rumiko sounded a lot happier when she spoke again. "Okay." she said. "That would be great. So, shall we remove me off speaker phone, and talk things over as to me getting to your house tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Meiko, pressing a button and taking Rumiko off speaker phone. She walked into the kitchen to talk privately.  
  
Rika sighed. "I hate it." she said.  
  
"Huh?" asked Takato.  
  
"I hate feeling like a burden to everyone. And I know that you tell me I'm no trouble," she said, seeing them both about to object, "But I still feel like I'm intruding on your everyday lives."  
  
"Oh Rika," said Faye.  
  
"If Justin would just disappear. Or die." she said. "I wouldn't give a damn about it. I'd throw a party."  
  
Faye shook her head, then leaned over and shook Rika. "STOP MOPING!" she shouted. She turned to Takato. "Sorry if I cause too much rucus, etc." she said. He nodded. "We understand what you're going through, as its affecting our lives too! Stop blaming yourself, and stop acting so negative when you don't need to be!" she said.  
  
Rika grinned. "You're right Faye."  
  
"And-wait. I'm right?" she asked. "I mean, of course I'm right. Now heed those words, and follow them. You're our friend Rika, and we love you. Don't think of it any other way."  
  
Rika grinned again. "Thanks, Faye." she said.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki came back into the living room. "You're mother's time ran out, but I'm going to pick her up tomorrow when you guys get out of school. Come straight here, and Takato? Henry doesn't know, right?"  
  
Takato shook his head.  
  
"Then tell him you've got to do something if he wants to come over. Tell him you'll stop by his house later if he insists."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Rika? Faye? You're welcome here at anytime."  
  
"Thanks." they said.  
  
"Now, Faye? What time do you have to be home?" asked Meiko.  
  
"Soon." she said. "I should actually go now and tell my mom she has to come here tomorrow. Heh."  
  
"All right. See you then." said Meiko.  
  
"See ya!" grinned Faye as she headed out. "Rika, call me if anything comes up, okay? And forget about the Dew." she grinned.  
  
"You got it." laughed Rika.  
  
With that, Faye was out the door and heading back home. Meiko went off to make dinner, and she and Takato sat there.  
  
"Thanks." said Rika suddenly.  
  
Takato looked over at her. "Huh? For what?"  
  
"For everything." she said. "I've only known you for a few months, but you and your family have done so much for me. I just wanna say thanks."  
  
Takato grinned. "Don't mention it. Thats what friends are for, right?"  
  
Rika grinned back. "Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MD: it went kinda slow, but i got plans for upcoming chapters. ::nods:: this was just kinda setting up for future chapters. review now, and i will try to update as fast as i can -_-  
  
thanks to reviewers:  
  
The Diamond Mistress: heh, sure if you really wanna eat Phil... go ahead, but I need him back for the story ^.~  
  
shadowlegend: Whoohoo! Mountain dew and doughnuts! ^-^ and you reviewed twice for the same chapter ! lol thanks  
  
Aires1: ::gets you out of straight jacket:: better now? ^-^ thanks for reviewing  
  
Hayate Minamoto: thanks  
  
Tamer of Light: yes, Rukato Itsumademo!!! and dont worry, they'll get to together soon enough. its all planned out. ::snicker::  
  
Justmeh: heh, nice penname. lol and thanks  
  
Cardcaptor Hikari: thanks! ^^ and dont worry, i have plans for their first real kiss. just keep reading and you'll see it  
  
Mortus: ::sigh:: i try my best to edit, but i'm not very good at it. gomen ne ::bow:: thanks for reading ^^  
  
SerpentTreize: heh, yesh i do love phil and stevo ^^  
  
John Surber: yay! thanks, i'm glad ya like it. well, I'm glad as many people like it as they do ^^ anyways, thanks  
  
Silver Kitsune Light: oo! spiffy penname! anyways, heh nice review lol. not the oompa loopas!! ::runs:: thanks ! ^^  
  
Black: faithful reviewer! ^-^ much thanks. and to let you know, I've given a lot of thought to your idea about the preps trying to get Takato back, and I think I've come up with something good. Thanks a lot!! ::bows:: and yes, Regless can be kinda scarey... . ^^  
  
JessAnthonyMakito: monkeymummies... lol and yesh, who doesnt love a good beating? heh  
  
Twerp: heh, thanks  
  
Senko Mareon: Faye sounds like you? that means i sound like you too! Faye is sorta like me, but a bit different ^^ thanks  
  
ferqiaj: i hope i got your penname right . thanks anyway ^^  
  
ejqHorseLady: alas! another faithful reviewer! ::bows:: and heheh, suzy's crush.. i dunno where that came from . thanks a lot!  
  
Neverwhere: Chaos Mode: wooT! you have reviewed many of my stories, and as I have probably said before, THANKS! ::bows:: oh faithful reviewer, keep on reviewing ^^ heh, cool beans, man... lol  
  
newbi: what is he talking about? even i do not know... ^^ thanks  
  
once again, THANKS TO YOU ALL!! if there was anyone i forgot, i am sorry -_- keep on reviewing, and the chapters will keep coming! ^-^ ja for now! ::waves:: 


	19. World Domination

**MysticalDreamer:** ::is listening to Ayumi Hamasaki, "Evolution":: WOW! It's an update! ::laughs nervously::

::pulls a large blanket over her head to help her dodge all the random objects thrown at her:: I AM SO SORRY! ::dodges an antelope:: My computer crashed and ::dodges a yellow bean bag chair:: And I had the absolute worst case of ::dodges tray of sushi:: WRITER'S BLOCK! This will be short.. here's the chapter...

Disclaimer: Insert the "fan" before "fiction" and you get "Fanfiction!"

Fanfiction: a story written by someone who owns nothing involving the subject.

Thanks to Ruki, meh editor... and her constant nags about writing

**chapter nineteen**: world domination

When the last bell rang the next day at school, Rika jumped. She had been completely spacing out and the ring had brought her crashing back to reality. She poked Faye next to her, who had fallen asleep for the millionth time that day.

"You'll never take me alive!" she shouted as she woke up. She blinked a few times and looked around, ignoring some stares she was getting from her classmates in the Study Hall. She grinned and waved at them all.

"What'll never take you alive?" asked Rika, standing up and gathering up all her things, kicking in her chair.

"The flying hamsters... They were rabid and very, very evil," she replied, dumping everything on her desk into her bag.

"Right."

"Don't be like that Rika! They were ten feet tall!"

Rika just rolled her eyes and walked out of the class, Faye running after her. They dumped everything into their lockers and awaited Takato to show up.

"You know what I just realized..." said Faye, slamming her locker shut so that it echoed throughout the halls.

"Hmm?"

"Christmas is coming up very soon," she said. Her face lit up. "I can't wait!"

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm sure you just want presents and stuff."

"Well, duh."

Rika shook her head and laughed a bit. "I know you all too well, Faye-Faye," she said, tapping her friend on the head lightly.

"Always with the freak'n Faye-Faye."

"Of course."

"Rika! Faye!"

The two turned to see Takato running towards them, carrying a book under his arm. He skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"Yo," said Faye, waving her hand ever so slightly.

"Yo?" asked Takato.

"Yes. Yo," she replied, leaning her head on Rika's shoulder and yawning. "And yes I'm tired..."

"Hmm, we couldn't tell," said Rika, rolling her eyes.

"We don't have to worry about Henry coming over," said Takato as the three of them headed out of the building and outside. "He's gotta work."

"Must be nice to have a job," said Faye, zipping up her coat a bit as they exited the building. She pulled her hands in the sleeves as well.

"You want a job?" asked Rika.

"Nope," she replied. "I just want the money."

"Ah, of course..."

The three of them walked on the rest of the way in silence. It just didn't seem like a time for a conversation to take place. Either that, or they were having difficulties coming up with something to talk about that didn't include the little problem at hand.

A few minutes later, the bakery was in sight and Faye took off, running the rest of the way to get out of the cold. Rika and Takato picked up a bit of speed to catch up with her, but she was already inside the building by the time they got there.

"Too COLD!" she shouted as she kicked off her shoes upon entering the house.

"Takato? Rika? Faye? Is that you all?" asked Mrs. Matsuki from somewhere in the living room.

"Yuppers!" shouted Faye in reply. The three walked in the room to find their parents sitting in various places across the living room. Faye waved to everyone and plopped down on the floor between Mr. Matsuki and Rumiko; the latter of the two was sitting in an armchair.

Takato shook his head and took a seat next to his mother, while Rika collapsed next to Faye and they used each other for leaning support.

"So," said Rumiko.

But that was all that was said for a while. It wasn't something too easy to discuss. All eyes kept wandering all around, taking glances at this person, before moving on to that person. None of them knew where to begin.

Rika broke the silent tension. "All right, let's just get on with the matter at hand," she said. Everyone looked at her for a moment, before turning away.

"We've kind of dragged all of you into our mess and I'm sorry for that," said Rumiko. Before anyone could say anything else, she spoke on, "But I also want to thank you all for everything you've done for myself and Rika."

"Rumiko, you know we don't care," said Mrs. Kamiyo.

"Of course not!" said Faye, putting her arm around Rika's shoulder. "We just love our little Rika so much!"

"Shut it, Faye..." she grumbled, pushing the arm off her shoulder.

"Meiko... Thank you so much for taking in Rika like this," said Rumiko.

"It's no trouble," said Takato's mom, nodding her head. "We've grown to love the girl like family in the short time she's been with us."

"Of course you have!" smirked Faye, grinning at Rika with a glint in her eyes. Rika had understood the meaning and she soon directed a hit to the back of her friend's head, while glaring dangerous daggers at the girl.

"Now..." said Rumiko, scanning everyone in the room with her eyes before turning them on her fumbling hands. "Everyone knows what's going on, so I really don't want to bring it up."

Everyone nodded and Rika slipped her arm through Faye's just because.

"The police told us it wouldn't be wise to return home just yet," explained Rumiko. "There haven't been any signs of ... him ...anywhere, so everyone is lost. In the meantime, Rika's been staying here and my mother and I have been staying with a close friend of mine."

"We know that," said Faye. Rika bopped her over the head. "Fine... I'll shut up..."

Rumiko closed her eyes and sighed. "I feel like I'm forcing you all into something, but Rika has to stay somewhere," she said. "Now that the Kamiyos are back, we should figure out where..."

Faye latched onto Rika and hugged her tightly. "She must come to my house!" she said. "Tis her second home."

Mrs. Kamiyo nodded. "I know," she said. "Rika is welcome at our home anytime she wants. She's over there all the time anyway, so it wouldn't really make a difference if she was living there or not, because she sort of already does."

Rika and Faye smirked, as they let go of their hug, but their arms were still linked together.

"It might be easier if Rika were to go to Faye's," said Takato. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to kick her out or anything, but with school and all..."

The three youngest understood this, but to the older folk it was all Greek. Rumiko, however, nodded. "Yes, I understand what you mean," she said. "If someone were to find out Rika was here, well, High School might not be so easy for you two anymore."

This explanation seemed to make it click in the other parents minds, as they all nodded or sighed a 'Yes, I get it now' sort of breath.

"So, then it's decided," said Rumiko. "It would probably be best if Rika were to stay with the Kamiyos."

"Hmm," said Mrs. Matsuki. She turned to Faye's mother. "If something were to come up and you have to leave or something, Rika can come back here until you're return."

Both Rumiko and Mrs. Kamiyo nodded. "That sounds good," said the younger of the two (Rumiko).

Mrs. Matsuki stood up. "Now that that's all settled, I insist you all stay for dinner!" she said, clasping her hands together.

Rika smiled, then something clicked in somewhere in her mind. Memories from that recent night flooded back and her eyes widened. "No," she said suddenly. Everyone stared at her.

"What, Rika?" asked Rumiko, tilting her head at her daughter.

Her pupils shrunk a little as she remembered being chased through the city, eventually going to Faye's and pounding on the door to her empty house... He was there; he had seen her approach the house. He had opened the gate and would have gone in after her. He had to have known she knew the people in the house. Why else would she have tried to get inside?

"He knows," she said softly.

Everyone stared at her again, trying to understand what she was saying. In Rumiko's mind was where it slowly started to make sense first.

"Wait," she said, looking into her daughter's eyes. "You mean..."

"I went there..." said Rika, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. "When I was running from him, I went there..."

"Eh?" asked Faye, before it slowly began to click in her mind as well. "Hold on..." she said, putting her hand lightly on Rika's shoulder.

"I pounded on your door, but you were gone..." she said, leaning over and resting her head on Faye's shoulder. She put her arm around Rika's shoulder again, understanding it all now.

"I get it," said Faye, explaining it to everyone else. "You tried to come to our house... but because we weren't home, you never got inside," she stated, her eyes closing partway as she looked to Rika, who just stared at the floor. "But he was still following you when you arrived at my house. He saw you try to get in... So he knows that house is no stranger house to you..."

Faye's explanation made it clear to everyone in the room exactly what it was that Rika had been trying to say. She put her other arm around Rika and pulled her close, hugging her tightly as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on her best friend's head. "Oh, Rika..." she whispered softly.

"Come to think of it, he did call us once as well..." said Mrs. Kamiyo. "You remember, don't you?" she asked her daughter.

Faye nodded. "That was when I was still stuck in my bed," she said. "Our number's been changed since then, but..."

Rumiko seemed to be thinking. She stared blankly ahead, her eyes unfocussed. "Well, this has raised a bit more issues..." she said softly some time later.

"Rika?" asked Takato suddenly. "What do you think?"

All eyes fell on her for a moment, before they all drifted to a different place in the room. She drew in her breath. "I don't want Faye and her parents to get into any trouble with him..." she said. "But I do want to stay there..."

She broke out of Faye's embrace and hugged her knees. "Maybe... I should stay here for a little while..." she said softly, not looking at anyone. "I mean, as far as we know..." she paused for a moment, before speaking again, "Justin doesn't know where I am. If I go to Faye's to stay, he could find me..."

Rumiko nodded, understanding her daughter's logic. "They've got a search out on him... Everyone on the police force, and then some, are keeping an eye out for the man," she said, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "But he is very smart, as much as I hate to admit it, and he knows what to do in these sorts of situations. He's done it before."

"You could say he's got stealth," smirked Rika, without thinking. It seemed to lighten the mood a bit, as some tensions released.

"I suppose that's true," grinned Rumiko.

"Don't tell me he's a like a ninja!" said Faye suddenly, and seemingly in all seriousness as she looked to the mother and daughter with wide eyes.

Rika shook her head. "He isn't a ninja," she said, bopping her friend slightly over the head for the zillionth time. She grumbled a bit and pat her head sarcastically.

"So then," said Mrs. Kamiyo. "Listening to everything said here and all, I think it's for the best if Rika _were_ to stay here for a little while longer."

Mrs. Matsuki nodded. "I'd feel less worried, as our house is unknown to him, as you've said before."

Rumiko nodded, and then looked at her daughter. "Rika?" she asked.

Rika looked up and right into her mother's eyes, nodding as well. "I should stay here," she said. "And occasionally I'll go to Faye's, just because."

Mrs. Matsuki smiled. "You're absolutely welcomed here," she said.

Faye jumped suddenly and threw her arms around Rika yet again. She spazzed a bit in shock, but allowed her friend to stay where she was. "Rika," she said, "Promise me you'll stay here and only come to my house like you always do."

"Everyday?"

"Well," said Faye, glancing at the ceiling. "I guess it doesn't have to be _everyday_. But it's gotta be a lot!"

Rika grinned. "Of course," she said. "How could I not? I need to steal more clothes from you."

Faye laughed and hugged Rika tighter and this time, Rika returned it.

And so, everyone talked a bit more, toning everything down into more detail and figuring out everything completely. They had decided that Rika would remain with the Matsukis, as it was probably the best place. She'd go to Faye's at least once a week, so Takato's family wasn't completely "burdened", as Rumiko and Rika had put it, by Rika's presence. And it would stay like that until Justin was caught, or at least until the Makinos could finally return to their own house.

Never before had Rika felt so loved. She couldn't help but smile warmly the entire time she ate dinner, which Mrs. Matsuki had prepared ever so quickly. Everyone chattered on like old friends, laughing and grinning, like it was the best thing in the world. And Rika felt her spirits rise.

After everyone was finished, Rika and Takato said they'd wash the dishes, so the adults wandered into the living room to continue their talk. Faye stayed behind and tried to help, but she really wasn't doing much. Rika couldn't help but whap her with the dish towel.

"I hope you know, Takato," said Faye, lazily drying the same dish she had been for five minutes now, "That I'll be coming over here a lot."

"I kinda figured that one out," said Takato, tossing a fork in the drainer. Rika scooped it up two seconds later and began to dry it.

"And you are welcome at my house anytime as well," said Faye. "After all, I'll be here very often."

"You just said that stupid," said Rika, putting the fork away.

"Psh, so?"

"Are you done with that dish yet?" asked Rika, eying the plate in her hands.

Faye looked down at it. "Oh," she said. She gave it to Rika to put away. "I guess I am," she shrugged, not even picking up another item to dry.

Rika rolled her eyes and put the dish away. The room was filled with silence for a bit, conversation lacking. The idle chatter of their parents bumbled into the room, but it was muffled so they could understand none of it.

Rika put the last dish away and flung the towel over a bar hanging above the sink. Faye had become mesmerized by her's, as she was following the patterns in its design. Rika snatched it out of her hands and she jumped, for the object she had been staring at had suddenly vanished from her sight.

"Thanks Rika," she said.

"You're quite welcome," said Rika, hanging that towel up as well. The room filled with silence again, and it was kinda unnerving. Even their parents seemed to have quieted down a bit.

"Hey," said Rika suddenly, causing both her friends to look over at her curiously. She grinned at them. "Thanks a lot, you guys," she said, watching them grin back. "You've done so much... and I feel like I keep repeating myself, so this is the last time I'll say it. But you're the best. I love you guys,"

"Ohhh Rika!" squealed Faye, hopping and hugging her friend tightly. She turned to Takato and beckoned him over. "Get over here you. It's group hug time!"

Takato shook his head, but walked over and joined the escapade of sorts. Rika put an arm around each of them and no matter what she tried to do, she couldn't get the smile off her face.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

Rika and Takato arrived at school the next day, amidst the talk of their fellow students. Nearly every other word spoke of Christmas and presents, but Rika was too worried about other things to think about it.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaa!"

She turned and saw Faye bouncing towards her, with Henry right behind her. Before they got closer, Rika whirled around to Takato.

"World Domination," she said simply, grabbing his arm and taking off.

"Dammit Rika!!" they heard Faye shout at their backs as they took off. In the meantime, the two were laughing hysterically.

"I forgot all about that for a while," said Takato as they slowed to a walk. "We still have to organize that whole computer thing. Skateboarding won't really work while there is snow on the ground, however," he said.

"Ah yes," she said.

"Now, why did we suddenly take off like that?" he asked.

Rika shrugged. "Well, they were alone," she said. "I figured we might as well just give them some _more_ time to themselves."

"Found you!" snapped Faye, slamming her hands on Rika's shoulders from behind. She jumped and nearly attacked Faye, before realizing it was her. "Now why did you run away like that, huh?"

Rika shrugged. "I was bored, so I figured I'd run a bit," she said. "And you caught me! Game over."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say..." she grumbled, her hands dropping to her sides.

"RIKA!"

"Must everyone shout my name?" she groaned to herself, turning around to see who it was this time. She had to grin. "Hello guys," she said.

"Good Morning to you!" said Stevo, with an Arabic sort of accent.

Phil scratched his head and nodded. "Yes, hello," he said. "We are trying to keep away from Toshi, so we cannot stay here long."

"Okay," said Rika, vaguely wondering why they were on the run.

"We bid you farewell," said Stevo, then two seconds later, they were gone.

"This is turning out to be a very random day..." said Rika, blinking a bit. "A very random day, indeed..."

The four of them headed to class soon afterwards, and the random day turned into a boring one. Classes drove on, and it seemed like today was their slowest day so far. After the jumpy morning, the afternoon turned into snoresville.

Faye exploded at lunch. "I hate it!" she shouted suddenly, causing the other four at the table to glance at her.

"Hate what?" asked Rika, a twizzler hanging out of her mouth.

"THIS!"

Everyone blinked at her. "And _this_ is?" asked Rika.

"The day!" shouted Faye, slamming her hand on the table. "I have never had a more boring day at school in my life! And I _Don't_ _Know_ _Why_!!"

"Geez..." grumbled Rika.

Faye took an angry bite out of her sandwich and seemed to be glaring at everything in general. She chewed it quite fast and nearly bit everyone else's head off when they stared at her for it.

"God, Faye," said Rika, waving another twizzler at her. "You're like Miss Permanent Pissed Off or something," she said.

"Seriously," said Takato, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I am not pissed off!!" shouted Faye.

"They're right, Faye," said Henry, setting down his soda can and looking at her. "You're so edgy today..."

Faye twitched a bit at his comment, which sent Rika and Takato into howling laughter, while Jeri desperately fought to hide her giggle.

"World Domination..." Rika had managed to choke out as she grabbed Jeri's sleeve and left the table, with Takato right behind them. Faye and Henry watched them walk off, slightly curious what this 'World Domination' was they kept talking about. Oh, how oblivious.

Just outside the cafeteria, Rika, Takato and Jeri sank to the floor, slowly calming their laughter.

"We should just lock them in a room or something..." said Rika, leaning her elbows on her knees. Then she froze, as did everyone else. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes!" they said instantly, high fiving in a three way high five.

"The plots thicken..." grinned Rika.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"What are we doing again?" asked Faye, trudging along lazily behind Rika and Takato as they took the lead down the road.

Rika groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked. "We're going to Jeri's for a bit. Her parents took her little brother for some doctor's appointment thing and she doesn't want to be alone till they come back."

"Right, right..." said Faye.

"I really appreciate this, guys," said Jeri, turning around from the very front to look back at everyone. "My house isn't a small one, and because of the storm supposedly coming..."

Rika had to smile as Jeri turned around. The girl had become a great actress in terms of plotting and such. While it was true her parents were not home, they weren't at a doctor's office. Jeri had mentioned something about a family get together, and being so close to Christmas, they would need gifts. So her parents had set out to buy some presents for their little nieces and nephews. In the meantime, she promised her brother she'd take him to an arcade for a day if he went to a friend's house for the afternoon.

Rika vaguely wondered if she herself was the cause of Jeri's new found evil side. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought.

"Well, here it is," said Jeri, standing in front of her house and meekly holding out her hand, as if showing off a prize.

Everyone's mouth dropped as they stared at the fairly large house behind Jeri. She blinked a bit and tried to hide the faint blush on her face as she looked down.

"Holy shit..." said Rika.

"Yeah, Holy shit," said Faye. "Holy, Oh My Freak'n Gods that is Humongous, shit!"

Jeri ducked her head a bit and beckoned for them to follow her to the front door. She jabbed in the key and welcomed them inside.

While Jeri led them to what was assumed a living room of sorts, Rika, Takato, Faye and Henry couldn't help but look around at everything and anything. When Jeri had said her house was not small, she meant it.

"Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?" she asked as they all plopped down on a coach or chair, still looking around.

"I'm fine," said Henry.

"Me too," said Faye.

"I'm kinda thirsty..." said Rika, restanding back up. "Mind if I come along? I'd like to see your kitchen," she said. When her back was facing Faye and Henry, she winked at Jeri, who nodded ever so slightly.

"Of course," she said. "Takato? What about you?"

"I'm fine," he said. When Rika and Jeri glared at him dangerously, he got the message and stood up. "Although I do have to use the bathroom. Which way?" he asked.

Rika snickered and turned away from everyone while Jeri gave him directions, which were actually quite complicated.

"Down the hall and make a left," said Jeri, sighing a bit from explaining it so much. "Count three doors on the right and go in. It's a small hallway and the bathroom is down there."

Takato gave the thumbs up. "All right," he said. "I got it know!"

So, while Takato sought out the bathroom, Rika and Jeri made their way to the kitchen, which was actually right down the hall a bit.

"My house isn't really that big," said Jeri. "It's very spacious inside, but there are a lot of closets for some reason."

Rika nodded. "My house is pretty big too, although it's one of those older types, where you have to walk outside to get everywhere."

"Oh, I love those houses!" said Jeri.

"You'll have to come over some time then," said Rika.

"That'd be nice," she said, opening a door to what Rika assumed was the kitchen. And indeed it was.

Jeri walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for herself. "Anything in particular?" she asked.

"I wasn't thirsty," said Rika, with a smirk. "But I will take water to get rid of some suspicion."

"Ah, right," grinned Jeri, tossing another water bottle to Rika. They remained in the kitchen for about five minutes, before heading back to the living room.

They stopped outside the door to listen, but only heard Faye and Henry talking about something, and it didn't seem to be of interest. So, they opened the door and walked in.

"Alo again," said Faye simply, leaning back into her chair. Rika nodded and sat down, as did Jeri. The four of them began to talk, about just about anything and everything. It was only when Henry asked what Jeri's brother had gone to the doctor for, did it click that they hadn't thought everything out so well afterall.

"Wait a second," said Rika, trying to think of something to change the way the conversation was going. When everyone stared at her, she blurted out the first thing that popped in her head. "How long as Takato been gone?"

Rika thought about it too. It had been at least ten minutes. Surely it didn't take that long to go to the bathroom, did it?

"Hmm, you're right," said Henry, glancing at his watch. "It's been a while."

"Could he have gotten lost?" smirked Faye, remembering Takato's difficulties with the bathroom directions.

Rika laughed. "If that's what happened, I will never let him live it down," she said.

Henry got to his feet. "Maybe we should go check on him," he said. "I mean, well, see if he actually is lost."

"Good idea," said Jeri, also getting to her feet.

And so Rika pulled Faye out of her chair and they set off, with Jeri in the lead so _they_ wouldn't get lost as well.

"It's not that hard..." grumbled Jeri as she turned down the bathroom's hallway. She pointed to the door and Henry stepped forward.

"Matsuki?" he asked, tapping on the door lightly. "You still in there?"

They waited for a reply, but none came. Henry tapped again, but there was still no answer. Two seconds later, Rika exploded with laughter. "He did get lost!" she shouted, falling backward into the wall.

"TAAAKAAATOOO!!" shouted Faye, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice even louder. "WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOU!?"

There was no reply anywhere. Henry sighed. "He couldn't have gotten that lost, could he?" he asked, crossing his arms.

They left the hall and wandered around, tapping on doors. Rika tugged on a door handle, but wouldn't open. She tapped on it. "Takato?" she asked. Further down the hall, Faye and Henry were tapping on doors, keeping Jeri in sight so they wouldn't get lost.

"Shh, Rika, listen," came a voice from inside the room. Rika nearly jumped, but listened carefully. "We'll use this room. Pretend I can't get out, and we can lock them in here... door jammed..."

Rika nodded. "Hey! I think he's down here!" she said. Takato quickly said something else, and Rika memorized it all. She gave a fake tug on the door, and pretended to stumble as it flew open. "What was that all about?" asked Rika.

"I opened this door 'cause I thought I heard something inside, but it closed behind me and wouldn't open..." he said, taking a quick glance at Jeri. She nodded slightly.

"That room's always been weird..." she said, looking inside it. "For some reason, the door likes to stay shut."

"Weird," said Faye.

"What does it look like?" asked Rika, walking inside. Jeri stuck a door jammer in the door to prevent it from closing and followed her in.

Takato, Faye and Henry went in as well and looked around.

"Wow," said Faye. "It's... empty. For lack of better words."

Jeri nodded, thanking Takato mentally for choosing this room, of all rooms in the house. It was perfect.

"Aw man," said Rika. "That water filled my bladder," she said bluntly, running towards the door. "I'll be back."

She walked some distance down the hall, before creeping back towards the room. Jeri was standing in the hallway, just outside it, as if waiting for them to come out. Rika watched as Takato soon exited the room. He "tripped" and fell over, knocking the door jammer away. He cursed to himself and stood up, allowing the door to close.

"Ahh! Takato the door!" said Faye from inside. It slammed shut and Rika slid over, holding the door tightly shut so it wouldn't open.

Jeri whispered something to Rika, and Takato took her place as the door holder. She ran down the hall and opened a door quietly, pulling out a key and running back, thrusting the key into Jeri's grasp. Quickly and silently, she jammed the key in the doorknob and locked it.

"It's not opening!" said Jeri, dropping the key in her pocket and pulling on the handle with a grin on her face.

Takato rammed himself into the door, then twisted the knob again. "It's stuck again..." he said, a wide and downright evil grin plastered on his face.

For a minute or so while they continued their attempts to "open" the door, Rika waited. Then she made her reappearance.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked, a grin on her face as well.

"The door closed and we can't get it open," said Jeri.

"Damn you Takato!!" shouted Faye from inside the room. "If you didn't trip, we'd be fine!"

Rika covered her mouth to avoid laughing out loud. She walked over and with her other hand, twisted on the door knob. "Damn, it really is stuck..." she said, before covering her mouth again.

Jeri grinned. "I'll go see if I can find something to get this opened again," she said. "Rika? Takato? You better come. Will you two be okay in there for a while?"

"I guess so..." grumbled Faye. "But there is gonna be hell to pay when I get out!" she shouted at ones outside. They nearly punched each other to stop themselves from laughing.

"We'll be right back!" said Jeri, taking off down the hall with Takato and Rika at her heels. They stumbled into the living room and burst into laughter.

"We pulled it off!" said Takato, as they all high fived again.

"Soon, the world will be ours," said Rika. "This plan was genius."

"Yes it was," grinned Jeri.

"We'll give them... oh, ten minutes should be good..." said Rika. "Now, there's no guarantee that anything is going to happen, but any longer and they'll suspect something."

Takato nodded. "We'll just hang out here for a while," he said. He narrowed his eyes a bit. "You don't think Faye would really freak out on me, do you?" he asked.

Rika glanced at Jeri, then looked at him. She shrugged. "That all depends on the outcome," she said.

Takato shuddered. "At least she hasn't had any sugar or caffeine," he said. The other two shuddered as well.

"Good point," said Jeri.

All three were curious beyond belief as time passed on by. They wanted to know what exactly was going on in the room. The living room filled with silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts. When Takato's watch gave off a beep, they all jumped.

"Aw, crap," said Takato, leaping up. "It's been passed ten minutes. We better go."

Rika and Jeri nodded and jumped to their own feet, the plotting smirk returning to their faces. Jeri led them back to the room.

Rika tapped on the door. "You guys okay?" she asked.

"Fine!" said Faye, rather quickly.

"We couldn't find anything that might help," said Takato. "So we're just gonna try pulling this thing open again."

"All right," said Henry.

The three outside glanced at each other. "What's with the short answers?" asked Rika in a whisper to the other three. The other two shrugged in reply, as Jeri pulled out the key.

With some silent movement, she had unlocked the door and dropped the key back in the pocket. Takato rammed against the door again, then the three outside pulled on the doorknob and rattled with the door, making it somewhat believable. With a final tug, they pulled the door open and fell backwards, allowing Faye and Henry their freedom at last.

Faye kicked the door as she passed it. "Fiend," she grumbled.

"So, should we head back to the living room?" asked Jeri. Rika nodded, and the hostess led the way back.

Rika and Takato took up the rear and watched their best friends curiously. Their hands occasionally brushed up against each other the entire way, and sometimes it seemed intentional.

Rika glanced at Takato and he the same, as they watched the scene before them. Both of them willing the hands to clasp together, but there was no such luck. They reached the living room with no signs of what had happened, other than the hand brushing thing.

They chattered on in the living room, before a large clock struck six times. They all looked to the clock to see it was now six o'clock.

"I think I should get home," said Henry. "My mom might get a bit worried, especially because it's getting so late."

"Me too," said Takato, glancing at Rika.

"What time are your parents coming home?" asked Faye of Jeri.

"Soon, I think," said Jeri. "I'll be okay for the rest of the time. It is getting too dark. You should all go home."

Faye nodded. "All right," she said. "You must have us all back again sometime. And hopefully we won't waste time stuck in a closet," she grumbled as she got to her feet. Jeri grinned while Takato and Rika stifled their laughter.

Everyone got up and Jeri led them back to the front door. "Thanks again you guys," she said, holding it open for them.

"Don't mention it," said Rika, nodding at her. They all said a quick goodbye, then head off, because not only was it dark out, it was getting very cold. Faye vanished within minutes, running off to her own home with a quick, "Bye now!" and a trail of dust.

Henry was off next, turning to down his street and waving as he picked up speed of his own.

Making sure he was out of hearing distance, Rika exploded. "You did see that whole hand thing, right?" she asked.

Takato nodded. "Yeah!" he said.

"I was staring at them, saying over and over in my head: Clasp! Clasp! Clasp!" she said, pulling her hands in her coat sleeves to keep them warm.

"You're not the only one," said Takato, laughing. "Something must have happened though, because the air between them just seemed different."

Rika nodded. "Oh yes," she said. "Something most definitely happened. But don't worry, I'm sure we will find out. Faye will be sure to tell me first thing tomorrow."

"Ah yes," said Takato. "Henry will probably tell me as well."

"So," started Rika, "All we have to do is wait out the night and whether or not we have a taken a country will be revealed!"

They laughed again and walked on, neither noticing the change in air between _them _as well.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

MD: The "XD" will be my new spacer, as the stars and squiggle lines don't work anymore. Go figure.

Long explanation note (skip over if you want) :

My computer crashed at the end of last year. I got a new one some time afterwards, but I lost everything (IE: Stories). I managed to get them back after a couple months, but then decides to be stupid and I couldn't upload anything... Actually, I was just being stupid and couldn't figure out that I was using the wrong program or something. ANYWAY! All that combined with the worst case of writer's block I think I've ever had (Staring at the screen for long periods of time with nothing coming to me) led to the verrry long wait for an update... I apologize to you all.

I will no longer put replies to the reviewers because I'm lacking in time. Junior year is supposed to be the most important I guess, so I get piled with work. TT

I will say a very wholesome thanks to anyone who will actually read this chapter and the rest of the story because of the long gap between updates. A thanks is also in place for all my faithful reviewers!

Oh, I'm thinking about starting a mailing list for this story, BECAUSE of the long updates... Let me know what you all think, okiday?

I leave you alone in peace now... so review!


	20. Realizations and Cat Tails

**MysticalDreamer**: Eh heh heh... :Sweatdrop: Sorry this took so long to get out... I blame it on lack of computer time and writer's block... Happy New Years! I'm ignoring the fact that it's nearly February...

disclaimer: If I haven't owned it throughout this entire story, what makes you think I own it now?

Everyone say a good and long thanks to my beta reader, **Ash**. If it were not for her, this chapter could still be in the works... and keep getting delayed. Her constant nags often times get me writing even when I don't feel like it!

**chapter twenty**: realizations and cat tails

Rika nearly killed Takato when he tried to get her up the next morning. She didn't fall asleep till at least one the night before, as her mind was constantly being bugged by Faye and Henry. She wanted so desperately to know what had happened with them in the room and why everything between them seemed so different.

"Begone!" she shouted at Takato, throwing her pillow at his face. It bounced off and hit the floor and he stared at it.

"Interesting," he said, leaning over and picking it up, tossing it lightly back at her on the futon. "I just figured you'd want to get up at some point."

"Yeah, yeah..." she grumbled. She managed to roll out of bed some time later and quickly tossed on some of Faye's clothes. She enjoyed a nice, warm bagel as she gathered everything she needed for the day, brushed her teeth and the two were off.

They practically sprinted the entire way to school, running over some people along the way. Their faces were flushed and they were out of breath when they crashed into Jeri.

"Wow," she said simply, staring at the two of them. "Did you race here or what?" she asked, blinking a few times.

"We... just wanna... know what...happened with world domination..." blurted Rika, in between breaths. She took in a deep one and collected herself, standing up straight and grinning at Jeri.

"Ah, I see," said Jeri as Takato too caught his breath.

Faye appeared out of nowhere and slammed her hand on Rika's back, making everyone jump. Two seconds later, she was dragging her friend off somewhere, leaving Takato and Jeri very dumbfounded.

After walking to a different and empty hallway, Faye spun Rika around and looked her straight in the eye. "I love Takato," she said.

Rika's eyes widened open in shock and she was just about to shout something, when Faye covered her mouth.

"Before you go getting all jealous, and don't hit me for that," said Faye, catching Rika's hand with her free one, "I'm talking about his clumsiness."

"Oh," said Rika. "Wait a minute! Why should I be jealous 'cause you said that?"

Faye just rolled her eyes and dropped her hands. "Just shut it and listen," she said, a wide and excited smile spreading all across her face. "After the door closed on us, it got really quiet. So, we just started talking about stuff."

Faye stopped talking and Rika raised an eyebrow. "So, you're thanking Takato because you got to talk to him?" she asked. "Then thank me for introducing you in the first place-"

"No!" shouted Faye. "I'm not done."

"Go on," said Rika, extremely interested now.

"I think he tried to kiss me!"

Rika nearly fell over. "Come again?" she asked in a slightly loud voice at the sudden outburst of Faye's.

"You heard me!" she said, grabbing Rika's hands and spinning her around in a happy dance. "We sat on the floor and he kept getting closer and closer to me. It was so weird," she explained. "He even started leaning in towards me, when you three decided to come back."

Rika punched herself inside. If they had only waited five more seconds...

"So, not only am I going love Takato forever, I am also going to kill him for coming back so soon," concluded Faye.

"You seem to have come up with a very strange love-hate relationship," said Rika, putting a finger to her chin, as if deep in thought.

"Oh, shut it," said Faye. "The whole point is-"

"I know!" interrupted Rika, with a grin on her face. She high fived her best friend. "I'm happy for you, you know that!"

Faye threw her arms around Rika and twirled around. "And now we go back to everyone, before they suspect something."

"All right, all right," said Rika, allowing herself to be pulled away by Faye.

"Oh, and Rika?" she asked, turning around slightly. "Don't say anything about this to anyone, okay? I kinda got the impression he was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know..."

Rika sighed. "All right, I'll keep my mouth shut," she said. "Promise."

"Great."

Rika grinned. She'd have to keep this a secret, so she'd have to resort to telling everyone they had conquered France or something. Then they'd understand, and she wouldn't really be telling. She nearly laughed, but caught herself.

They were one step closer in their quest for the world.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Rika was the first one to enter the cafeteria that day and she lazily sat down at her now normal table, pulling out the sandwich Takato's mom had made for her. It was nice to have normal lunches for once and she smirked as she bit it.

Someone pushed into her as they walked past, making her fly into the table. She whirled around to yell at Faye, only to see Danielle walking away casually, with a smug strut. She glared dangerous daggers at the girl and watched as she sat down. She reached for her paper bag and rolled it into a ball, taking aim and throwing it at the girl's head. It bounced off the top and hit the floor and Rika burst into laughter. Danielle only "ughed" before turning back to her friends.

Rika was soon joined by Faye and just as the dark haired girl was about to speak, they caught some words from Danielle's mouth.

"-Party-"

Rika and Faye glanced at each other, hopping over a few tables to hear better. The random people they sat with tossed them curious glances, before turning back to their own matters.

At last, the two were in earshot and they stayed deathly silent as they listened.

"Yes!" said Danielle, overflowing with ego as she smiled superiorly. "My parents are going away for the weekend. So I'm gonna throw a party. Everyone's invited! It's going to be so much fun!"

"You're parties are so much fun, Danielle!" squealed Jenny. "I'll be there super-uper early!"

Rika and Faye gagged as they listened to the rest of the details. They slowly table hopped back to their own table, sliding into their seats and giving Takato, Henry and Jeri a slight shock.

"I don't even wanna know," said Henry, shaking his head as he opened his soda.

"Danielle's having a party," said Faye quickly in a hushed voice. "I suggest telling every single person you possibly can. The more people there, the more trouble she'll have."

"Splendid idea, Faye!" said Rika.

"Splendid? What is so splendid about ham and cheese?"

Everyone turned around just as Stevo sat down at the table next to Rika and snatched her sandwich, taking a bite.

"Sure Stevo, you can have my sandwich," said Rika, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," he said. "Now what is so splendid?"

"Danielle's having a party and we're plotting to ruin it," explained Faye. "Tell as many people as you can. That is what's splendid."

"Ah, I see," said Stevo. "But what better a way to ruin a party than to crash it?" he asked. "Show up and that'll rain on her parade."

Rika and Faye stared at him, then at each other. "Call someone important, Stevo just had a good idea!" said Rika.

"I know, I know," said Stevo smugly, nodding his head proudly. "I'm just that great. No need to praise me, though."

"Who said we were gonna praise you?" asked Faye, flicking him in the forehead. Henry's eyebrow twitched and Rika snorted. Faye glanced at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Now, who's gonna come with?" she asked.

"Hm?" asked Rika.

"To crash the party, of course!" said Faye, slamming a hand on the table. "It'll be so great! Danielle won't know what hit her!"

"I won't know what hit me? What _are _you talking about, Miss Kamiyo?"

Everyone turned to see the much talked about Spencer standing behind them in all her preppy glory, wearing clothes not meant for winter.

"Go away," said Faye, waving her hand in that "shoo shoo" motion. "Scoot."

Danielle rolled her eyes now. "If my name is mentioned, I have a right to know."

"Begone!" shouted Faye, crossing her index fingers like a cross barrier and aiming it at the girl.

"How childish," said Danielle. Before Faye had a chance to make a snappy comeback, she turned to Takato and twisted her hair playfully. "You're invited to my party, Takato. It's this weekend"

In return, he sent her the coldest glare. "Why the _hell_ would I wanna come to your house?" he asked with venom in his voice.

For a moment, Danielle looked stunned at the tone of his reply, before catching her ground. She narrowed her eyes slightly, while everyone else at the table smirked. "Everyone's going to be there," she said.

"Everyone without a mind of their own," he retorted.

Rika and Faye couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst into laughter, not even bothering to hide it.

Danielle's eyebrow twitched. "Fine then!" she said angrily, stomping her foot on the tiled floor. "You can just go to hell for all I care!"

"I'll see you there, then," replied Takato cooly.

Danielle was fuming by now. She whirled on her heel and stormed off, sending everyone sitting at the table into hysterics.

"That was so fucking awesome Takato!" said Stevo, slamming his hand on his back, finishing the last bite of Rika's sandwich.

Takato smirked. "I've been waiting to do that for a while now," he said.

"Praise be to him!" shouted Stevo, starting to bow by placing his hands on the table and moving his head up and down.

"Come on, don't do that," said Takato. "I feel weird."

"You're still going though, aren'tcha?" asked Faye.

Takato raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Rika smirked. "Of course he is," she said. "Although... it won't exactly be in the way little Miss Spencer had it planned..."

"Yes!" shouted Faye.

Takato sighed. "I'm going to crash it, aren't I?" he asked.

Rika and Faye nodded. "There's no way I'm gonna let you stay home, Takato my friend," said Rika, patting him on the shoulder. "Afterall... you can't refuse an invite, now can you?"

Henry groaned a bit. "Are you really going to crash the party?"

"Of course."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I've only been to one of Danielle's parties before, and that was a minor one."

"Minor?" asked Faye.

"Her parents were home," he explained. "It's hard for me to go places without my parents doing the whole _Who-What-Where-When-Why-How_ thing."

"Ah, yes," said Stevo. "I too have parental units like that."

"Anyway," said Henry, "It sounds like this upcoming party is a No-Parents kind. There's no doubt there'll be drinking."

"I won't drink," said Faye. "Actually, I never really have..."

"From what I've heard, Danielle's parties can get wild. Seniors even show up at them," said Henry, continuing in his story telling mode. "If we go and she gets busted while we're there, we are going to be in deep shit."

Faye blinked. "I don't think I've ever heard you say _shit_ before," she said.

Henry shrugged. "I say _shit_ all the time."

"No _shit_?"

"Gods, just stop!" snapped Rika, laughing a bit. "Enough _shit_! It's annoying."

Everyone laughed. After they could finally get words coming out of their mouths again, Henry went on.

"Either way," he explained, "It's not going to be pretty."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I still wanna go," she said. She turned to Takato. "You'll come, right? You know where she lives so you'd have to be our director dude. Ya'know, bring us there."

Takato sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not at all!" grinned Rika. She turned around to everyone else at the table. "Who else is coming? Faye?"

"Hell yeah! Like you even have to ask, Rika," she said, shaking her head.

Henry sighed. "Maybe..." he said. "It might be hard for me to get out of the house and all. Especially at night."

"Say you're going to a movie," suggested Faye. "This way you can't be contacted. No phones on, remember?"

Henry shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Jeri?" asked Rika.

She shook her head furiously. "There's no way I'd get away with it," she said. "My parents are the extreme version of Henry's. They barely let me out on Rika's birthday without an escort. So going somewhere on a Saturday night alone? I really don't think it'll happen. Not at the moment, anyway."

"Damn," said Rika. She looked to Stevo. "Well, Stevo? What is your mind telling you?"

"One voice says to go, another is telling me to shut the hell up, another tells me to go away he's eating tacos and another says I couldn't get it passed my parents," he explained. Everyone blinked in unison, as if some weird outside force was pulling the strings. "In short, I'll let you know later."

"Okay!" said Rika. "So far then, it's me, Takato and Faye."

"Three?" asked Faye. "That's not enough!"

"Deal with it. Not everyone can leave whenever they want to and go where ever they want to," she replied.

"I know! I'm one of them," said Faye.

Rika rolled her eyes at her best friend, before turning to the others. "You three let me know on a definite answer by Thursday, all right? We'll need Friday to plan everything out perfectly."

Henry and Stevo nodded, while Jeri sighed. Rika grinned. What a fun weekend she had coming up. They finished the rest of their lunch and came up with weird, random things involving gummy bears and surf boards; insane laughter echoing all around the cafeteria.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Rika sat lazily on Takato's couch, flipping through the channels mindlessly. Takato was up in his room on his computer doing some sort of school work. Mrs. Matsuki was bustling around in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Takato's father had run to the store to get something, with a simple "I'm off and I'll be back," before speeding out the door.

"Whatever you're cooking Mrs. Matsuki," called Rika into the kitchen, "It smells awesome!"

"Thanks Rika! At least someone likes my cooking!"

Rika chortled to herself at the woman's comment and went back to flipping the channels. She was watching a very weird infomercial when the phone rang, making her jump. She glanced at the phone and "watched" it ring a few times, before it was finally answered. She rolled her eyes and changed the channel just as Takato came pounding down the stairs. She nearly jumped off the chair when he leaped over the couch and plopped next to her, smiling like a madman.

"Don't tell me," she said, "It's the funny farm and they're coming to get you?"

"No, they'd come for Faye," said Takato. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Anyway," he said, motioning to the phone. "Henry can come."

"Really?" asked Rika, thinking of Faye's soon to be excited reaction.

"It's him right now."

"Hi Henry!" she shouted at the phone, making Takato cringe a bit. She smirked when he shook his head.

Takato went back to talking to Henry while Rika continued her channel surfing. She half listened to Takato, half listened to the television. It was only when Mrs. Matsuki called them for dinner did Takato hang up and Rika turn off the TV.

"So you guys," asked Mr. Matsuki when he sat down. "Any plans this weekend?"

Rika shoved a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth to avoid the question. She also avoided looking at Takato for fear of spoiling their plan.

"Not sure," said Takato smoothly. "We thought about going to see a movie with Henry, Faye and Jeri, possibly Stevo too, but we don't know yet."

"That's nice," said Mrs. Matsuki. "Should be fun."

Takato nodded. "We're still waiting on Jeri and Stevo though."

"Stevo is...?" asked his father.

He laughed. "You've never met him, have you?" he asked. "He's a friend of Rika's, well, a friend of mine too. He's a bit on the odd side, but you gotta love him anyway."

"Crazy but harmless," chipped in Rika, after she swallowed her food.

Mr. Matsuki nodded. "I only ask because your mother and I wanted to get a little Christmas shopping done. And I know you hate shopping with us, so we figured we'd get some things for you as well."

Takato smirked. "Ah, trying to get me away, eh?"

"You're not coming," said Mrs. Matsuki. "So you and Rika and everyone go see your movie. Just be back by eleven."

"Okay, okay," said Takato, taking a sip of his soda. He stuck his hand under the table and he and Rika high fived.

They volunteered to do the dishes, so Takato's parents went inside the living to watch some TV.

Takato turned on the water and snatched a sponge, dowsing it with soap. "Dishes are annoying," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Thanks for nominating us for the job."

"You're welcome," he said simply. She just rolled her eyes and started to dry. They grew silent and echoes of the television whispered in the kitchen. When someone shouted something along the lines of "_You crazy bastard! Did you not think we'd discover the paint on the cat's tail?"_, the two started laughing hysterically.

"That was the most random line from television I've heard in my life!" said Rika, putting a dish away.

"You're telling me!" laughed Takato. "I'll be repeating that one for a while."

"We should say it when we go and see that movie of yours," grinned Rika.

He grinned. "Am I not a genius?" he asked.

"Brilliance, Takato, pure brilliance," she said, patting him on the shoulder. She stole a glance towards the living room to make sure his parents weren't listening. "I can believe how fast you spit that out. You're an awesome liar."

Takato grinned smugly. "Why thank you," he said, taking a little bow.

She raised her hands like she was worshipping him and bowed them up and down. "Praise Takato and his lies!" she whispered.

"Yes, I am God."

"I wouldn't go that far, buddy," she said, shaking her head. She stopped her worship and went back to drying the dishes.

He sighed sarcastically and flicked water in her face. "Bow before me again. I like being worshipped."

"Yeah, right!" she laughed. "That was a spur of the moment sort of thing. Ain't gonna happen again, let me tell you."

"Right then," he said.

She shook her head in silent laughter and put a glass away. She reached for another one and pulled it out, only to have it slip from her grasp. It hit the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Dammit," she whispered, squatting down. "I'm sorry. It slipped."

"Don't worry about it," said Takato, reaching down to pick up some pieces. "We have plenty of those glasses. My mom bought them for guests in case they did get broken. She didn't like 'em too much."

"Good, because I would feel horrible if they were a precious gift from her great-great grandma or something," sighed Rika, reaching for a piece. Takato's finger brushed against it and it sliced open her finger.

"Ahh!" he said, seeing the blood. "I'm so sorry! Ack!"

Rika looked at it and grinned a little. "It's okay. It's just a cut."

"You sure?" he asked. "Here, let me look at it."

He reached at her hand and grabbed it, pulling it close to him. He looked over her finger, studying it.

"Uh, Takato. I said it was fine."

He stood up and took Rika with him. He shoved her hand under the water and rinsed off the blood. "Clean it at least," he said with a small grin.

He caught her eyes and held them as he kept her hand under the water. It was warm - not too hot, not too cold and Rika barely noticed her hand was getting wet. The blood mixed with the water and twisted down the drain, dishes forgotten.

Rika could feel her heartbeat speeding up. She wondered if her cheeks were getting red as well, although she couldn't feel that. A strand of hair fell into her face, right in front of her left eye. Without thinking, Takato reached over and pushed it out of her face. But he didn't move his hand when he was done. His fingers lightly touched her cheek and now Rika knew she was blushing.

"Takato..." she managed to get out, although it was in a low whisper.

"Are you guys done yet?" called Mrs. Matsuki from the living room.

Takato and Rika jumped, both of them jerking away from each other and pulling their hands out of the sink.

"Almost!" Takato called back, reaching for another dirty dish to wash. Rika bent down to finish picking up the shards of glass. After she got all the larger ones, she went for a broom and swept up the small pieces, gathered them up and tossed them in the trash.

She went back to the dishes and continued drying. Takato began to help her when he finished with the washing, but with no conversation. They just went on in a weird silence. Rika couldn't even focus on one thought. She had never felt so weird in her life. When she shook her head, Takato gave her a weird look.

"Please don't tell me Stevo's voices have begun to affect you as well," he said, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"If they do, you'll be the first to know, trust me," she laughed, putting away the last glass.

When they both finished, they joined Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki in the living room and watched some TV. They never did discover what show it had been that had talked about that cat tail, but it didn't matter. It was just one of those times.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"What?" squeaked Faye in a very loud voice. Her eyes widened, going from bored to shocked to excited in three seconds flat. "Really?"

"That's what I said," grinned Rika. "He called last night. You lucky ducky you."

"Huzzah!" shouted Faye, getting a quick look from a random person walking by. She slammed her locker shut with a bit too much force, as she made Rika jump, as well as herself. "Whee!"

Rika laughed. "And you never know," she said. "Something could happen."

Faye gasped. "You're right!" she said, slapping her hands on her cheeks. "Something more than in that stupid little closet thing! I could be getting my first kiss this very weekend!" Her face lit up like a candle as she spun around in a circle.

Rika blinked as she smiled. The smile was just a show, as she remembered that night. She hadn't told anyone. Not even Faye.

"I'll let ya know, Rika!" she said suddenly. "You know, in case we're alone or something. Mmkay?"

Rika nodded blankly. Faye tilted her head and waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Yoohoo!" she called. "Anybody home?"

The taller girl shook her head furiously. "Sorry," she said. "Spacing out."

"Ah, thinking of when you'll have your first kiss?" grinned Faye, looking as if she was formulating some sort of evil genius plan.

Rika nearly froze. _Oh dear God..._ she thought. _Keep it cool, Rika. If she finds out what happened on Devil's Night, you'll never live it down!_

"Anyway," said Faye, waving her hand to shake off the conversation, "You should head home now. Gotta sleep and all! And keep me informed on all Henry updates."

"Sure thing," grinned Rika. "You'll be the first, and probably the only one to know."

Faye laughed and pushed her friend outside, waving her off as she walked down the street and headed back for the Matsuki Bakery.

She stopped to glance inside a small, cute shop. It was an antique store, full of musty old things, wallowing away and gathering dust. It was relatively empty, but Rika couldn't stop staring inside. Had she been older, perhaps it would have brought on some nostalgic feelings, but seeing as she was fifteen, it was highly unlikely.

She looked at the reflections in the glass window when moving objects caught her eyes. "It's snowing!" she laughed, turning from the store and spinning in a circle. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, trying to catch some snowflakes.

As it was a Wednesday, not many people were out and about, but the various few that were walking around ignored the falling snow and carried on. Rika didn't understand how people could just ignore it. She twirled around once more before continuing on her way to Takato's, stopping occasionally to catch some more snow.

Her mind drifted. She had never really been _alone_ for a while. Now, here she was, lonely with her thoughts. Random things here and there, but perhaps the most dominant issue that plagued her mind was just one thing.

Takato Matsuki.

She had never known anyone like him before. Then again, she hadn't really had any guy friends. She hadn't really had _any_ friends, except for Faye. But there was just something about him that kept her wondering.

He had been friends with beefed up jocks and made up flashy girls. Yet even when he still hung out with them, he just didn't seem to fit it. She figured he'd always been somewhat of an outcast among them. She expected him to be just like them. Annoying, spiteful and rude. She had found herself doing the very thing she criticized them about: stereotyping. She just assumed he was "one of the popular fools". How wrong she was.

She didn't think she'd ever grown so close to someone in such a short period of time. She _hadn't_ grown so close to anyone in a short period of time. She learned little things about him every day, sometimes shocking her deep inside. He wasn't one of those rude, spiteful fools she called preps. He was far from it.

She even found out he liked to draw. She discovered an entire sketchpad full of various drawings, some colored, some in pencil. She even spotted a few in pen. She noticed that off to the side, in the corner of this room was a box, with a spiraled notebook sticking out; upon closer inspection, she found a box of sketchpads.

What kind of rude and spiteful fool _drew_? And _liked_ to draw?

She'd have hated herself if she had just dismissed him as another face in the crowd. For crying out loud, she was living in his house!

Maybe it had been bad things that brought her to where she was. That didn't matter though. She was happy things turned out how they were. She wondered if she'd still just be another skater in the park, watching Takato walk by from time to time and calling him off as another mindless drone who follows all trends set out by those supposed "teenage know it alls".

When she tried to imagine it, she couldn't. She just couldn't see her life right now without Takato in it. She stopped walking and froze in place.

Where was all this coming from? She shook her head. "It's not like I'm in love with him or anything..." she grumbled to herself. "I'm not," she told herself again.

She looked up at the sky and hugged herself. The snow continued to fall and dance around her and she felt like some character in a fairy tale. A light breeze picked up and blew loose strands of hair around her face.

She looked back at the ground and followed a snowflake as it fluttered to its doom on the sidewalk. It hit the ground and she sighed.

She looked up and caught sight of herself in a window. The image seemed to smirk at her and she glared. "I'm not in love with him!" she hissed at her reflection. When she realized she had just spoken aloud, and to a mirror, she huffed and whirled around. Just what exactly was coming over her?

The snow continued to fall at a steady pace from the heavens.

Of course, there had been times when it seemed they had something more between them. On more than one occasion to boot. And even now, if for some unknown, mystical reason she would never see him again, she thought she might even start to cry. Just thinking about never seeing him again got her feeling all weird inside. "Okay..." she mumbled. "Now what are you thinking, Rika?"

He was always there now. No matter what she did or where she went, Takato would always be there when she needed him. As much as it was the same with Faye, it just didn't _feel_ the same. It was like a little twist in a roll of thread - just different.

She stopped walking in confusion. If she strolled along anymore, she might have fallen over in a mind maze. Thoughts bounced around in her brain and she could barely decipher one before another took its place. She lightly punched her head to get it to stop. Needless to say, nothing happened except for a short throbbing in her skull.

She couldn't be in love with him. Faye was the one in love, and she was all ga ga and obsessive. Besides, she promised herself she'd never fall for anyone after seeing her mother go through with so much pain. She didn't want to bring that upon herself. So she swore off the emotion called "love".

"Wait..." she muttered, crossing her arms. "When did I start thinking about this? Oh, nevermind. I'll never figure it out..."

She lightly kicked over a small pile of snow that had been piling up nearby and watched the shape fall apart. The frozen water from above continued to fall and Rika knew that pile would just reform again, given the time. She looked up into the sky and into the falling snow. It danced around her and dropped into her eyes, making her close them tightly.

She squatted down and played around with her finger in the light layer of snow that had found a home on the sidewalk. She doodled mindlessly for a while, staring blankly ahead, trying to get the jumbled mess that was her mind back in order. She looked down at what she had ended up doodling and froze in shock, her eyes widening.

There, in the snow, she had written it.

_Takato._

It was there, plain as day for all the world to see. His name carved softy into the white powder. She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she hopped to her feet and stomped on the name, messing it up and making it illegible. She grinned a bit at her work, before the realization of what she had wrote clicked in her mind.

She felt a hot liquid escape her eyes and lightly brushed a hand against her cheek, wiping it away. A small smile twisted onto her lips as she clutched her own face. She laughed softly and whispered, "I do..."

Looking back up at the sky again, more water scurried from her eyes, although they were not melancholic tears. They were warm, which was just how Rika was feeling inside right now.

"I do..." she whispered again, her smile growing wider. "I love him... I love Takato..."

She spun around in a circle, spreading her arms out and letting them soar around. She stopped abruptly and wrapped her arms around herself tightly once again. "I don't know why... or how..."

She took in a deep breath and dropped her arms to her side. She blew hot air on her numbing fingers and smiled deeper. "But I do," she sighed. She glanced back down where she had written his name, only to see part of the 'T' remaining. She erased it completely and stretched, speaking again.

"I love Takato..."

She glanced at her reflection in some nearby glass and grinned. She didn't want to grin, but she couldn't stop it either. It grew wider and wider as she stared at herself, until she looked away in embarrassment. She took in a deep breath of crisp air and continued on her way back to the Matsuki Bakery, in a much more cheerful mood than she had been all day.

After minutes of warm and fuzzy thoughts, as well as a weird grin that freaked out some passerby, Rika reached her destination. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. "Hello!" she called into the depths of the house. "I'm back!"

Normally, she would have shouted "I'm home," but this was not her home. She would have felt weird saying that phrase.

She kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket on a nearby coat hanger. She didn't hear a lot of noise coming from the house, which was a bit odd. She shrugged it off and moved along. Nothing was going to spoil her mood.

"Hi Rika!"

Or not.

"H-hi, Takato," she said, slightly shocked at his sudden appearance. Seeing his face reminded her of what she had come to deal with just recently. She quickly walked passed him and headed for the living room. He blinked in confusion before following after her.

"Rika, listen!" he said as she collapsed onto the couch. She tossed him a questioning look, telling him to go on with whatever it was he planned on saying.

He took a seat next to her. "Your mom called before," he said.

"And? What about it?"

"She sounded kinda... nervous. Not sure what about, but it was weird," he explained, leaning backward into the cushioned sofa behind him.

"Nervous?" she asked, afraid it had something to do with a certain someone. All other thoughts were pushed out of her mind as she urged him on. "What did she say?"

"Not much... She asked if you were here," he told her. "I said you weren't home yet. You and Faye did stay a little late today."

"That's all?"

"Well, she did say she'd try to call again later..." he said. "It kinda freaked me out though. She didn't seem to be in her usual high spirits."

"Agh," groaned Rika, running a hand through her hair and pulling out some strands, messing up her already messy ponytail. "Now she's gonna have me worried!"

"It probably wasn't a big deal," said Takato, trying to reassure her. "Maybe she was just being all motherly and wanted to check up on you."

"Was that all she said though?"

He nodded. "She did seem a little disappointed that you weren't here. I did ask if I could help her with anything, but she said no."

"Pah!" she said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, holding up her head with her hands. "It's probably something stupid..."

"Probably."

They grew silent after that. A small clock ticking from somewhere echoed in their ears. It slowly built up the tension inside Rika, until she exploded when it chimed to signify the hour.

"Dammit!" she shouted. She turned to Takato. "Where are your parents, anyway?"

He shrugged. "They left a note saying they'd be home a bit later. I think it might be something to do with my grandma. She freaks out over the littlest things."

"Ah, I see."

It was shortly after this that Rika's mind decided to remind her of her affections for dear old Takato, who happened to be sitting right next to her at the time. Her eyes slowly glanced over in his direction. She studied his face and he appeared to be spacing out. She felt herself blush without reason and nearly punched herself in the face. Trying to settle her internal conflicts without bloodshed, she resolved to shake her head furiously.

"Are you okay...?" he asked, catching on that something was on her mind.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, leaping to her feet. Just as she stood up straight, the doorbell rang. Barely two seconds later, there was a fierce pounding on the door. Takato climbed to his feet as well as the doorbell rang again. She eyed the door warily as he walked over to answer it.

He looked through the peek hole and his facial expression changed to relief. He pulled open the door. "Hello Miss Makino. What brings you here?" he asked, allowing the woman to step inside.

Rika peeked around the corner. "Mom?" she asked.

Rumiko looked up when she heard her daughter's voice. "Rika!" she wailed. She ran over and wrapped her arms around her offspring tightly.

"Mom, mom!" she said, trying to push her mother away. "C'mon, stop!"

She allowed some distance between herself and her daughter as she stepped away. Rika's eyes widened at her face. Rumiko's eyes looked blotchy and tearstained. Her makeup had been smudged and she seemed out of breath. She touched her mother's arm lightly. "Mom?" she asked.

"Rika..."

Rika grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the living room. "Sit down..." she ordered, setting her on the sofa. She sat next to her as Takato closed the door and hurried in after them. Now she knew something had been wrong when her mother called before.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**MD:** End of zee chapter. I guess it's a cliffhanger. Pah. Anyhoo, I know how this is all going to end, but how many more chapters there are depends on how I write it out. Writing this for so long is gonna make me miss it when I'm done TT.TT

And I must say my writing itself has dramatically improved over time. Yay me!

Thank you, oh faithful reviewers! I love you all! Mwa!

Is it just me, or do emoticons not work anymore within stories?


	21. Rise and Fall, Fall and Rise

**MysticalXDreamer:** Hello All. I'm sorry to say, this story has been discontinued. vv

And for you, my loyal readers, I have a special messege:

**chapter twenty one**: rise and fall, fall and rise

"Okay, mom," said Rika, putting an arm around her mother's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's mom..."

"Huh? Grandma? What happened?" Rika asked anxiously.

"That's just it!" cried Rumiko. "She isn't! She's not at home and I can't get in touch with her!"

Rika stared blankly. "Maybe she's out shopping with her friends?" she asked. Why would her mother cry over something like this? She had been worried for nothing.

Rumiko sighed. "She hadn't said anything about going out with friends," she said. "I ate lunch with her today, and then went back to work. I haven't seen or heard from her since. And it's snowing out, Rika!"

"I noticed."

"Stop acting like nothing's wrong!"

"Mom! She could be stuck somewhere because of the snow," said Rika, trying her best to calm her mother down. The woman was hysterical.

Rumiko shook her head. "You don't understand... You don't understand..."

"What, mother?" she snapped. "What don't I understand?"

Takato's eyes darted between the mother and daughter, and he kept his mouth shut tight. He did not want to get in the middle of this.

"I didn't want to tell you..." Rumiko said, eyes looking downward. She clutched her pants tightly. "Someone saw him..."

"What?" asked Rika sharply, afraid of what her mother could say next.

"_Him_."

And that was all it took for her to understand. "Please tell me you're joking," said Rika, looking away from her mother.

"Believe me, I wish I was."

"Where was he?"

"Loitering," Rumiko explained. "A few blocks from where your grandmother and I are staying."

"Dammit!" hissed Rika, holding back from saying an even worse profanity.

"It was a security guard on his way to work," she said. "He spotted him and immediately called the police. They showed up discreetly, but he was gone by the time they arrived..."

Rika swore in her head. _Fuck..._ she inwardly groaned. She turned back to her mother. "When was this?"

"Just yesterday," she replied. "I called here before, but you weren't home. And now that I can't get in contact with mom I..." Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip. "I'm so worried... It could just be something stupid but..."

"Just when things finally get back to normal, he has to show his bloody face again! Why can't he just leave us alone?" she shouted.

"I was hesitant to come here, in case he was tailing me. But my guards said he wasn't around..."

Takato was still watching with caution.

"Argh!" groaned Rika in frustration, running a hand through her hair and partially pulling it out of her ponytail. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she glanced back at her mother. "He's like an evil ninja or something," she muttered. "Always pulling off dirty deeds and vanishing in a puff of smoke."

"Stereotypical," Takato noted, hesitantly cracking a grin. "I'm not entirely sure real ninja disappear in a puff of smoke."

Rika had to smirk at his words, turning away from her mother to hide her amusement. Now was not the sort of situation to be amused in. She tossed Takato a slight grin to show she appreciated his attempt at a joke.

"I know I'm probably just freaking out over nothing, but it's still nerve wracking," Rumiko murmured.

All three of them jumped when the ringing of a phone echoed through the house. Realizing it needed to be answered, Takato grinned sheepishly at his shock and scurried to the nearest phone in reach. "Hello?" He paused. "Oh, hi mom." Another pause. "Nah, nothing. Rika's mom stopped by to say hello, but that's all."

Rika and her mother sighed in relief and turned back to face each other with silly smiles on their faces. They really were getting worked up over nothing.

"I'm sorry… I guess I should get back to work and such now," sighed Rumiko, running a hand through her wavy hair. She climbed to her feet and smiled weakly. "Sorry I was so nervous… And came all the way here and everything."

"It's fine mom," Rika replied, also standing. "You were worried. That's all."

Rumiko leant in to give her daughter a hug, but was interrupted by a familiar phone ringing. She glanced at her bag and dug around inside, pulling out her cell phone. Not recognizing the number, she answered it hesitantly. "Hello?"

Rika raised a curious eyebrow, hearing Takato laugh at something his mother must have said to him. She watched as her mother's face went from confused to utter shock and horror. "Mom…?" The phone slipped from her hands and Rika could hear someone saying "Miss Makino? Miss Makino?" from the earpiece.

"Rika…"

Rika could feel her own face twist in worry as her mother's eyes welled with tears, threatening to flow down her cheeks. She threw herself at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Mom? What's wrong? Mom!"

"Your grandmother…"

"What…?"

"She's… she's in the hospital… Oh, god, Rika! She was shot!"

Rika would have fallen to the ground had her mother's arms not been firmly wrapped around her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and her lips just opened and closed.

"We… need to go there. Right now," Rumiko said, pulling away from her daughter and putting on a strong front. She took in a deep breath and ignored the waterworks pouring down her face. Silently, she reached to the ground and picked up her cell phone, hanging up the call and replacing it back into her purse.

Rika's knees felt weak. _Shot…? Grandma was shot…? _Almost instantly, her mind conjured images of a bullet embedding itself into Faye and the dark haired girl falling to the ground to bleed. Screams. Sirens.

"What's going on?" Takato asked anxiously, reentering the room having finished the conversation with his own mother.

Rika stared at him pleadingly, unsure of what she wanted to say. Rumiko, however, had not lost her ability to speak and explained shortly, "My mother was shot. We're going to the hospital now."

Takato's jaw dropped. His eyes fell to the sullen Rika; her eyes begged him to do something, although she didn't know what.

"We need to go now," Rumiko ordered, tilting her head towards the door. "I have my car."

Takato nodded for both of them as Rumiko proceeded towards the exit. "Rika, let's go," he said, gently tugging her by a hand. She instantly tightened her grip around his fingers and he could feel her shaking. He led her from the house, making sure everything was securely locked behind him before the three piled into the car.

Rumiko sat up front with the driver, whom Rika vaguely recognized as an inviso-guard. No doubt her mother would have their numbers doubled by the end of the day. Rika and Takato sat in the back; she was still clutching his hand for dear life.

The ride to the hospital was in stillness, everyone afraid to make a noise. The tension and anticipation grew with each mile covered, the distance between them and the hospital shrinking each moment, but not soon enough. Finally, the large white building appeared before their eyes and the car started to brake in front of the main entrance. Not even waiting for it to come to a complete stop, Rumiko flung the door open and darted inside the hospital. Practically kicking her own door open, Rika flew after her mother leaving behind an apologetic Takato to close the doors they left open.

Rumiko was already at the front desk before Rika even stepped inside. She explained who she was and who she was looking for, and the receptionist directed her to the fifth floor. Barely two seconds later, all three of them were closing in on the elevator. The ride to the correct floor seemed to last forever, but the door finally dinged and they piled out.

The fifth floor was full of quiet hurrying, doctors scrambling to and fro through doors and down hallways. Rumiko quickly scurried to this floor's receptionist and repeated what she had told the woman downstairs.

"Mrs. Makino?" the young woman asked. She glanced through some paperwork. "She's in operating room five. I'm afraid you can't see her right now, but I'll inform the doctors of your arrival. The moment she is out of surgery, you'll be informed."

"Thank you," Rumiko said, nodding gratefully. She turned back towards her daughter and Takato, directing them to sit as she told them what the receptionist said. The two of them sat on a bench-like cushioned chair, while Rumiko claimed a regular one-person chair for herself.

The waiting room was full of anxious loved ones tucked away in pale yellow walls. In each corner sat a stand of magazines, although they were left untouched. No one cared to look at the newest celebrity gossip while a loved one was in surgery. All the chairs matched in their pale blue cushions and black arms and legs. The floor was tiled in white, but if one looked close enough they could see small blue speckles scattered within the tiles.

Rumiko soon drifted off into a daze, her eyes staring blankly ahead with an emotionless expression plastered on her face. She clutched her purse tightly in her arms with her feet still on the floor.

Rika and Takato were also silent on their cushioned bench. Takato desperately searched his mind for the proper words to say to his friend, but nothing surfaced. And he wasn't entirely sure the mother and daughter were in the mood for a cheerful conversation at the moment. He turned his gaze from the girl sitting barely inches from him and inwardly sighed. His eyes widened when he felt something warm but shaking wrap around his hand, instantly knowing it was Rika's fingers grabbing onto him. She wanted his support and he gave it by giving her hand a squeeze.

Rika didn't even know how fast time was flying by. Her imagination was running wild with scenarios revolving around her grandmother. She wasn't told who exactly had shot her, but it was obvious. She hated her mind for picturing the gun shooting her grandmother over and over, even though she had no idea what had actually happened. That in turn, would cause her to relive Faye's shooting months before. Clinging to Takato was all she could do for the next few hours, praying he would say nothing.

Finally, after gods know how many hours, a doctor decked out in blue scrubs approached the three of them and Rumiko was on her feet instantly. Takato nudged Rika and she looked up, her hopes and fears doubling.

"Miss Makino?"

"Yes, that's me. How is my mother?"

"She was shot near her side, close to the kidney area. We've removed the bullet, but she lost a lot of blood. She's currently being transported to the ICU."

"Will she… will she make it?" Rumiko asked hesitantly.

The doctor paused, never a good sign. "Things went smoothly during the operation, but her age is a factor. If she's given the proper care, she should recover given the time. It depends on her will and her body."

"I… I see. Can we see her?"

"In a few minutes, I'll have a nurse escort you to her room," the doctor explained. He tossed a curious look at Takato and his intertwined hand with Rika's. "However, it is family only…"

Rumiko nodded. "That's fine. That's… normal. Thank you."

The doctor nodded and turned around to do his doctor things. Rika and Takato climbed to their own feet and Rika lightly touched her mother's arm. "Grandma will fight," she said. "You know she will."

Before her mother could reply, a nurse in white and pasty pink came up to them, smiling politely. "The Makinos?" she asked and Rika nodded. "Please follow me."

The three followed after the nurse as she led them to an elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. Each creak the elevator made could be heard in the dead silence of the tiny compartment. The doors opened and the nurse stepped out, holding a finger to her lips in the quieting motion. "I'm afraid it's family only beyond those doors…" she said softly, taking a glance at Takato.

He grinned. "That's okay. I'll just sit over there," he said, pointing to a row of three chairs along the wall. "I'll be here till you're ready."

Rika nodded at him, before slowly pulling away from his hand. Almost instantly, she could feel her insides shaking with worry as she followed her mother and the nurse down the hall.

She felt like she was walking to her doom. The hallway was eerily quiet, with occasional mumbles as the only sound heard. The nurse stopped outside room 605 and nodded. "She's in here. Please don't do anything to wake her."

"Of course," Rumiko said gently. The nurse instructed them to put on apron like smocks that covered their bodies before stepping inside the room. Once the yellow smocks were on, Rika and her mother stepped into the room.

And there she was. Her grandmother lay motionless on the bed; the only thing that told them she was alive was her chest moving up and down slowly. She was hooked up to machines, all beeping as they monitored her heart rate and such.

She heard her mother lose control as broke down and cried. Rumiko controlled the level of her wails as her daughter gently tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh, mom…" she whispered.

Rika took a few tentative steps forward, staring into her grandmother's emotionless face. How had the same woman been up and about for days before now? She didn't think she'd ever seen her grandmother looking so… frail.

Her eyes wandered down to her hip, where through the hospital dress, she could see her grandmother's bandaged wound. She… had really been shot. It had seemed so surreal up until now, but seeing the injury in the flesh, Rika could deny it no longer. Unbeknownst to her, tears rolled down her cheeks as she crept closer to the bed. "She'll… be okay…" she murmured. "She'll wake up any moment now. She'll smile and laugh at us for being such worrywarts."

Rumiko didn't reply.

"She… this won't keep her down. Nothing keeps Grandma down," Rika whispered, half laughing.

She heard footsteps approach the door and turned her head slowly to see who was entering the room. Her eyes widened when in the threshold stood Justin, smirking madly as he held up his gun directly at her. She scrambled backwards, crashing her back into the window.

"Now, now Rika. No running away. Daddy's just here to finish what he started," Justin said mockingly.

Rika shook her head furiously, desperately trying to scream, to warn her mother, but no sound came out. She heard the click of the trigger and shut her eyes tight, blocking out everything.

"Rika?"

Her eyes opened. She was clutching the front of her smock tightly, eyes wide and still crying. Rumiko had swiftly run over and slipped an arm around her daughter. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Looking around, there was no Justin. It had all been in her head. But it still didn't make it any less real. She looked back to her grandmother and nearly shattered. "I… I can't be here right now," she muttered, turning her gaze away and slipping out of her mother's embrace.

"Rika? What's wrong?"

She stumbled for the door, tearing off the annoying smock along the way. As quickly as she could move without making too much noise, she rushed down the hall, ignoring the way her vision continued to blur with each passing second. She thought she heard a nurse ask if she was okay, but couldn't be sure. Finally, she reached the end of the hall and flung open the doors, exiting the isolated ICU area.

"Rika?"

She looked up and never felt so grateful to see him in her entire life. "Takato…" she cried softly, speeding towards him and attacking him with a hug. She felt his arms slip around her back as she cried into his shirt. "Why?" she mumbled. "Why does all this keep happening?"

He answered honestly. "I… don't know…"

"First… first it was everything back then…. Then Faye… now grandma… God, is the world _fucking_ against me?"

"Rika, it's okay. Isn't your grandmother in stable condition?"

"Stable but critical," she replied, unable to bring herself to pull her face away from his chest. He slowly felt his shirt getting damp. "I just… don't get it… everything was going so well…"

"Rika…"

She tightened her grip around his shoulders, quite unable to stop herself. She felt a calming comfort from him, one she was eternally happy to have at the moment. As long as she stayed wrapped in his arms, she felt as if nothing could harm her anymore.

"I'm so scared…" she confessed softly. "I don't wanna lose her… I can't… We can't… I…"

"Shh… it's okay, Rika. You don't have to say anything anymore," he said, gently beginning to stroke her hair. "From everything I've heard about your grandmother, I'm sure she'll pull through. She seems like a fighter."

"She is… she is but…"

"I know, I know. Worry is a strange emotion."

She managed to bring her eyes to meet his at last, staring into concerned irises. His lips held a small smile, not a happy one but a friendly, reliable one that emanated trust. The fact that she was in love with him was briefly brought to the surface again, before being buried by thoughts of her grandmother. Once again, she dug her face into his shirt, feeling a support she hadn't ever felt before.

"Rika!"

She pulled her head away and blinked as Faye randomly appeared from the elevator, looking as if she had just woken up from a nap. Her short, dark hair was messy and her clothes wrinkled. She lunged at Rika, nearly tackling her to the ground. They cringed, but quieted down as the nurse glared at them, ordering them to "Shh!"

"Faye?" Rika managed to croak out. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Takato called me," she replied, tilting her head in the boy's direction. "I barely had time to hang up the phone before I was out the door. Actually, I think my mom may have done that for me."

"Faye…"

"He told me what he knew. No need to explain anything yet. I'm here," Faye smiled, squeezing her friend's shoulders. Rika lost it again and began to cry in her arms. Faye glanced at Takato and mouthed a silent '_Thank You'_. A faint blush rose on his cheeks as he attempted to shrug nonchalantly. She hid her own smirk as she rubbed her hand along Rika's back.

"Thank you…" Rika said, pulling away from Faye to look at both of them in the eyes. "For being here with me… I… I don't know what I'd do if I was alone…"

"Don't be silly, Rika," Faye smiled, resting her head on Rika's shoulder. "Of course I'd be here. You practically lived at the hospital and my house when I was… you know… so why wouldn't I be here now, for you?"

Rika left out a soft laugh and beckoned for Takato to come closer. "Thank you, too, you know," she grinned.

"Eh, what can I say?" he offered weakly.

Rika threw her arms around both of them, pulling them as close to her as she humanly could. She felt an arm from each slip around her own back, squeezing her tightly. And never before in her life had Rika felt so loved.

They stayed that way in silence for a few moments, before deciding they were tired of standing and broke apart from the group hug. Faye pulled them along to the chairs Takato had been sitting in earlier. Rika sat in the center chair, with Faye and Takato on her left and right. She felt Faye's hand slip around hers, holding it tight. Even more shocking to her was that a few moments later Takato did the same thing.

On the outside, Rika was a mess. Her face was tear-stained and her clothes were crumpled. Inwardly, however, she felt an indescribable warmness that ate away at the anxiety she was feeling. Her grandmother was a stubborn woman and would not easily give in to death. In fact, now that she thought about it, Rika wouldn't be surprised if the eldest of the Makino woman insisted upon leaving the hospital as soon as she woke up. If the Grim Reaper walked into her room, her grandma would probably beat it up with the heart monitor. Rika almost laughed out loud at the thought, smiling sheepishly.

Everything would be fine. She had two wonderful friends with her right now, a caring if not eccentric mother and a strong grandmother. She didn't give a damn about Justin right now. One day, he would be gone and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. Until that day, she'd just have to be patient.

An hour passed before Rumiko appeared, approaching them without the smock on. "Mom?" Rika asked, climbing to her feet and startling Faye who had lightly dozed off.

"She isn't awake yet," Rumiko said, "But she's doing well. The doctor's expect her to wake up within three days."

"That's… great," Rika grinned. "Really great."

"Yay!" Faye cheered, climbing to her feet as well.

"I'm going to stay here until visiting hours are up, but you guys can leave if you want…" Rumiko said, crossing her arms.

Faye and Takato looked at Rika, no doubt planning to do whatever Rika decided. Rika felt a little uncomfortable with the pressure, but ignored the feeling. "I think… I'll go get something to eat right now. Then come back up and head out. I really hate hospitals."

Rumiko nodded before digging around in her purse. She pulled out a fifty and handed it to Rika. "For the three of you. Just give me the change later, okay?"

Her daughter nodded. "Thanks, mom."

"I'm going back to your grandma… Just tell me when you leave, okay?"

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," Rika agreed, shoving the money into her pocket. Rumiko gave her daughter a quick hug before shooing them into the elevator and heading back to her mother's room.

The three stood in the elevator as it went down to the bottom floor. Faye started rocking back and forth, a habit she had when things were tense or boring. Rika suspected it was both at once right now.

"I hate hospital food," Faye said suddenly as they stepped out onto the first floor. "I really hate it."

"'Cause of all of the stuff you had to eat back when?" Rika asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes. Gaaargh," Faye groaned, the sound coming from her throat. She pretended to gag, but stopped quickly as they passed a nurse.

"So you wanna go somewhere else to eat?" Takato asked, glancing at the exit.

"I dunno if we should. Mom might come looking for us," Rika replied, inhaling a deep breath. "Besides, Faye only got the healthy bad stuff. She didn't get the junky bad stuff. I must admit, their french fries taste rather good when doused with salt."

"I do like super salty fries," Faye said wistfully.

"To the cafeteria it is!" Takato decreed, pointing his index finger in a random direction. Rika shook her head, putting her hand on his and moving his hand towards another hallway.

"Cafeteria's that way."

"You didn't let me finish," he chided. "To the cafeteria it is! And thattaway we go!" He immediately started walking down the hall, leaving behind a giggling Rika and Faye, who ceased their laughter and half-jogged to catch up with him.

The cafeteria was normal as far as cafeteria standards go. There was beige colored tables set up around a dining area, each holding a variety of seats for different numbers of people. Five cash registers were aligned along the entrance to the so-called buffet, but only three had cashiers tending to them. Beyond the armory of minimum-wage workers was the holding place of the actual food, which the three friends eagerly rushed for.

"Fries!" Faye demanded, looking for them desperately. "I want fries!"

Rika steered her towards the heated section and the dark haired girl's face lit up. She quickly snatched a plate and began piling the thin, McDonald's looking fries on her plate. Chuckling, Rika grabbed her own plate and went off to find some randomly desired Macaroni and cheese. She glanced around to see Takato mingling around the salad bar. There didn't appear to be any hamburgers or hot dogs to go with her cheesy goodness, so Rika settled for a turkey sandwich and a few tomatoes off to the side.

They met up at the cash register, Rika in the lead for she held the cash. The cashier tossed a curious glance at Faye's French fry covered plate, the outline of a ham sandwich buried somewhere under the junk. Takato looked as if all he had was a salad, but there were quite a variety of foods on his plate.

"You three together?" asked the cashier, looking bored out of his mind. Rika nodded and he proceeded to ring them up, one after the other. The total was less than twenty, so she pocketed the remaining thirty dollars or so and followed her friends to a table.

Faye victoriously claimed an entire two chairs for herself, leaving Takato and Rika to sit next to one another. But at this point, Rika found she could care less. Suddenly, Faye looked scandalized. "Ohmygods! I need salt!" she wailed, leaping from her chairs and hurrying to find the rocks that had a tendency to raise blood pressure.

Takato laughed as Rika rolled her eyes, diving hungrily into her sandwich. Through a mouthful of turkey, she turned to Takato. "I didn't think of this before," she said. "Your mom is going to freak out when she gets home to an empty house."

"Crap!" he almost shouted, lowering his voice at the last second upon remembering they were in a hospital. "I gotta call her!"

"Good idea," she smirked, taking another large bite.

"Not my fault."

"I know. It's mine."

"Rika. Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"Blaming yourself again. That's all you seem to do when it comes to your family," Takato glared. "How many times do Faye and I have to drill it into your mind-"

"It's my fault 'cause I haven't lent you my cell phone yet," Rika interrupted, smirking. Takato found a small smile twisting on his lips as well. She reached around in her pockets, tossing out her phone on the table. "Your number's on speed dial. Three."

"Wow, so high up the rankings?" he asked, taking the phone and searching for the correct buttons.

"Only Faye and my house are before you. There's no one else for me to call."

"I feel privileged."

"You should be. Your lucky I even put you on there."

"Lucky indeed then."

As Takato started to call his house, Rika grinned. It was a small grin, but it popped up nonetheless. It was then that her mind conveniently chose to remind her of that little feeling she had for him and she shoved a bunch of fries in her mouth as a distraction. There was no way she could think of that now. No way.

Thankfully, Faye picked this moment to come bouncing back, three salt packages in her hand and looking positively gleeful. "Hope you didn't miss me too much, but I have returned at last!" she said, plopping into her chairs again and opening up salt package number one. All of the white, edible rocks were instantly poured over her fries.

"Here lays Faye," Rika said, watching as she opened the second salt packet. "Death by too much salt."

"Most likely."

Rika couldn't help her eye roll. She turned to Takato, who had somehow lost the cell phone, as it was no longer in sight. "Takato? Where's my phone?"

"The cashier was glaring at me. I forgot we're not supposed to have cell phones on inside the hospital."

"Damn, you're right," Rika replied, sticking another fry in her mouth. "No worries. We'll just go outside when we finish eating."

"Yay! Fresh air!" Faye cheered, dumping the remains of the third salt packet on her plate.

"It's a good thing we're in a hospital Faye," Takato said. "Because I've never seen anyone, _anyone_, use so much salt in my _entire life_."

"I like it."

"So I gathered," Takato said, stabbing at a piece of lettuce with his fork before bringing the leaf to his mouth.

The three ate the rest of their meal in peace, holding idle and somewhat random conversation as they munched along. The food felt delicious in their stomachs, silencing the grumbles it had been sending prior to getting fed. After dumping their trash in the garbage and stacking the plates with the rest of the dirty dishes, they left the cafeteria and headed for the exit.

The automatic doors slid open as they approached, Faye scampering outside quickly and spinning in the nightly air. Takato pulled out Rika's cell phone from its hiding place, searching around for service. Rika took to surveying the yard. The area wasn't anything special; just a few benches nestled along the sidewalk, in front of grassy dirt with small patches of flowers. A solitary tree stood in the corner, with a line of shrubbery from its trunk to the end of the wall.

"Mom?" Takato asked. "Hi! Yeah… sorry 'bout that…"

He went off in his own world, trying to explain the situation to his mother. Faye snuck up on Rika, grabbing her shoulders from behind and causing her friend to jump. "Faye? What?"

"There's something… different, I notice."

"Different?"

"Indeeeeeeeeeed," she said, drawing out the word. She spun Rika around to look her in the eyes. "Between you and him." She titled her head in Takato's direction, where he was heard saying, "No, no! Everything's fine now!"

"And I think you're imagining things," Rika said, outright lying. She couldn't bring herself to confess to her best friend just yet.

"And I think you're lying!" Faye hissed, narrowing her eyes. "You forget Rika. I know you better than anyone. And I _know _you're lying to me right now."

"Faye…"

"But no worries! I'm not gonna press the matter right now. We've got more important things to worry about!" Faye said cheerfully.

Rika sighed with relief.

"But once the important things are gone, be prepared to be honest, Rika Nonaka-Makino."

Rika swallowed. She didn't doubt it in the slightest.

Thankfully, Takato chose now to bound back over to them, holding out the cell phone for her to take. "I told my mom a brief explanation, but she's expecting more details once we get home."

"No problem."

"What time is it anyway?" Faye asked, glancing at the darkened sky.

Takato glanced at his watch. "Roughly eight."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Seriously."

"Well, guess we should head back up before my mom starts to freak out and call the cops," Rika sighed, tilting her head towards the interior of the hospital.

"Would your mom call the police?" Takato asked as they started walking inside.

"Clearly, you don't know Rumiko Makino," Faye tutted, waving her finger in his face. She stepped on the weight sensor and darted in through the sliding doors. The other two followed behind her, Rika turning off the cell phone as they crossed the threshold. Faye began to hum a soft tune under her breath as they headed for the elevator. They went up in silence, slipping onto the correct floor without being noticed.

"You going back down to see her?" Faye asked, collapsing onto a chair in the makeshift waiting room along the wall. Takato did the same, looking up at her expectantly.

"Yeah… just briefly though. I can't stand seeing her look like that…" Rika confessed, biting her upper lip. "I think visiting hours are over at nine, so my mom'll leave then. I don't know if you guys wanna wait for her, or just walk home."

"Whatever you want, Rika my dear," Faye answered, smiling.

Rika grinned. "I'll decide when I get back then. Sorry I'm leaving you here to be bored…"

"No worries. I'm sure we'll find some way to entertain ourselves."

"Something that isn't risky," Takato added on, tossing a warning glare at Faye.

"Hey!" she snapped.

Rika laughed, shaking her head. "Just don't trigger any alarms or security. See you guys later," she said, waving with one hand as she turned around to head back to her grandmother's room. She didn't pay much attention to the walls and rooms along the way, just focusing on reaching her destination. Sighing, she pulled on a smock again and stepped into the room.

"Rika?" her mother asked from her seated position in a chair, scooted as close to the bed as possible without actually getting in the way of medical equipment.

"Hi mom," she said, walking over to the woman. "How is she?"

"The same."

Rika sighed, her eyes hesitantly falling to her grandmother's limp form. She hadn't budged a bit, although Rika scolded herself for not expecting that. "No news?"

"None."

"I … see." She paused. "Takato and Faye are still here."

"Are they? Aren't their parents worried?"

"Takato called his mom and Faye's good to go. We… might head off before you though…"

"Are you sure?" Rumiko asked. "We don't know where … _he_ is and I don't want anything happening to you guys. I'd feel much better if I just drove the three of you home myself."

"Well, what time are you planning on leaving?"

"The latest I possibly can."

"And therein lies the problem," Rika explained, sitting on the arm of her mother's chair. "Unlike you, we can't skip school tomorrow and we have to get home at some point."

"You can skip."

"Oh."

"But that still leaves Takato and Faye. You're right. I guess… I'll leave soon then."

Biting her bottom lip, Rika thought for a moment. "Actually… you could just have someone drive us. You know, an inviso-guard or something."

"That's… a good idea."

"I don't like leaving Grandma this way but… I can't stand seeing her like this. As it is, the image won't get out of my head. Otherwise I'd stay late with you."

"I understand," Rumiko nodded, smiling warmly at her daughter. "It's no problem. When you leave, just tell the driver the plan."

"Okay."

Silence ate away at the room afterwards, neither mother nor daughter having any ideas for a good conversation at the moment. It dragged on for a minute, then a few minutes, the only sound filtering into the area was the beeping of the machines.

"Mom?" Rika said suddenly, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hm? What's wrong sweetie?"

"I know… it doesn't always seem like it," she started, fiddling with the sleeve of her annoying smock, "But…"

Rumiko said nothing; she simply looked to her daughter warmly.

"I love you, mom."

The older woman smiled. "I love you, too, Rika."

Not sure if she could continue to face her mom after such a confession, she nodded quickly and said, "I'm gonna head out now. Let me know … if anything happens." She quickly kissed her grandmother on the forehead and hurried from the room, not waiting for her mother to say anything else. Discarding the much-hated smock, she made her way back down the hall, feeling a little better inside.

"Rika?" Faye asked, standing as she saw her friend approach. "What's up? We leaving?"

"Yup," she replied as Takato climbed to his feet as well. "Mom's staying later, but she told me to have the inviso-guard drive us all home."

"Sounds like a plan!" Faye agreed, grinning.

"Um," Takato said hesitantly, looking between the two girls. "What's an 'inviso-guard'?"

Faye giggled as Rika smirked. "Guards hired by my mother. They're kinda like secret service, in a way. They follow us when needed, but they're never noticed."

"I … see," Takato muttered, a little floored by the fact that Rika had her own security guards.

"Don't worry," she added, patting him on the shoulder. "They don't follow 24/7. Although, actually, they might start doing that now that Justin's back on the prowl…"

"Sounds a little creepy if you ask me," Takato said, involuntarily shivering.

"Oh, believe me," Faye chirped, "It is. Can you imagine being like eight and discovering anytime you were with your best friend in public _someone _was watching you?"

"Wow."

"Shut up, Faye. It wasn't like that."

"Oh, yes it was, Rika m'dear."

"Feel free to ignore her, Takato. You know how she gets."

Faye hmphed and pouted, crossing her arms. "I admit, when you first told me it was a little cool, 'cause it was kinda like you were the president with all those people willing to die for you."

"Whatever, Faye-Faye."

"Argh! Just when I thought you had forgotten!"

"Why would I forget something so grand, _Faye-Faye_?" Rika chuckled, annunciating the nickname slowly.

"Bah. Can we leave already?"

Takato laughed softly as Rika nodded, leading the three of them back to the elevators. It was a silent walk down to the car, but for some reason, Rika felt a hell of a lot happier leaving the hospital than she had upon arrival.

XD XD XD XD XD

**MD**: Heh? Not discontinued. It just went through... a long hiatus. _Very. Long_. But you can give much thanks to my beta, Ash (Yomi TC here on ffdotnet), for she is also my newest muse, acquired when needed most.  
Actually, you can also blame her for taking a while to beta, for this chapter was actually finished like last week.  
Heh.  
I already started chapter 22, so with some musing if needed, it should not be as long a wait again.

AMY & ASH  
**GO TEAM BETA!**  
**V** is for _VICTORY! _

**HELL YEAH.**


End file.
